El Emperador Sasuke
by KosemSasuSaku
Summary: Sakura Haruno es la Emperatriz del Imperio Haruno. Rodeada de peligrosas intrigas contra su persona, es asechada por decenas de pretendientes que desean el trono de consorte Imperial. Sasuke Uchiha, traído a la fuerza para integrarse al servicio de la nueva Emperatriz; ambicioso, frio y calculador, aspira a llegar a lo más alto, destruyendo a quien se encuentre en su camino.
1. Prologo

**-** La historia no me pertenece en lo absoluto sino que es una ligera adaptación del dorada coreano " **Empress Ki** " protagonizado por **Ha Ji Won** ( **Emperatriz Ki Nyang** ), **Ji Chang Wook** ( **Emperador Huizong** ) y **Ju Jin Mo** como ( **Rey Wang Yoo** _)._ Los personajes pertenecen completamente a Masashi Kishimoto más su distribución y/o utlización es de mi entera responsabilidad para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

 **Prologo**

 _Edo, capital del imperio Haruno_ _ **/**_ _Tokio moderno, Japón_

El Palacio Imperial había visto días difíciles, por no decir imposible de lidiar, pero ahora tras tantos conflictos se celebraba el ascenso de un nuevo emperador, el tercero que habría de encargarse de la administración Palaciega para permitir que la Emperatriz pudiera concentrarse completamente en los asuntos de estado. Usualmente el emperador debía ser alguien con alcurnia y una jerarquía poderosamente hereditaria, el hijo o sobrino de un gobernador, alguien que perteneciera a la poderosa elite social…pero no un esclavo o plebeyo cualquiera.

Era la primera vez que un hombre de tan poco rango hubiera de ostentar tanto poder.

El poder en si era adictivo y Sasuke era consciente de ello, esa persona que tuviera el honor de ser reverenciado como "su majestad", "emperador"…esa persona ascendía con un impulso de su ego y Sasuke estaba dispuesto a llegar tan lejos como le estuviera permitido y más si hacía falta. Había perdido muchas cosas en su vida, a su familia y aliados pasados, a su hermano…y lo único que estaba dispuesto a permitirse sentir era odio y rencor por y hacia todo los que se habían interpuesto en su camino y que a quienes destruiría hasta satisfacer su lívido. Claro, la Emperatriz tenía un lugar en su corazón pero el título de Emperador a ostentar e ahora en más era algo que Sasuke había luchado por merecer.

Había destruido a todos los que habían significado un estorbo en su camino, o a casi todos pues la mayor de las espinas en su costado no era otra que la presencia y vida del rey de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki.

Recorriendo el jardín Imperial, distraídamente y siendo escoltado como siempre por un sequito de dos soldados y dos sirvientes, el ahora Emperador de Edo encontraba en su rango de visión al que era su peor enemigo, el único—para ser honesto—que aún seguía con vida y le preocupara. Ataviado en un riguroso atuendo de seda negra bordada en oro, Sasuke se giró ligeramente hacia su sequito, indicándoles que no intervinieran antes de avanzar hacia el Uzumaki que yacía perdido en sus propios pensamientos, ajeno a la atención del Uchiha sobre él.

Si se tratara de otra persona y con otro grado de culpabilidad, Sasuke no hubiera odiado tanto a un apersona, pero Naruto se había cruzado en su camino para escalar en el poder y para mantener su autoridad, tentando el corazón de la Emperatriz, empeñado en ostentar una posición que jamás habría de merecer siquiera porque era aún más extranjero que el mismo. Ciertamente ambos provenían del mismo lugar pero sus estándares sociales de nacimiento eran opuestos; Naruto había nacido heredando el título de rey de Konoha mientras que él había nacido como un plebeyo cualquiera, libre y sin mayor responsabilidad, él podía cambiar su posición social, Naruto no, eso era lo que había marcado es súbita diferencia entre ambos y que impedía que uno tuviera lo que el otro sí podía alcanzar.

Portando un atuendo de brillante seda naranja bordada en hilo cobrizo, Naruto se giró al escuchar unos pasos detrás suyo, observando con frialdad y desinterés al ahora Emperador, un hombre que—podía decirse—estaba a su nivel y que había alcanzado el corazón de la mujer que él tanto había codiciado y que amaba sinceramente. Pero la Emperatriz era inalcanzable para él, por más que algo hubiera tenido lugar entre ellos en el pasado…nunca había podido estar juntos, era algo absolutamente prohibido. No tenía por qué reverenciarlo, no era noble por sangre y por ende no tenía un estatus suprior a el más que en título.

-Volveré a Konoha—informó el Uzumaki sin explicar demasiado.

Se encontraba resentido por todo lo vivido últimamente, la muerte de amigos y el hecho e que la mujer que amaba ahora, en efecto, perteneciera a otro hombre…el mismo que estaba en frente suyo en ese momento. Sasuke no pudo evitar fingir sorpresa ante las palabras del Uzumaki, sonriendo ladinamente al saberse victorioso, al saber que solo le quedaba deshacerse de él cuanto la situación lo permitiese…y eso sería pronto, pero sin que la Emperatriz lo supiera, desde luego.

-¿No asistirá a la ceremonia de coronación?—inquirió el Uchiha deseando poder ver al Uzumaki morir de celo y envidia mientras él era nombrado cónyuge oficial de la Emperatriz.

Sin duda alguna eso era algo que ambicionaba presenciar, contemplar que su enemigo y rival viera sus aspiraciones sentimentales completamente destruidas, saberse el vencedor de aquel juego de poder y títulos, saber que había llegado tan lejos como un hombre podía llegar en aquella compleja sociedad y jerarquía.

-¿Acaso tengo motivos para hacerlo?—cuestiono de igual forma el Uzumaki, sin perder aquella tranquilidad.

Ante aquella sínica mención de parte del Uzumaki, Sasuke no pudo evitar bufar, un tanto divertido. Naruto daba por sentado demasiadas cosas, situaciones que Sasuke ya tenía planeado cambiar a su favor, los vientos estaba cambiando y la antigua era de hombre insulsamente conformistas había pasado, era el padre de la Princesa Heredera y de ahora ne más Consorte Imperial de la Emperatriz, ¿A qué debía temer?, ¿Qué debía cuestionar? Su único deber era mantenerse en el poder, nada más.

-Seré coronado Emperador—recordó Sasuke haciendo uso de aquella arrogancia tan característica de su parte, -todo un honor para Konoha—menciono el Uchiha, haciendo referencia a su antiguo hogar.

-Como rey—aludió Naruto de forma inmediata, deseando marcharse lo más pronto posible, -rendiré honores en Konoha.

Naruto paso calmadamente a su lado sin darse cuenta de cómo el Uchiha apretaba los puños a causa de su frustración. No conseguía hacer perder la paciencia al Uzumaki, no poda enfurecerlo como se le antojaba, no podía derrotarlo y verlo en el suelo, no podía ganarle a él, no podía destruirlo como deseaba, no podía sacarlo del corazón de Sakura y no podía sacar su venenosa influencia de su mente.

-Aun amas a Sakura—infirió Sasuke sin necesitar que Naruto se lo dijera, percibiendo el silencio de él y dando por hecho que las cosas seguían intactas, no importaba cuánto se empeñara en olvidar todo lo sucedido en el pasado, ese maldito recuerdo persistía en su mente y le impedía vivir tranquilo. –Ella no es para ti—recordó Sasuke en voz alta pese a escuchar los pasos del Uzumaki alejarse. -¡Entiéndelo!—grito el Uchiha, perdiendo la paciencia por completo.

Pero más que aclararle la cosas al Uzumaki, Sasuke intentaba tranquilizarse así mismo, hacerse a la idea de que no podía llegar más lejos y de que ya nada se interponía en su camino, aceptar la idea de que Sakura le correspondía por completo siendo él quien no lo manifestaba verbalmente.

Sakura era la Emperatriz y no estaba al alcance de nadie, solo de él, nunca de Naruto.

* * *

En sus aposentos y con una radiante sonrisa adornando su hermosos rostro, Sakura se dejó vestir por su siempre fiel doncella y amiga Temari que ciño apropiadamente el kimono de exquisita seda roja bordad en oro a su figura, el Kimono emulaba flores de cerezo entrelazadas con ramas…un obsequio de su difunta madrastra.

Sonriendo, completamente sumida en su propia alegría, Sakura se sujetó la falda con sumo cuidado mientras avanzaba hacia el tocador con Temari pisándole los talones prácticamente. La pelirosa se sentó ante el mobiliario mientras Temari apartaba su cabello de sus hombros y comenzaba a desenredarlo lenta y minuciosamente., era un día muy importante para el Imperio y para el mundo entero; Sasuke iba a ser nombrado emperador de manera oficial. Tras largos años de intrigas, maquinaciones, muertes y ataque, ambos seguían ahí, juntos y latentes el uno con el otro, eso era lo que realmente importaba y que debía ocupar su mente en ese momento, el cuanto había peleado para llegar a donde estaban, no uno sino ambos, ellos y su hija.

-Majestad— hablo Karui desde el otro lado de las enormes puertas de oro incrustadas de joyas. Sakura tomo la campanilla sobre su tocador, agitándola ligeramente en una señal de que podía pasar. Las puertas se abrieron ligeramente, permitiendo la entrada de otra de las doncellas de la Emperatriz, reverenciando a esta que se giró a observarla, -el rey Naruto ha partido a Konoha.

La, hasta entonces, sonrisa en el rostro de la Emperatriz no tardo en desaparecer…sabía porque Naruto no asistiría, y no tenía por qué estar presente, no era de importancia su presencia…pero ella hubiera deseado que estuviera ahí, él que había significado tantas cosas para ella, pero no, ahora no debía pensar en esas cosas. In más que decir y no recibiendo respuesta alguna, Karui se retiró in darle la espalda a la Emperatriz. Sakura se giró hacia Temari que—entendiendo su indicación—prontamente comenzó a peinarla en base a las joyas que iba a utilizar en la ceremonia.

Ese día tendría a un Emperador leal a su lado, a Sasuke, el pasado ya daba igual, su único deber en esas circunstancias era aferrarse asiduamente al presente tras todo lo perdido: su madre, su padre, su madrastra, antiguos aliados y amigos, personas de confianza e hijos que había visto desaparecer. No tenía ni siquiera treinta años y había experimentado lo peor de la vida, pero debía dejar eso atrás. Sakura suspiro escasamente, devolviendo su atención al tocador, observándose ante de desviar su atención a las joyas predispuestas, aquellas que habría de utilizar y que, en ese instante era lo único en que debía pensar, en verse hermosa y dejar atrás todo lo sucedido.

Tenía que volver a empezar.

* * *

El Palacio Imperial era una creación absolutamente sublime, enormemente poderoso. Todo aquel que pisara el lugar de manera inmediata reconocía la autoridad que sin problema alguno se transmitía y que todo podían sentir con solo estar ante la Emperatriz que, sentada sobre su trono, esperaba que las puertas se abrieran para, verbalmente, aludir el ahora poder que tendría el nuevo Emperador.

Con aquel exquisito Kimono rojo bordado en oro, su largo cabello recogido para enseñar su largo cuello y adornado por una soberbia corona a juego con unos largos pendientes y un collar de oro y rubíes, la Emperatriz se apretaba las manos con ansiedad sin darse cuenta de la presencia de alguien en la estancia, alguien que había logrado colarse y que hasta ahora pasaba desapercibido.

Los miembros de la nobleza se encontraban reunidos en dos filas, una a su derecha y la otra a su izquierda para darle el bien merecido recibiendo Imperial al nuevo Emperador. Era más de 122 las familias nobles y como mínimo en aquella soberbia estancia debían estar presentes unas 223 personas, cuando menos. Tocaron a las puertas desde el otro lado, como señal, haciendo que la Emperatriz se levantara de su trono, alisándose la falda afanosa y disimuladamente para lucir tan perfecta como debía de ser.

Las puertas, sin necesitar de orden de parte de la Emperatriz, se abrieron de par en par permitiéndole al, ahora, Emperador entrar con la frente en alto y aquel matiz de orgullo que era tan necesario en alguien de su rango. El Uchiha no necesito reverenciar a la mujer ante el pues ahora era casi su igual, había llegado tan lejos solo por ella que se lo había permitido.

Todos y cada uno de los nobles presentes se arrodillo de forma inmediata ante la llegada del Emperador, dando testimonio inequívocamente de su ahora poder y estatus, era el hombre más poderoso del palacio y que, sin embargo, había llegado no siendo nada más y nada menos que un esclavo hacia años atrás.

Manteniendo eficientemente el protocolo, Sakura evito sonreír exageradamente, asintiendo ante la presencia del Uchiha en frente suyo, ofreciendo su mano en un gesto necesariamente cariñoso pero que para ella, para ambos, significaba mucho. El Uchiha estrecho la mano de ella entre la suyas en cuanto Sakura se giró hacia uno de los eunucos presentes que se acercó rápidamente con una bandeja de oro en sus manos la cual contenía dos copas de sake para oficializar la ceremonia. Ni Sakura ni él era aficionados de beber ni nada, pero la ceremonia así lo exigía y así lo hicieron sin darle demasiada importancia, permitiendo que el eunuco se retirara.

-Felicidades, su majestad Imperial—saludo Sakura, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza ante él y tratando formalmente como lo que era ahora:

El Emperador.

Como una señal inequívoca todos los presentes que había reverenciado a la pareja durante la ceremonia se irguieron y no tardaron en estallar en vítores de aparente felicidad, al menos la mayoría de ellos, en son de la pareja Imperial, Sasuke era el tercer Emperador que se encontraba en el trono durante el reinado de la Emperatriz Sakura y muchos deseaban que se quedara ene l poder, ya habían sucedido demasiadas muertes de estatus noble, las cosas debían de equilibrarse debidamente tras tantos años, el nuevo Emperador era el padre de la Princesa heredera después de todo. Pero uno de los presentes, lord Orochimaru, observo con claro odio al ahora nuevo Emperador, su viejo enemigo y oponente para manipular a la Emperatriz.

-Sasuke Uchiha—menciono Orochimaru con palpable veneno en su voz. -¿Acaso no es el esclavo de Konoha?—se burló por lo bajo.

Su amigo y leal aliado Kabuto lo observo de sola sayo, fingiendo estar de acuerdo con el ascenso del nuevo Emperador, pero todos aquellos que estuvieran ligeramente relacionados con Konoha solo podían odiarlo porque había traicionado y atacado a muchos de la peor forma posible para llegar a donde estaba.

Los ojos del Uchiha recorriendo la estancia, bajando la cabeza con respeto hacia quienes lo merecían, pero deteniéndose al ver a cierto individuo en la habitación, un individuo que había garantizado marcharse y no estar presente. Sakura apretó ligeramente la mano de Sasuke al verlo sumido en sus propios pensamientos, tomando nota mental de la aparente chispa de ira en su mirada y que la preocupo. Sasuke la observo ante este gesto, negando con una sonrisa ladina ante su preocupación.

¿Qué importaba que él estuviera presente? Mejor era para él, lo humillaría todo cuanto había deseado hacerlo en el pasado.

Justo como Sasuke había hecho, los ojos de la Emperatriz recorrieron a los presentes a quienes sonrió respetuosa y educadamente como siempre había aprendido desde que había sido nada más que una Princesa. Sakura se abstuvo tanto como le fue posible de mostrar sorpresa al ver a Naruto entre los presentes…había mentido, estaba presente. La pelirosa bajo momentáneamente la mirada, sabiendo lo que el sentía con solo verlo a los ojos…nunca habían tenido posibilidad alguna de estar juntos, siempre había sido imposible y, por más que ahora amara profundamente a Sasuke con cada fibra de su alma y su ser, siempre valoraría y recordaría con especial devoción aquello que habían vivido.

Parecía un sueño que hace solo años atrás las vidas de ellos tres hubieran sido tan diferentes…

* * *

 **PD:** he adelantado el prologo porque no sabia si podría escribir la historia, claro, la tenia palmada en mi mente pero de ahí al papel hay muchas lineas que cruzar :3 gracias a **Adrit126** (que quería triangulo **NaruSasuSaku** y a quien dedico la historia), así como a **DULCECITO311** (que le dio el visto bueno) :3 tardare en actualizar porque tengo cuatro historias en proceso ( **El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura** , **El Sentir de un Uchiha** y **El Conjuro-Naruto Style** ) y quiero hacer las cosas bien para que les agrade a ustedes, además modificare a historia para que tenga el sentido que yo tengo en mente, pero si tienen alguna sugerencia (si llega a interesarles el fic) por favor denla, recuerden que ahora nos remontaremos al pasado para explicar como los tres personajes llegaron a estar ligados entre si emocionalmente :3 gracias por leer, besos y abrazos, hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 1

**-** La historia no me pertenece en lo absoluto sino que es una ligera adaptación del dorama coreano " **Empress Ki** " protagonizado por **Ha Ji Won** ( **Emperatriz Ki Nyang** ), **Ji Chang Wook** ( **Emperador Huizong** ) y **Ju Jin Mo** como ( **Rey Wang Yoo** _)._ Los personajes pertenecen completamente a Masashi Kishimoto más su distribución y/o utlización es de mi entera responsabilidad para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 _10 años atrás…_

El ascenso de cada nuevo Emperador por nacimiento era una celebración que reinaba en todo el Imperio, pero esta vez no sería un hombre quien hubiera de ascender al trono sino una mujer. El difunto Emperador Kizashi Haruno había tenido dos consortes reales; la Emperatriz Mebuki, madre de la Princesa Heredera y la Emperatriz Tsunade que había sucedido a la anterior Emperatriz y que había muerto hacía ya muchos años. La heredera en cuestión era la Princesa Sakura Haruno, de dieciséis años, la hereda natural al trono por dictamen de su padre que había proclamado el día de su nacimiento "el cielo e masculino y la tierra femenina", el difunto Emperador había declarado que su hija y todas las mujeres en el Imperio habrían de tener los mismos derechos que cualquier hombre viviente.

Por ello era el momento de que la joven Princesa llegara al trono.

Por ende y desde hacía ya un par de años atrás el Harem femenino había sido destinado a la servidumbre, dejando espacio para el Primer Harem masculino, pulcramente seleccionado con hombre irreprochablemente cultos y de pedigrí, atractivos a la vista y que, aparentemente, no causaban problema alguno. Pero, y por encima de todo, se esperaba que la Princesa, y ahora Emperatriz, contrajera matrimonio con un joven de la nobleza para ratificar el necesario poderío Imperial dinástico.

Pero el Imperio había sido gobernado en sus últimos días, no por el emperador sino que por el más importante de sus exponentes guerreros; Danzo Shimura, un gran héroe de guerra y antiguo aliado del Emperador, pese a que ahora lo responsabilizaran secretamente de su muerte. Por deber, más que por otra cosa, la joven Princesa Sakura, ahora Emperatriz, había aceptado el prometerse en matrimonio al hijo menor del regente Imperial; Neji, un joven aparentemente arrogante, manipulador, quisquilloso, cruel y celoso de aquello que consideraba su propiedad. Lo único que se esperaba de Sakura, de parte del regente Imperial—por supuesto—era que acatara sus órdenes, engendrara una heredera que la sucediera y enalteciera a la descendencia del Shimura.

No le habían permitido formarse debidamente, esa era una ley para los soberanos jóvenes, pero ella hubiera deseado poder estudiar, aprender idiomas, escribir, leer…pero le tenían prohibido tal cosa, no podría saber que decían los edictos que tuviera que firmar, no podría leerlos, la estaban condenando a no ser nada salvo un mísero títere que era usado por todos a su antojo.

Sakura, suspirando escasamente, —usando un tradicionalmente ceremonial kimono aguamarina con marcadas hombreras, bordado en oro, holanes y alto cuello blanco ceñido a su figura por un cinturón dorado, con un tocado de oro y esmeralda a juego con un par de largos pendientes y collar alrededor de su cuello, destellando contra su largo cabello rosado que caía sobre su hombros y espalda, se sujetó ligeramente la falta mientras se sentaba en el trono, con la mirada baja. Ese juramento, lo hubiera hecho de buena gana en otro momento, pero en ese momento no significaba otra cosa que su condena, no significaba nada sino volverse una enclava de quienes estaban a su alrededor.

Cada gobernador de las provincias aledañas, cada doncella y sirviente del Palacio, cada guardia y soldado, cada persona de estatus lo bastante digno estaba presente en la proclamación, observando con admiración a la hermosa hija del difunto Emperador Kizashi que, a partir de ese momento, habría de comenzar su propio reinado.

Con su largo cabello rubio recogido en un moño sobre el cual se encontraba una corona a juego con su Kimono dorado con detalles en purpura, ceñido a su figura por un cinturón negro con joyas incrustadas, la Emperatriz Viuda Tsunade, -madrastra de la Emperatriz Sakura—acompañada por dos fieles nobles, Yamato y su sobrino Sai, observo con palpable tristeza el deber al que estaba unida aquella niña a quien había criado y que era como su propia hija, la hija que no había podido tener.

De sola sayo, Tsunade levanto ligeramente su mirada hacia el Shimura que exponía su arrogancia sin límites en compañía de sus hijos mayores; Pein y Nagato. Pelearía hasta lo que fuera imposible con tal de proteger a esa niña que, con solo dieciséis años, estaba obligada a gobernar aquel soberbio Imperio, ella se encargaría de que su hija fuera respetada como merecía serlo, pero la auténtica coronación sucedería de manera omnisciente si ella contraía matrimonio como planeaba Danzo Shimura, tenía que encargarse de que Neji no fuera el Emperador consorte.

Tsunade haría que Sakura fuera la auténtica Emperatriz que merecía ser.

* * *

Tener familia era algo que ahora ya no formaba parte de su vida…su madre y su padre habían sido asesinados en frente suyo y su hermano mayor, Itachi, había sido arrancado de su hogar y enviado a la capital del Imperio Haruno desde hacía ya cinco años, Sasuke estaba más que seguro de que jamás volvería a verlo, estaba por su cuenta ahora, solo y hecho esclavo para ser llevado al Palacio Imperial.

Era nativo de Konoha, había pertenecido a una de las familias más antiguas y adineradas del reinado de Konoha, anteriormente gobernado por el rey Minato que había muerto hacia poco cediendo su poder a su joven hijo Naruto Uzumaki que, si Sasuke no entendía mal, tenía dieciséis años igual que él. _Uchiha_ era un apellido muy reconocido en Konoha y que no cualquiera podía poseer, sin embargo una orden Imperial había llegado a su hogar hacía apenas dos semanas atrás, asegurando que su familia había cometido alta traición contra el Imperio Haruno y condenando a sus padres a la muerte. Él, demasiado joven como para ser inculpado de algo, había pasado de ser un joven adinerado a nada menos que un miserable esclavo atado a un poste aquella noche en que la caravana de la que formaba parte se había detenido para permitirles a los generales descansar amenamente, pero Sasuke no conseguía dormir.

Odiaba con todo su corazón a quien sea que estuviera gobernando el Imperio, odiaba a todos en ese maldito Palacio y si tenía la oportunidad de ingresar allí acabaría con todos para hacerles sentir el mismo dolor que él sentía cada vez que recordaba la forma en que los soldados Imperiales habían entrado en su hogar, matando a sus padres frente a sus ojos y despojándolo de todo poder o seguridad que hubiera tenido anteriormente. Pero no se iba a rendir por nada en el mundo, ni por más que en ese momento no fuera sino un esclavo arrancado de su hogar para ser llevado al Palacio.

Quería venganza y la obtendría aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

* * *

En solo dos días, el Palacio entero se había preparado para recibir a quien era el hijo menor del regente; Neji, pero la Emperatriz no cesaba de cuestionarse cosas.

Si iba a casarse con alguien, quería saber quién era, como era, si tendrían cosas en común y si ese hombre era alguien de buen corazón o no, pero—y siendo honesta—la mala suerte la escoltaba; Danzo Shimura de día y Neji de noche, ¿Por qué tenía que ser víctima de tales planes? Esperaba que no todo fuera malo pero no podía saber, su madrastra insistía que Neji era alguien cruel y la orden de lord Shimura por enviar a Yamato y Sai a la frontera turca no hacía sino ratificar tal cosa.

Querían alejarla de la realidad y usar a su atojo, pero tenía que hacer algo, no podía resignarse a ser juguete de nadie.

-¿Ese hombre llamado Neji…es tan malo como dicen?—se aventuró a preguntar la Emperatriz.

Enfundada en un exquisito kimono rosa suave bordado en oro, -por sobre otro rigurosamente blanco y de escote cuadrado-ceñido a su figura, a juego con su largo cabello que caía sobre sus hombros y espalda, adornado por una corona de oro y cristales rosa como los largos pendientes que usaba, la Emperatriz Sakura caminaba por el jardín Imperial en espera de la llegada del Regente Imperial y su hijo, nerviosa y sumamente inquieta siendo acompañada por su sequito; su camarera principal Ino Yamanaka, y sus guardaespaldas Shikamaru Nara y Choji Akimichi.

-Todos en el Palacio solo hablan de él—informo Ino, de pie tras la Emperatriz que se giró a observarla, en espera de una sincera respuesta. –El personal está preocupado.

Sakura bufo ante esto, ¿Qué podía inferir con solo escuchar eso?

-Atractivo o no, no me agradan los hombres que se creen superiores—acoto Sakura para dejar muy en claro sus gustos.

Claro, siendo una Princesa anteriormente no había tenido oportunidad de hablar o encontrarse a ola con un hombre, sin importar su alcurnia salvo por sus guardias y sirvientes y como dictaba la ley ellos eran…eunucos. Solo aquellos que sirvieran al Emperador podían ser hombre en el pleno sentido de la palabra, pero a ella no debía verla otro hombre que no compartiera su estatus de poder salvo que se tratara de un gobernador. Se sentí intrigado por los consortes que estaban eligiendo para ella, hombres predestinados a agradarle pero que ella no estaba segura se sintieran embelesados al verla. Era la primera vez que habría un Harem de carácter masculino en el Palacio y su madrastra, la Emperatriz Viuda Tsunade, se estaba encargando especial y exclusivamente de ello así como de preparar futuramente a Neji para corroborar en base a las leyes Imperiales si merecía ser o no el Emperador, su cónyuge.

Su madrastra era el respaldo necesario para saber que podría hacer su voluntad aunque fuera una vez, deseaba hacerlo. Deseaba poder tomar aunque fuera una sola decisión en su vida y actuar dignamente. Manejaba música, protocolo, pintura y artes marciales…su padre la había educado tanto como le era posible y siempre agradecería eso, no la había dejado completamente desprotegida, solo sutilmente.

* * *

-¿Es bella o fea?—interrogo Neji a su padre.

Danzo se mantuvo callado e imperturbable mientras su joven hijo farfullaba pregunta tras pregunta en un intento por saber más de la mujer con la que iba a unirse en matrimonio, la mujer mediante la cual iba a volverse Emperador y que, esperaba, fuera hermosa. Si iba a llegar a lo más alto, anclándose a un matrimonio, quería una esposa hermosa y que accediera a sus peticiones. Había hecho su voluntad hasta la fecha y no iba a cambiar su actuar por nada del mundo, era su vida y ni siquiera su padre había conseguido interferir en ello.

-¿Te haría eso a ti?—cuestiono Danzo sin dar una respuesta exacta.

Neji entorno los ojos ante eso. La Princesa, ahora Emperatriz, jamás había abandonado el Palacio y en pocas ocasiones, por no decir ninguna, era vista por alguien ajeno al Palacio, pocos sabían de su apariencia o de como era su actuar, su voz y su ser, ¿Cómo sentirse atraído por una mujer así?

-Solo quieres que sea Emperador—acuso Neji, siendo egoísta y prefiriendo pensar en sus propios sentimientos, -me estas vendiendo—insulto.

El regente suspiro ante aquello.

-¿Puedes callarte?—ordeno sutilmente, viendo a su hijo apartar la mirada, -ya estamos aquí—recordó.

No había vuelta atrás y sus ambiciones tampoco se lo permitían. Girándose hacia su hijo, Danzo le indico que permaneciera allí mientras el e acercaba hasta donde estaba la Emperatriz, era una falta al protocolo que Neji se presentara sin ser anunciado debidamente.

-Su majestad Imperial—saludo cortésmente el regente.

El Shimura observo complacido a la Emperatriz, clara y perfectamente vestida para la ocasión…esperaba que su hijo no se opusiera. Sakura inclino ligeramente la cabeza en una reverencia al regente con una sonrisa en sus labios, aparentemente honesta pero interinamente falsa. _Que esto acabe pronto_ , oro Sakura esperando que Neji no fuera como decían todos, que no fuera como el Regente Imperial que le hacia los días imposibles. Lo que menos necesitaba en un momento así era tener por esposo a un hombre que la torturara emocionalmente de noche, no necesitaba otro problema con que lidiar.

-Me gustaría presentarle a mi hijo—anuncio el Shimura, girándose hacia la entrada del jardín, -Neji.

Sakura suspiro entrecortadamente, desenado poder cerrar los ojos más no debiendo hacerlo. Una figura rigurosa y elegantemente vestida en un atuendo crema oscuro bordado n hilo cobrizo, con su largo cabello castaños sobre sus hombros, ingreso en el jardín quitándole el aliento con solo aparecer…desde lejos no aprecia ser u hombre nada feo, pero caminando con la cabeza abajo—como ordenaba el protocolo—ella no podía ver su rostro.

-Es un honor conocerla, majestad Imperial—saludo Neji.

También estaba nervioso, únicamente consiguiendo contemplar el elegante kimono rosa bordado en oro que ella estaba usando y, poco a poco, consiguiendo ver su rostro mientras levantaba la mirada. Facciones suaves, ojos gatunos y radiante como dos esmeraldas, largos cabellos similares a la seda y de un rosa inocente...Neji hizo lo posible por parecer correcto y discreto mientras asimilaba la belleza de la Emperatriz que, ciertamente, superaba cualquier expectativa que él hubiera tenido. Sakura se apretó ligeramente las manos bajo las mangas de seda del Kimono, incapaz de poder sonrojarse o morderse el labio inferior al contemplar el rostro de aquel hombre serio, de rasgos concisos y especialmente gallardos, ojos gris perla y largo cabello castaño completamente liso…

Era realmente atractivo, tanto que Sakura debía admitir que le temblaban las piernas a causa de los nervios. Danzo observo satisfecho el intercambio de miradas, su hijo era atractivo, nadie lo dudaba y la Emperatriz no había podido evitar aceptarlo con solo encontrarse en su presencia.

* * *

Pero, y era un gran pero, la Emperatriz Viuda debía decidir en profundidad—y con la aprobación de su hija, la Emperatriz—si el prometido en cuestión merecía ser aceptado como Emperador Consorte del Imperio en base a todas las reglas y normas que regían la corte Imperial y su etiqueta absolutamente rigurosísima que exigía un comportamiento siempre correcto, discreto, moralmente digno y propicio para las ocasiones. Todos en el Palacio se regían por aquellas reglas, desde los preparados Consortes que podrían tener concubinas, -que no pudieran engendrar descendencia—hasta las sirvientas que debían evitar toda forma de comportamiento indecoroso o lascivo, todo seguía un juego especial y una metamorfosis completamente concreta y estrictamente diseñada para tener un funcionamiento completamente especifico.

La Emperatriz Viuda Tsunade había sido la única favorita del difunto Emperador Kizashi y pese a no haber sido madre de ningún Príncipe, su comportamiento y decoro la habían hecho muy querida por todos en el Palacio y—en base a ese respeto—permanecía en el Palacio para dar orden a todo mientras la nueva Emperatriz se encargaba enteramente de los asuntos de estado. La Emperatriz Viuda tenía bajo su absoluta tutela al futuro Emperador y tenía muy en claro como debía comportarse aquel arrogante y soberbio joven si es que pretendía llegar a ocupar el trono de Consorte Imperial.

Por ello fue que—y sin excepción alguna—dos de los miembros del sequito de la Emperatriz—el ilustre Kakashi Hatake y la siempre servicial Kurenai Yuhi—hubieron de entrar en las habitaciones de lord Neji para prepararlo para sus lecciones, pero desgraciadamente, para las ocho de la mañana, el joven hijo del Regente Imperial aún se encontraba profundamente dormido, para inquietud de los sirvientes. Entornando los ojos, irónicamente divertido por tener que tratar con un niño—pues eso parecía aquel joven—Kakashi carraspeo ligeramente más fuerte en un intento por despertarlo…pero nada sucedía, no porque el hijo del Regente estuviera dormido sino porque intentaba volver a dormirse pese a tantas interrupciones.

-Levántese, por favor—pidió Kakashi, incapaz de creer que hubiera alguien tan terco en el Palacio.

Bufando ante aquella condenada insistencia, Neji se sentó sobre la cama, observando con palpable molestia a los sirvientes presente y que se creían con derecho a ordenarle que se levantara. Si no tenía nada más que hacer que verse guapo y esperar al día de su boda para ser Emperador, ¿Qué sentido tenia despertarse temprano? La Emperatriz seguramente debía estar dormida para esa hora.

-Ya es tarde—informo Kurenai ante la exasperada mirada del pelicastaño.

-El Emperador dirige las cosas aquí—recordó Neji sin humor par lidiar con aquellos insubordinados, bostezando perezosamente, -yo me levanto cuando quiero—demando sin esperar protesta.

De sola sayo, y evitando burlarse, Kakashi y Kurenai fingieron absoluta seriedad. Sin duda aquel joven no sabía absolutamente nada de etiqueta o formalismos, puede que la joven Emperatriz no pudiera atender asuntos de estado con completa libertad pero—a esa hora—se encontraba levantada desde hacía ya dos horas; primero saludando a la Emperatriz antes de ir al templo a orar, luego a dar un paseo por el jardín, desayunar lo estrictamente necesario, dedicar un poco de tiempo a practicar música, dos horas de entrenamiento y artes marciales, almorzar en sus aposento nuevamente, repartir su tiempo en base a lo que el regente quisiera pedirle y finalmente otro paseo por el jardín antes de regresar a sus aposentos para pasar la tarde pintando antes de la hora de cenar cuando invitaba a su madrastra a sus aposentos. Si la joven Emperatriz pudiera encargarse de los asuntos de estado por su absoluta cuenta, sin duda alguna sería una mujer muy organizada, pero se le estaba prohibido leer o escribir.

-La corte esta gobernada por la Emperatriz Viuda—recordó Kakashi para sorpresa del pelicastaño.

-Ella se levanta a las seis en punto, al igual que la Emperatriz—informo Kurenai que intento mantenerse seria ante la atónita expresión del joven lord. –Todos los sirvientes y doncellas han de estar despiertos una hora antes—añadió aludiendo no solo a la servidumbre sino también a la alta alcurnia.

Neji apenas y podía creer aquello, ¿Quién podía levantarse a las seis de la mañana? Era insólito despertare antes de que el sol apareciera en el cielo a su entender, ¿Es que nadie dormía en aquel Palacio? Consternado y molesto ante semejante imposiciones, Neji volvió a tumbarse sobre la cama, cubriéndose con las sabanas, más que dispuesto a seguir durmiendo por más que incluso la Emperatriz Viuda o la Emperatriz fueran a ordenarle levantarse.

Observándose nuevamente entre sí, claramente divertidos, tanto Kakashi como Kurenai tiraron de las sabanas hasta dejarlas caer al suelo ante la sorpresa del joven lord que los observo con un gesto ligeramente infantil. Pero…y regresando al punto, esa no era la única coa a aprender de parte del futuro Emperador.

Cabeceando a ratos a causa del sueño, Neji se sobresaltó en cuanto el pequeño cuenco de porcelana que tenía sobre la cabeza hubo caído al suelo en aquella clase de etiqueta donde debía "demostrar" que tenía una postura correcta y digna pero todos los trozos de porcelana sobre el suelo no hacían sino indicar lo contrario, estaba fallando y lo peor era que no le importaba. Otro cuenco fue colocado sobre su cabeza pero Neji, con un mohín infantil, se lo quito haciéndolo caer al piso, haciéndose trizas en menos de un parpadeo. Se suponía que un Emperador, al igual que una Emperatriz, debía ser una figura imponente y que destilara poder y autoridad, serenidad y que diera ejemplo a todos, en ello consistía aquel esfuerzo en la postura y los modales para que el mundo entero diera testimonio de quien regia el Imperio que abarcaba todo Japón.

-¡No puedo!, ¡No lo haré!—espeto Neji, dándose por vencido completamente.

La siguiente clase fue más atractiva o instructiva a entender de Neji; el almuerzo, y con tanta variedad de plato sobre aquella mesa, únicamente predispuestos para él, el pelicastaño no pudo evitar sino probar glotonamente porción tras porción ante la reprobatoria mirada de Kakashi y Kurenai que veían como otra de las pruebas impuestas por la Emperatriz Viuda era descartada ante los errores del joven aspirante a Consorte y Emperador. Un Emperador o Emperatriz debía de comportarse moderadamente, comer cuando era necesario únicamente y jamás con glotonería, el decoro y el respeto, los modales, importaban y mucho, eso no podía olvidarse.

-Llévense todo—ordeno Kakashi, negando silenciosamente con la cabeza.

Neji se aferró a la mesa en el acto al escuchar aquellas palabras, pero las sirvientas presentes hicieron oídos sordos y de forma inmediata quitaron plato tras plato de la mesa ante la mirada frustrada del joven pelicastaño. La siguiente clase, decoro y comportamiento, tampoco fue mejor para el pelicastaño que apena y memorizaba el extenso protocolo cortesano porque, claramente, no le importaba.

A entender del servicio de la Emperatriz Viuda, no tenía sentido prepararlo para ser Emperador.

* * *

Sakura se cubrió lo labios para no reír mientras Ino le informaba los "avances" de su prometido en los deberes y pruebas que había de asumir como futuro Emperador, Neji era muy guapo pero no era paciente.

La Emperatriz, con un riguroso Kimono blanco de escote cuadrado bajo una capa azul metálica bordada en plata y diamantes,—para formar flores de cerezo—ceñida a su cintura, paseaba en compañía de su sequito, con su largo cabello rosado cayendo sobre sus hombros y espalda, adornado por una corona de plata a juego con un par de largos pendientes.

Sakura no quería ser arrogante pero; no comía jamás con glotonería, oraba exhaustivamente, mostraba decoro y respeto, pese a no saber leer o escribir comprendía lo que exilia el protocolo, despertaba temprano y su postura era como la figura de una grulla a opinión de todos, grácil y perfecta. Era divertido superar a un hombre, era divertido ser quien tuviera más amor y respeto de parte de la nobleza pese a no ser más que una Emperatriz novata y tonta a ojos de muchos, pero si pudiera tener en sus manos el conocimiento necesario…podría llegar realmente lejos, estaba segura de ello.

-Dejémoslo decidir—ironizo Sakura ante la permanente sonrisa de Ino que se complacía con informarla de todo. –Con ese carácter que tiene, nunca será Emperador.

La Emperatriz y su sirvienta, acompañadas o escoltadas por Shikamaru y Choji, se sonreían de manera cómplice, más que divertidas ante los tropiezos y traspiés del pelicastaño que no daba señal alguna de ambicionar ser Emperador, de ser así…mejor para ella, podría elegir a cualquiera de sus consortes, a quienes deseaba conocer, y de paso se libraría de un poco de la influencia de Danzo Shimura Pasha. El aire del jardín les confería paz mientras se dirigían hacia el patio del Palacio para regresar a los aposentos de la Emperatriz.

-¡Atención!, ¡Su Majestad la Emperatriz!

El repentino anuncio de parte del heraldo le hizo saber a Sakura que, además de ella y su sequito, había alguien o algunas personas presentes en el patio del Palacio. En cuanto la Emperatriz se giró para ratificar que era aquello, se encontró con el cuadro de poco menos de cien jóvenes, uno que otro ligeramente mayor o menor que ella, atados de las manos con cuerdas y con sus ropajes ligeramente sucios, todos parecían plebeyos comunes o campesinos y, sin embargo, le inspiraron lastima.

-¿Ocurre algo, majestad?—indago Ino al ver que la atención de la Emperatriz se dirigía hacia otro lugar.

La Yamanaka siguió la mirada de la Emperatriz, contemplando aquel cuadro, era algo común en el Palacio…pero con respecto a las mujeres, jamás se había presenciado tal imagen degradante de hombres que eran reducidos a parte de la servidumbre o de los Consortes de la Emperatriz…era algo extraño pero esperable al mismo tiempo, no se podía concebir una reacción exacta.

-¿De dónde vienen?, ¿Por qué los trajeron?- cuestiono Sakura ante la presencia de aquellos hombres atados con cuerdas y forzados a estar de rodillas en su presencia, una imagen triste y denigrante a sus ojos.

-Esclavos de Konoha—informo Ino a la Emperatriz que igualmente no parecía conforme con aquella expresión, -algunos han de integrarse como sirvientes, otros como sus Consortes, majestad—informo la Yamanaka a modo de recordatorio. Pero la atención de la Emperatriz se mantuvo sobre aquellos hombres a quienes escudriñaba con la mirada muy atentamente. -¿Desea destinar algo para ellos?—infirió la rubia a modo de pregunta al ver el debatir en la mirada de la pelirosa.

La Emperatriz bajo la mirada ante eso, que más placentero hubiera sido para ella ordenar que los liberaran o que los albergaran en el Palacio con los debidos recursos para luego dejarlos partir…pero esos deberes no el competían, eran asuntos referentes a la Corte Imperial y solo su madrastra; la Emperatriz Viuda, podía decidir.

-Quisiera—garantizo Sakura en lo que pareció ser un susurro ante de girarse hacia Ino, -pero si lo hiciera, daría lugar una discusión con lord Danzo—menciono esto con claro pesar que fue palpable para la Yamanaka. –Que sean tratados bien, eso es todo lo que puedo pedir.

No aguantando más ver aquella escena, Sakura se sujetó la falda para caminar más rápidamente, seguida muy de cerca por su sequito sin saberse atentamente observada y analizada por la mirada de alguien. De rodillas sobre el suelo, Sasuke se mantuvo con la frente en alto, observando la partida de aquella mujer, aquella que era responsable de su sufrimiento y desdicha, aquella que le había quitado todo cuanto podía haber amado en la vida. Al fin había una responsable en su mente, al fin tenía un punto hacia dónde dirigir tanto odio que se había formado durante todo el trayecto que lo había llevado a idear cientos de planes de como destruir a aquella insufrible mujer, a la Emperatriz, ella era quien debía pagar todo cuanto estaba rememorando mientras la veía desaparecer por el jardín con su sequito tras ella.

Tenía que entrar a ese Palacio y tenía que matarla.

* * *

 **PD:** He actualizado pronto porque vi mucho interés en la historia :3 dedicando este primer capitulo a **cinlayj2** (que apoya la historia cm fan **SasuSaku** ) a **DULCECITO311** (a quien enserio aprecio por seguir mis historia/y si, **Sakura** se casa 3 veces en la historia y se embaraza en múltiples ocasiones pero no siempre resulta bien, todo por las intrigas) y a **Adrit126** (a quien, insisto, dedico la historia por ser un triangulo **NaruSasuSaku** ) Habra muchos hombres ligados a las Emperatriz pero solo dos conseguirán disputar su corazón; **Sasuke** y **Naruto** :3 gracias a todos los lectores y seguidores de esta historia. Para quienes esten interesados; actualizare mi fic " **El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura** " el miércoles por la tarde ya que tengo exámenes mañana y el miércoles durante la mañana :3 besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima/ si quieren ver el dorama: **.** aquí esta con subtitulos y en **Dailymotion** en audio latino, inicio con el prologo del **capitulo 1** pero luego me remonto al **capitulo 6** , adiosito :3


	3. Chapter 2

**-** La historia no me pertenece en lo absoluto sino que es una ligera adaptación del dorama coreano " **Empress Ki** " protagonizado por **Ha Ji Won** ( **Emperatriz Ki Nyang** ), **Ji Chang Wook** ( **Emperador Huizong** ) y **Ju Jin Mo** como ( **Rey Wang Yoo** _)._ Los personajes pertenecen completamente a Masashi Kishimoto más su distribución y/o utlización es de mi entera responsabilidad para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Enemistarse con un miembro de la casa real era un error profunda y positivamente peligroso para cualquiera, pero aparentemente Neji no sopesaba tal teoría pues, y pese a llevar su debido tiempo en el Palacio…no le había presentado sus respetos a la Emperatriz Viuda Tsunade, despreciando toda orden dictada por ella y creyéndose superior, aludiendo al hecho de que—como futuro Emperador—el mismo podría cambiar las reglas de la corte a su antojo. A ojos de Tsunade, el pelicastaño no dejaba de ser un mocoso malcriado con demasiados aires de grandeza y eso no era necesario en ningún Emperador tan joven y renuente de las responsabilidades de la corte.

-Ya no debemos tolerar el mal comportamiento de Neji—sugirió Shizune, incapaz de aceptar la osadía de aquel joven aspirante.

Amenamente serena en sus aposentos, Tsunade agradeció el té servido por su lela doncella Shizune que parecía más que ofendida ante la negativa del hijo menor del regente por darle el respecto que ella, como Emperatriz Viuda, merecía y debía recibir de parte de todos en el Palacio, ese niño estaba actuando de la forma más indebida posible solo por mero orgullo y arrogancia.

-Lady Kurenai Yuhi

El anuncio de parte del exterior hizo a Tsunade evadir la conversación de manos de su amiga, tomando la campanilla de oro a su lado y haciéndola resonar como respuesta, levantando su mirada hacia las puertas de oro que no tardaron en abrirse de par en par, permitiendo el ingreso de lady Kurenai que traía una pequeño cofre de mármol incrustado en oro entre sus manos. Shizune observo confundida a la Emperatriz Viuda y a aquella caja la cual abrió y olfateo ligeramente, sonriendo ante el aroma que provenía desde el interior e indicándole que se retirara, acción que la pelinegra no tardo en ejecutar sin darle la espalda a la Emperatriz Viuda.

-¿Qué clase de lugar es la familia Imperial?—se aventuró a preguntar Tsunade ante la confundida expresión de parte de Shizune que no había visto el contenido de aquel pequeño cofre, -aunque él llegue a ser Emperador—supuso la Emperatriz Viuda, aludiendo a Neji desde luego, -si no puede procrear una heredera, no podrá sobrevivir aquí.

Shizune entreabrió los labios para debatir las palabras de la Emperatriz Viuda, pero la sonrisa confiada en el rostro de la Emperatriz Viuda Tsunade le hizo saber cuál era el plan de ella; si Neji no podía procrear una heredera que la Emperatriz Sakura llevara en su vientre…entonces debería hacerlo un consorte cualquiera del Palacio, destinado para ello, y eso humillaría profundamente a Danzo Shimura y a toda su prole, privándolos de toda la soberbia autoridad y poder del que presumían tanto.

Eso acabaría por ser su ruina.

* * *

Pese a su permanente aspecto distante y arisco, Sasuke observo con disimulada atención el interior de aquel Palacio, más hermoso que cualquier estructura que hubiera contemplado a su edad, más calmado luego de haber podido bañarse, permitiendo que el agua limpiara todos sus malos recuerdos y pensamientos más negativos, pero no aquellos más importantes. ¿Cómo permanecer en el Palacio? Aún más importante, ¿Cómo acercarse a la Emperatriz?

A él y al resto de los hombres que formaban parte de la caravana, luego de permitirles bañarse adecuadamente, —brindándoles ropa limpia y cómoda—los habían reunido en lo que parecía ser una sala, pero no para permanecer, eso estaba claro para Sasuke. Las puertas se abrieron de forma repentina permitiendo el ingreso de un hombre desconocido para el Uchiha, de cabello gris y aspecto un tanto mayor que él, quizá diez o casi veinte años mayor, acompañado por una mujer de orbes rubí y cabello oscuro seguida por dos doncellas que cargaban bandejas de oro con lazos de color sobre esta. Solo contemplar la llegada de ellos hizo que Sasuke supiera que su destino se decidía en ese momento.

-Si son aceptados como consortes, recibirán una cinta roja—informo Kakashi dando, omniscientemente, las repuestas que Sasuke deseaba obtener, -azul si son aceptado como sirvientes…y amarilla si deben dejar el Palacio—explico el Hatake con voz serena y poco interesada, pero lo bastante instructiva como para que todos los entendieran.

Con la mirada baja, Sasuke se cuestiono en que consistiría exactamente esta aparente "selección", ¿Qué podía hacer para quedarse? Ser expulsado del Palacio ciertamente no sería mejor, ni siquiera contaba con dinero para subsistir, ¿Cómo enfrentarse solo al mundo nuevamente sin tener el respaldo de nadie que lo esperara en su hogar esta vez? Tenía que quedarse. Sasuke observo atentamente como el Hatake y Kurenai no tardaban en acercarse al primero de los hombres que componían la fila, pidiéndole que se quitara la camiseta y observándolo minuciosamente. Kurenai alabo la postura del joven, su color de cabello y ojos, pero Kakashi no encontró demasiado atractivo en él; por voto unánime lo designaron como sirviente.

¿Cómo quedarse?, ¿Qué tenía que lo hiciera diferente al resto de los hombres presentes? Tal vez el odio y rencor que sentía hacia la Emperatriz, pero nada más, no tenía forma de quedarse a menos que ellos lo decidieran y aprobar quizá fuera más difícil de lo que él hubiera podido imaginar. El siguiente, a su lado, fue seleccionado como consorte antes de que la atención de Kurnai y Kakashi se desviara a él. Con un escaso suspiro, Sasuke se quito la camiseta y dejo exainar por el Hatake que parecio más que complacido con lo que veía.

-Espalda ancha, complexión perfecta—alabo Kurenai, más que satisfecha con lo que veía hasta que sus ojos se estrecharon de forma repentina, posando su mano sobre el costado derecho del cuello del Uchiha, -una cicatriz—Sasuke bajo la mirada, recordando un viejo incidente del pasado por el cual tenía dicha cicatriz entre el cuello y el hombro, -no es aceptable—sentencio Kurenai, tomando una cinta amarilla de la bandeja.

-Espera—detuvo Kakashi, extrañado ante la cicatriz que veía.

El muchacho ante él no parecía la clase de hombre que peleaba a la menor provocación, sus ojos destilaban inteligencia y su postura era perfecta, singularmente atractivo y con un aire especial de arrogancia y orgullo innato, —lo esperable en un Emperador—ese chico no merecía dejar el Palacio sin oportunidad alguna pues…Kakashi, en cierto modo, sentía que se estaba viendo así mismo en el espejo, hacía muchos años atrás.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?—indago Kakashi.

Temiendo perder la oportunidad de quedarse en el Palacio, por nada más que un difuso recuerdo de su infancia ya muy lejana, Sasuke se vio salvado a medias por aquel hombre en frente suyo que cuestionaba el porqué de aquella herida, no tenía por qué mentir, solo diría la verdad ya que no tenía otra forma con la que zafarse de eso.

-Mi hermano me enseñó a cazar, desde niño—confeso Sasuke con la frente en alto, -eso solo es un recuerdo.

Itachi, siendo mayor, no había escatimado a la hora de prepararlo para el futuro, enseñándole a sostener una espada desde los siete años y subiéndolo sobre un caballo antes de cumplir diez, siempre advirtiéndole que era mejor aprender velozmente de todo cuanto se era desconocido y útil para no errar de forma crítica, y Sasuke nunca podría estar más agradecido con él que como ahora, esa herida era un recuerdo de todo cuanto su hermano le hubiera enseñado y que, tal vez, pudiera serle de utilidad de ahora en más.

Asintiendo ante aquella declaración, extrañamente conforme con la osada mirada del joven que no titubeaba al hablar ni abajaba a cabeza, Kakashi tomo una de las cintas sobre la bandeja y la depósito sobre la mano del Uchiha antes de continuar con la selección. Sasuke suspiro internamente, más tranquilo; azul.

Se quedaría en el Palacio y podría tener su oportunidad.

* * *

En efecto, la ropa anteriormente dada había sido solo para el examen físico, si se podía decir así. Ahora, usando una especie de traje o uniforme azul oscuro bordado en purpura, de cuello alto y cerrado, Sasuke entraba al lugar donde habría de residir como "sirviente". Para ser honesto, hubiera esperado que el Palacio fuera un lugar mucho más desagradable en cuanto a estética pudiera referirse, pero tampoco pretendía confiarse en lo absoluto, las apariencias eran engañosas y él no pensaba caer en una trampa bajo ninguna circunstancias.

El Uchiha se sentó sobre la que debería ser su cama junto a la del joven que lo había escoltado durante el camino, se llamaba Suigetsu y pese a ser particularmente irritante en su forma de hablar…era la primera persona que o había tratado con amabilidad desde su llegada, luego de Kakashi, claro.

Pero, e insistía en ello, no podía confiarse, sabía que era capaz de intimar con aquella apariencia arisca que se empeñaba en mostrar ante todos y debía mantenerse así o de lo contrario cualquiera sería capaz de pisotear su orgullo y hacer actuar como lo que ahora calificaba, un sirviente. No le daría el gusto a nadie.

No bajaría la cabeza ante nadie.

* * *

En menos de una semana, y con el minucioso y debido cuidado, la boda fue perfectamente preparada para ser todo cuanto pudiera esperarse de una Emperatriz y un Emperador, extravagante, llamativa, extraordinariamente bella y lujosa hasta el punto en que resulto tardado arreglar la sala del trono Imperial donde habría de encontrarse la Emperatriz, esperando al Emperador.

Pese a todos los tropiezos dados, la Emperatriz Viuda Tsunade era consciente de que no podía cambiar lo que sucedería, pero cuando menos podía buscar a un candidato más que adecuado para el papel de padre de la Heredera Imperial y tenía a alguien en mente. Un joven gallardo, incuestionablemente atractivo y cauto que tenía fama de ser responsable y respetuoso con todos…un joven que venía de una familia noble de Konoha, ya extinta pero con un pedigrí ciertamente notable desde lejos y que se encontraba entre los hombres más atractivos del Imperio. Solo restaba esperar y ver la conclusión del enlace que—la Emperatriz Sakura—no debía consumarse para garantizar la caída de la prole del Regente Imperial.

Sakura se levantó de mala gana, vistiéndose con ayuda de sus doncellas Ino y Temari que la enfundaron en un restrictivo pero favorecedor Kimono negro bordado en oro y plata para emular flores de cerezo y sus ramas, respectivamente, ceñido a su cuerpo por un cinturón a juego—por sobre un kimono inferior de escote cuadrado que apenas y era visible—bajo su busto y hasta su cadera. Su largo cabello rosado caía libremente tras su espalda y hombros como una clara alusión a su virginidad, adornado con broches de plata que parecían emular una tiara, complementando los largos pendientes y palta y diamante que apenas y se dejaban entrever tras su cabello.

Podía lucir como la novia Imperial más perfecta del mundo, pero no quería casarse. En cuestión de días había conocido lo suficiente que necesitaba saber sobre Neji, dando como consecuencia que todo atractivo de parte de él ahora no resultara sino molesto, era demasiado arrogante. _Sin duda alguna desearía pasar los días lidiando con Danzo Shimura y con Neji por las noches_ , nótese el sarcasmo, pensó Sakura con pesar para sí misma mientras Temari colocaba un tocado de palta sobre su cabello antes de que la Emperatriz se levantara de su lugar y observara a sus doncellas –Ino y Temari—y guardias presentes—Shikamaru y Choji—que velaban por su seguridad.

-Majestad, sonría un poco—animo Ino con una sonrisa.

Nadie era ajeno, del personal, en cuanto al disgusto de la Emperatriz por casarse a la fuerza sin sentir amor u atracción por el hombre con el que hubiera de compartir la cama a partir de esa noche, pero esperaban que al menos ella fuera buena fingiendo armonía u amabilidad, pero eso no estaba entre sus prioridades, aparentemente. Con disgusto, Sakura cerró los ojos y enseño los dientes como si fuera un felino enfadado, apartar el rostro y haciendo un mohín infantil. Temari, tras la Emperatriz, se abstuvo enormemente de reír al igual que Choji y Shikamaru, pero no Ino que debía encargarse de que el protocolo fuera cumplido por la Emperatriz y que, por ende, no se ofendiera a nadie en el proceso. Y ofender al hijo menor del regente no era algo menos preocupante para nadie en el Palacio.

* * *

En el salón Imperial, donde muchas veces se reunían las comitivas que pedían audiencia al Emperador de turno, todo estaba perfectamente preparado para que resplandecieran los dos tronos de oro en cuyos brazos se formaban las cabezas de leones decorados con joyas, junto al trono del Emperador se encontraba la Emperatriz Viuda Tsunade vistiendo un elegante kimono de purpura de cuello y holanes negros, bordado en oro y ceñido a su figura con una corona de oro sobre su cabello perfectamente recogido para enseñar su cuello. Junto al trono de la Emperatriz, de pie y vestido en atuendos purpuras se encontraba el Regente Imperial Danzo Shimura que o pudo evitar girarse hacia la Emperatriz Viuda, la mayor enemiga que tenía en el Palacio Imperial por la forma en que interfería en sus asuntos y ambiciones, ella era la mayor rival que pudiera haber en el Imperio porque todo el mundo la amaba tanto como para permitirle quedarse en el Palacio y no partir hacia un convento como dictaba la tradicional y especifica etiqueta cortesana.

Cerca de las puertas que comunicaban con los pasillos menso importantes del recinto se encontraban los sirvientes que asistían el palacio, todos co la mirada baja y aparente humilde ante aquella celebración de la que poco entendían. Sasuke observo de sola sayo la puerta, pensando en cómo llevar a cabo la oportunidad que tanto necesitaba tener, bajo una de las mangas de su camisa se encontraba una daga impregnada con veneno…solo necesitaba que su objetivo se encontrara lo bastante cerca como para actuar sin reparar en nada, eso era lo único que necesitaba.

-¡Su Majestad la Emperatriz!

Las puertas, ante el anuncio del heraldo Imperial, se abrieron de forma inmediata permitiendo el ingreso de la Emperatriz que llego elegante y perfectamente ataviada para la ocasión, conduciéndose con el decoro y perfección que debía ser, aparentando la seriedad necesaria pero que para el Shimura no hizo sino parecer disgusto. Tanto la Emperatriz Viuda como el Regente Imperial se levantaron de sus lugares ante la llegada de la Emperatriz.

-¡Su Majestad el Emperador!

Sakura bufo sutilmente antes de que las puertas se abrieran y permitieran el ingreso de Neji, elegantemente ataviado en unos restrictivos atuendos marrón oscuro bordado en oro e hilo cobrizo para emular dragones, uno de los seres más apreciados por la cultura que reinaba en el Imperio. Su largo cabello castaño estaba escasamente recogido para formar una coleta baja, con una corona de oro sobre su cabeza, frente en alto y andar orgulloso que lo condujo hasta encontrarse frente a la Emperatriz Sakura que sonrió falsamente ante el reencuentro que tenía lugar luego de días sin verse, para su alegría, desde luego.

Sasuke observo sin demasiado interés la interacción entre el Emperador y la Emperatriz, sabiendo que tal es fuera el momento que había estado esperando, pero antes de intentar tomar la daga siquiera el tacto de una mano sobre su hombro lo sobresalto…conocía esa sensación, era la misma que había despertado en él en cuanto hubieron entrado a su hogar para realizar aquella matanza…como si fuera la misma persona. Con nerviosismo, que afortunadamente pudo ocultar, levanto la mirada encontrándose con el rostro del mismo hombre que había dictado la sentencia de muerte para su familia: Pein.

-Volvemos a vernos—menciono el pelinaranja con toda la intención de intimidar al mismo joven que había visto hacia un par de semanas atrás y que volvía a parecer un vil insecto ante un león. -¿Qué se siente ser un sirviente del Palacio?

El Uchiha aparto su mirada hacia donde se encontrarían el Emperador y la Emperatriz, dándose cuenta de que la aparición de Pein no había provocado sino que perdiera su tiempo ya que ahora la pareja Imperial se encontraba sobre sus tornos siendo jurados por los diplomáticos y gobernadores que tenían como obligación besar el dorso de la mano de la Emperatriz y el dobladillo del atuendo del Emperador. Ese hombre le fastidiaba la existencia por simplemente encontrarse vivo. Conforme con su intervención, lord Pein se retiró a su lugar junto a su padre y su hermano Nagato sin darse cuenta de la mirada de odio que le fue dirigida por el Uchiha. Había perdido su oportunidad por culpa de aquel hombre y no sabía cuándo volvería a tenerla, pero debía hacerlo.

Tenía que efectuar su venganza.

* * *

La noche no había tardado en llegar mientras los sirvientes del Emperador preparar la habitación nupcial cuya cama de sabanas blancas estaba decorada con pétalos rojos. Por costumbre, la Emperatriz era quien debía acudir a los aposentos del Emperador y no de otra forma. En la mesa que estaba predispuesta se encontraba sake, agua y toda clase de alimentos cuanto fueran necesarios para crear la interacción perfecta que diera lugar a la intimidad requerida.

Neji se colocó una bata por sobre la ropa de dormir, observándose de sola sayo ante el espejo que estaba empotrado contra la pared, ¿Qué tenía que hacer salvo ser el mismo? Era más consciente de que era atractivo, eso era suficiente más allá del que supiera lo que pasara esa noche o lo que tendría que hacer, todo dependía de la voluntad de la Emperatriz pero, ¿Por qué ella se negaría? Ahora era su esposa y lo que tendría lugar era una obligación tanto como una cuestión natural. El pelicastaño solo sabía que todo saldría bien, no había forma alguna en que eso no sucediera.

Las puertas se abrieron sin orden o anuncio alguno ante la llegada de la Emperatriz que, únicamente usando un kimono blanco de hombros caídos bajo una bata de seda blanca, con su largo cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros, sin adorno alguno-parecía neural ante cualquier acontecimiento que fuera a tener lugar. _Ve con él, pero no le permitas embarazarte_. Las palabras de la Emperatriz Viuda Tsunade, a quien consideraba como su madre, aun resonaban en su cabeza. Tenía que hacer que el Regente y su prole no tuvieran importancia y el único método era no engendrando ningún hijo que fuera de Neji en espera de las indicaciones de su madre que estaba preparando a un consorte adecuado para ella…era preferible aquello a seguir siendo juguete del Shimura y quienes lo rodeaban, era el momento de hacer su voluntad aunque fuera por una vez. Sakura sonrío falsamente a Neji que parecía más que confiado ante lo que fuera que tuviera lugar…pero Sakura no planeaba doblegarse en lo absoluto. Danzo Shimura era viejo y con el par del tiempo vendrían momentos propicios para matarlo sin que parecía un asesinato

Su único deber era ganar tiempo.

* * *

-Dime, ¿Por qué llevas una daga?—exigió saber Kakashi.

Sasuke comprendía que las cosas no tardaban en ser descubiertas en el Palacio, de hecho, mantener un secreto por largo tiempo era un milagro…pero no esperaba que fuerana sacarlo de la cama durante la noche solo por haber llevado una daga entre la ropa, tenía que mentir y salir de allí sin verse demasiado implicado en nada. Kakashi lo observo más que molesto esta vez, ya no veía a aquel muchacho como alguien capaz de progresar en la sociedad cortesana, ahora parecía una amenaza. ¿Por qué motivo portaría un arma? Claro, la vida para todos en el palacio era un reto, una batalla continua y sin cuartel…pero no como para que se tuviera tanta preocupación y temor de cargar un arma.

-Por protección—confeso Sasuke sin dar demasiado detalles, pero la mirada de Kakashi le dio a entender que eso no era suficiente, -desde que llegue lord Pein no ha dejado de intimidarme—añadió siendo que eso solo había tenido lugar recientemente, -antes que bajar la cabeza ante el prefiero morir—espeto esto último sin titubeo alguno.

No era una mentira, la protección de su vida y de la de cualquier ser inocente que fuera a pagar algo que no debían, dependía de que el realizara su venganza, dependía de que él tomar la vida de la Emperatriz…pero ciertamente no muchos verían las cosas desde su punto de vista. Pero ahora todo tomaba otro rumbo saber que Pein estaba bajo el mismo techo que él le daba razone más que suficientes para atarlo, razones para proteger su vida que seguramente el pelinaranja comenzaría a ver omo una amenaza sin importar que él no hiciera nada. Eso había sucedido con sus padres, ¿o no? Ellos eran inocentes de toda conspiración y sin embargo los habían inculpado para posteriormente asesinarlos frente a sus ojos. ¿Cómo olvidar eso?, ¿Cómo rendirse ante la vida sin pelear? Tenía que hacerlo, esa era la única forma que tenia de poder encontrar la paz y vivir tranquilo.

-Es el hermano mayor del Emperador—recordó Kakashi acercándose peligrosamente al Uchiha que no bajo la mirada en ningún momento, -¿Quién te crees que eres para considerarte su igual? Llévenselo.

Tras el Hatake, en todo momento, se habían encontrado dos guardias en espera de las órdenes del Hatake ante las cuales se acercaron a él, sujetándolo de ambos brazos y llevándolo forzosamente hacia las puertas. Tenía que evitar eso, tenía que quedarse ahí…pero, ¿Cómo? Solo siendo sincero tal vez fuera su única salida o decía la verdad o mentía y en ese momento no conseguía pensar en una mentira lo bastante creíble con la cual zafarse de aquella situación.

-Él…- inicio Sasuke provocando que Kakashi le indicara a los guardias que se detuvieran, -el asesino a mi familia, ¿Qué clase de persona seria si me inclinara ante él?—cuestiono el Uchiha sin ser capaz de oculta la ira que se matizó en su voz, -si es un crimen pensar así, entonces máteme ya—sentencio Sasuke sin miedo ante esa posibilidad.

Kakashi e indico a los guardias que lo soltaran antes de indicarles el retirarse. Sasuke observo al Hatake que se acercó de forma taciturna hacia él, conservándolo atentamente en un intento por descifrar sus pensamientos, pero los ojos de aquel muchacho eran como espejos que no enseñaba lo que se encontraba en el exterior sino que se mantenían imperturbablemente tranquilos ante lo que sea que estuviera a su paso, únicamente reflejando un destello inconfundible de ira y rencor, algo que, sin embargo, no inquieto a Kakashi en lo absoluto.

-¿Sabes cuantas personas mueren aquí cada año?—pregunto Kakashi, sin esperar respuesta, desde luego, -si dices una palabra equivocada; mueres, si hay un cabello en la comida; mueres, si eres demasiado amigable con alguien; mueres, si no eres lo bastante precavido; mueres—explico Kakashi aludiendo omniscientemente a todas las personas que había visto y conocido para aprender de las normas y el protocolo, -hasta lo que no tiene sentido hace peligrar una vida, cientos de cosas firman una sentencia de muerte—el Hatake no reparo en la expresión del Uchiha que ciertamente ya no parecía tan seguro ante sus anteriores declaraciones, -una vida más, una vida menos; no importa, pero nadie aquí muere solo, si se es testigo también mueres, tu familia y todos quienes estén relacionados contigo- Kakashi suspiro tras haberse alterado ligeramente ante alguien tan impertinente, -por ello nuestra disciplina es tan estricta.

Sasuke bajo la cabeza, quizá su venganza no fuera tan fácil de efectuar como pensaba.

* * *

Una boda debía de consumarse, ese era el plan idóneo de todo matrimonio, pero Neji no podía estar más decepcionado.

Luego de haber bebido amenamente se habían tumbado sobre la cama en espera de que el momento surgiera propiciamente, Neji había adulado su belleza para luego reparar en que ella se hubiera quedado dormida ante sus halagos, ebria y completamente tranquila. Sakura se detuvo ante las puertas de los aposentos de la Emperatriz Viuda mientras recordaba completamente satisfecha su noche de bodas. Su plan y el de su madre había salido a la perfección, solo debía continuar repitiéndolo hasta que hiciera falta, Neji nunca podría procrear u hijo, el incienso que la Emperatriz Viuda Tsunade le había obsequiado liberaba la mezcla de ciertas hierbas que acabarían por significar un problema irreparable. Su madre ya debía estar enterada y divulgando sutilmente aquel rumor para que pasara como un cotilleo cualquiera.

Al menos ese día podría respirar tranquila.

Las puertas e abrieron tras el anuncio del heraldo y el tintinar de la campana que tenía su madre, permitiéndole entrar con toda libertad. La Emperatriz Viuda, como siempre, vestía un perfecto kimono rojo bordado en oro y ceñido a su figura, con su largo cabello recogido tras su nuca y decorado por una corona de oro a juego con un par de largos pendientes. Tsunade observo completamente complacida a su hija que, con su largo cabello recogido ladinamente para caer obre su hombro, lucía un Kimono esmeralda bordada en oro para emular flores de cerezo con un prominente collar de oro y jade alrededor de su cuello a juego con un par de pendientes que complementaban la corona sobre su cabeza.

-Bienvenida, Majestad—sonrió Tsunade ante la llegad de su hija que sonrió de igual modo, la estrategia de ambas había iniciado con buen pie y eso merecía ser celebrado pues era uno de los pasos más cruciales a efectuar, -saludar a la Emperatriz Viuda al día siguiente de la boda es una tradición—recordó Tsunade con toda la intención de burlarse de Neji, -¿Me pregunto porque no ha venido el Emperador?—ironizo la Emperatriz Viuda.

Sakura solo se encogió de hombro, haciendo el máxime esfuerzo por no reír, todo estaba saliendo perfectamente de acuerdo al plan.

* * *

Neji se levantó de mala gana del diván done se había encontrado, molesto e indignado por culpa de su noche de bodas. ¿Cómo había pasado eso?, ¿Cómo es que nada había tenido lugar? No era su culpa y eso es de lo único que podía estar seguro.

Ataviado en un digno atuendo granate oscuro bordado en oro, el Emperador observo con aparente alegría la llegada de la Emperatriz Viuda a quien, con toda la intención, no le había brindado sus respetos como dictaban las tradiciones de la Corte Imperial. Forzado a actuar como dictaba el protocolo, Neji inclino la cabeza hacia la Emperatriz que sonrió discretamente a modo de saludo in ser capaz de engañar a Neji que noto su falsedad, lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era tener una discusión con ella para aumentar su mal humor, solo quería estar solo y en espera de hacer su voluntad en sus propios aposentos, nada más.

-He oído que no sucedió nada entre la Emperatriz y usted…anoche—aludió Tsunade, fingiendo preocupación por la situación del pelicastaño que no pudo evitar bajar la mirada, ¿Es que todos en el Palacio sabían de su fracaso? No se sentía capaz de salir de sus aposentos por temor a esa idea…y ahora corroboraba que era así, -es la primera vez que algo como esto sucede en el Palacio—recordó la Emperatriz Viuda en un intento por humillarlo y hacerlo sentir peor, -¿no desea saber cómo ganar el favor de la Emperatriz?

Neji levanto la mirada sin demasiado interés ante aquella propuesta, claro, era idóneo para el saber que aun había arreglo para aquella decepcionante primera noche que había culminado en nada. ¿Pero estaba bien escuchar a la Emperatriz Viuda? Ella no estaba del lado de sus intereses, en lo absoluto, sentía que no podía confiar en ella y no porque tuviera motivos sino porque ella trasmitía ese sentimiento de enemistad cada vez que estaba en presencia de ella y solo sucedía para con él.

-Tengo curiosidad—inicio Neji alejando su mente de la propuesta de la Emperatriz Viuda y centrándose en lo que dictaba el protocolo. Había una forma de ofenderla, -cuando un Emperador gobernante muere su Emperatriz y concubinas deben rasurarse la cabeza y entrar a un convento de por vida—recordó el pelicastaño, conociendo perfectamente las leyes y estatutos del Imperio.

La Emperatriz Viuda no se dejó intimidar ante aquel insulto disfrazado como recordatorio, sonriendo escasamente ante las palabras del hijo del Regente Imperial que, sin duda alguna, era igual de venenoso, molesto e intrigante que su padre.

-¿Esperas que deje el Palacio Imperial?—infirió la Emperatriz Viuda como afirmación más que como pregunta.

El pelicastaño solo se encogió de hombros.

-La Emperatriz Viuda es quien recalca cuanto se deben respetar las tradiciones—justifico Neji sin negar la duda de la Emperatriz Viuda Tsunade que no parecía ofendida por sus palabras en lo absoluto. -¿De qué sirven las traiciones si no se respetan?—cuestiono el Emperador, sinceramente divertido.

Sin responder y con una sonrisa, Tsunade se retiró sin necesitar explicarse. Tenía alguien a quien ver en ese momento.

* * *

De regreso en sus aposentos, Tsunade agradeció él te servido por Shizune en espera de la llegada de su visitante, aquel que habría de ser el primer Consorte Imperial de su hija, la Emperatriz. Neji nunca iría acorde con lo que ella decidiera y por ende era propicio que otro hombre fuera quien procreara a la heredera del Imperio, un hombre que provenía de Konoha con un pedigrí perfecto para la labor de ser un Consorte Imperial, excepcionalmente atractivo, cauto, inteligente y que no tenía ninguna macula sobre su nombre…excepto la de todo hombre en el Palacio; una concubina, pero eso era aceptable, la joven en cuestión se llamaba Izumi y tenía cinco meses de embarazo.

Pero el joven en cuestión era leal a ella que lo había educado desde su llegada

 _-¡El Jefe de Sirvientes, Kakashi Hatake!_

El anuncio del heraldo, desde el exterior, fue suficiente para que Tsunade tomara la campanilla, agitándola ligeramente como respuesta. La puertas se abrieron pero no fue Kakashi quien entro sino Itachi, aquel joven traído de Konoha hacía ya años atrás y a quien ella había tomado bajo su tutela, inicialmente había dispuesto que fuera un sirviente cualquiera pero su atractivo e inteligencia lo hacían algo de cuidado, pero más que nada Tsunade había contemplado su lealtad y responsabilidad, era alguien que merecía ser un Consorte o incluso un Emperador. La familia Uchiha era una de las nobles familias más antiguas y leales al Imperio, por ende Itachi entraba perfectamente entre los posibles y mejores candidatos para ser quien procreara a la heredera Imperial.

Con veintiún años, orbes ónix, largo cabello azabache recogido en una coleta y presencia imponente pero agradable, Itachi era a quien Tsunade había elegido para pasar la noche con la Emperatriz Sakura, en espera de que su hija no fuera a negarse por culpa de su inexperiencia.

-Emperatriz Viuda—saludo el Uchiha, inclinando su cabeza ante quien dirigía la corte por completo.

-Bienvenido Itachi—saludo Tsunade con una sonrisa, indicándole que se sentara en el diván junto a ella, oferta que el Uchiha acepto de buena gana, dispuesto a obedecer todo cuanto ella considerar conveniente. -Supongo que sabes porque te llame—aludió la Emperatriz Viuda.

Itachi asintió ante su duda, en efecto, Kakashi y Kurenai se habían encargado de contarle todo cuanto fuera necesario. Le importaba poco el nuevo Emperador, pero sabía que tenía que velar por el bienestar de la Emperatriz, la había visto desde hacía años cuando no era más que una Princesa y ella no se merecía el no poder reinar, ella tenía que hacer su voluntad y no permitir que Danzo Shimura acabara por cometer desmanes aun peores de los que ya había cometido. Tal vez no consiguiera toda la influencia que un Emperador podría tener, pero Itachi sabía que podía ayudar a otros si accedía al poder y eso lo tranquilizaba.

-Si, majestad—afirmo el Uchiha, -pero no creí que me considerara para tal deber—admito humilde por el favoritismo que la Emperatriz Viuda tenia para con él.

Conforme con las palabras del Uchiha, Tsunade le indico que bebieran el té ya predispuesto por obra de Shizune, sonriendo al verlo obedecer cada cosa que ella dijera, él podría hacer todo lo que Neji no podría….eso y más.

-Sabes que pongo mi confianza en tus manos—confeso Tsunade ante las palabras del Uchiha que asintió, complacido. -Prepárate para esta noche—informo la Emperatriz Viuda.

Itachi pasaría la noche con la Emperatriz.

* * *

 **PD:** lamento si tarde pero los exámenes y deberes me quitan el tiempo :3 **Z** dijo que mi escritura es pobre, por ello pido que si tiene una sugerencia para la historia la de, me serviría mucho :3 cap dedicado a; **DULCECITO311** (adorando sus comentarios como siempre) y **Adrit126** que es el responsable de que escriba esta historia :3 gracias a todos, si tienen alguna duda díganla y la responderé en el próximo capitulo (si me es posible) besos abrazos y cariños infinitos mis queridos lectores.


	4. Chapter 3

**-** La historia no me pertenece en lo absoluto sino que es una ligera adaptación del dorama coreano " **Empress Ki** " protagonizado por **Ha Ji Won** ( **Emperatriz Ki Nyang** ), **Ji Chang Wook** ( **Emperador Huizong** ) y **Ju Jin Mo** como ( **Rey Wang Yoo** _)._ Los personajes pertenecen completamente a Masashi Kishimoto más su distribución y/o utlización es de mi entera responsabilidad para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Sakura, sonriente, le indico a Temari e Ino que se retiraran.

Con su largo cabello rosado ya peinado y únicamente vistiendo un camisón mantequilla claro de escote alto y decorado por cintas jade, mangas y caída holgada semi transparente, completamente cómodo para dormir, la Emperatriz se levantó de su tocador, avanzando hacia su cama, la emperatriz jugo distraídamente con las puntas de uno de los mechones de su cabello, completamente despreocupada. Neji no había dado indicios de requerir su presencia a lo largo el día y por ende no tenía nada en que pensar.

Tocaron repentinamente contra la puerta, causando su extrañeza. Pese a ello, Sakura se acercó a su tocador de donde tomo la campanilla que agito ligeramente. Era tarde, y a menos que se tratara de su madrastra, no esperaba que nadie la visitara a esa hora. De ipso facto las puertas se abrieron con un ligero chirrido permitiendo la entrada de un hombre que ella nunca recordaba haber visto, vestido como si fuera un emperador en un atuendo de seda negra y roja bordado en oro, con largo cabello azabache recogido en una coleta y que, reverenciándola debidamente, se detuvo frente a ella.

Entonces Sakura reparo en la situación…todo era en base a lo dicho por su madrastra, se suponía que debía pasar la noche con él. Abrumada, ligeramente, Sakura se sentó sobre la cama ante la atenta mirada de Itachi quien la imito, no pensaba presionarla ne lo absoluto, todo debía desarrollarse según lo que ella quisiera, una primera vez jamás podía ni debía ser algo obligado e Itachi era consciente de ello mientras la observaba en espera de que dijera algo. Si él no estuviera enamorado de Izumi…con todo gusto hubiera accedido a enamorarse de ella, era una mujer hermosa, bondadosa y que pese a todo el conocimiento que no tenía intentaba velar por el pueblo que la veía como a una diosa.

Mientras no tuviera una hija, mientras no tuviera una heredera…nunca podría oponerse a lo que Danzo Shimura hiciera, ello llevo a Sakura a aceptar que esa noche habría de compartir la cama con un hombre por primera vez y aceptar que no tendría el cuento de hadas que toda mujer imaginaria, su primera vez no sería con alguien a quien amara y la amara a ella, seria con un hombre que—pese a su atractivo y aire de gentileza y confianza—le era ajeno, pero que estaba de su lado en ese juego político, lo único que podía tranquilizarla.

 _Soñaba que yo celebraría esta primera noche con otra persona, para mí no es sino un funeral: perlas diamantes, joyas, vestidos, todo se ve como un ataúd ahora_

Con un suspiro que fue lo único que salió de sus labios, Sakura se giró para darle la espalda a Itachi, aparto su largo cabello y colocándolo por sobre su hombros, girando su rostro ligeramente hacia y asintiendo a modo de respuesta. La Emperatriz, al sentir al Uchiha deslizar las mangas del camisón para exponer sus hombros, solo pensó en la muerte de su padre y su madre, en como tendría que sacrificar cada fibra de su ser para sobrevivir y darle a otros lo que quisieran, jamás pudiendo alcanzar la felicidad. Bajando la mirada, Sakura soltó el enganche de los listone de seda sobre su escote para dejar caer el camisón que se arremolino a la altura de sus caderas.

La pelirosa levanto resignada la mirada en cuanto sintió a Itachi tomándola delicadamente dél mentón, en cierto modo agradeció que él fuera con quien tuviera que pasar esa noche, le transmitía confianza pese a cuan poco importante o humana se sentía en ese momento. Accediendo, Sakura unión sus labios con los del Uchiha que no tardo en abrazarla por la espalda y transmitirle esa calma que le permitiría concretar esa primera vez en todo el sentido de la frase.

 _Soy Sakura, la hija el Emperador Kizashi y la Emperatriz Mebuki, mis días de inocencia han terminado para siempre, ya no me importara nada, he de guardar silencio y ser lo que otros desean, estoy muerta a partir de esta noche…_

* * *

Los días tras esa primera noche se habían sucedido con calma hasta casi cumplirse un mes, como Itachi visitaba tardíamente los aposentos de la Emperatriz era normal que nadie supiera que eso tenía lugar, de hecho en todas las noches sucesivas, sin falta aparente, nadie tenía ni la menor idea de que la Emperatriz ya no era virgen.

El personal de guardias y doncellas que vigilaba los aposentos de la Emperatriz día y noche eran los únicos que tenían conocimiento de quien era Itachi y de cómo se quedaba en los aposentos de la Emperatriz hasta que ella abandonara la habitación por la mañana. Era algo positivo que nadie supiera quien era o de lo contrario quizá el Uchiha corriera el riesgo de sufrir un atentado o accidente por culpa del Emperador que seguramente sería implacable si se enteraba que lo estaban pasando por cornudo ante todo el Palacio y la Corte Imperial.

Vistiendo la tradicional armadura de placa de oro por sobre su atuendo, Pein acompañaba a su hermano y Emperador en su paseo por los jardines, vestido elegantemente en unos atuendos jade bordados en oro y ribeteados en seda purpura. El mayor de los hijos del Regente Imperial aconsejaba a su hermano menor en espera de que los rumores sobre sus problemas íntimos con la Emperatriz desaparecieran o de lo contrario Neji acabaría siendo la burla de toda la familia.

-Ahora no es momento para confiarse, Majestad—aconsejo Pein luego de escuchar a Neji adularse a sí mismo y decir que la Emperatriz no tardaría en buscarlo. –Necesitas procrear una heredera lo más pronto posible.

Neji detuvo su andar ante aquella conversación, no era su culpa, la Emperatriz no ponía nada de su parte y ni siquiera había visitado sus aposentos luego de la boda. Sabía que muchos rumores circulaban sobre su persona, catalogándolo de impotente y muchas cosas más, pero no le interesaban esas diatribas en lo absoluto, solo eran cuchicheos inútiles de ancianas y brujas alcahuetas, no tenía por qué verse afectado si aquello no era cierto.

-No te preocupes hermano—tranquilizo Neji luego de haber escuchado el nuevo sermón, -cuando yo disponga la tendré a mis pies—aludió el pelicastaño sin demasiado interés.

Toda mujer no dudaría en aceptar pasar una noche con él, y sin embargo tenía que guardar silencio por culpa de una niñata con título, pedigrí y aires de grandeza que hasta la fecha era la única mujer que rechazaba su presencia, simplemente absurdo. De manera repentina un eco de carajadas resonó en los pasillos aledaños del Palacio cuyos balcones y escaleras conectaban con el jardín y por donde caminaban sirvientes y doncellas del Palacio que, al ver al Emperador y su hermano, detuvieron sus risas y bajaron la cabeza en una reverencia.

Con solo mover la cabeza, Neji les indico a los sirvientes y doncellas que se acercaran, acción que llevaron a cabo sin titubeo pese a su temor por ser reprendidos a causa de los cuchicheos que había escuchado y que no hacían sino divulgar todavía más. Neji se cruzó de brazos y observo a su hermano en espera de iniciar el interrogatorio, su paciencia era escasa y todavía más si era a él a quien involucraban en los cotilleos y tenía buenos motivos para pensar así.

-Todos ustedes han estado hablando del Emperador, ¿No es así?—cuestiono Pein en voz alta, esperando una respuesta clara.

-Dense prisa y digan la verdad—apresuro Neji.

La familia—hijos—del Regente Imperial, no podían ni debían ser objeto de burla de nadie, su poder eran inmensamente grande y nadie, nadie tenía porque pensar lo contrario. Quien pensaba diferente o cuestionara su grado de poder e influencia…bueno, sencillamente no vivía para contarlo. Uno de los sirvientes, conocido como Yahiko, levanto la mirada hacia el Emperador.

-He oído…que la Emperatriz pasó la noche con alguien—confeso Yahiko por temor un castigo.

Con solo aquellas palabras el rostro de Neji perdió todo color, incrédulo de lo que escuchaba, Pein parpadeo confundido a la par que se giraba hacia su hermano que parecía propenso a un desmayo inminente, pero le pelicastaño le indico que estaba bien mientras asumía la idea que todos cotilleaban a sus espaldas…tenía que ser una mentira, eso debía ser, solo podía tratarse de una maldita broma.

La Emperatriz no podría haber pasado la noche con nadie más.

* * *

Sakura acomodo mejor el kimono sobre su cuerpo luego de que Temari acabara de peinarla.

Lucía un halagador kimono fucsia brillante bordado en hilo cobrizo de escote alto y cuadrado, mangas holgadas y caída halagadora por sobre su figura, con su largo cabello rosado completamente suelo pero hábilmente peinado para sostener una diadema con un broche en forma de flor de cerezo por sobre la usual corona que siempre usaba y un par de largos pendientes a juego.

Con ayuda de un sirviente Itachi de igual modo termino de vestirse ante la atenta mirada de la Emperatriz Viuda Tsunade que, cada mañana, visitaba la alcoba para saludar a la pareja. Ciertamente Itachi y Sakura eran solo amigos entre sí, tenían confianza y ella podía comentarle sus dudas pero más allá de eso no había nada salvo la habitual interacción íntima por las noches, las distancias estaban bien trazadas y eso no les molestaba a ninguno de los dos.

De manera repentina, la Emperatriz no pudo evitar llevarse la mano a los labios en cuanto sintió su estomago llenarse de nudos, provocando que sintiera una nausea repentina pese a no haber probado bocado alguno esa mañana. La Emperatriz Viuda la observo en el acto, causando la extrañeza del Consorte y la Emperatriz que se levantó de su tocador en ese momento.

-¿Sientes nauseas?—cuestiono Tsunade con exigencia.

Ligeramente trastocada, pero relacionando ese síntoma, Sakura no tardo en asentir. Había pasado aproximadamente casi un mes desde su primera vez…¿Cabía la posibilidad siquiera?, ¿Podía estar embarazada? Siendo que Itachi y ella pasaban casi todas las noches juntos…era más que seguro y Sakura no pudo evitar orar porque así fuera, si estaba embarazada entonces podría librarse de algo de la inmensa influencia y órdenes del Regente Imperial, su hija estaría libre de aquellas intrigas.

-Felicidades Itachi—adulo Tsunade con una sonrisa, completamente consiente de que todo lo hecho había valido la pena para llegar a donde estaban, -eres el padre de la futura Princesa Heredera.

Complacida ante aquella idea, Sakura no pudo evitar llevar una de sus manos a su vientre a la vez que levantaba la mirada hacia Itachi que sonrió de igual modo, sin importar que ambos no se amaran…una niña o niño siempre debía ser considerado como una bendición. Itachi, si esta niña nacía, tendría una gran responsabilidad; criar a la heredera y convertirla en una joven de bien, en una Princesa digna y por ende debía tener una buena educación y la Emperatriz Viuda se la había dado.

Las puertas se abrieron de forma repentina provocando el sobresalto de la Emperatriz cuyo rostro palideció ante la llegada del Regente Imperial, cosa que hizo a la Emperatriz Viuda situarse junto a la Emperatriz, entre Itachi y ella siendo el Uchiha quien se vio forzado a bajar la cabeza.

-¿Por qué su Majestad me ha insultado así?, ¿Remplazando a mi hijo por un simple consorte?—cuestiono Danzo, hablándole a la Emperatriz como si fuera una simple chiquilla e insultando al Uchiha en el proceso.

Sakura trago saliva de forma casi inaudible, sintiendo como le temblaban las piernas a causa de los nervios. Al parecer ya no podía proteger más a Itachi, ahora era sabido que él era el Primer Consorte que tenía…y temía que Danzo Shimura se atreviera a hacer algo, no quería que nadie muriera por su culpa.

-Cualquiera puede sentarse en el trono…pero mantenerse es lo difícil—recordó el Regente como una sutil amenaza para la Emperatriz, ella era tan joven que tratarla como a una niña ya de por si era una consideración a ojos del Shimura. -¿Entiende lo que quiero decir?

La pelirosa asintió de forma inmediata ante la triste mirada de la Emperatriz Viuda que se sentía impotente por no poder protegerla de ninguna forma. No había nada que pudiera hacer, su poder y autoridad como gobernante de la corte no alcanzaba a protegerla o alejarla de la influencia y el yugo de Danzo Shimura y su estirpe, pero al menos ya había sido concebida la heredera y por ende había una posibilidad de deshacerse del Regente Imperial.

-Si mi hijo tiene una sola queja, este Palacio se convertirá en un mar de sangre—advirtió el Shimura en un susurro para la Emperatriz quien bajo la cabeza, con miedo, -Majestad—ironizo el Regente.

Sin una debida reverencia ni alguna muestra de respeto, el Regente Imperial se retiró dándole la espalda a la Emperatriz que, ya sabiéndose a salvo, se sintió desfallecer antes de ser sostenida por Itachi. Danzo era el mayor de los problemas y hasta que no desapareciera…Sakura estaba segura que no podría vivir tranquila.

Ni ella, ni su hija.

* * *

Luego de tantas complicaciones emocionales y dejando extrañamente atrás a su séquito, Sakura recorrió el patio trasero del Palacio por su cuenta, abrazándose a si misma mientras intentaba pensar en algo que hacer para salir de aquella situación, tenia que proteger a su hija o hijo de alguna forma, nunca se perdonaría el que le sucediera algo y en ese Palacio tenia todas las de perder.

Dentro de unos meses el embarazo comenzaría a notarse y todos sabrían, sobre todo Danzo Shimura, que el bebé a punto de nacer no era de Neji sino de Itachi, ¿Qué hacer?, ¿como salvarse?, ¿Cómo salvar a su hija o hijo que era lo más importante?Bajo aquellos pensamientos Sakura no se dio cuenta hacia donde iba y con quien se encontraba de igual modo que Sasuke que cargaba una cubeta de agua en cada mano, perdido en sus propios pensamientos antes de encontrarse con una persona a quien no le vio el rostro pero salpico ligeramente de agua en la falda de su Kimono, antes de levantar la vista y reconocer a la persona que tenía en frente..

-Majestad—reverencio, Sasuke.

Despertando de sus pensamientos producto de la repentina y fría sensación de la falda de su kimono humedecerse, Sakura bajo la mirada con confusión antes de observar quien había hecho eso, encontrándose con un hombre, aparentemente de su edad o uno o dos años mayor que, al reconocerla, no tardo en bajar la cabeza en una reverencia. La situación era perfecta y pese a ello—teniendo las manos ocupadas por causa de las cubetas—Sasuke era consiente de que no podía actuar en ese momento. La risa proveniente de los labios de aquella mujer infame lo confundió en demasía.

-Debo darte las gracias—hablo Sakura entre risas, divertida por ver que al menos por una ocasión, y con la falda del kimono ligeramente húmeda, ya no lucia tan perfecta como debía ser una Emperatriz, ahora era ella: Sakura, -eres el primero que me da motivos para reír. Sasuke levanto la vista, observando por primera vez los ojo de aquella mujer, aquellos pozos esmeralda llenos de inocencia y que lo hicieron titubear enormemente…ella no parecía una mala persona y sin embargo lo era, o al menos al haber firmado la orden para asesinar a su familia. Era hermosa, más hermosa que cualquier mujer que hubiera visto en su vida…y la única que estaba privada de él porque nunca, salvo en otra vida, podría haber algo entre ellos.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura desapareció a la vez que contemplaba el rostro de aquel hombre, sintiendo los latidos de su propio corazón acelerarse de manera extraña y agradable que la hizo sentir vulnerable. Era sumamente atractivo, más que cualquier hombre que hubiera visto y con una mirada única e intensa e aquellos orbes ónix que incluso parecía llegar a intimidarla, por una vez Sakura se sintió inferior a un individuo, inferior a aquel hombre que la hacía sentir como lo que deseaba ser…una mujer normal.

-¿Cómo te llamas?—indago Sakura, saliendo de aquel trance y plasmando una sonrisa en su rostro para no parecer tan abrumada. Por respeto y renuencia, Sasuke bajo la mirada ligeramente sin cambiar nada de su postura, no podía responderle siquiera…no quería acercarse a ella. -¿Por qué no me contestas?—infirió dando dos pasos hacia él y acercando sus rostros.

El repentino eco de pasos hizo a Sakura girarse hacia el pasillo que daba contra el lado derecho de donde estaban y donde apareció Neji que se detuvo iracundo ante ambos, observando al sirviente como menos con un insecto, sintiendo odio solamente de verlo y todavía más al ver que, sínicamente, lo reverenciaba. Por mero impulso y deseo propio, Neji le volteo el rostro de una bofetada ante la cual Sasuke cerró los ojos y oro por paciencia, ni aunque aquel hombre fuera el Emperador…nadie, nadie le había levantado la mano en su vida y no guardaría silencio a menos que le resultase conveniente.

-Eres él, ¿No es así?—acuso Neji, llevando sus ojos hacia la Emperatriz y luego hacia aquel hombre que se mantuvo con la mirada baja, fingiendo lealtad. -¡¿Tu eres el amante de la Emperatriz?!—grito el pelicastaño, volviendo a levantar la mano para golpearlo.

Pero el agarre de la Emperatriz sobre su brazo se lo impidió. Sakura sostuvo el brazo del Emperador a la par que llegaba su sequito luego de haber estado buscando por mucho tiempo. Sakura le soltó el brazo solo cuando creyó que Neji había entendido que ella estaba ligada a aquella discusión y que, por ende, él no podía hacer nada sin que ella lo permitiera.

-¿Cómo es que prefiere a los Consortes y sirvientes antes que a mí?—cuestiono Neji sin reparar en la sonrisa ladina que se formó en el rostro de Sasuke.

Nunca había esperado que fuera tan fácil humanizar a un Emperador, pero aparentemente si a Neji que no se daba cuenta de la absurda imagen que daba en aquella riña celopata, no le interesaba lo que pasara con quienes habitaban en el Palacio…pero por, una vez, decidió ser egoísta y disfrutar del momento con toda libertad, claro, en tanto le estuviera permitido y actuando adecuadamente.

Dándose cuenta de la situación, pero no aceptando escuchar cualquier clase de excusa, Neji se retiró por el mismo lugar de donde había venido, furioso. Sabiéndose a solas, o sin Neji, Sakura suspiro tranquila mientras se llevaba una mano a las sienes para mitigar le molestia que le había dado aquella insignificante situación. Llevo su mirada hacia el pelinegro que se mantenía con la mirada baja…tal vez tuviera miedo de decirle su nombre y verse implicado en un problema, por ello Sakura acepto únicamente el que no hubiera hecho nada pese al actuar de Neji.

-Perdón—pronuncio Sakura inclinando ligeramente su rostro hacia el de él para que la escuchara.

Sasuke levanto la mirada en cuanto la Emperatriz pasó por su lado con su comitiva de sirvientes, sumamente extrañado por su forma de ser. Esperaba que fuera una mujer cruel…pero en lugar de ello era amable y dulce con todos. El Uchiha negó antes esos pensamientos, no podía confundirse, estaba aguantando todo en ese palacio por una razón y solo una razón. Entonces, y centrándose en lo importante, Sasuke recordó que había escuchado a los sirvientes decir que durante las noches que la Emperatriz pasaba con su Consorte...los guardias no vigilaban sus aposentos.

Actuaria esa misma noche.

* * *

Sasuke siempre había sentido afinidad con el sigilo y actuar de noche no le resultaba dificultoso en lo absoluto, de hecho desde los seis años él y su hermano Itachi solían salir a entrenar para que su padre o su madre no los culparan por evadir sus lecciones pese a que al día siguiente estuvieran más dormidos que despiertos.

Para su sorpresa los guardias no abandonaban su vigilia de los aposentos de la Emperatriz sino que se relajaban a tal grado en que dormitaban profundamente, apoyados contra las paredes sin escuchar ni ver nada, ocasión que aprovecho Sasuke abriendo ligeramente las puertas como para entrar sin problemas. No reparo en los lujos de la habitación, en el oro o en nada más que hubiera a su vista sino en la cama donde yacía la Emperatriz, tomando firmemente la daga en su mano y avanzo lentamente para no ser oído por nadie, ni en el interior ni en el exterior. Sasuke se detuvo ante la cama…estaba solo un movimiento, solo le bastaba clavar la daga en su mano en el corazón de aquella mujer y todo habría terminado, ¿Qué importaba si moría? Al menos había cumplido su venganza, esa era satisfacción suficiente a su entender.

Sasuke suspiro una única vez antes de tomar el impulso y lanzarse hacia su objetivo…pero ne medio de la trayectoria algo lo detuvo, o mejor dicho alguien. El Uchiha levanto la mirada hacia el individuo encontrándose con el rostro de su hermano…Itachi. Sasuke parpadeo confundido, creyendo que aquello no era sino producto de su propia imaginación, pero su hermano no hizo sino observarlo con decepción antes de voltear a ver a la Emperatriz que para su tranquilidad seguía profundamente dormida.

Ante la confusa expresión de su hermano, Itachi se levantó de la cama y avanzo hace el tocador de la Emperatriz, tomando la habitual bata ya dispuesta para él que se colocó sobre la ropa de dormir, señalando la puerta con la mirada…pero Sasuke seguía incapaz de reaccionar. Con el debido cuidado, Itachi coloco su mano alrededor del brazo de Sasuke, sacándolo de aquel trance.

-Cierra la boca y sígueme—ordeno Itachi ante la sorprendida mirada de su hermano.

* * *

Habiendo abandonado los aposentos de la Emperatriz, Itachi se detuvo en el otro extremo del pasillo, indicándole a Sasuke—aún muy sorprendido—que se quedaran ahí. Era tarde y nadie, salvo los sirvientes ya dormidos a las puertas de los aposentos de la Emperatriz, recorría aquellos pasillos tajantemente exclusivos a menos que se tratase de la Emperatriz Viuda que a esa hora igualmente debía encontrarse dormida.

-Esperaba que volviéramos a vernos—reconoció Itachi dándole la espalda a su hermano y observando por el balcón del pasillo los rincones del palacio iluminados por lámparas, -pero no bajo estas circunstancias—cito esto último con ironía.

Observando la espalda de su hermano, Sasuke no supo que decir. Itachi, contra todo pronóstico posible, seguía vivo e incluso formando parte de la elite más alta, él era el amante de la Emperatriz, él era quien le hacia la vida imposible al Emperador Neji. Por un momento el Uchiha no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso, nadie salvo su hermano podría hacer algo así…pero también sintió nostalgia, tristeza y calma a la vez. Al menos sabía que ya no estaba solo en aquel mundo inmenso.

-Itachi, nuestros padres…- inicio Sasuke siendo que no tenía nada más que aludir para iniciar una conversación con él.

-Lo sé—interrumpió Itachi.

El mayor de los Uchiha no necesitaba voltear a ver a su hermano para saber que Sasuke estaba molesto, claro, molesto porque había tenido que cargar con todo solo, molesto por cargar con aquel recuerdo y por verlo a él completamente inexpresivo con respecto a la muerte de sus padres. Claro que lo afectaba, pero era más inteligente que eso y sabía quién era el responsable, la Emperatriz no pues ella ni siquiera había asumido como tal en aquella fecha, la culpa recaía sobre otra persona…el mismo padre del Emperador: Danzo Shimura.

-¿Lo sabes?—cuestiono Sasuke molesto a su espalda, teniendo cuidado de no elevar demasiado su tono de voz. -¿Y pese a todo eso no te repugna estar en la cama con la misma mujer que es culpable de todo?—exigió saber Sasuke, recordando que su hermano había estado en la misma cama que la Emperatriz, que aquella mujer que era la culpable de su odio y sufrimiento. -Creí que eras diferente, pero eres igual de insufrible y ambicioso que todos aquí—acuso Sasuke, incapaz de reconocer al hombre que debía llar hermano.

Sonriendo ladinamente ante aquel insulto, Itachi se giró a ver a su hermano, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo del balcón, cruzándose de brazos y no pudiendo evitar observar burlonamente a su hermano menor. Sasuke tal vez ya fuera mayor y pudiera tomar sus propias decisiones, pero no era tan diferente del niño que Itachi tenía en sus recuerdos.

-Búrlate cuanto quieras—aprobó Itachi, encogiéndose de hombros sin demasiado interés para horror de su hermano, -pero ¿Quién eres tú?—cuestiono Itachi señalando a su hermano como si fuera poca cosa, sabiendo que aquello lo enfurecería todavía más. -Un niño que apenas y sabe de mundo—respondió Itachi por él, -¿Cómo te atreves a decir saber algo que yo no?, ¿Qué te da esa facultad?—cuestiono en espera de una respuesta que no llego ni llegaría. Pese a sus aires de suficiencia, Sasuke no dejaba de ser aun un niño, un niño que creía saber más de lo que manejaba en realidad. -El odio y la ira solo te hacen un hombre más en este Palacio…- inculco Itachi siendo que él mismo, en el pasado había tenido aquellos sentimientos.

El menor de los Uchiha bajo la mirada, resignado. Su hermano, como siempre, tenía razón, ¿Qué pretendía hacer en ese Palacio sin saber nada? Su venganza era lo más apremiante en su vida, lo único que movía su existencia en ese punto…era lo único que tenía fundamentos para él y pese a ello Sasuke no se atrevía hablar. Sasuke levanto la mirada por la fuerza en cuanto sintió a su hermano tomándolo del mentón, escudriñando su rostro con sus orbes ónix que no tardaron en concluir su labor, soltándolo y devolviendo a Itachi a su anterior posición, solo que con los brazos en el respaldo del balcón, negando con tristeza para sí mismo.

-No veo a mi hermano menor en estos ojos—concluyo Itachi son clara tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

Itachi despego su espada del respaldo del balcón y avanzo dos pasos hacia su hermano, remarcando omnisciente las estaturas de ambos, siendo Sasuke ligeramente más bajo desde luego, pero solo porque aún era joven. Sasuke no pudo evitar estremecerse en cuanto sintió aquel gesto sobre su frente, ese poke que su hermano siempre había realizado como una comunicación extraña entre los dos.

-Déjame que te diga un secreto, hermanito tonto—ironizo Itachi con burla antes de endurecer su expresión, -si matas a la Emperatriz todos los sirvientes, eunucos, guardias y doncellas de este Palacio, que provengan de Konoha…moriremos por culpa de tu estupidez- confeso antes de ver la sorpresa en los ojos de su hermano menor que aparentemente no sabía de eso en lo absoluto. -Nadie muere solo en este Palacio, deberías saberlo—critico Itachi siendo que aquello era lo primero que todo guardia, doncella, eunuco, sirviente o consorte debía aprender.

Apartando su rostro del de su hermano, Itachi observo distraídamente todo a su paso, los pasillos, las lámparas, cada trozo de territorio que conformaba aquel hermoso pero letal lugar, cosa que confundió a Sasuke que intento seguirle el paso a la mirada ónix de su hermano.

-Estos muros, el oro, los ajuares, las joyas y el poder son solo una fachada para ocultar el dolor, las lágrimas y la sangre—explico Itachi para aclarar la confusión reinante en la faz de su hermano menor. -Puede que resulte estúpido de mi parte decirlo ahora, pero cuando llegue aquí…quise matar a muchos…- reconoció para sorpresa de su hermano.

Claro, ser apartado de su familia; su madre, su padre y hermano menor, así como su tierra y su hogar no era algo que pudiera hacerse a la ligera. Mirando hacia el pasado, Itachi recordaba haber llegado al Palacio como alguien agresivo y arrogante, incapaz de inclinarse ante nadie y por ende sufriendo castigos para luego aprender y probar su potencial. La Emperatriz Viuda Tsunade se había interesado en él y le había dado grandes oportunidades para educarse y aprender muchas cosas; idiomas, política, matemáticas…en fin, hasta volverlo un erudito. Pero si eso no hubiera pasado, si no hubiera aprendido de todo a su alrededor, Itachi estaba seguro que hubiera muerto al momento de su llegada.

-Pero eso no es una verdadera venganza—instruyo el mayor de los Uchha, sabiendo que eso era lo que deseaba obtener su hermano: venganza. Pero conseguirla no era algo fácil en lo absoluto y muchos morían en el intento siquiera. -Luchar para sobrevivir, soportar todo, hacer caer de rodillas a quien te hizo sufrir y te quito lo que amas—explico Itachi siendo que eso era precisamente lo que tenía pensado hacer con Danzo, si tenía la oportunidad, claro, -eso es una verdadera venganza.

Sasuke se mantuvo callado, escuchando todo cuanto su hermano decía y entendiendo su punto, sintiéndose tonto por haber pensado tan impulsivamente en un inicio, creyéndose un completo idiota por ser tan impetuoso de no actuar con la cabeza en vez del corazón. Pero tenía que cambiar eso, tenía que sobrevivir para ver realizadas sus aspiraciones, tenía que sobrevivir para poder protegerse a sí mismo y a su hermano si hacía falta, aunque al parecer Itachi podía cuidarse solo.

-Solo esta vez, y porque eres mi hermano, guardare silencio y olvidare esto—prometió Itachi girándose hacia el pasillo para retirarse y volver a los aposentos de la Emperatriz. Peor no planeaba irse tan fácilmente y dejar a su hermano con ideas erróneas de los márgenes establecidos para la supervivencia, -pero si vuelves a intentar matar a la Emperatriz…te matare yo mismo de ser necesario—amenazo Itachi dándole la espalda a su hermano y no viendo la tristeza en los ojos de él, -porque no permitiré que nadie inocente muera—diciendo esto, Itachi giro su rosto hacia su hermano que pese a su apariencia quebrada seguía siendo igual de arrogante y orgulloso. -Aprende Sasuke, es lo único que puedes hacer—concluyo, Itachi.

Ya no necesitando decir nada más, Itachi e retiro sin voltear ver a su hermano que, abrumado y dolido con la situación, apoyo su espalda contra la pared, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. No estaba solo, al menos sabia eso, y su hermano velaba por el a pesar de aquella aparente frialdad…pero si él no se vengaba ni daba indicios de hacerlo. ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera él? A Sasuke no le importaba, el seguiría con su camino, tendría más cuidado en base a lo indicado por su hermano pero no retrocedería a sus ideales.

La Emperatriz debía morir y el se aseguraría de que eso pasara tarde o temprano.

* * *

 **PD:** actualización dedicada a **Adrit126** (por causa de quien existe la historia :3), **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro sinceramente) y **cinlayj2** (que quería ver un encuentro entre **Sasuke** y **Sakura** ). Para aquellos que estén interesados, a partir de este miércoles actualizare el resto de mis historias porque antes de eso estaré obligada a rendir exámenes y deberes, pero luego estaré libre y actualizare por montón tanto como me se posible, por ende pido su paciencia :3 gracias queridos lectores y hasta al próxima :3 besos, abrazos y cariños


	5. Chapter 4

**-** La historia no me pertenece en lo absoluto sino que es una ligera adaptación del dorama coreano " **Empress Ki** " protagonizado por **Ha Ji Won** ( **Emperatriz Ki Nyang** ), **Ji Chang Wook** ( **Emperador Huizong** ) y **Ju Jin Mo** como ( **Rey Wang Yoo** _)._ Los personajes pertenecen completamente a Masashi Kishimoto más su distribución y/o utlización es de mi entera responsabilidad para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Siempre se esperaba que cualquier individuo perteneciente a la plebe y que se viera favorecido por un miembro de la casa real ascendiera en el estrato social, y por ello no fue, para nadie, una sorpresa que Itachi fuera nombrado Consorte Imperial, gozando de sus propios aposentos y un servicio propio que lo tratara como si fuera el Emperador, recibiendo habitualmente visitas de parte de la Emperatriz que velaba por su seguridad.

El Emperador Neji no había mostrado su rostro y por ello la Emperatriz temía que sucediera un incidente repentino, el silencio no era algo que caracterizara a su esposo y el Regente Imperial tampoco había emitido más protestas pese a saber del ahora embarazo de la Emperatriz. Sakura intuía que todo esto habría de culminar en una batalla horrible, solo esperaba que ni Itachi ni u hijo tuvieran que pagar el precio que eligiera el Shimura y su prole. Su madre, la Emperatriz Viuda Tsunade había mantenido el orden, velando de Itachi cuando ella no podía…pero pese a todo ello Sakura no podía estar segura de nada, temía que algo sucediera.

Estirándose ligeramente, Sakura aparto las sabanas de su cama, levantándose sin demora y caminando hacia su tocador de donde tomo su campanilla que agito ligeramente, para esa hora el personal que la atendía por las mañanas debía estar esperando y en efecto fue así pues apenas se sentó sobre la cama las puertas se abrieron de par en par permitiendo el ingreso de Ino, dos doncellas cualquieras y dos sirvientes, siendo uno quien llamó su atención. Luego de la anterior charla con su hermano hacía ya una semana, Sasuke había tomado la determinación de mantenerse inactivo, por ahora, actuar como se esperaba que hiciera y guardar silencio, pero no esperaba que su diligencia en el trabajo fuera tan alabada como para que lo transfirieran al sequito que habitualmente atendía a la Emperatriz. No le hacía en gracia tratar con semejante autoridad ni santidad por decir menos, pero aparentemente debería de soportarlo.

La Emperatriz, sentada sobre su cama con su largo cabello rosado cayendo tras su espalda como una cascada, lucía un simple kimono blanco de escote cuadrado y largas mangas turquesa claro que era cerrado por una delgada cinta fucsia unos centímetros bajo el escote.

Era una visión tan serena que hizo a Sasuke sentir que todo pensamiento negativo dirigido hacia ella no era sino un error, a la par por la Emperatriz que negó para sí misma, saliendo de aquel trance. Sin importar el tiempo que pasara, se sentía nerviosa en su presencia, pero no de forma negativa sino que positiva…le provocaba el mismo sentir que había leído en todas esas historias de amor, le hacía sentir que no tenía por qué sentir poca cosa.

Cualquier pensamiento latente en las mentes de ambos fue interrumpido ante el repentino y estrepitoso grito de parte de las dos doncellas presentes e Ino que, -por instinto—retrocedieron hacia las puertas. Sasuke parpadeo confundido antes de ver a la Emperatriz levantarse de la cama y avanzar hacia uno de los rincones de la habitación, no sabiendo si reírse o enfadarse, Sakura se sujetó la falda del kimono para arrodillare ligeramente sobre el luego y sostener cuidadosamente en la palma de su mano a un diminuto ratón que, levantándose, le enseño a las mujeres presentes que no hicieron sino sentir asco y nervios de solo ver al pequeño roedor.

Sasuke debía admitirlo, ella no era para nada lo que esperaba de una mujer o Emperatriz.

* * *

Pero el hilarante momento matutino no había podido durar para la Emperatriz que, forzosamente había recibido al Regente Imperial que necesitaba que ella marcara su sello en todos los edictos de carácter político.

La Emperatriz lucía un femenino kimono aguamarina bordado en oro para emular flores de cerezo, ajustado al cuerpo bajo su vientre por una cinta rosa suave, por sobre el kimono una capa celeste igualmente bordada en oro con el mismo patrón y holanes blancos, abierta para exponer el kimono, cubriendo sus brazos y casi sus manos. Su largo cabello rosado caía libremente tras su espalda perfectamente peinado para hacer lucir la corona sobre su cabeza a juego con un par de largos pendientes de oro. Sakura observo, expectante, a lord Danzo que—tras leer minuciosamente—le entrego el decreto ya aprobado por el en espera de que ella presionara el sello donde él le indico.

Sin titubeo y en silencio, Sakura acato la orden y espero a que la situación se repitiera. No podía hacer nada más, no tenía el dominio suficiente como para hacerlo, desearía poder leer los edictos y saber que estaba firmando pero tal posibilidad o libertad le estaba prohibida. El Regente, de pie a su lado, arrugo no de los edictos como señal inequívoca de que no todos estaban actuando o pidiendo cosas que el considerase oportunas. Sakura comprendía que muchos no aceptaban la autoridad de Danzo…pero nadie era lo bastante tonto como para oponerse ante cada una de sus órdenes.

-Los ministros de la corte creen que su Majestad se está distanciando del Emperador—menciono Danzo, tomando y abriendo otro de los edictos.

La pelirosa no necesito tener alguna habilidad telepática ni nada para saber lo que aludía el Regente; tenía que pasar una noche con Neji, tenía que cumplir su rol de mujer y esposa pero no se creía capaz de hacer tal cosa. Pero, cuando menos, debería de fingirlo para evitar conflictos innecesarios en el Palacio y en su propia vida. Sin esperar una respuesta de parte de la Emperatriz, Danzo dejo otro edicto ante la Emperatriz que estampo su sello sin demasiado interés.

Tendría que hacerlo.

* * *

La noche, ante tales asuntos a lidiar durante el día, no hubo tardado en llegar, y para Neji no fue una sorpresa que el heraldo fuera de su aposentos anunciara la llegada de la Emperatriz.

Por fin tendría su bien merecida noche de bodas tras más de un mes, por fin seria el esposo de la Emperatriz como merecía serlo, su padre había intercedido ante ella y eso estaba claro, ahora podía respirar tranquilo. Vistiendo unos rigurosos atuendos crema claro bordados en oro, Neji se levantó del diván donde se había encontrado, indicándoles con la mirada, a los sirvientes, que abrieran las puertas y que no tardaron en retirarse apenas permitieron la entrada de la Emperatriz.

Sakura no tomo, en lo absoluto, de forma positiva toda interacción que fuera a ocurrir entre Neji y ella por más que aparentase cordialidad debidamente. Encontrarse frente a Neji no le agrado pese al atractivo de él, no podía ni deseaba sentirse cómoda en su presencia y no pudo evitar estremecerse en cuanto lo sintió deshacer con lentitud el lazo de tela que cerraba al kimono a su cuerpo, apartando su mirada. Si iba a compartir la cama con él, cuando menos, no deseaba verlo a los ojos. Pero Neji se dio cuenta de su desprecio y descontento. Aun así, y a pesar de su disgusto, Sakura se dejó desvestir, no opuso resistencia en ningún momento ni al tumbarse sobre la cama, porque simplemente no podía hacer nada para cambiar esa situación, porque no podía oponerse, porque no era más que un juguete en el tablero del poder, un juguete que todos deseaban tener para acceder a la casa real, para ganar algo de su influencia, pero, –pese a su aparente frialdad—a cada momento transcurrido, no hacía sino sentirse más miserable, era incluso peor que si la hubieran forzado a intimar con un hombre, era como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón en ese preciso momento y con aquella fatídica entrega

 _Lo hice, si_ , admitió Sakura en mente una vez que todo se hubo consumado como el Regente Imperial y el Emperador así habían deseado, _pero nunca sentí más asco de mi misma como en ese momento, fue la peor noche de toda mi vida.._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Neji se vistió con ayuda de sus sirvientes.

 _El cuerpo de una persona debe tener sentimientos_ , raciono Neji, observándose frente al espejo y recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior, su primera noche oficial como esposo de la Emperatriz. _Pero la mujer que estuvo conmigo a noche no era sino una cascara vacía_ , recordó con disgusto y celos del Uchiha.

Era una mujer hermosa, pero nunca sintió nada por él, Neji lo había sentido, lo había evadido en todo momento, había pasado la noche a su lado por obligación y no por deseo, y Neji no podía haberse sentido pero sabiéndose rechazado, sabiendo que la atracción que él sentí por la Emperatriz no era correspondida. Encima de todo ella llevaba en el vientre a la hija o hijo de ese Consorte Imperial, de Itachi. Había preferido a un insulso plebeyo y esclavo antes que a él, ¿Qué tenía ese hombre que no tuviera él?, _¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?_ Eso se preguntaba Neji una y otra vez, ¿Por qué se había entregado placenteramente a Itachi y lo había despreciado a él? Tenía que ser una broma, era imposible que esa mujer no sintiera nada por él.

¡Tenía que sentir algo!

* * *

Tsunade observo con tristeza a su hija la Emperatriz, encontrándola observar la nada por el balcón de la terraza Imperial.

Estaba radiante con ese kimono blanco bordado en hilo cobrizo y plagado de bordados en naranja claro, cuello alto y con un fino hilo bordado en el cuello, ajustado a su cuerpo con un fajín naranja bordado en oro con una capa superior de igual diseño que el kimono, su largo cabello rosado caía libremente tras su espalda, decorado por una corona de oro a juego con un par de broches y largos pendientes. Pero pese a su belleza, Tsunade nunca recordaba haberla visto tan triste. Parecía como si una parte de ella ya no existiera y los culpables de eso eran Danzo y Neji.

-Exactamente, ¿Quién soy?—pido saber, Sakura.

La Emperatriz no necesito voltear a ver a su madrastra que pareció sorprendida ante su pregunta. Llevaba haciéndose la misma pregunta desde que había regresado a sus aposentos, mientras se bañaba, mientras se dejaba vestir y arreglar como lo que se suponía que debía lucir…pero se sentía una basura, menos que un objeto, menos que un miserable insecto. Al menos los animales podían decidir qué hacer, pero ella ni siquiera podía hacer eso. ¿Qué clase de vida era la que tenía?, ¿Nadie creía que quería tener un hijo por voluntad propia?, ¿Nadie pensaba que deseaba enamorarse? Le estaban arrancando el corazón minuto a minuto, día tras día, ¿Por qué no le tenían compasión?, ¿Qué había hecho para merecer todo eso?

-¿Qué hago en este palacio?—volvió a preguntar Sakura, reformulando su pregunta y girando su rostro para observar a su madrastra, -¿Por qué como, bebo y respiro aquí?, ¿Por qué estoy viva?, ¿Por qué?—exigió saber, haciendo todo lo posible para que su voz no se quebrara.

Para Tsunade fue desgarrador y sumamente doloroso escuchar aquellas preguntas, Sakura era muy importante para ella. La-antes—Princesa había perdido a su madre—la Emperatriz Mebuki—con apenas cinco años y Tsunade había tomado la responsabilidad de criarla como nueva favorita del Emperador, no pudiendo tener hijos, había considerado a Sakura como su propia hija con cada fibra de su ser y el dolor de ella era propio. Deseaba que su hija pudiera ser la Emperatriz poderosa que todos creían que era, deseaba que pudiera ser libre de actuar y pensar…pero esto, desgraciadamente, no podría suceder hasta que Danzo no muriera y hasta que ella no tuviera una heredera.

-Usted vive en espera del momento crucial—se atrevió a contestar Tsunade, no conociendo otra respuesta, -por eso debe tener coraje—pidió siendo que era lo único que Sakura podía hacer.

Sakura tenía grandes libertades. Su difunto pare, el Emperador Kizashi, le había dado a las mujeres la oportunidad de ser iguales que un hombre, de no ser así…Sakura no hubiera llegado a trono y el Imperio entero se hubiera sumida en una sangrienta y cruenta guerra civil, eso no podía olvidarse. Sakura tal vez fuera desdichada e infeliz, pero gracias a su sacrifico el pueblo y la gente que representaba el Imperio podía tener. Tsunade rogaba porque las misiones diplomáticas en Konoha y Mongolia terminaran lo antes posible para que así Sai y Yamato regresaran pronto, necesitaba a sus mayores aliados en ese momento, necesitaba reforzar el poder de su hija como única Emperatriz.

Sakura aparto la mirada, resignada ante ese discurso que siempre debía recordar, lo único que la anclaba a la vida.

Sasuke, entre el personal de sirvientes presentes, escucho y observo la interacción entre la Emperatriz y la Emperatriz Viuda, intrigado. Puede que su hermano Itachi tuviera razón, debía aprender, puede que la Emperatriz no fuera totalmente responsable de la masacre ocurrida a su familia, quizá el Regente Imperial tuviera más carga de conciencia…pero de alguna u otra forma ella era responsable, ella debía haber permitido que se cumpliera la sentencia. No quería odiarla, ya no sentía ese odio por ella mientras escuchaba la nimia libertad que tenía. Pero tampoco podía sentir nada por ella.

No le estaba permitido.

* * *

Así, y con tales incógnitas reinando en el aire, la noche no tardó en llegar al Palacio y al entorno de todos.

Pese a ello la Emperatriz no pudo evitar merodear por los jardines aquella noche. Había dejado atrás a su escolta diaria, quería estar sola y pensar con claridad. Una noticia, una información había llegado a alegrarle el día, por fin podía darle nombre a aquel hombre que la hacía sentirse una mujer como cualquier otra con solo verla, no una Emperatriz ni un juguete como la veía el resto del mundo: _Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha_ para ser más precisos, ningún otro que el hermano del hombre que era su Consorte Imperial. Con solo cerrar los ojos, por mero instinto, el rostro de aquel hombre apareció en su mente y le transfirió una calma que Sakura no hubiera podido conseguir sola. Por una vez en su vida sentía algo por un hombre, pero dejar libre este sentimiento y exigir que le fuera correspondido no era posible, ya no quería arriesgar a nadie por temor a que Danzo o Neji hicieran algo.

Suspirando sonoramente, Sakura se dirigió hacia el pasillo que la llevaría a sus aposentos, al menos pensando en Sasuke, tenía como palear las ideas negativa, pensando en él podía encontrar paz.

* * *

Otro día iniciaba en el palacio y con él una jornada un tanto diferente.

Sasuke recorrió libremente los pasillos del Palacio en compañía de su hermano mayor, ya había servido a la Emperatriz en la madrugada y ahora podía descansar. Trabajar únicamente en los asuntos referentes a servir a al Emperatriz era, en cierto modo, gratificante, menos trabajo y mejor paga, trabajos más dignos y no tan extenuantes y la posibilidad de hablar con su hermano cuando lo quisiera.

-No deberíamos sorprendernos tanto—respondió Itachi una vez que su hermano le hubiera contado de la conversación que había presenciado entre la Emperatriz y la Emperatriz Viuda, Itachi parecía preocupado, desde luego, pero no sorprendido, -el que sea la Emperatriz solo la hace más vulnerable que el resto de nosotros—explico.

El menor de los Uchiha asintió únicamente, Danzo era el eje de todo, eso lo sabía muy bien, pero desafortunadamente aun no tenia del todo claro cuál era su auténtico poder y la influencia que tenía. Muchos lo obedecían sin discutir sus órdenes, eso era lo único que Sasuke tenía claro por ahora, eso y que él era el mayor de los responsables de la muerte de su familia, bueno, él y Pein. Si verdaderamente quería cobrar venganza por la muerte de su familia, la Emperatriz Sakura no era quien debía morir sino ellos, ella era solo una persona ajena a los complots, inocente pero culpable a la vez solo que en un grado que no merecía sentencia de muerte o castigo a su entender. Solo debía guardar distancias con ella y todo estaría bien, entonces dejaría de sentirse abrumado cada vez que la veía.

-¿Qué autoridad tiene Danzo en el Palacio exactamente?—inquirió Sasuke.

Deseaba entender con claridad las jerarquías del Imperio más allá de lo básico que conocía: Primero estaba la Emperatriz Sakura, luego la Emperatriz Viuda Tsunade con un autoridad a la par o levemente superior que la del Emperador Neji, pero entre ambas jerarquías o por sobre la Emperatriz parecía encontrarse Danzo como Regente Imperial. Sasuke deseaba entender cada estrato posible para así derrocar al Shimura y traer la justicia que tanto exigía su alma y la de su hermano que pese a su frialdad tenía la misma meta que él.

-Toda autoridad—respondió Itachi para satisfacción de su hermano que veía ya bastante tiempo sopesando aquella idea, era imposible que Danzo no tuviera semejante poder ante la arrogancia que destilaba tan eficientemente. -La Emperatriz estaba privada de leer o escribir siquiera, volverla ajena a la política es su ventaja—explico para sorpresa de su Sasuke que no tenía conocimiento de eso. -Por ello intento ayudarla en tanto me es posible.

Claramente la Emperatriz se encontraba en una poderosa desventaja táctica, si supiera de política entonces todo sería diferente, podría incluso orquestar rebeliones para acabar con Danzo, firmando y escribiendo decretos voluntad…pero la tenían privada de esa posibilidad. Sasuke e Itachi habían crecido en una familia política, algunos rumores decían que su padre—Fugaku Uchiha—había sido consejero del anterior Emperador durante su juventud, pero luego había dimitido para formar su propia familia, siendo recompensado con una enorme finca en Konoha y un poderío territorial y económico simplemente incalculable. De una u otra forma Sasuke sabía de política y ahora empezaba a manejar las intrigas, si no lo hacía no habría otro modo de sobrevivir.

-Intentare hacer también—confeso Sasuke para sorpresa de su hermano. Aparentemente Sasuke ya estaba tomándole el peso a las circunstancia a su alrededor, aprendido de la lealtad y de a quien debía atacar. -Me evitaste cometer un crimen innecesario—recordó Sasuke para hacerle entender a su hermano el porqué de su distinto parecer, -si queremos que se haga justicia, primero debemos deshacernos de Danzo—admitió con la misma entereza con que, anteriormente, había planeado matar a la Emperatriz. -Te dejare a ti las negociaciones difíciles, tu solo déjame encargarme de Pein, quiero tener el placer de arrancarle la cabeza—aclaro Sasuke, determinado a tener su parte de la victoria.

Itachi asintió únicamente antes de que ver a su hermano marcharse in emitir palabra alguna. Ciertamente estaba muy cambiado, distaba mucho del hermano inocente y ajeno a las intrigas que recordaba, ya no tenía ese sino de esperanza en su actuar, solo determinación, perseverancia, seguridad y puede que crueldad incluso, pero sus intenciones iban dirigidas hacia su aun latente familia, a él y a quien sea que perteneciera a Konoha y que estuviera en el Palacio, sabiendo esto, Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que las cosas no eran tan diferentes si lo pensaba.

Seguía siendo su hermano a pesar de todo, con eso podía respirar tranquilo.

* * *

 _Frontera de Mongolia/Fortaleza de la familia Hyuga_

El Imperio Haruno pasaba por momentos de extrema gloria, el que su nueva soberana fuera una mujer hacia más fácil discutir y efectuar negociaciones con el recientemente conquistado estado Mongol, anteriormente dirigido por Hiashi Hyuga. Pero no era una coincidencia, en lo absoluto, que tras la muerte de él no fuera otra que su hija menor—Hanabi—quien lo sucediera en la materia de la gobernanza mientras que su primogénita—Hinata-se hacía cargo de las negociaciones diplomáticas y las estrategias militares.

Con su largo cabello azulado recogido en una trenza, vistiendo ropas de carácter masculino color negro, con un abrigo de piel cubriendo su figura y ocultando sus atributos femeninos y una capa purpura sobre sus hombros, con su espada enfundada en la cadera, Hinata bebía amenamente en compañía del emisario Imperial Yamato. Sabía que el sobrino de este, Sai, se encontraba ratificando los viejos cuerdos de paz con el reino de Konoha, algo que la preocupaba. El rey Minato acababa de fallecer hacia una semana y el hijo de este, Naruto Uzumaki, acababa de ascender al trono. Las relaciones entre la familia de Mongolia y el reino de Konoha eran muy tensas, y Hinata no podía evitar estar más atenta que nunca a las labores diplomáticas, no necesitaban de una guerra en un momento así, necesitaban de paz y entre ella, la Emperatriz Sakura y el recién coronado Rey Naruto, debían de encargarse de que eso se mantuviera como había sucedido hasta ahora.

-Felicitaciones, Princesa—admitió Yamato.

Aquella joven de dieciséis años, tras toda su cordialidad y aparente actitud carente de un carácter masculino no era sino una mujer cauta e inteligente que había dirigido con eficacia los avances Mongoles en otros territorios, gracias a ella el poderío militar del Imperio Haruno aumentaba considerablemente gracias a su aguda mente de estratega. Hinata no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante el alago, desde que lord Yamato se encontraba en sus dominios todo iba mejor que nunca, sus conocimientos militares como veterano de guerra eran, sin lugar a dudas, de gran ayuda.

-Todo se debe a su brillante estrategia—aclaro Hinata, agradecida por la presencia del emisario Imperial.

Hinata realmente estaba intrigada, esperaba que tanto esfuerzos y luchas pudieran llegar a algo positivo, ya no quería más derramamientos de sangre de parte de nadie. La negativa de los conquistados no hacía más fácil el triunfo, pero si conseguía enaltecer la moral de los soldados que no habían librado contiendas tan apasionantes desde los días de sus abuelos y bisabuelos, era un enfrentamiento nuevo pero que—esperaban—llegara a buen fin.

La alianza con la Emperatriz seria duradera.

* * *

El portentoso y soberbio salón Imperial, donde los ministros podían hablar con el Emperador o Emperatriz reinante se encontraba vacío pese a la presencia de la Emperatriz sobre el magnífico trono Imperial.

Sobre su largo cabello rosado, perfectamente peinado y cayendo libremente tras su espalda se encontraba una corona de oro a juego con un par de largos pendiente a juego de lo que colgaban tres zafiros en forma de lagrima. Usaba un sencillo kimono blanco de escote cuadrado y sobre este, uno superior verde claro bordado en plata y oro para formar flore de cerezo, ribeteado en piel color blanco en los bordes de las mangas, cuello y falda, cerrado a su figura por un broche de oro. Pero la soledad de la Emperatriz se vio interrumpida por quien llevaba esperando, el Regente Imperial Danzo Shimura que avanzo hasta colocar un decreto sobre el escritorio frente a la Emperatriz, claramente esperando que ella lo aprobara, no, ordenando que lo aprobara. Sakura levanto ligeramente la mirada, pidiendo saber de qué se trataba ese documento.

-Es una petición de los Ministros—aclaro el Regente siendo que, cuando menos, debía darle a entender a la Emperatriz de que se trataba lo que aprobaba, -estampe su sello—ordeno Danzo.

Dudosa, como en cada ocasión en que debía de hacer algo de lo que no estaba segura, Sakura tomo el decreto entre sus manos, analizándolo con la mirada. Puede que no entendiera lo que allí estaba escrito, tal vez no pudiera leer lo que allí yacía plasmado, pero casi podía intuir que algo no estaba del todo bien.

-¿Por qué los ministros, de pronto, envían esto?—cuestiono Sakura, confundida.

-Estampe su sello, luego hablaremos—determino Danzo, tajantemente.

No le servía tener a un Emperatriz inteligente en el cargo, si esa joven tuviera acceso a leer y escribir; sería su ruina, ella no era tonta en lo absoluto pese a que se viera alejada o privada de muchas cosas, era inclusive más inteligente y cauta de lo que había sido el difunto Emperador Kizashi y ahí es donde estaba el problema. No necesitaba a una mujer inteligente sino tonta e insulsa.

Con un suspiro, Sakura dejo el documento sobre el escritorio, apoyando sus manos en este y titubeando enormemente, por un vez deseaba poder entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor y sabe el por qué hacía algo, quería aprender y entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no quería que le prohibieran esa libertad. Pero, para su temor y sorpresa, el Regente Imperial estampo sonoramente su mano contra el escritorio, sobresaltándola. Claramente no esperaba ni quería que ella se negara ante sus órdenes, solo quería que acatara lo dicho por él y guardara total silencio.

-Regente…- no pudo evitar titubea Sakura, ya no tan segura como antes pero igual de renuente, -no puedo—aclaro sin observar al Shimura a los ojos.

Como respuesta, y con aquella mirada intimidante, el Regente Imperial tomo el sello Imperial del escritorio y se lo tendió silentemente a la Emperatriz que observo todo con claro temor. Danzo no aceptaría una negativa, bajo ninguna circunstancia, y resistirse solo volvería peores las cosas.

-Mi paciencia se está acabando—aclaro el Regente, con voz cautelosa.

Sabiendo que, -de una u otra forma-, no podría hacer nada, Sakura acepto el sello antes de, infinitamente lento, colocarlo sobre el lugar determinado de aquel documento, estampando el emblema Imperial. No lo hacía por voluntad propia, eso jamás, siempre por obligación u órdenes, jamás por sí misma, eso era absurdo de considerar siquiera.

-No me decepcione nuevamente—advirtió Danzo, no como una amenaza vacía, sino como una absoluta exigencia.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake era el absoluto encargado del personal y servidumbre de índole masculina, toda circunstancia, orden u demanda tenía que pasar por él antes que por la Emperatriz Viuda que era responsable de toda actividad sucedida.

Como cada semana, Kakashi hacia una autocrítica al personal que servía en el Palacio, sirvientes del Emperador, guardias y sirvientes de la Emperatriz, el sequito de vigilancia de la Emperatriz Viuda y demás. Esta autocritica era una espada de doble filo; aquellos que cumplían bien su labor eran recompensados y alabados en demasía, aquellos que no, debían mejorar o serían expulsados, todo se hacia abajo un estrecha vigilancia y según su propio juego. El Hatake, que tenía a todos reunidos en filas laterales, se detuvo ante Suigetsu, claramente complacido en base al trabajo que el Hosuki realizaba diariamente y con justa razón, pese a su personalidad excéntrica, nunca se quejaba o protestaba por nada.

-Buen trabajo, como siempre, Suigetsu—felicito Kakashi.

El Hosuki asintió de sola sayo, conforme con ver que se mantenía en el mismo lugar de siempre, tampoco era como si pudiera siquiera aspirar a llegar más lejos, estaba conforme con su posición. El Hatake se detuvo ante Sasuke que guardo silencio en todo momento, tenía una de las posición más aclamadas entre el personal de sirvientes, asistía a la Emperatriz y eso era un gran logro, esperaba no perder la oportunidad de supervivencia que la vida le estaba dando.

-Sasuke, prepara tus cosas—advirtió Kakashi. Sasuke parpadeo confundido, ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal e iban a expulsarlo del Palacio?, -y deberás comenzar a usar esto.

Kakashi se giró hacia l doncella que se encontraba tras él y que le tendió un uniforme nuevo que el Uchiha acepto, extrañado. El Hatake estaba más que conforme con el rendimiento del joven, su diligencia y lealtad era admirable, nunca protestaba, cumplía cada orden sin mostrar cansancio o disgusto, solo responsabilidad absoluta, el espíritu que todo sirviente del Palacio debía demostrar en todo momento; servidumbre y lealtad pura.

-A partir de hoy eres escolta de la Emperatriz—informo el Hatake.

Los aplausos y murmullos de los presentes no se hicieron esperar, algunos felices por su triunfo otros envidiosos incluso, pero Sasuke apenas y pudo pensar, ¿La Emperatriz tenía algo que ver? Algo le decía que sí, no iba a rechazar el titulo ni nada…pero el cargo solo significaba una cosa, tendría que verla cada vez más seguido y tratar con ella de una u otra forma, seguirla a todas partes como hacia el sequito de ella. No sabía si sentirle agradecido o molesto, podría aprender de muchas cosas al pasar tanto tiempo en presencia de ella, pero por otra parte tendría que mantenerse más cerca de ella de lo que deseaba hacer.

* * *

Tras haber recibido indicaciones de parte de Kakashi, Sasuke hubo llegado a sus nuevas dependencias que habría de ocupar, una habitación sumamente cómoda y únicamente para él, casi pegada a los aposentos de la Emperatriz para estar alerta en todo momento, para vigilarla.

El Uchiha debía admitir que este nuevo trabajo era mucho más agradable, la habitación casi le recordaba a su antigua vida, la comodidad era casi la misma que podía recordar en el pasado, era como si una parte de su vida le hubiera sido devuelta además de la continua presencia de su hermano. Tenía muy en claro que sería tío y no precisamente por el bebé que esperaba la Emperatriz, sino Izumi, la concubina de su hermano, debía admitir que era agradable pese a su efusivo carácter, cuando menos su hermano había conseguido alcanzar una mísera felicidad, Sasuke podía vivir tranquilo de solo saber eso. No solo tenía que velar por su hermano, que sabía defenderse solo, sino también por Izumi y su futuro sobrino o sobrina.

Entre tranquilo y pensante, Sasuke se sentó sobre la cama, sopesando en cómo debería actuar a partir de ahora, el ascenso social no significaba solo poder sino aún más responsabilidades e imagen que dar, pero eran pruebas nimias teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había tenido que enfrentar hasta entonces. Pein, Danzo y el Emperador Neji, toda la estirpe Shimura y sus aliados, ellos eran la amenaza por destruir, una vez que ellos desapareciera entonces, y solo entones podría retomar o iniciar una vida libre de toda macula o recuerdo doloroso.

Tenía que enfocarse en ello.

* * *

 **PD:** lamento la demora pero quise actualizar decente mente ( **Adrit126** ) actualización dedicada, como siempre, a **Adrit126** (responsable de la existencia de ete fic), a **DULCECITO311** y **cinlayj2** :3 gracia, mis queridos lectores, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	6. Chapter 5

**-** La historia no me pertenece en lo absoluto sino que es una ligera adaptación del dorama coreano " **Empress Ki** " protagonizado por **Ha Ji Won** ( **Emperatriz Ki Nyang** ), **Ji Chang Wook** ( **Emperador Huizong** ) y **Ju Jin Mo** como ( **Rey Wang Yoo** _)._ Los personajes pertenecen completamente a Masashi Kishimoto más su distribución y/o utlización es de mi entera responsabilidad para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Era una tradición milenaria el que un nuevo soberano de las tierras Imperiales se presentara ante su Emperador o Emperatriz.

Las provincias de Sila, Mongolia, Konoha, Kirigakure, Otogakure, Kumogakure y demás estaban gobernadas o regidas por soberanos, reyes, gobernadores y diplomática y todo sujetos a la autoridad Imperial, por ello era imprescindible que cada soberano que ascendiera visitara la capital y tal suceso se efectuaba en ese preciso omento cuando los guarias Imperiales abrieron la puertas del Palacio y permitieron que el destacamento extranjero ingresar. En la entrada del jardín Imperial, -recelosas e interesadas—todas las doncellas y sirvientes posible se amotinaban entre sí para ver al que era el rey de Konoha. Los rumores decían que era un hombre increíblemente atractivo, correcto y moralmente inmaculado, incapaz de cometer error alguno.

Antes que el rey imperial, quien ingreso no fue otra que la hija mayor del Regente Imperial que había visitado la tierra de Konoha como emisaria oficial de su padre. Su nombre era Konan y resulto inevitable que atrapara la mirada de todos los guardias y sirvientes a causa de su espléndida belleza de largo cabello índigo claro recogido tras su nuca y adornado por una corona a juego con su kimono azul claro bordado en plata. A su lado se encontraban los emisarios de la Emperatriz y la Emperatriz Viuda; lord Yamato y su sobrino Sai. Finalmente y haciéndose esperar apareció el recientemente coronado rey de Konoha; Naruto Uzumaki. Vestía unos sencillos atuendos e seda negra bordada en oro para emular el característico emblema familiar de los Uzumaki, destacando su cabello rubio y sus brillantes ojos azules que hicieron suspirar y sonrojar a las sirvientas presentes, incrédulas del atractivo que veían en ese hombre escoltado por sus amigos y sirvientes, Kiba Inuzuka, Rock Lee y Shino Aburame.

A Naruto nunca le habían interesado los cuchicheos o los rumores, solo le interesaba concluir con aquella visita oficial a la capital Imperial para regresar a sus dominios y continuar su gobernanza. Su humor, últimamente, no era el mejor. Estaban planeando comprometerlo para que procrear un heredero a su reinado, pero eso no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, menos si debía comprometerse co alguien a quien jamás había visto y por quien no sentía nada. Había perdido parte de su libertad individual demasiado pronto como para perder su esencia libertad acatando a un matrimonio político. En su ausencia, su madre—la Reina Madre Kushina—regiría la corte, pero no quería dejarle todas esas obligaciones tan pesadas a ella.

Tenía que concluir esa visita lo más pronto posible para aminorar ese peso.

Siguiendo a lady Konan y a los Embajadores Yamato y Sai, Naruto y su sequito entro en el salón Imperial sin demasiado interés. En su interior lo esperaba el Regente Imperial Danzo Shimura y dos de sus hijos; Pein, -el mayor—y Nagato—el segundo-, el Emperador Neji,-su hijo menor—no se encontraba.

-Majestad—saludo Yamato con una reverencia a la par con su sobrino, -es un honor estar nuevamente en su presencia.

Levantando la mirada tras aquella reverencia, Naruto por primera vez contemplo a la mujer que era la Emperatriz del imperio, no pudiendo evitar que la respiración se le atorara en los pulmones con solo verla. Era bellísima. Debidamente arreglada para la ocasión—sentada sobre su trono—la Emperatriz lucía un kimono blanco de escote cuadrado bajo un kimono superior fucsia brillante bordado en plata y diamantes para emular flores de cerezo, cerrado a la altura el vientre por obra de un broche de plata, el cuello y los bordes de las mangas estaban decoradas por seda violeta claro a juego con la soberbia corona de plata y amatistas—a juego con un par de largos pendientes—sobre su largo cabello levemente recogió que caía tras su espalda y sobre sus hombros.

-Bienvenido, Embajador—pronuncio la Emperatriz con su melodiosa voz.

Haciendo acopio a su autocontrol, Sakura evito sonrojarse al contemplar al hombre que era el rey de Konoha, la provincia de mayor importancia dentro del imperio, el único hombre que podía semejarse en poder a ella y que con su sola presencia había provocado el despertar de sus nervios, haciéndola agradecer el encontrarse sentada sobre el trono o hubiera caído de la impresión que provocaba en ella aquel hombre que tenía su mirada clavada en la de ella y viceversa.

-Alteza, es un honor su presencia y visita—saludo Sakura, ya más tranquila con la presencia de aquel atractivamente cautivador rey.

Se habían conocido hacía ya muchos años, -de niños—con apenas siete años, pero si alguien se los hubiera dicho nunca hubieran imaginado que iban a asentir aquella extraña y agradable electricidad con solo verse a los ojos, sintiéndose iguales entre sí, sintiendo que ese momento valía la pena sin importar las circunstancias.

-Agradezco estar ante usted, Emperatriz—confeso Naruto, igualmente ya más cómodo en presencia de aquella hermosa mujer.

La Emperatriz asintió, agradecida por aquellas palabras.

-He oído que ha gobnado con bien sus dominios hasta ahora—reconocio Skaura siendo que eso le habia sido comunicado de parte de lord Danzo.

-Su majestad no debe en escatimar premiar tal logro—acoto Danzo con toda seguridad y arrogancia sabiendo que la Emperatriz no se opondría ante su opinión.

-Desde luego- - aclaro Sakura.

Levantándose de su trono, la Emperatriz se sujetó la falda del kimono, avanzando con parsimoniosa lentitud hacia el rey de Konoha que sintió su propia reparación agitarse de solo poder contemplarla desde más cerca. El perfume despedido por su piel, el brillo d sus ojos, el natural sonrojo de sus mejillas…era aún más hermosa de lo que hubiera podido concebir. No parecía la misma niña que recordaba haber conocido hacía ya nueve años atrás.

-Como tributo ante su trabajo, le obsequio 1.000 doblones de oro y 10.000 doblones de plata—menciono Sakura para satisfacción de los presentes, excepto Naruto, que no hubieran esperado menos, -y pido que cumpla mi humilde petición de quedarse para disfrutar de nuestra hospitalidad.

Observando aquellos radiantes e inocentes orbes esmeralda que brillaban como verdaderas gemas, Naruto asintió incapaz de negarse ante aquella poderosa mujer que estaba rogando su aprobación, no demandándola como seguramente haría otra Emperatriz.

-Acepto, su majestad—corroboro Naruto.

Las palabras del Uzumaki, hicieron sonreír a la Emperatriz.

* * *

La Emperatriz había regresado a sus aposentos y, siendo asistida por Ino y Temari, Sasuke pudo darse un momento libre.

Escuchando los cuchicheos intermitentes de parte de las doncellas y sirvientes a su paso, Sasuke y su hermano Itachi recorrían el jardín Imperial siendo el mayor de los Uchiha quien parecía más divertido con la situación. Gracias a sus amigos entre el personal del Palacio, estaba informado de todo lo que había sucedido, aparentemente la Emperatriz había recibido muy amablemente al rey de Konoha, invitándolo a cenar con ella esa misma noche. Un cuchicheo aun mayor se desató provocando que ambos hermanos giraran su vista hacia el otro lado del jardín donde paseaba el rey de Konoha en compañía de su sequito. Sasuke lo observo de arriba abajo sin ser capaz de ver el porqué de tantas habladurías de parte el personal del Palacio.

-Así que él es el rey de Konoha—menciono Sasuke sin demasiado interés.

El menor de los Uchiha contemplo la partida del rey que no reparo en ningún momento en las sirvientas que lo observaban y hablaban desesperadamente de él, rogando silentemente porque les dirigiera la mirada siquiera. Sueños de mujeres enamoradas y desesperadas, nada más.

-Oí que lo premiaron con 1.000 doblones de oro y 10.000 doblones de plata—comunico Itachi siendo que ya estaba enterado de todo lo sucedido en aquella reunión entre el rey de Konoha y la Emperatriz, -lord Yamato fue nombrado Baghatur y recibió 10.000 doblones de oro y su sobrino Sai 5.000—Sasuke no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante esta información.

El Imperio estaba en el apogeo de su gloria, la fortuna que se poseía era exorbitante y gastar semejante despilfarro no era un pecado siendo que el pueblo vivía con ecuanimidad, nadie pasaba hambre o vivía en malas condiciones, celebrando la expansión que el Imperio estaba llevando a cabo con ayuda del clan Mongol de los Hyuga. A Sasuke le daba igual cuanto se gastara en celebraciones nimias, lo importante era tener dinero de obra en momento de necesidad, nada más y nada menos.

* * *

Con facilidad, la noche llego al Palacio Imperial donde—en sus aposentos—el rey de Konoha se arreglaba exhaustivamente ante el espejo en un intento por parecer lo más presentable posible vistiendo unos atuendos azul oscuro bordados en oro para emular el emblema de los Uzumaki. De pie tras él se encontraban sus amigos y sirvientes Kiba y Shino que se observaron ligeramente divertidos entre sí. Nunca habían visto a su amigo y rey más centrado en aparentar ante una mujer que parecía haberlo embobado por completo por obra de un solo encuentro y esa mujer en específico no era ninguna otra que la mismísima Emperatriz Sakura.

-Alteza—se atrevió a hablar Shino, fingiendo una seriedad embaucadora que preocupo a Naruto,-va a desgastar el espejo.

Sobrellevado al saberse descubierto y avergonzado a causa de sus propios impulsos, el Uzumaki carraspeo ligeramente, evitando demostrar más nerviosismo del que ya por si sentía, ansioso de solo pensar en volver a ver a la Emperatriz.

-No digan tonterías—espeto Naruto, girándose hacia la puerta, más titubeando interiormente, -salgan—ordeno.

Evitando reír y observándose entre sí, Shino y Kiba reverenciaron a su rey, caminando lentamente hacia las puertas y volteando a verlo de vez en vez hasta haber abandonado la habitación. Nuevamente a solas, Naruto volvió a observarse en el espejo, estaría ante la Emperatriz por ende no podía lucir menos que digno como el rey que era…esa mujer había hecho latir desesperadamente su corazón. Anticipaba una velada con ella en que intentaría sr lo más caballeroso posible, pero...¿Cómo agradar a la Emperatriz que poseía el mundo entero?

En sus aposentos, Sakura se dejó peinar por Temari mientras Ino la maquillaba lo más naturalmente posible. Esta vez no lucía una soberbia corona sino que solo su largo cabello rosado perfectamente recogido para exponer su cuello, usando como joyas únicamente unos sencillos y largos pendientes de oro con piedras de jade engarzadas. Habiendo terminado, ambas doncellas permitieron que la Emperatriz se levantara del asiento del tocador para, así, contemplarse completamente ante el espejo. Por inexperiencia y deber, Sakura dejo que Ino y Temari seleccionaran su ropa, que decidieran como debía lucir, vistiéndola con un kimono de seda rosa salmón, ajustado en las muñecas y de mangas holgadas, marcadas hombreras doradas decoradas por piedras de jade así como el bordado del pecho y las caderas. El escote era bajo y favorecedor y la tela de las piernas era escasamente transparente.

-No es demasiado, ¿o sí?—cuestiono Sakura, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Dudosa, nerviosa y desconforme al mismo tiempo, Sakura sostuvo la tela entre sus manos antes de voltear ver Ino y Temari en espera de una opinión. No sabía si lucia tan digna como se esperaba de una Emperatriz, no sabía si lucia tan atractiva como debía de hacerlo como mujer o si entraba en el promedio, ¿Cómo saberlo de manera objetiva? Bueno, para eso tenía a Ino y Temari, ¿o no?

-En lo absoluto, Majestad—sentencio Ino, encantada con el trabajo que ella y Temari habían hecho.

-Luce radiante—adulo Temari.

Volviendo a contemplarse, Sakura asintió ya satisfecha. Estaría ante un viejo conocido, no tenía por qué esforzarse tanto, y si creía eso…¿Por qué su corazón latía tan desesperadamente con solo imaginar volver a verlo? No lo sabía, pero lo cierto es que, por primera vez, quería deslumbrar ante un hombre, quería que la consideraran hermosa para cautivar al espectador que tuviera el placer de verla, por una vez en su vida se sentía ansiosa por ver a un hombre.

Sonreía de solo imaginar un nuevo encuentro, ¿Qué era ese sentimiento tan agradable?

* * *

En los aposentos del Regente Imperial, Danzo Shimura notificada a sus hijos Pein y Nagato—así como a su recién llegada hija Konan—de una idea que llevaba ya tiempo resonando contra su cabeza, meses sin poder dar con el objeto de su absoluta codicia porque, de no ser así, resultaría ser su ruina y la de toda su familia.

-¿El Emperador Kizashi escribió una carta con sangre?—cuestión Pein, incrédulo ante lo dicho por su padre.

A Danzo no le resultaba difícil recordar que el Emperador había escrito algo entre todos sus decretos el mismo día en que el había comenzado a suministrarle veneno, pero en cuanto había intentado encontrar la carta escrita por la sangre del Emperador…esta había desaparecido antes de que el pensara siquiera en investigar a alguien. Luego el Emperador había enfermado a causa de su veneno y agonizado lenta y dolorosamente por menos tiempo del que Danzo hubiera considerado oportuno pero que le había servido para solidificar su poder. Si esa carta aparecía, seria expuesto como un traidor a su nación, él y sus cuatro hijos morirían como criminales y todo su poder se volvería nada…no, eso no podía suceder.

-Antes de que yo lo envenenara, previno un atentado y escribió allí su testamento…con su propia sangre—menciono el Regente, recordando aquel momento.

Como presintiendo que eso pasara, el Emperador solo había pedido como última voluntad que su hija,-la antes Princesa—Sakura, llegara al trono Imperial y fuera coronada como Emperatriz.

-Pero…¿Dónde está esa carta?—inquirió Konan.

-Hay rumores—aclaro el regente Imperial ante el interés central de su hija, -nadie la ha visto jamás, pero…- guardo silencio con auténtica ironía ya que estaba persiguiendo a sus propios enemigos para poseer esa carta, -además de mí, hay otros que la buscan.

La simple alusión de esto confundido a los hijos del regente que, de forma inmediata, se observaron entre sí. ¿Quién—además de su padre, desde luego—podía saber de la existencia de esa "carta de sangre"?, ¿Quién podía estar a la asecho, siguiendo sus pasos para no caer en la ruina?

-¿Quién?—pregunto Nagato.

Danzo no se atrevía a confirmado por ser una incongruencia simplemente. Cuando se había enterado de la existencia de esa carta había ordenado la ejecución de todo el personal que asistía al Emperador; sirvientes, doncellas, eunucos…pero una persona había escapado; Inoichi, el sirviente y amigo Principal del difunto Emperador. Nadie sabía dónde estaba y él era la única persona que podía tener en su posesión esa carta.

Debían dar con su paradero.

* * *

La escena que reinaba en los aposentos de la Emperatriz no podía ser sino comparada con la de una taberna o cantina cualquiera, dos amigos bebiendo animadamente y riendo, dándole uno que otro bocado a su plato mientras se observaban y reían a causa del efecto que el Sake estaba provocando en ellos luego de haberse pasado de copas desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, sin importarles nada, únicamente centrados en él otro y así disfrutar su noche.

-No puedo creer que me permitas tutearte—rio Naruto, agradeciendo con la mirada en cuanto ella le sirvió un poco más de sake. -Eres la Emperatriz—recordó a punto de reír.

Sakura solo se encogió de hombros ate la incredulidad de parte del Uzumaki.

-Eso solo te hace a ti más vulnerable si me haces enojar—recordó Sakura frunciendo el ceño con falsedad, apuntándolo con el dedo antes de reír. -Nos conocemos desde niños—aludió como si nada, estirando los brazos y chocado su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla, -¿Por qué guardar formalismos?

Observándola atentamente, Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír sin explicación aparente, cosa que confundido a la Emperatriz. Que ella hubiera notado, no había hecho o dicho algo que resultara gracioso par provocar su sonrisa, a menos que estuviera sonriendo de forma espontánea a causa de su ebriedad.

-¿Ocurre algo?, ¿Acaso dije algo malo?—se aventuró a conjeturar la Emperatriz.

Ante aquella reacción completamente errónea, Naruto no hizo sino negar de manera vehemente.

-En lo absoluto—protesto Naruto entre risas, cosa que pareció ofenderla, -es solo que…- guardo silencio, provocando que Sakura entrecerrara su mirada sobre él, -en el pasado te considere una criatura insignificante, y ahora me siendo perdido al contemplar la representación de la belleza misma—no sabiendo si creer en esas palabras o no, Sakura apoyo su rostro sobre la palma de sus manos, recargando sus codos sobre la mesa, escuchándolo, -con esos ojos radiantes, esos labios perfectos, ese rostro sereno, la luna palidece de brillo ante la más hermosa de las mujeres—pronuncio el Uzumaki, cual poeta.

La Emperatriz no pudo evitar sentirse abrumada ante aquellas palabras, románticas, confusas, apasionadas y pronunciadas de tal forma para erizar cada poro de su piel y hacerla sentir como jamás hubiera imaginado. Él despertaba emociones y sensaciones que ella nunca hubiera considerado posibles, dignas de aludir o comparar por lo que se mencionaba en las fantasías contadas a los niños.

-Tienes mucha habilidad con las mujeres—adulo Sakura, sonriendo divertida, -¿cuántas han oído eso?—indago la pelirosa.

La sonrisa en el rostro de aquella insólitamente hermosa mujer y Emperatriz no hicieron sino cautivar aún más a Naruto que intercalo su mirada de los labios a los ojos de ella que esperaba una respuesta. No iba a mentirle, no tenía por qué hacerlo ya que el Sake estaba sacando a flote sus sentimientos y lo que había despertado en él desde la primera vez en que la había visto.

-Solo la Emperatriz—corroboro Naruto.

Sakura entreabrió los labios a causa de la sorpresa, empeñándose en no demostrarla mientras tomaba su copa y bebía para ignorar la intensa mirada del Uzumaki sobre su persona…

* * *

Con un excelente animo ante el regreso de sus mayores aliados y embajadores, —que habían regresado con noticias magnificas—la Emperatriz Viuda Tsunade cenaba en compañía de lord Yamato y su sobrino Sai, únicamente teniendo omo ayuda de cámara a su fiel doncella y amiga Shizune.

-Dicen que el rey de Konoha es un hombre sumamente atractivo—menciono Shizune sirviendo un poco de té para la Emperatriz y sus embajadores, que le agradecieron silentemente, -tiene muchos talentos pero lo mejor es su personalidad perseverante.

Sai bebió amenamente de su copa, más cómodo co ese ambiente Imperial y su habitual estadía en el Palacio. Haber estado semanas lejos de su hogar, estando en Konoha, no había sido lo mejor de su vida pero era parte de su labor como diplomático y embajador, además de un castigo por parte del Regente Imperial.

-Todas las doncellas y sirvientes no paran de hablar de él—secundo Sai, no habiendo podido evitar escuchar los rumores que pronunciaban toda las sirvientas y doncellas del Palacio.

Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia apareció en los labios de la Emperatriz Viuda.

-Sería una magnifica adquisición—aludió Tsunade.

Yamato y Sai se observaron de sola sayo entre si ante la divertida mirada de la Emperatriz Viuda y su doncella que se sonrieron de forma cómplice, completamente seguras de lo que habría de suceder en el futuro y de cuán lejos llegarían con solo proponérselo. Todo estaba en su sitio gracias a los planes de la Emperatriz Viuda Tsunade.

-Perdóneme Emperatriz Viuda pero…- titubeo lord Yamato, el ahora Baghatur Imperial, -no la comprendo—admitió.

Tsunade esbozo una sonrisa arrogante ante aquellas palabras, ella se había encargado a pulso de eliminar la posibilidad de que la estirpe del Regente Imperial continuara. Sus hijos mayores—Pein y Nagato—no mostraban interés en formar familias siquiera, punto para ella, Konan no hacía sino ayudar a su padre y por ende la sentencia de Neji –ahora estéril—había sellado su plan para resguardar la seguridad de la Emperatriz. Todo era en pro de su beneficio.

-Sin importar el tiempo que pase, el Emperador no será capaz de procrear una heredera o heredero para el Imperio—cito la Emperatriz Viuda Tsunade, confiada en la situación porque, en efecto, Neji ya no significaba una amenaza en su vida ni en la de la Emperatriz, -una vez que nos hayamos desecho de él…habrá que buscar quien lo reemplace eficientemente—menciono causando la sonrisa que de autosuficiencia que apareció en el rostro del Baghatur, -y Naruto Uzumaki proviene de una familia con sangre rea—recordó dejando su taza de té sobre la mesa, -resultaría un candidato idóneo. ¿Quién más sino?—cuestiono claramente sabiéndose triunfal con aquella idea.

-Nadie, Emperatriz Viuda—corroboro el Baghatur, pero no consiguió evitar pensar en otro de sus sobrinos quien estaba igualmente capacitado para ser Emperador tras Neji, joven, inteligente y leal al Imperio Haruno, el también debía ser valorado como sobrino del Baghatur y embajador Imperial. -Aunque, si me lo permite—menciono viendo asentir a la Emperatriz Viuda, -me gustaría sugerir a uno de mis sobrinos como Consorte de la Emperatriz, cuando la ocasión lo amerite, claro—aludió esto por temor a que su familia pereciera a manos de Danzo Shimura.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, lord Yamato—prometió la Emperatriz Viuda Tsunade. -En momentos así necesitamos tener toda la ayuda posible—admitió para sí misma.

Si iban a proteger a la Emperatriz debían hacer todo lo posible y para alcanzar el triunfo absoluto todos los medios eran buenos. Lo verdaderamente importante en ese campo era ganar la batalla decisiva, eso era todo y para ello el paso crucial a dar era exterminar a Danzo Shimura y a toda su estirpe sin importar el cómo y lo más pronto posible.

* * *

La Emperatriz se encontraba cenando junto al rey de Konoha y Sasuke, libre de obligaciones, acompaño a su hermano y a Izumi de regreso a sus aposentos.

Aún era temprano y no tenía interés alguno por irse a dormir aun. De hecho, y en cuanto hubiera dejado a su hermano e Izumi a solas, pretendía pasear por el jardín para despejar su mente ante de irse a dormir. Ya que las obligaciones eran menores, era más difícil agotarse por dormir al final del día. Estuvieron a punto de llegar a las puertas, donde se encontraba dos guardias Imperiales, cuando apareció repentinamente una mujer mayor que abrazo a Itachi que no pudo evitar parecer divertido. Izumi se cubrió los labios para no reír, causando el desconcierto de Sasuke que no había visto a esa mujer en todo el tiempo que llevaba en el palacio.

-¿Dónde había estado, Majestad?—pronuncio la mujer con voz desesperada. -He esperado mucho por volver a verlo.

Itachi no presto objeción alguna al abrazo, únicamente absteniéndose de reír al igual que Izumi. Sasuke negó para sí mismo, incrédulo de la escena. De forma repentina se escucharon los gritos de alguien a lo lejos ante lo cual la mujer soltó a Itachi y se marchó a toda prisa. Antes de que Sasuke pudiera preguntar siquiera, uno de los sirvientes del Palacio—conocido como Maito Gai—siguió el mismo camino que la mujer, claramente hiendo tras ella.

-¿Quién es ella?—cuestiono Sasuke ya más recuperado de aquella sorpresa e incredulidad inicial.

Había visto a muchas mujeres vestidas como Dama de la Corte en el Palacio, entre ellas a las mujeres que servían a la Emperatriz Viuda Tsunade y, en ocasiones, a la Emperatriz, pero no a aquella insólita e impetuosa mujer.

-Lady Chiyo—aclaro Izumi, ya más tranquila ante el sobresfuerzo que había hecho para no reír a carcajadas por aquella escena. -Fue una de las primeras concubinas del Emperador cuando era un Príncipe—explico paso a paso para que Sasuke entendiera el rango de aquella mujer en el Palacio que, como mínimo, vestía como una Dama de la Corte. -Perdió la razón en cuanto se enteró de la muerte del Emperador—menciono la pelicastaña con sincera tristeza.

La confusión de Sasuke no desapareció ante aquello, no tenía explicación que una mujer casi loca o demente estuviera en el Palacio si no cumplía una función como el resto del personal que trabajaba asiduamente día a día para ganar su paga o ascender políticamente y dejar su vida atrás.

-Si eso es cierto, ¿Por qué sigue en el Palacio?—inquirió Sasuke, confundido.

Claro, habiendo sido concubina del anterior Emperador era más que usual que tuviera un rango social elevado, pero la tradición Imperial dictaba que toda Emperatriz, Consorte o concubina de un Emperador se retirara a un monasterio, cortando su cabello. ¿Cómo es que esa mujer estaba en el Palacio? Era comprensible que ese fuera el caso de la Emperatriz Viuda, ¿Pero esa mujer?

-La Emperatriz tuvo compasión de ella y le permitió quedarse bajo la vigilancia de los sirvientes—explico Itachi, acomodándose la ropa que se había arrugado ligeramente ante el efusivo abrazo de la mujer, -es como una Emperatriz solo que sin título y poder, pero teniendo toda la atención posible—aclaro el Uchiha.

Sasuke sintió ante esas palaras, observando el pasillo por el que había desaparecido la mujer conocida como lady Chiyo. Había muchas formas de sobrevivir en ese Palacio, incluyendo la demencia o locura.

* * *

El sol había aparecido en el horizonte desde hacía ya unos momentos y pese a ello Sakura no había despertado como lo hacía usualmente.

La mesa usada la noche anterior solo sostenía lo platos, jarra y copas vacías como prueba de lo consumido la noche anterior. Sobre la cama y entreabriendo los ojos ante su habitual horario para despertar, Sakura contemplo el rostro de Naruto, casi pegado al suyo. Luego de haberse embriagado hasta casi perder la cordura…ni siquiera podía recordar cómo habían llegado a la cama hasta quedarse dormidos uno al lado del otro, pero no podía importarle menos. No se sentía como la Emperatriz del Imperio Haruno sino como una mujer cualquiera, una mujer que había pasado una noche en compañía de un viejo conocido y amigo que la había escuchado y viceversa, ambos ligados entre si ante los sinsabores de gobernar.

Sakura, sin sentir temor o incomodidad alguna contemplo el tardío despertar del Uzumaki a su lado quien, parpadeando, no taro en sonreírle en cuanto vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de la noche que había tenido lugar, de lo que habían dicho y de como un lazo inexistente en su infancia había conseguido forjarse en aquel momento tan familiar y compenetrado al que parecían haber estado destinados, era como si hubieran sido amigos y cercanos desde siempre, únicamente reencontrándose por azares del destino pero disfrutamos de la compañía del otro.

-Nos embriagamos—hablo Sakura ya que Naruto no daba indicio alguno de iniciar una conversación. El Uzumaki únicamente rio ante aquello, más que embriagarse se habían ahogado en sake hasta dormirse. No satisfecha con el silencio, la Emperatriz golpeo bruscamente el pecho del rey de Konoha que no pudo evitar quejarse, sin dejar de reír. -Estás loco—insulto Sakura.

El Uzumaki, sin titubeo o duda alguna, acerco más su rostro al de la Emperatriz que no presento protesta alguna.

-Igual que tú—justifico.

Una sonrisa se plasmó en los labios de la Emperatriz antes de desaparecer…esa cercanía ya de por si los hacía sentir la respiración del otro, acercándolos entre sí como imanes, más y más hasta que sus rostro prácticamente se encontraron pegados entre sí, un poco más y entonces…

-¡Su Majestad el Emperador!

Con solo escuchar el anuncio del otro lado de la puerta, Sakura se irguió sobre la cama con la misma expresión de preocupación y alarma en el rostro que Naruto quien compendia por completo la situación. Neji no era un hombre que tomara las cosas como pequeñeces y los veía juntos en la misma habitación no tardaría en comenzar a pensar en cualquier cosa, armando un alboroto de la nada y causando u problema que, seguramente, no tardaría en llegar a oídos del Regente Imperial desencadenando una catástrofe de enormes proporciones.

Sakura y Naruto solo pudieron atinar a observarse, ¿Qué harían?

* * *

-¿Acaso hay algo que no se?—cuestiono Neji del otro lado de la puerta. Pasaban los segundos y sin embargo la Emperatriz no daba indicio alguno de querer recibirlo, algo que por ley debía hacer porque era su esposo, una duda no pudo evitar aparecer en la mente de Neji con tan solo imaginarse lo peor, -¿Paso la noche con alguien?

Ino se sintió incapaz de responder ante el Emperador, ¿Cómo decirle que sí y no?, ¿Cómo decirle que el rey de Konoha seguía dentro de la habitación junto a la Emperatriz pero sin haber intimado en lo absoluto?

-Su Majestad…- titubeo Ino.

El Emperador bufo al no recibir respuesta, ¿Por qué era tan difícil decir sí o no simplemente? Neji aparto su mirada de las puertas encontrándose con un rostro familiar, claro, lo había golpeado hacía ya semana atrás habiendo creído que se trataba del amante de la Emperatriz, pero habiendo sido únicamente un mísero sirviente. El pelicastaño no tardo en reparar en los atuendos militares del Uchiha que, altaneramente, le sostuvo la mirada. Claramente había pasado de ser un sirviente a un escolta real…y Neji no pudo evitar pensar el porqué de ese ascenso. Sasuke sostuvo la mirada del Emperador como si fuera un apersona cualquiera a sus ojos y de hecho lo era, Neji no le importaba porque habría de desaparecer para que la venganza necesaria fuera cumplida, tal vez—a su muerte—Itachi pudiera ser Emperador al ser el padre de la heredera Imperial. Neji debía desaparecer para que todo lo que él ambicionaba pudiera suceder.

Aún más molesto por ese simple encuentro de sus miradas, Neji se marchó sin esperar que la Emperatriz permitiera su ingreso a sus aposentos. A cada paso se encontraba con mayores enemigos. Sasuke, por su lado, mantuvo su postura firme contra las puertas de los aposentos de la Emperatriz l igual que Ino y el resto de los sirvientes.

Tenía mejores cosas en que pensar que en las rabietas y los celos del Emperador.

* * *

 **PD:** como prometí, actualice durante el fin de semana dedicando este capitulo (como siempre) a: **DULCECITO311** (pidiendo tiempo para el problema de Sakura), **Adrit126** (a quien dedico el **fic** y habiendo hecho aparecer a **Naruto** ) Si están interesados, mañana actualizare mi fic " **El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura** " que estoy escribiendo en este momento, pidiendo paciencia :3 adiós mis queridos lectores, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	7. Chapter 6

**-** La historia no me pertenece en lo absoluto sino que es una ligera adaptación del dorama coreano " **Empress Ki** " protagonizado por **Ha Ji Won** ( **Emperatriz Ki Nyang** ), **Ji Chang Wook** ( **Emperador Huizong** ) y **Ju Jin Mo** como ( **Rey Wang Yoo** _)._ Los personajes pertenecen completamente a Masashi Kishimoto más su distribución y/o utlización es de mi entera responsabilidad para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Era de noche y por ende se suponía que nadie molestaba a nadie a esa hora de la noche, motivo suficiente para que Sakura cuestionara exhaustiva y mentalmente el por qué el Regente Imperial—Danzo Shimura—había pedido—u ordenado—verla en el salón real de forma inmediata.

Acompañada por su habitual sequito—conformado por Ino, Temari, Shikamaru y Choji—y Sasuke como su escolta, la Emperatriz cruzaba los pasillos con aspecto ligeramente serio, preocupada, como siempre, de estar en presencia del Regente. Vestía un sencillo kimono rosa suave bordado en diamante, por sobre un kimono blanco de escote cuadrado, cerrado a la altura del vientre por un broche de oro. Su cabello lucia peinado gracias a un broche en forma de mariposa hecho de plata y cristales rosas a juego con un par de largos pendientes. Ya que era un asunto más bien informal y sin relativa importancia, no tenía porque esmerare tanto en su apariencia. Sasuke, caminando tras ella, cuestiono de sola sayo el silencio reinante en los pasillos, la aparente calma y el extraño comportamiento del Shimura al pedir verla a esa hora en específico, no tenía sentido.

Los guardias abrieron las puertas permitiendo a la Emperatriz y un sequito entrar al Salón Real encontrándose con una imagen más que humillante dirigida hacia la Emperatriz. Sentado sobre el trono que representaba—ya fuera Emperador o Emperatriz—a la figura de mayor poder en el Imperio y el mundo se encontraba Danzo Shimura contemplando con arrogancia a la que era la Emperatriz. A Sakura le hubiera encantado pelear, protestar y gritar que ella era la Emperatriz y que no podían tratarla así, pero…no podía, no cuando Danzo podía ordenar su muerte de un momento a otro. Sasuke volteo escasamente a ver al resto de quienes servían a la Emperatriz, pero ninguno levanto la mirada en respuesta. El temor que tenían por la autoridad de Danzo era todavía mayor al innegable respeto y lealtad que le guardaban a la Emperatriz.

-Acércate un poco más—ordeno por fin el Regente.

Sin dudarlo, y sujetándose la falda para no tropezar, Sakura avanzo a pasos lentos y casi temblorosos hasta situarse a tres pasos de distancia del Regente que, con la mirada, ordeno a los guardias presentes que abrieran las puertas. En efecto y de manera inmediata las puerta se abrieron permitiendo la entrada de sus hijos Pein y Nagato acompañados de una larga comitiva de soldados que apuntaron sus espadas tanto hacia la Emperatriz como a su sequito. Haciendo todo lo posible para no parecer asustada o nerviosa, Sakura mantuvo su mirada sobre el Regente, en espera de sus órdenes.

-He oído que el padre de su Majestad dejo una carta de sangre—Sakura trago saliva de manera inaudible, ocultando eficientemente sus pensamientos. -Alguien podría usar esa carta para provocar mi caída.

Sasuke, de la forma más disimulada posible, coloco su mano sobre el empuñadura de su espada, iba a pelear, no iba a quedarse quieto in hacer absolutamente nada por culpa de Danzo. La mano de Ino sobre su hombro lo detuvo abruptamente.

-No, si lo haces la vida de la Emperatriz correrá peligro—le recordó la Yamanaka.

Bufando por lo bajo, Sasuke asintió, únicamente teniendo que conformarse con ser espectadora de semejante amenaza llevada a cabo contra un mujer a la que ya de por si estaba privando de la gobernanza de su propio Imperio y de los conocimientos primordiales que como Emperatriz debía poseer.

-Ahora dígame, su Majestad no está ciega ni sorda, así que, ¿Qué ha oído al respecto?—pregunto Danzo en espera de una inmediata respuesta.

La mirada de los hijos del Regente sobre su persona, la presencia de los soldados y el propio Regente…Sakura estaba segura de que, perfectamente, podría desmayarse de un momento a otro a causa de la tensión, más se las arregló para mantenerse serena y negar ante la teoría o suposición de parte del Shimura.

-Yo…no sé nada de esto—afirmo mintiendo tan bien como le era posible, engañando incluso a Sasuke que celebro su inteligencia mentalmente, podía no tener todos los conocimientos que tantos se desearían en ella, pero si algo era seguro es que la Emperatriz no era una mujer tonta. -Créame, Regente, realmente no sé nada—prometió Sakura.

La mirada de Danzo hacia ella, sin embargo, no cambio en ningún momento, observándola como lo que seguía siendo a sus ojos, una niña sin experiencia, tonta e ilusa con aspiraciones poco realistas y que, sencillamente, estorbaba en su camino pero a quien debía mantener con vida si quería seguir en el poder de manera indefinida.

-Lo que su Majestad, sepa o no, para mí no vale nada—declaro para satisfacción de sus hijos que marcaron aún más su temple arrogante. -Lo importante es que los sinvergüenzas intentarán utilizar a su Majestad—advirtió con falsa preocupación con respecto a ella. -La gente ya habla de que serví y guie a un Emperador y coloque a una Emperatriz en el trono, ¿Cree que no podría hacerlo co alguien más?—se jacto de sus logros, amenazándola a su vez.

Sasuke apretó los puños, impotente al sentir retumbando en su cabeza el intenso y vertiginoso latir del corazón de la Emperatriz que luchaba por mantenerse tranquila. Si, intentaba evitarla y no unirse a ella en ninguna clase de vínculo, pero—en ese momento—solo deseo abrazarla y tranquilizarla. Nadie, ni siquiera un hombre, se merecía una amenaza así no habiendo hecho nada para merecerla.

-¿Qué debo hacer?—pregunto Sakura, rendida a fingir para mantener su vida y poder pelear otro día más cuando menos. -Dígame lo que usted quiere, Regente, y yo lo haré—prometió con aquella mirada de niña para apela a días pasados en que el Regente había confiado ciegamente en que podía utilizarla. -Hasta hoy, ¿No he hecho acaso todo lo que usted me ha ordenado?

Danzo debía admitir que esa sumisión de parte de la pelirosa era perfecta para sus planes, por fin nadie se opondría y le permitiría a él ganar tiempo de—no solo—encontrar la carta, sino también de deshacerse de todos sus enemigos para mantener su poder y fortalecerlo todavía más.

-Quédese como una persona muerta—sentencio Danzo para tristeza de la pelirosa e incredulidad del sequito de la Emperatriz, -no importa lo que diga la gente, simplemente quédese como una persona muerta. ¿Entiende?—exigió saber Danzo.

La Emperatriz asintió, levantando su mirada hacia el Regente.

-Si eso es lo que usted quiere, lo haré—prometió.

Dando por zanjado el tema, Sakura le dio la espalda al Regente, retirándose de manera lenta con la mirada baja en todo momento, apenas y con fuerza tras aquella vergonzosa humillación.

* * *

Había dejado atrás a su sequito, les había ordenado que la dejaran sola y afortunadamente nadie había emitido protesta alguna esta vez.

Sakura, abrazándose a sí misma, recorrió el jardín Imperial, no sentía frio a causa del aire nocturno, quería llorar pero algo le impedía hacerlo. Pero, no estaba totalmente sola, no había posibilidad de que su orden fuera completamente cumplid, no cuando Sasuke se había determinado a seguirla, incluso contra sus propias ordenes, caminando tras ella, siguiendo sus paso y manteniéndose atento a cada una de sus reacciones. La pelirosa detuvo su andar, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Quería gritar a pleno pulmón y llorar, pero por su estatus y poder no podía solo hacerlo simplemente y ya, había distancias que cruzar.

-Búrlate de mí, adelante, no me importa—hablo Sakura, sabiendo a Sasuke de pie detrás de ella. -Lo merezco—reconoció, volteando a verlo, molesta por su propia debilidad y lo que no podía hacer. -¿Qué clase de Emperatriz soy?—pregunto con la voz quebrada por las lágrimas que deseaba liberar. -Ni siquiera puedo ordenar nada.

Tal vez, antes, la hubiera odiado, hubiera dicho que ella era la única responsable del dolor con el que cargaba…pero ya no podía creer del todo en ella, no cuando la veía así de vulnerable, sabiendo que ella no era sino un juguete del destino que la empujaba a ser un títere ante otros. No quería que eso siguiera siendo así, ella merecía ser libre, merecía tener su propia oportunidad de decidir que hacer y actuar como desearía cualquiera.

-Majestad Imperial, si me lo permite—inicio Sasuke, no tratándola como si fuera su igual, sino como aquello que era, su Emperatriz, -tiene más coraje y valor que cualquiera de los hombres de este Palacio y puede que del Imperio—Sakura sonrió divertida por su broma, pero la expresión de Sasuke no atestiguaba que él estuviera mintiendo. -Nadie aguantaría lo que usted está haciendo.

No sabía si reírse o que, Sasuke le estaba hablando con respeto, más allá del hecho de que fuera la Emperatriz o del poder que—aparentemente—tuviera, la estaba tratando como alguien que merecía ser tratada dignamente. Sintiendo y uniendo su mirada a la de él, Sakura lo abrazo repentinamente en un impulso, sintiéndose segura en su presencia y en su voz, en sus palabras y en cómo, a pesar de su negativa anterior, intentaba tranquilizarla cuando nadie más lo hacia

-Sasuke, necesito que me ayudes…- rogó con su rostro enterrado en el pecho de él, -por favor—suplico.

¿Qué sentía por la Emperatriz? No, ¿Qué sentía por Sakura, exactamente? Lo desconocía, sabía que tenía que alejarse y no lo estaba haciendo ese era el maldito problema, se embriagaba y maravillaba con su presencia, con su bondad y su actitud. Sentía algo por ella y lo peor es que estaba prohibida tal cosa, él era un simple escolta y ella la Emperatriz, la masacre de su familia—independiente de que ella hubiera firmado la orden o la hubiera dado…-los separaba y empujaba a prohibir que algo existiera algo. Pero no pudiendo evitarlo, Sasuke respondió al abrazo, en parte sintiéndose responsable de evitar que llorara porque era el único que estaba ahí para ella.

Era tarde, lo sabía y sin Embargo Naruto no pudo evitar pasear por el jardín, solo con sus pensamientos y perdidos en sus desvaríos, rememorando aquella divertida mañana en compañía de la Emperatriz, agradeciendo el no ser descubiertos por el Emperador. Había sido una noche y mañana sencillamente perfecta. Naruto estaba más que convencido de que estaba absoluta y totalmente enamorado de ella hasta el fondo de su ser, pero decírselos…eso era otra historia.

-Es la Emperatriz…

La voz de Kiba a su espalda lo desconcertó, volteando a ver a su amigo—de pie junto a Shino y Rock Lee—quien señalo al otro lado del jardín con la mirada. Naruto contemplo dolido aquella escena que conformaban la Emperatriz abrazada de un simple escolta que le devolvía el abrazo sin reparar en nada.

¿Quién era él?

* * *

La noche había quedado atrás, luego de aquel breve momento compartido, Sasuke había acompañado a la Emperatriz de regreso a sus aposentos, despidiéndose escueta y correctamente de ella antes de retirarse a su propia habitación, rememorando el abrazo y lo que significaba para él.

Al momento de iniciar el día había evitado todo contacto visual con la Emperatriz que n pudo evitar dejar de verlo cada vez que le era posible. Agradeció el momento en que ella no hubiera requerido de su presencia, permitiéndole salir al jardín para despejar su mente, pero ni siquiera la brisa primaveral apartaba las ideas y los sentimientos de su mente y su corazón. ¿Qué creía que estaba haciendo? Toda pisca de confusión o buen humor siquiera se evaporo de su ser en cuanto contemplo la aparición de Pein en su camino. Sin siquiera reverenciarlo, Sasuke se dispuso a seguir con su mano cuando la mano de él sobre su brazo se lo impidió.

-Si la Emperatriz menciona algo sobre la carta de sangre, debes reportármelo—ordeno el hijo del Regente. -Tal vez te perdone la vida—esta alusión no pudo evitar hacer que Sasuke sonriera ladinamente, divertido. -¿Te burlas de mí?—cuestiono Pein.

Claro que era divertido porque nunca se aliaria con la familia del Shimura ni con nadie de su entorno, su único propósito par con ellos era verlos muertos, de sr posible decapitados o empalados como merecían por todos sus crímenes, cada uno de ellos y no descansaría hasta que fuera así. Primero bajaría al infierno antes que pensar siquiera en estar de acuerdo con esa asquerosa estirpe.

-Una vez que encuentre la carta, Danzo ser acusado de alta traición—espeto Sasuke, satisfecho al ver el ceño fruncido del pelinaranja. -¿Crees que he olvidado lo que me hiciste?—cuestiono Sasuke, aludiendo a la muerte de su familia, aquello que nunca en su existencia habría de olvidar bajo ninguna circunstancia. -Serás testigo de la caída de toda tu familia—sentencio.

Esa era su meta, su única razón para sobrevivir in importar lo que pasara, ¿Qué vida era una donde no pudiera hacerle pagar a sus verdugos lo que le habían arrebatado? Todo se trataba de sencillo sentido común, moralidad y justicia, pagar un golpe con otro golpe, la misma moneda.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?—debatió Pein sin esperar respuesta. -No eres más que un simple plebeyo.

Sasuke mantuvo su espalda erguida, aquella imagen de soberbia y orgullo innato que tanto lo caracterizaba, nunca reverenciaría a Pein, nunca bajaría su mirada, nunca cumpliría con el absurdo protocolo cortesano cuando se tratara de él, nunca le perdonaría todo lo que le había arrebatado.

-Hablo así porque puedo—se justificó Sasuke ante la iracunda mirada del primogénito el Regente Imperial, -no soy como los demás sirvientes de este Palacio que te reverencian, yo sé quién eres y lo que hiciste—advirtió el Uchiha dando dos pasos para encontrarse todavía más cerca de Pein que debió reconocer sentirse levemente intimidado, -no creas que me harás inclinarme ante ti, eso jamás.

Evadiéndolo, Sasuke pasó por su lado de regreso a donde debía estar; junto a la Emperatriz.

* * *

El Baghatur lord Yamato y su sobrino Sai entraron en el Salón Real tras haber recibido una citación secreta de parte de la Emperatriz.

En cuanto entraron al gran salón encontraron a la Emperatriz sobre el trono de oro, —de mayor autoridad—en una imagen gloriosa de poder y autoridad casi divina. Vestía un exquisito kimono jade con flores purpuras estampadas, sobre todo en la caída del cuello, holanes violeta claro en el borde de las mangas, bordados en palta, y borde de piel en el cuello del kimono y los dobladillos de la falda. Un broche de oro y diamantes cerraba el kimono a su figura, a la altura del vientre, apenas y enseñando el inferior kimono blanco de escote cuadrado. Sobre su largo cabello rosado, cual cascada tras su espalda, se encontraba una corona de plata y cristales a juego de un par de largos pendientes.

Ambos dignatarios, de forma inmediata, reverenciaron a la Emperatriz que no tardo en indicarles que se levantaran para lo que ella fuera a decir.

-A sus órdenes, Majestad—declaro lord Yamato, leal como siempre.

A ellos si podía ordenarles algo, a ellos podía confesarles sus miedos, a ellos podía decirle la verdad y solo por el hecho de ser absolutamente leales a ella, a la Emperatriz Viuda Tsunade y la casa Imperial como tal. Ellos eran de confianza como no lo eran el resto de quienes habitaban su Imperio.

-Hasta hoy no he podido ordenarles nada como Emperatriz—menciono Sakura, consciente de que eso era una realidad. No mucha gente dentro del Imperio sabía leer porque sencillamente no había acceso a ello o no era importante, pero ella si deseaba poder hacerlo en algún momento, -pero hoy les encomendare una Orden Imperial.

El Baghatur y su sobrino no pudieron evitar observare, desconcertado. Claro, acatarían toda oren dada por la Emperatriz, pero…¿Qué orden iban a recibir exactamente? Si iba a romper con las órdenes de Danzo Shimura, debía tratarse de algo sumamente importante e imperativo de realizar.

-Somos sus súbditos, Majestad—correspondió Sai en lugar de su tío.

Solo tenía una meta que alcanzar, derrocar a Danzo sin importar el precio, solo el cuándo y el cómo y la mayor incógnita, ¿Cómo?, estaba resuelta, la Carta de Sangre era la medida, la forma en que Danzo y todos aquellos ligados a él cayeran al abismo, que murieran y sucumbieran ante su propia maldición.

-Necesito que busquen la carta de sangre—determino Sakura.

Pese a creer en la existencia de aquel documento, creador por el Emperador Kizashi, tanto lord Yamato como Sai dudaron en si ejecutar tal orden. ¿Qué sucedía si la carta no era real? La simple búsqueda resultaría una absoluta decepción, resultaría triste darle tan respuesta a la Emperatriz.

-Majestad—inicio el Baghatur con palpable temor a ser demasiado directo con la legítima gobernante del Imperio, -lamento decirle que eso es solo un rumor.

-Yo creo en ella—debatió la Emperatriz con voz imbatible, -y aún más importante, el Regente Imperial cree en ella—remarco dándoles a entender a ambos hombres el asunto realmente importante y la estrategia que tenía en mente, -el solo encontrar la carta o falsificar una copia será devastador para él—no pudo evitar sonreír, solo había que herir a Danzo donde más le dolía, en su orgullo de Regente Imperial, en su poder. -Tenemos que evitar que él y sus hijos puedan hacer algo.

Primero caería Neji a quien ya no soportaba, luego sus otros hijos; Pein, Nagato y Konan y luego disfrutaría de deshacerse de la influencia y la vida de Danzo de una vez y para siempre.

* * *

Neji cerró el libro que tenía en las manos en cuanto escucho las puertas de sus aposentos abrirse.

A lo largo del día no había escuchado sino un repentino e incesante alboroto que surgía desde el exterior con un origen que él no entendía, pero el ruido y alboroto siquiera ya lo molestaba bastante. Aun podía recordar, en base al día anterior, cuando frustrado de había sentido de saber que alguien había pasado la noche con la Emperatriz, aún más viendo a ese sirviente como escolta de la Emperatriz. Todos los hombres del Palacio amenazaban su posición.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?—demando saber Neji a Yahiko él, ahora, encargado de todo sus sirvientes y escolta principal.

El pelinaranja no pudo evitar contemplar con clara confusión la pregunta del Emperador, para ese momento del día todo el personal del Palacio estaba al tanto de la festividad organizada por la Emperatriz, una festividad para alivianar el siempre tenso ambiente que reinaba en la vida social, cortesana y política.

-¿No ha oído las noticias?—cuestiono brevemente Yahiko antes de dar a conocer la información. -La Emperatriz ordeno que se celebre una obra de teatro con sombras esta noche—comunico.

El pelicastaño no pudo evitar dejarse abrumar por la sorpresa, eso era algo que no había esperado en lo absoluto. ¿Qué motivos tendría la Emperatriz para ordenar algo así? Sin poder evitarlo las suposiciones empezaron a correr por su mente, señalando rostro y nombres ya sea que los conociera o no, personas que conocía y desconocía a su vez.

-¿Obra de teatro con sombras?—repitió Neji, más como afirmación que como pregunta, un tanto confundido, no pudiendo evitar pensar en para quien estaba dedicada tal festividad, -tal vez sea para ese hombre llamado Itachi—soltó con veneno.

Yahiko no pudo evitar observar un tanto confundido al Emperrado, él—manejando las intrigas—sabía todo lo que sucedía en el Palacio y—hasta ahora—la Emperatriz no habia dado indicio alguno de realizar la festividad para alguien en específico, solo quería u medio de distracción, invitando además al Rey de Konoha que ocupara un lugar importante en la escena.

-La Emperatriz ya no requiere tanto su presencia como antes, Emperador—le recordó el pelinaranja.

Neji asintió, tranquilizándose así mismo. ¿Quién?, ¿Quién podía ser el motivo para que la Emperatriz rompiera con la política del Estado y organizara una festividad? Mentiría si dijera que no deseaba saber eso, necesitaba saberlo.

-Entonces…¿Para quién es?—cuestiono Neji.

-Debe ser para usted, Majestad—se aventuró a sugerir Yahiko.

Por aquella ocasión, Neji se hizo a la idea, era posible que la Emperatriz buscara una forma de reconciliarse con él luego de tanto tiempo y—de ser así—asistiría más que gustoso a la función para garantizar cuan agradecido estaba.

* * *

Todo estaba dispuesto, ante una mesa perfectamente abastecida con todo lo necesario se encontraban la Emperatriz Viuda Tsunade, el Rey de Konoha, la Emperatriz y el Emperador, de pie dos pasos entre la Emperatriz y el Emperador se encontraba Sasuke por órdenes expensas de la Emperatriz. Ino ya se lo había dicho y no sabía que decir aun…la festividad era para él.

-Majestad—inicio Neji captando la atención de la Emperatriz, -se lo agradezco pero, ¿Cómo sabía que me gusta el teatro de sombras?—pregunto un tanto intrigado.

Estaba maravillado con la atención de ella pero no entendía el porqué, al parecer no tenía que haber intentado nada para que ese algo urgiera entre ambos, tal vez ahora podían empezar desde cero. Sakura sonrió falsamente antes de volver su vista al frente. _¿Crees que lo habría hecho si te gustara?_ , pensó Sakura para sí misma. Nunca habría pensado siquiera en hacer algo así para él.

Las luces empezaron a bajar claramente de nivel hasta apagarse y permitir al telón luminar plenamente la estancia.

Sasuke intento concentrarse en la función simplemente, como hacia el Emperador Neji, fingir que no pasaba nada y que estar ahí le resultaba nimio, poco importante o más bien innecesario, pero le resultaba absolutamente imposible cuando se sentía abrumado por el gesto que la Emperatriz había tenido para con él. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos de manera estrepitosamente sorpresiva en cuanto sintió el suave tacto de alguien sobre su mano izquierda. El Uchiha bajo su mirada observando el rostro sonriente de la Emperatriz que calo su mirada sobre la suya antes de volver a centrar su mirada en el telón como si nada hubiera pasado. Tranquilizándose así mismo, Sasuke imito su acción intentando no pensar en quien le estaba sosteniendo la mano y porque él no quería romper ese contacto, ni siquiera entendía porque no le molestaba la presencia de ella en lo absoluto.

Todos estaban sumidos en su propia realidad, el Emperador Neji con su atención centrada en el telón al igual que la Emperatriz Viuda Tsunade que de vez en vez centraba su atención en la Emperatriz, el Rey de Konoha que pese a prestar atención parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos, la Emperatriz que observaba de sola sayo a Uchiha que intentaba no dejarse embaucar o conquistar pese a lo que sentía y—extrañamente—no podía identificar.

La atención de Sakura sobre el telón y el disfrute de su gesto con Sasuke se vieron repentinamente interrumpidos en cuanto sintió que alguien la tomaba de la mano que tenía libre sobre su regazo en un tacto cálido y protector al mismo tiempo. La única persona que tenía la oportunidad de hacer eso, al encontrarse exactamente sentado a su lado era…Naruto. Sakura, lentamente, lo observo por el rabillo del ojo, viéndolo sonreírle al tener la oportunidad de volver a verla y tratarla con libertad como no habían podido desde esa mañana. Notando una repentina tensión que asolo a la pelirosa, Sasuke desvió su vista encontrándose con la misma escena de la que él y la Emperatriz eran participes, solo que de parte del Uzumaki que se encontraba sosteniendo la mano de la Emperatriz. En cuanto el Uzumaki levanto la mirada, encontrándose con la suya, Sasuke no entendió porque pero—por primera vez en su vida—sintió un repentino arrebato de celos a causa de la presencia del rubio en algo que él consideraba su territorio. Esa sí que era una situación incómoda, demasiado incómoda para ser exactos y nadie podía sentir más incómoda que Sakura, cual trofeo a discutir por ambos hombres

¿Cómo iban a salir de esa situación?

* * *

 **PD1:** Lamento la demora pero-como siempre-intento escribir una actualización decente de leer a ojos de ustedes. Como siempre este fic esta dirigido hacia **Adrit126** que es el responsable de que exista. Este capitulo esta dedicado a **DULCECITO311** cuyos comentarios adoro sinceramente y a **Seia9175** que igualmente comento el capitulo anterior.

 **PD2:** Ya había comentado que tengo pensado hacer otro fic pero me debato entre la serie " **Titanic** " de 2012 (conformada por cuatro capítulos) o la serie " **the Beauty and the Beast** " de 2012 a 2016 (de cuatro temporadas) siendo esta, por ahora, mi favorita. Si tienen otra temática en mente, comenten por favor ya que enserio significa mucho y quiero su aprobación :3 gracias por todo, mis queridos lectores, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	8. Chapter 7

**-** La historia no me pertenece en lo absoluto sino que es una ligera adaptación del dorama coreano " **Empress Ki** " protagonizado por **Ha Ji Won** ( **Emperatriz Ki Nyang** ), **Ji Chang Wook** ( **Emperador Huizong** ) y **Ju Jin Mo** como ( **Rey Wang Yoo** _)._ Los personajes pertenecen completamente a Masashi Kishimoto más su distribución y/o utlización es de mi entera responsabilidad para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Nunca se había encontrado en una situación así y por más que sintiera algo por ambos, no sabía cómo salir de esa situación, si soltaba la mano de Naruto él se ofendería y sucedería lo mismo si soltaba la mano de Sasuke, ambos hombres podían estar bajo su poder, podían ser sus súbditos en cierto sentido pero…no pensaba siquiera usar esa estrategia para zafarse del problema, tenía que encontrar una manera de deshacer esa incómoda situación antes de que todo se tornara de la peor forma posible.

Apartando momentáneamente su vista del espectáculo de sombras para ver a la Emperatriz que había hecho esto por él, Neji se encontró con la presencia del Uchiha, de pie a su lado, casualmente sujetando la mano de la Emperatriz, ¿Es que acaso se atrevía a desafiarlo de esa manera? No era más que un simple escolta, un sirviente cualquiera, ¿Quién creía que era para estar ahí?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?—cuestiono Neji, observando con ira contenida al Uchiha que se mantuvo imperturbable, con la mirada baja. -Vuelve a tu lugar—ordeno el Emperador.

Ciñéndose al protocolo y olvidándose de esos celos que repentinamente había sentido por causa del Uzumaki y su afán de enamorar a la Emperatriz, Sasuke se zafo del cálido agarre de la pelirosa, retirándose cortésmente a donde se encontraban Ino, Temari y el resto del sequito Imperial. Sakura, apretando su mano libre a causa de la frustración, sintió el tacto del Uzumaki abandonando su otra mano, permitiéndole pensar en la situación que había tenido lugar y en cómo se había sentido entre aquellos dos hombres que parecían disputar su corazón.

Lo más extraño era que Neji era quien la había salvado de una situación realmente incomoda.

* * *

No tenía idea de porque, del motivo en específico por el que había sentido que el Uzumaki le estaba quitando algo que ni siquiera le pertenecía, pero Sasuke solo evadía esos celos, solo evadía el hecho de permitirse sentir algo por la Emperatriz a quien acompaño de regreso a sus aposentos, encontrándose a solas con ella. Nunca podría haber algo entre ambos, debía entenderlo, por más que ella no fuera totalmente responsable del giro de su vida, de la razón porque estaba ahí…la carta, el documento que había sentenciado a sus padres a la muerte había tenido el sello Imperial y por ende parte de la carga reposaba sobre los hombros de ella, nunca podría amarla porque eso sería olvidar que ella era responsable del dolor con el que cargaba, seria olvidar porque estaba ahí y lo que había tenido que vivir, tendría que olvidar todo lo que lo definía hasta ese entonces.

Era imposible.

-Lo siento—se disculpó Sakura en tanto le fue posible hablar, tremendamente abochornada por cómo habían cambiado las cosas, -no planee que pasara esto, en serio—justifico en un intento porque él le creyera.

Claro que no había planeado eso, su plan era alagar a Sasuke y agradecer el apoyo que le había dado en esos momentos de necesidad, no protagonizar un triángulo amoroso con él y el rey de Konoha por quien—y no lo iba a negar—se sentía atraía, pero lo que menos habría deseado era ofenderlo y sabía que—en cierto modo—lo había hecho. La idea había sido una velada serena y tranquila, una oportunidad para enriquecer ese lazo que se estaba formando entre ambos, pero para disgusto de ambo había sucedido todo lo contrario.

-No tiene por qué disculparse, Majestad—se excusó el Uchiha sin verla a los ojos, hablando con respeto y no con sus auténticos sentimientos, -usted actuó y yo solo me mantuve estoico como dicta el protocolo—la pelirosa frunció levemente el ceño, herida ante estas palabras y la evasión de parte de él, -además, usted no necesita rendirme explicaciones—añadió con el mismo tono indiferente.

Lo que estaba escuchando no poda ser verdad, no. Cada vez que hablaba con él, cada vez que se encontraban juntos, cada oportunidad que tenían de compartir ideas y pensamientos, cada una de esas veces sentía que había algo entre ambos, no amistad en lo absoluto sino que algo más y él tampoco parecía negar la posibilidad, pero de ser así, ¿Por qué la estaba rechazando de aquella forma?, ¿Qué motivo le había dado para que marcara las distancia de esa manera? Él era diferente, la hacía sentir diferente a como la trataban el resto de los hombres que o debían reverenciarla o rendirle pleitesía, él era diferente y por ello lo que existía entre ambos era tan especial a su vez.

-Claro que sí—se opuso Sakura de forma inmediata, no creyendo lo que él estaba diciendo, algo tan contradictorio a como le había correspondido anteriormente, -sé que hay algo entre nosotros, solo hace falta que miré tus ojos y sé que es así—dio por hecho la pelirosa clavando sus orbes esmeralda en las gemas ónix del Uchiha que no pudo resistirse, respondiendo a la intensidad de su mirada, -el rey de Konoha es un amigo muy querido para mí, no quiero que creas que hay algo entre él y yo—aclaro con el debido tacto, no deseando ofender a Sasuke por culpa de ese vínculo.

El punto no era ese, el punto era que—aunque ambos lo desearan—no podría tener lugar una relación sentimental entre ambos, no más halla del respeto y aparente lealtad que él le debía como Emperatriz que era, nada más. Naruto podía corresponderle, el rey de Konoha podía conquistarla, podía enamorarla y estaba interesado en conseguirlo, pero él no podía, no a causa de las intrigas que se habían entretenido para destruir su pasado, para que estuviera en ese palacio, para que su vida hubiera cambiado tan radicalmente a causa de una orden. No importaban sus sentimientos sino la realidad, vengarse de Danzo y su familia, ese era el único propósito en su vida, nada más tenía cabida en su existencia.

-Aprecio su atención, Majestad—reconoció el Uchiha, volviendo a su actuar indiferente, -pero temo que usted está sacando conjeturas inexistentes—mintió, apartando escasamente su mirada de la Emperatriz cuya expresión de cariño se vio quebrada por la dureza de sus palabras, -usted es la Emperatriz y yo su escolta, esa es nuestra única relación—explico no aportando nada que pudiera confundirla como hasta ahora.

Sakura lo observo realmente confundía, profundamente herida por el modo en que hablaba, por la dureza—y respeto—en su tono de voz, por esa indiferencia que había oprimido su corazón y quebrado sus sentimientos, ¿Cómo era posible que solo ella hubiera sentido tal cercanía? Pero importaba bien poco lo que fuera a decir, estaba claro que Sasuke no iba a ceder, estaba claro que él no le correspondía o eso daba a entender por más que ella sintiera cosas que apenas era capaz de entender.

-Majestad—se despidió Sasuke.

Reverenciando debidamente a la Emperatriz, el Uchiha le dio la espalda, agradeciendo no tener que fingir por más tiempo, no tener que aparentar aquella indiferencia. Las puertas le fueron abiertas por obra de los guardias en el exterior, pero lejos de sentirse más sereno, el Uchiha sostuvo la mirada del individuo que se encontró frente a él: el rey de Konoha. Naruto debía reconocer estar más que intrigado por este escolta Imperial que tenía una cercanía inusual con la Emperatriz. No sabía si ella impulsaba este sentir o qué, pero sabía muy bien lo que el sentía por la Emperatriz y el hecho de que ella le correspondía, ese hombre era una tercera persona en su relación, él era quien estaba sobrando.

-Su alteza real el rey de Konoha—anuncio Ino, ignorando el furioso encuentro de miradas entre el rey de Konoha y el escolta.

Aparto la mirada con frialdad, Sasuke siguió su camino, retirándose y o dejando que la aparición del Uzumaki lo afectara en lo absoluto, no tenía por qué sentirse afectado por algo que ni siquiera estaba relacionado con él. Esperando ante las puertas, Naruto percibió el suave eco de la campanilla del otro lado de las puertas como señal inequívoca para los guardias que abrieron las puertas y le permitieron pasar. Sentada sobre su cama, la Emperatriz parecía claramente triste por la conversación que había tenido con el escolta y que él no había podido oír, claramente ese hombre—que ofendía a la Emperatriz—no merecía el aprecio de ella, no valoraba lo que ella sentía.

-Majestad—reverencio Naruto fingiendo formalidad hasta que las puertas se hubieron cerrado y con ello hubiera aparecido la oportunidad de hablar libremente con ella. -Sakura, ¿Qué hay entre nosotros?—cuestiono el rubio abiertamente, viendo la duda en los ojos de la Emperatriz que aparto su mirada, no sabiendo que responder ante sus dudas, aun incomoda y afectada por las palabras de Sasuke que había herido su corazón. -No soy tonto, sé que no se trata solo de una amistad, me sincere contigo y algo me dice que tu sientes lo mismo—rebatió Naruto, apelando al tiempo que habían pasado juntos y al lazo que indiscutiblemente se había forjado entre ambos, a esa comodidad con la que podían tratarse.

Naruto era lo opuesto a Sasuke, si él marcaba las distancias y la rechazaba, Naruto se acercaba contantemente, le respondía, estaba ahí, le sonreía y animaba, le declaraba su amor abiertamente, le ofrecía la oportunidad de amar y sentirse amada como siempre había deseado, le daba una visión nueva, le hacía sentir que había una esperanza pero aún más importante le daba un sentir completamente opuesto a lo que provocaba Sasuke, le brindaba calidez, paz y a su vez confianza, pero era realmente complicado olvidarse de cómo se sentía cuando tenía a esos dos hombres en su corazón, cuando no sabía que hacer o a quien elegir; a quien la rechazaba, o a quien la amaba.

-Las cosas son muy complicadas, Naruto— declaro Sakura, no teniendo o sabiendo que otra cosa decir, demasiado confundida y herida a su vez, no teniendo un corazón libre que ofrecer ante el sentir del Uzumaki y al propio, -no niego sentir algo pero no puedo permitirme actuar o sentir nada—argumento la Emperatriz, apelando a la realidad porque, en efecto, no era libre para pensar, sentir y actuar, todos sabían de su vida y no podría ocultar los problemas que estaba teniendo, no por mucho tiempo, -no con Neji, Danzo y el resto del mundo respirando contra mi nuca, criticando mis pasos y lo que hago—rebelo la pelirosa, frustrada.

Inmensamente preocupado por la carga con que ella tenía que lidiar, el Uzumaki avanzo silenciosamente, sentándose junto a ella, sosteniendo una de sus manos, dándole a saber que si el resto de la gente la abandonaba él siempre seguiría ahí, incondicionalmente-pasara lo que pasara—él jamás la abandonaría. No sabía cómo entender lo que sentía, ese lazo tan diferente que la unía a Sasuke y por otro lado a Naruto, lo que sentía con el Uchiha no era para nada similar a lo que sentía por el Uzumaki, pero ambos lazos eran fuertes y aumentaban más con el tiempo, pero quien estaba haciendo mérito para tener el lugar más importante sin lugar a dudas era Naruto.

El Uzumaki, cuidadosamente, acaricio el contorno del rostro de la Emperatriz que giro su rostro hacia él, con su hermosa mirada esmeralda quebrada a causa de los problemas y las situaciones, el valor que deseaba tener para enfrentarse ante todo. Naruto estaba dispuesto a darle la fuerza que ella necesitaba. Sakura no pudo evita jadear sorprendida al sentir el repentino tacto del Uzumaki sobre los suyos, siendo el primer hombres que la besaba y por quién sentía algo. Lejos de resistirse, Sakura se olvidó por completo de todo pensamiento anterior, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio que envolvió su cintura protectoramente.

Naruto quería ayudarla, quería permitirle amar y ser libre.

* * *

Por más hermosa y romántica que hubiera sido la velada, ambos se habían despedido. Él volviendo a sus habitaciones y ella quedándose en las propias, pero tremendamente unidos entre sí a causa de ese primer beso, a causa de esa emoción latir desbocado que, al día siguiente, los había hecho—a ambos—despertar de un magnifico humor y que incluso lo había llevado a toparse la mañana de ese día. Había visitado a su madre, la Emperatriz Viuda Tsunade, pidiendo su bendición como siempre y pidiendo sus consejos para lidiar eficazmente con el Regente Imperial, pero no dejándose abrumar con los problemas en lo absoluto, no quería hacer eso el día de hoy.

Abandonando los aposentos de la Emperatriz Viuda, Sakura se encontró con la presencia del rey de Konoha que, sonriendo apenas y como dictaba el protocolo, la reverencio respetuosamente, clavando sus orbes zafiro en ella que lucia perfecta e inocente con aquel kimono blanco bordado en hilo cobrizo en los bordes de las mangas, con una capa superior de marcadas hombreras, —sin mangas y cerrado a la altura del pecho—con su largo cabello rosado cayendo como una cascada tras su espalda y sobre sus hombros, adornado por una corona a juego con un par de largos pendientes de plata. Cada día lucia más hermosa que la última vez en que la había visto. Inclinando su cabeza a modo de saludo, Sakura observo de arriba abajo al noble rey ataviado en unos simples pero halagadores atuendos de seda color negro que resaltaban aún más su cabello y el color de sus ojos.

-Buenos días, alteza—saludo Sakura, formalmente ante la presencia de Ino y su sequito.

-Buenos días, Majestad—imito Naruto, sonriendo lo que era escasamente debido.

Por más que pudieran tutearse en privado, por más unidos que estuvieran, aun cuando hubieran compartido ese beso la noche anterior…no deberían de olvidarse del protocolo y la critica que podían hacer aquellos que estuvieran presentes, siendo Ino, Temari, Choji y Shikamaru quienes estaban como testigos de cualquier conversación que pudiera tener lugar. Por ahora deberían de seguir el protocolo y tratarse con indiferencia o simple respeto.

-¿Viene a ver a la Emperatriz Viuda?—curioseo la Emperatriz, sonriendo a causa de su buen humor.

-Si—suspiro el Uzumaki, sabiendo muy bien o aludiendo claramente la razón por la que la Emperatriz había pedido verlo aquella mañana, -insiste en proponerme candidatas como esposa—explico, encogiéndose de hombros, no muy de acuerdo con la idea.

La Emperatriz Viuda en verdad había aprendido a apreciar prontamente el rey de Konoha, deseando que contrajera matrimonio con una dama noble y de buena familia, tal vez la hija de uno de los muchos gobernadores a lo largo el Imperio, alguien con una reputación perfecta. Sakura no pretendía sentir celos ni nada, sabiendo el lugar que tenía en el corazón del Uzumaki y viceversa, pero no podía evitar resultare irrisorio el afán de su madre por involucrarse de esa forma en un asunto que, al fin y al cabo, solo el Uzumaki podría decidir y así habría de ser.

-Es normal en ella—acoto Sakura, casi rogándole que fuera paciente ante la insistencia de la Emperatriz Viuda, divertida sin embargo por esto, -hay que admirar su persistencia—adulo ante la sonrisa del rubio que igualmente no iba a dejarse molestar por un detalle tan nimio cuando la Emperatriz Viuda era tan cortes y amable en su trato con él, -solo puedo pedirle que intente ser imparcial—reconoció la pelirosa con voz amable.

-¡Majestad!—grito Ino.

Confundida ante el exabrupto, Sakura volteo a ver a Ino que únicamente atino a señalar el suelo, igual de nerviosa que Temari tras ella. No entiendo nada, Sakura abajo su mirada encontrándose con ratones, y no uno o dos sino más de diez, estaban por todas partes. Temerosa de pisarlos por accidente, Sakura retrocedió, sujetándose la falda del kimono pero su acción fue interrumpida por el Uzumaki que, evitándole cualquier disgusto, la cargo en sus brazos, alejándola de aquella escena y de los chillidos nerviosos de su propio sequito y el de la Emperatriz Viuda, solo siendo seguidos por Ino que avanzaba lentamente, evadiendo a los roedores. Siguiéndolos asiduamente, Ino contemplo como el rey de Konoha hubo depositado cuidadosamente a la Emperatriz sobre el suelo, quien sonrió agradecida por su atención.

-Muchas gracias, alteza—Sakura, acomodándose ágilmente la falda del kimono por recato y decoro. Carraspeando ante su tono de vergüenza, volteando a ver a Ino que se encontraba a su lado. -No lo entiendo Ino, ¿Por qué hay tantas ratas?—interrogo la Emperatriz con clara preocupación.

-No lo sé, majestad—reconoció la Yamanaka, aun trastocada emocionalmente ante el espectáculo presenciado, -jamás habíamos tenido este predicamento—añadió.

El Palacio Imperial era un lugar cuidadosamente saneado, irreprochable, siempre meticulosamente revisado y cuidado por el personal que servía a la elite noble, desde el Emperador o Emperatriz hasta llegar a los gobernadores, la presencia de una plaga de ratones era sencillamente denigrante, asquerosa. Debían encargarse de eso antes de que cundiera el pánico entre las sirvientas o esos animales comenzaran a robar la comida que tenían almacenada para todo el mundo.

-Espero que no se trate de una jugarreta o broma, no podemos permitirnos una infestación así—reprocho la Emperatriz con dureza, ya teniendo bastante con lidiar con Neji y Danzo durante el día. -Ruego que disculpe la situación, alteza—pidió Sakura, realmente preocupada de que Naruto se sintiera ofendido.

-No es un problema para mí, Majestad—aclaro el Uzumaki, no molestándose en lo absoluto ante la presencia de ratas, a él no le resultaba molesto en ningún sentido, solo eran animales pequeños al fin y al cabo, solo se volverían un problema si no se tomaban acciones inmediatas, -si me permite—se excusó el rubio.

Asintiendo, la Emperatriz observo la partida del rubio que le dirigió una última mirada ante de desaparecer por el umbral del pasillo. A solas con Ino, Sakura no sabía que aspecto tenia, si lucia tan agitada como el vertiginoso latir de su corazón o tan sonrosada como sentí que se agitaba su respiración por ese momento compartido, cada vez más prendada de los encantos del Uzumaki.

-¿Estoy demasiado sonrojada, Ino?—consulto Sakura, mordiéndose el labio inferior y apretándose las manos con vergüenza, olvidando completamente el incidente que había tenido con el Uchiha la noche anterior.

-¿Se ofendería si digo que sí, Majestad?—pregunto Ino vagamente, no teniendo el valor de contestar.

Volteando a ver a Ino, Sakura solamente negó, absolutamente sintiendo todo menos ira, furia o molestia, estaba embargada por sentimientos que si bien apenas comprendía no hacina sino aumentar, sentimientos que no entendía del todo pero que estaban apoderándose de su mente y corazón a una velocidad exorbitante.

-No—rio Sakura, sonriendo a su doncella que hizo igual.

* * *

-¿De esta forma se maneja el orden que yo dicto?—cuestiono Tsunade, incapaz de controlar su ira al escuchar de esta repentina "infestación"

-Lo lamento, Emperatriz Viuda—se disculpó Kakashi tremendamente confundido e incapaz de encontrar justificación para lo que estaba sucediendo. -No sé cómo sucedió esto—admitió ante la Emperatriz Viuda.

-Ya han atrapado a cientos pero siguen apareciendo—agrego Kurenai, ayudando a su amigo.

En todos los años que llevaba en el Palacio, tanto habiendo sido concubina y favorita del Emperador y ahora Emperatriz Viuda, Tsunade no recordaba haber presenciado semejante infestación de ratas en el Palacio, de hecho no había algún indicio en los antiguos registros que supusiera que eso había tenido lugar en décadas anteriores. Resultaba ridículo que todo hubiera sucedido tan abrupta y repentinamente aquella mañana, algo no cuadraba y Tsunade exigía saber de qué se trataba.

-Esto se ha convertido en una plaga—concluyo la Emperatriz Viuda, acariciándose las sienes en busca de paciencia, iguala de confundida que sus sirvientes. -¿Cómo pudieron aparecer en tal cantidad?—exigió saber Tsunade, más no creyendo poder recibir respuesta.

Nadie tenía una respuesta porque la situación simplemente no tenía explicación posible, el asunto era demasiado misterioso, pero aún más y que el personal del servicio; sirvientes, doncellas, sirvientas, eunucos y guardias habían comenzado a rumorear algo que solo de mencionar provocaba el temor más absoluto ante la posibilidad, y Kakashi no sabía si comentarlo por temor la reacción de la Emperatriz

-Perdóneme por decirlo, majestad—pidió permiso el Hatake, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento de parte de la Emperatriz Viuda, -algunos rumorean que se trata de la maldición del Emperador Kizashi—menciono Kakashi, no encontrando una explicación plausible, pero si acotando lo que ya decían otros.

Levantándose inmediatamente de su diván ante aquella posibilidad, Tsunade se vio sobresaltada por el temor más grande, temor porque su hija se viera implicada en esta "maldición". ¿En verdad el difunto Emperador Kizashi podía tener algo que ver? De ser así, esperaba que la maldición fuera contra Danzo su prole ante todo lo que estaban haciendo, ante lo que se vanagloriaban.

-¿La maldición del Emperador?—pregunto Tsunade, asustada de la idea.

¿Era posible?

* * *

Sentada sobre el trono Imperial en el salón del trono, Sakura contemplo sin interés la ira del Regente que había roto cada decreto o petición de parte de los Embajadores sin motivo aparente, dándole a entender que ningún documento necesitaría de la impresión de su sello.

No necesitaba preguntar siquiera el porqué de esta "ira", lo sabía muy bien, los rumores habían llegado hasta ella, la aparente "maldición" de su difunto padre. Pero no le asustaba la idea, ¿Creía en eso? Claro, pero lo más importante era que Danzo creyera en ello y temiera lo que pudiera sucederle ya que él y su progenie serian quienes habrían de pagar todo cuanto sucediera, porque todo sucedía a causa de ellos, no de otra forma. Solo tenía que esperar y ver que sucedía, ni siquiera necesitaba mover un dedo.

-Ya comienzan a circular rumores—comento Sakura sencillamente, -dicen que podría tratarse de la maldición de mi padre—aludió si es que con eso conseguía alterar al Regente Imperial.

-¿Quién le dijo eso, Majestad?—exigió saber Danzo, molesto ante tamañas intrigas.

La pregunta del Regente era tan absurda que Sakura necesito de todo su autocontrol para mantenerse serena. El obvia la forma en que había escuchado esos rumores, la forma en que podía comentarlos sin el menor problema; porque era una persona y nada más, porque podía ver y oír, porque podía pensar y hablar aun cuando esto molestase al Regente Imperial.

-Tengo ojos y oídos—justifico Sakura con voz clara, no teniendo miedo esta vez.

-¿Los cadáveres también tienen ojos, oídos, nariz y boca?—cuestiono el Regente, amenazando a la Emperatriz. -¿Olvido que le ordene actuar como una persona muerta?—aludió el Shimura, perdiendo la paciencia con ella.

Era divertido ver a Danzo Shimura molesto, era irónico saber que podía intimidarlo en cierto modo, el saber que solo bastaba tocar una fibra sensible en él para provocar su caída y ahora que la había descubierto solo tenía que presionarla de forma insistente, arrinconarlo contra la pared y no darle oportunidad de defenderse, nada más. Pero esa táctica no podía ser tan clara, tan predecible, tomaría tiempo pero ella estaba más que dispuesta a realizarla, costara cuanto costara.

-¿A que tiene miedo?—inquirió la pelirosa, ocultando su diversión al verlo molesto por simples habladurías que ella misma había ordenado que iniciaran, aunque no tenían nada que ver con la presencia de los pequeños roedores que infestaban el Palacio.

-¿Qué dijo?—cuestiono Danzo, no creyendo las palabras que escucha de los labios de aquella joven impertinente.

-¿Está asustado de la maldición del Emperador?—pregunto Sakura con toda la intención de parecer infantil y tonta, más gozando de la oportunidad de hacer sentir incomodo al Regente. –Yo puedo obedecer su órdenes y lo hare, pero, ¿Quién silenciara al pueblo?—inquirió la pelirosa con simple sentido común.

La niña ante él—porque eso seguía pareciendo—no era tonta en lo absoluto, pero tampoco estaba haciendo valer su autoridad como Emperatriz, solo estaba planteando una pregunta que ciertamente era peligrosa. El pueblo comenzaría a hablar y si se oponían directamente a sus órdenes entonces él tendría que tomar medidas más explicitas con respecto a quienes eran sus enemigos o a los que pudieran oponerse a él y a su mandato.

-El pueblo es solo gente ignorante—ninguneo el Shimura, no dándole mayor importancia al asunto. –La mejor forma de manejar el miedo es mediante la estupidez—razono el Regente según su propia filosofía.

No teniendo más que decir y simplemente harto de los problemas, Danzo se retiró dándole la espalda a la Emperatriz, no molestándose siquiera en reverenciarla. Entre conforme y molesta a su vez, Sakura se apretó el dobladillo del Kimono, intentando pensar apresuradamente en una estrategia para continuar provocando esa desesperación en el Shimura, para arrinconarlo y dejarlo sin opciones, pero era mucho más fácil decir que hacer. De pie junto al trono de la Emperatriz, Sasuke contemplo levemente preocupado la frustración de la pelirosa que no parecía encontrar el punto de inflexión exacto para atacar al Shimura.

-Creo que su Majestad es capaz de hacer sentir temor al Regente—admitió Sasuke, -él puede esconder su miedo, pero lo siente—garantizo ante la mirada sorprendida y agradecida de la Emperatriz.

No sabía cómo reaccionar ante esas palabras de aliento exactamente, la noche anterior la había evadido y rechazado, le había dejado en claro que no había ni habría nada entre ambos, sin embargo ahora la alentaba y animaba, diciéndole que estaba tomando el camino correcto. Estaba lleno de contradicciones, más incluso de las que él mismo debía de permitirse como escolta Imperial.

-¿Realmente crees eso?—indago Sakura agradecida de ver que, pese a su disputa, él iba a estar de su lado, ayudándola.

Sasuke asintió, tal vez no pudiera haber nada entre ellos, pero definitivamente no iba a permitir que Danzo ganara esa guerra.

* * *

No sabía porque le preocupaban los sentimientos de la Emperatriz, no debía preocuparse, eso es lo que se repetía una y otra vez pero por desgracia su mente no deseaba entender eso por más que una parte de su subconsciente se opusiera rotundamente. La idea de ver a Naruto Uzumaki, el rey de Konoha, tomando partido de su ausencia era aún más irritante de lo que hubiera sido capaz de imaginar. La Emperatriz era una mujer hermosa, eso sin lugar a dudas, peo el permitirse sentir algo por ella y viceversa no era na posibilidad siquiera, debía olvidarse de eso.

Devolviendo la atención al pasillo que recorría, olvidándose de sus propias divagaciones, el Uchiha se detuvo al casi chocar con alguien, alguien que supuestamente no debería estar rondando el palacio: lady Chiyo, quien casualmente lo observo intrigada, reconociéndolo.

-¿Tú eres Sasuke, el hermano del Consorte Imperial?—curioseo lady Chiyo, interesada.

Se suponía que ella estaba-¿era la palabra correcta?—loca, ¿Cómo podía siquiera reconocerlo siquiera, o a su hermano, aún más, identificar una jerarquía como era el título de Consorte Imperial? El Uchiha solo pudo suponer que debía tratarse de un breve momento de lucidez repentino, pero algo le decía que no podía solo tratarse de eso, estaba hablando como una persona absolutamente razonable y cuerda.

-¿Esta lucida?—cuestiono el Uchiha, no creyendo lo que oía.

-Impertinente—insulto Chiyo ante el desacato del joven por hablarle de esa forma, -solo eres un escolta, ¿Cómo osas cuestionar mi cordura?—exigió saber la mujer, ofendida.

Sin lugar a dudas, estaba más lucida incluso que muchas persona del Palacio, y además haciendo alarde de su reputación y autoridad como Dama de la Corte y favorita del difunto Emperador Kizashi. Sasuke bajo la cabeza con respeto, reconociendo que la mujer ante él no estaba, en lo absoluto, loca. Tal vez solo actuara de esa forma para ocultar algo, para quedarse en el Palacio y, siendo así, tal vez ella tuviera alguna información con respecto a la carta de sangre que la Emperatriz necesitaba con urgencia.

-Perdóneme—se excusó el Uchiha, no sabiendo si aprovechar la oportunidad.

Perdonando el exabrupto del joven, Chiyo lo observo curiosa, casi pudiendo identificar cada uno de sus pensamientos y su origen con solo verlo. Distaba mucho de la mayoría de los sirvientes el Palacio, no bajaba la cabeza, no titubeaba o dimitía, era orgulloso y frio a su vez, tenía un aire digno de comparar con el de cualquier Emperador pasado, no era alguien cualquiera.

-¿Eres de Konoha?—inquirió lady Chiyo, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Sasuke, -todos los sirvientes tercos e insubordinados lo son—menciono con aparente critica, más eso no ofendió en lo absoluto a Sasuke, -no pienses que te insulto, yo también lo soy—rebelo la mujer.

-¿Usted?—se sorprendió Sasuke, no teniendo idea de eso.

No sabía muy bien que inferir por las palabras de esa mujer, pero de dos cosas podía estar seguro; ella no estaba loca en lo absoluto, y tal fuera la única persona que pudiera tener información sobre la carta de sangre.

* * *

-El Baghatur, lord Yamato y lord Sai—anuncio Ino.

Agitando la campanilla antes de dejarla sobre su tocador, Sakura espero pacientemente a que las puertas de sus aposentos fueran abiertas y permitieran el ingreso de sus leales emisarios que, bajo sus órdenes—muy discretamente—estaban buscando la carta de sangre de todas las formas posible. El Baghatur y su sobrino, reverenciaron debidamente la Emperatriz que asintió agradecía por su presencia en esos momentos de necesidad cuando requería de, cuando menos, una noticia buena entre tantas calamidades o maldiciones que estaban surgiendo.

-Bienvenidos, señores, espero que tengan noticias que darme—pidió cortésmente la Emperatriz.

-En efecto, Majestad—señalo Sai para alegría de la Emperatriz. –En base a los informes más antiguos, llevas a cabo en vida del Emperador Kizashi, él tenía un hombre de confianza que lo servía en todo momento—explico Sai sorprendiendo a la Emperatriz que no podía siquiera sospechar de quien se trataba.

Siempre había pasado mucho tiempo con su padre, desde niña, siendo la heredera del Imperio había sido fundamental estar presente en muchos eventos y reuniones del Consejo y los Gobernadores ante su padre, acción mediante la cual había aprendido a reconocer la influencia de Danzo y el papel que cumplía en la corte, pero no recordaba haber visto a un sirviente en específico que lo sirviera a lo largo de los años, había muchas personas al azar, pero no un solo individuo.

-¿Quién?—indago Sakura.

-Alguien de Konoha, Sakumo Hatake—rebelo Yamato que manejaba la misma información que su sobrino.

-Sakumo Hatake—repitió Sakura, no recordando a nadie con ese nombre.

El nombre no le resultaba familiar para nada, aun menos el intentar recordar a alguien en específico con respecto a esos días, el mayor problema es que apenas y había podido ver a su padre antes de que muriera ya que algunos temían que su enfermedad—o en este caso, envenenamiento—fuera contagiosa, quizá de haberlo hecho podría saber quién era Sakumo Hatake, pero por ahora no podía asociar nada a ese nombre que no recordaba.

-No sabemos dónde este, ni si está vivo, su existencia se ha vuelto un misterio—añadió Yamato que estaba redoblando esfuerzos para cumplir la orden de la Emperatriz.

Bueno, en si no habían conseguido un avance muy halagador a entender de la Emperatriz, pero cuando menos no habían regresado con nada, tenían un nombre, una identidad que investigar y mediante la cual dar con el paradero de esa carta que—sin lugar a dudas—existía. Solo debían continuar siendo sigilosos y prudentes, ocultar sus intenciones y continuar con la investigación.

-Entiendo—tranquilizo Sakura, enormemente agradecida por los progresos que tenían, -manténganme informada—pidió.

* * *

 **PD:** lamento la demora pero- **como siempre** -intento actualizar de la mejor forma posible :3 actualización dedicada, como siempre a **Adrit126** (responsable de la existencia de este fic y el triangulo **NaruSakuSasu** ) a **DULCECITO311** (que comenta asiduamente mis fics y a quien me encariñe :3), a **cinlayj2** y a **Seia9175** (que ansiaba una actualización :3) Para mantenerlos informados, esta semana no tengo ninguna evaluación, examen o trabajo, por ende estaré libre para actualizar pero...actualizare cada fic una vez por semana, retomado (en lo posible) el **Lunes** mi fic " **El Conjuro-Naruto Style** ", el **Martes** " **El Siglo Magnifico: la Sultana Sakura** ", el **Miércoles** " **La Bella & La Bestia**", el **Jueves** " **El Emperador Sasuke** " y el **Viernes** o **Sábado** " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** ", preguntando con respecto a este ultimo si quieren que añada escenas de " **Boruto: Naruto Nexts Generations** " :3 gracias mis queridos lectores, cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	9. Chapter 8

**-** La historia no me pertenece en lo absoluto sino que es una ligera adaptación del dorama coreano " **Empress Ki** " protagonizado por **Ha Ji Won** ( **Emperatriz Ki Nyang** ), **Ji Chang Wook** ( **Emperador Huizong** ) y **Ju Jin Mo** como ( **Rey Wang Yoo** _)._ Los personajes pertenecen completamente a Masashi Kishimoto más su distribución y/o utlización es de mi entera responsabilidad para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Debía de ser su usual hora de despertar ya que por mero instinto su cuerpo comenzaba desperezarse naturalmente mientras se hallaba tumbada sobre la cama, pese a que el embarazo ya fuera evidente, -con cinco meses-no conseguía perder su habitual rutina diaria lo que le permitía disfrutar felizmente de su tiempo. Últimamente no tenía muchos asuntos de estado con los que tratar y podía relajarse paseando por el jardín durante las tardes, la partera la visitaba una vez por semana y-hasta la fecha-garantizaba que estaba produciéndose un embarazo ameno, tranquilo y sin problema alguno.

Pero ya fuera que estuviera tranquila por esto o no, se despertó extrañamente al sentir una especie de punzada o dolor bajo su vientre. Jadeo inaudiblemente al sentir como el dolor se mantenía por unos tantos segundos. Una punzada nueva, mucho más intensa y dolorosa la hizo abrir los ojos y jadear con más fuerza, confundiéndola enormemente y haciéndola llevarse una mano al vientre antes de que la punzada volviera a repetirse.

Ese dolor...no recordaba haber sentido algo semejante en toda su vida y lo peor es que, precisamente, no tenía sentido para ella. Apoyando las manos en el colchón, se enderezo un poco si dejar de sentir aquel insólito dolor, la Emperatriz aparto las sabanas, observando boquiabierta y horrorizada como toda la zona correspondiente a las inmediaciones entre sus piernas estaban manchadas de sangre...y no cualquier sangre. Rápidamente intento atraer sus piernas hacia su cuerpo a causa del miedo de que _"eso"_ fuera posible, pero una punzada igual de fuerte que las que había sentido en su sueño se lo impidió haciéndola caer de espaldas contra el colchón. Se asegurara o no, solo podía tratarse de un cosa en su estado...un aborto involuntario.

Apenas y pudiendo moverse, sollozando tan inaudiblemente como le fue posible, mordiéndose el labio inferior, Sakura alargo su mano hasta el velador donde descansaba la campanilla que meció ligeramente, pero provocando el sonido necesario que hizo que las puertas se abrieran. On la mirada abaja, ante el debido protocolo, Ino ingreso respetuosamente, deteniéndose en el centro de la habitación, antes de levantar su mirada hacia la Emperatriz a quien contemplo angustia.

-Majestad…- jadeo Ino.

La Yamanaka procedió tan velozmente como le fue posible, arrodillándose junto a la cama, sosteniendo la mano de la Emperatriz, en esa situación era prioritario que se tranquilizara, de otro modo semejante trance seria todavía peor para ella. Mordiéndose los labios y rezando mentalmente, Sakura sollozo tristemente, intentando controlarse pero en esa instancia le resultaba prácticamente imposible por más que lo deseara.

Tal vez esa era la razón por la que Janey se había embarazado y había podido darle un hijo a Saga, tal vez ella ya no podía hacerlo y este aborto era la prueba. De no haber estado sola no habría llorado pero no tenía otra cosa que hacer. No iba a mentir y decir que no sospechaba que eso pudiera sucederle, en realidad era predecible, alumbrar una hija o hijo sano en ese Palacio y en aquella época era un milagro, no muchos conseguían tal cosa y ella era un claro ejemplo, la única Princesa sobreviviente de todos los hermanos y hermanas mayores antes que ella y que habían muerto a una edad temprana.

-¡Traigan al médico!, ¡rápido!- ordeno la Yamanaka, volteando hacia la puerta.

* * *

-¿Cómo salió todo?- inquirió Danzo.

El Regente bebió tranquilamente de su te, observando con autentico orgullo a su hija Konan que, increíblemente, había ejecutado aquello que el tanto necesitaba que sucediera. En momentos así no podían depender de la providencia o la madre naturaleza simplemente, además…tenían poder y podían hacer lo que desearan libremente sin importar que la Emperatriz se opusiera, ya que eso de nada serviría, no tenían por qué temer hacer algo y ya, sin temer las repercusiones, ¿Por qué?, pue porque las repercusiones no existían para ellos. Solo una niña de su propia prole, hija de Neji, podía ser la heredera del Imperio Haruno, hasta que eso no sucediera o tuvieran un exponente mejor…ninguna otra bebé nacería en ese Palacio y el aborto provocado a la Emperatriz era la mayor prueba de que tan lejos estaban dispuestos a llegar con tal de mantenerse en la cima del mundo.

-A pedir de boca, padre- tranquilizo Konan, arrogantemente. -Según acaban de informar el aborto finalizo sin problemas, su majestad no sabrá que estábamos detrás de todo- sonrió la peliazul.

Algunos considerarían barbárico, inhumano y cruel deshacerse de un bebé no nato, una criatura inocente que aún no nacía, pero o hacían eso o corrían el riesgo de perder su poder, ya que Itachi era un Consorte Imperial…si la Emperatriz hubiera alumbrado una Princesa, el Uchiha hubiera sido merecedor de ostenta un rango y poder tal que fácilmente lo hubieran considerado un Emperador, sin el magno título, claro, pero si con influencias y poder. No podían correr semejante riesgo. El repentino eco de golpes contra la puerta irrumpió en la conversación sostenida entre padre e hija, pero ambos desestimaron tal interrupción e forma inmediata apenas y Danzo hubo agitado su campanilla, permitiendo que las puertas se abrieran.

-Mejor que mueran los inocentes a que escapen los culpables- razono el Regente.

-¿Es esa tu filosofía?- indago Itachi, con sarcasmo.

La mirada del Regente se dirigió hacia las puertas que, cerrándose tras de sí, hubieron permitido el ingreso de Itachi que, con las manos atadas tras la espalda, era escoltado por Pein. Puede que se hubiera desecho de una vida inocente, pero no era suficiente, para eliminar la potencial amenaza que significaba el Uchiha en sus vidas…también debían deshacerse de él de una vez por todas y Danzo ansiaba presenciar el fin de la vida de quien llevaba considerando un amenaza desde la primera vez que lo había visto en el Palacio. La muerte de Itachi sería la derrota indiscutible de toda oposición existente, el testimonio de que la Emperatriz ya no podría oponerse.

-Konan, puedes retirarte- indico el Shimura, ignorando al Uchiha.

La peliazul sonrió ladinamente ante la superioridad empleada por su padre, dirigiéndole una última y escueta irada al Uchiha antes de levantarse de su lugar de honor frente al escritorio de su padre, alisándose sutilmente la falda del kimono y bajando la cabeza respetuosamente ante su progenitor que no deseaba que presenciase la muerte del Uchiha.

-Padre- reverencio Konan.

Volteando hacia las puertas y contemplando con la misma arrogancia, al Uchiha, así como a su propio hermano mayor-que sonrió ladinamente-Konan se retiró con la incólume dignidad que se esperaba que mostrase, sin voltear ni una sola vez, retirándose con la frente en alta y un andar admirable, equiparable solamente a una Emperatriz. La partida de Konan fue lo único que Danzo considero necesario antes de poder hablar con franqueza ante el Uchiha que mantenía la mirada en alto, comportándose como si fuera el dueño del Palacio, pero jamás podría llevar a cabo tal osadía, no merecía obtener tanto poder tampoco.

-Olvidaba que tú eras el padre de ese bebé, Itachi- sonrió el Shimura, claramente con sarcasmo, -una lástima en verdad- fingió Danzo, enfureciendo al Uchiha.

Solo cuando las puertas hubieron sido cerradas, Danzo se levantó de su escritorio, avanzando lentamente hacia Itachi que, contra su voluntad, fue obligado a arrodillarse sobre el suelo, manteniendo la cabeza erguida. Sabía lo que iba a pasarle, y pese a no tener miedo a la muerte…hubiera deseado poder hacer más y proteger a la Emperatriz por quien sentía cariño sincero, así como presenciar el nacimiento de su hija o hijo, ver una última vez a Izumi, a Sasuke…pero no podría hacer nada de eso.

-¿Crees que esto será un secreto para siempre?- planteo Itachi, sin dejarse enfurecer. -Tarde o temprano se sabrá- amenazo el Uchiha.

-Para entonces tú estarás muerto, no me preocupa- alego Danzo, nada preocupado por esas amenazas vacías. -La Emperatriz está bajo mi control y eso no cambiara nunca- zanjo el Shimura.

El Regente levanto la mirada hacia su primogénito que, asintiendo escasamente, hubo desenfundado su espada, más que agradecido por tener la oportunidad de deshacerse de aquella amenaza no solo contra el mismo, sino que especialmente contra su padre y su hermano menor. Ya fuera que escuchara el inconfundible eco metálico de una espada siendo deslizada de su funda, tras de sí, Itachi no sintió miedo ante su inminente deceso, no tena porque, había vivido considerablemente bien siendo que se había salvado de grandes obstáculo en ese Palacio. Moriría tranquilo ya que había hecho su parte en la labor de proteger a la Emperatriz, solo esperaba que Sasuke comprendiera e hiciera la propia.

-Moriré, si, pero alguien hará lo que yo no pude y hará que la Emperatriz gobierne como merece- prometió el Uchiha, casi sintiendo el filo de la espada tras suyo. -Te destruirá, con eso puedo morir tranquilo- se resignó Itachi.

-Pein- ordeno Danzo, escuetamente.

Previendo esto, Itachi cerró los ojos, inspirando aire una última vez antes de que Pein lo degollara ante la impávida mirada del Regente que no sintió absolutamente nada; ni remordimiento, ni culpa alguna al verlo caer inerte sobre el suelo. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, si Itachi hubiera estado de su lado y sus intereses…no hubiera tenido porque morir, pero era agradable pensar en el _hubiera_ y no en la _realidad_ , ese era el destino para todos en el Palacio, o estaba de s lado o simplemente desaprecian y eso de igual modo incluía a la Emperatriz.

-Lástima, era inteligente- alabo el Regente con sinceridad, -si hubiera estado de nuestro lado todo hubiera sido diferente- garantizo el Shimura.

Pein por su parte no sabía que pensar, había viso y tratado poco con Itachi, pero si su padre consideraba a alguien como una potencial amenaza a su propósitos, él no tenía por qué dudarlo, solo deshacerse de ese individuo en cuestión y prontamente y eso era precisamente lo que había hecho en este caso y no se arrepentiría de hacerlo nuevamente. Pero en ese momento tenían una prioridad en que pensar; el futuro y sus siguientes pasos.

-¿Qué debemos hacer ahora padre?- previno Pein.

-Tener un seguro- menciono Danzo, sin más, confundiendo a su hijo que pareció no entender a que se refería con " _seguro_ ". -Dile a Neji que se prepare, en cuanto la Emperatriz se recupere debe cumplir su labor y procrear una heredera o perderemos todo- recordó el regente, sin necesitar repuesta alguna para saber que su primogénito lo obedecería, -la concubina del Uchiha es nuestro seguro, es bien sabido que está embarazada- aludió el Shimura.

-Padre, piensas en…- supuso Pein.

-Necesitamos una princesa- zanjo el Shimura, inflexible en su decisión, -si la bebé resulta ser una niña seremos intocables, pero si es un varón o nace muerto…- la voz del regente se apago, obviamente vaticinando lo peor si es que no conseguían superar esta racha de mala suerte, -todos nosotros pereceremos, así que debemos tomar todas las medidas posibles para seguir en el poder, ¿Lo entiendes?- cuestiono Danzo.

Itachi inconscientemente había dejado la vida que necesitaban; una o un bebé en camino, solo necesitaban que la Emperatriz se embarazara ante de que llegara el momento del alumbramiento para al concubina del Uchiha. Necesitaban ser cautos e inteligentes, en esas circunstancias no podían cometer ningún error, de hacerlo significaría el final del Imperio familiar que llevaban amasando durante tantos años y eso no podía suceder.

-Lo entiendo, padre- sonrió Pein, bajando respetuosamente la cabeza.

* * *

La noticia de lo sucedido a la Emperatriz era una noticia desgarradora para todos en el palacio ya que la creciente expectativa del nacimiento de una Princesa Heredera se había gestado por meces, más-en su camino, de regreso a sus aposentos-Sasuke no sabía cómo sentirse; ciertamente albergaba sentimientos por la Emperatriz, sentimientos que intentaba negar incluso para sí mismo, pero por otro lado la vida perdida hubiera sido su sobrina o sobrino, descendiente de su hermano mayor, y su vez de la mujer por quien sentía cosas que no podía esclarecer, solo el podía estar tan confundido.

Ignorando sus sentimiento egoístas, Sasuke abrió las puertas por su propia cuenta, ingresando a su habitación y cerrando las puertas tras de sí. El repentino y casi inaudible sonido de sollozos lo confundió, haciéndolo adentrarse en la habitación, encontrando a Izumi que-sentada frente a su escritorio, levanto tristemente su mirada hacia él, teniendo las mejillas marcadas a causa de las lágrimas, angustiando Sasuke. En su estado y apenas faltando un mes para el parto, no era prudente que se dejara llevar por las emociones como hacían las sirvientas y doncellas ante la pérdida de la Emperatriz.

-Izumi, ¿Qué pasa?- Sasuke se sentó delante de ella, tomándole las manos

Abrazándose a sí misma y mordiéndose el labio inferior, Izumi intento controlarse lo suficiente como para poder hablar, tal vez el resto del personal femenil del Palacio estuviera afectado por el aborto que la Emperatriz había sufrido, y ella igual, pero perder a Itachi era lo que realmente conseguía afectarla y con razón; estaba sola, ya nunca más podría contar con nadie y su vida y la de su hijo o hija en camino solo dependía, en esos momentos, de la benevolencia de Sasuke que había garantizado no abandonarla sin importar lo que pasara.

-Itachi, lo mataron- sollozo Izumi, intentando contenerse por el bien de su embarazo, -Danzo lo hizo- gimoteo la pelicastaña con hilo de voz.

Sasuke parpadeo con confusión, creyendo o intentando convencerse de que lo que acababa de escuchar era un error, algo que no podía ser cierto, pero él sabía que era posible, claro que lo era, Danzo tenía más poder que nadie en el Palacio y en el Imperio, ¿Por qué no podría hacer eso? Aún más, ¿Por qué no podría ser el responsable tras el aborto de la Emperatriz? Negándose a ser débil, Sasuke apretó fuertemente los ojos, conteniendo toda lagrima que hubiera deseado derramar, no, no le daría a nadie la satisfacción de hacerlo vulnerable, jamás. Danzo pagaría lo que había hecho, aun cuando eso significara su propia muerte.

Danzo y su estirpe desaparecerían.

* * *

-Majestad- llamo Ino, angustiada por el silencio y la tristeza en el semblante de la emperatriz, -coma un poco, por favor- rogo la Yamanaka.

Otro día tenía lugar en el Palacio, tras el lento paso de varios días tristes, y a pesar de resignarse a su perdida, al hecho de que la maternidad aun no era para ella, la Emperatriz estaba asumida e la melancolía más profunda, sentada frente a su escritorio, contemplando inapetente la comida que había sido presentada ante ella, siendo observaba por Ino que sentía una incontenible preocupación al ver así a su amiga y Emperatriz. Vestía un femenino kimono lila claro, plagado de bordados en forma de flores de cerezo y violetas dignas de retratar, con los bordes de las mangas—violeta purpureo, decoradas por una línea verde claro-abierto frontalmente y que exponía una capa inferior de rebajado escote corazón, ajustado bajo el vientre. Su largo cabello rosado se encontraba elegantemente recogido, exponiendo así su nuca gracias al halagador tocado de plata que se complementaba con un par de largos pendientes de plata, zafios y amatistas en forma de lágrima. Para complacer a su devota aliada, la Emperatriz tomo la tapa de té, elevándola a sus labios, casi escuchando a la Yamanaka que se sintió ligeramente más tranquila y con razón; pese a su dolor, Sakura sabía que no podía dejarse morir, eso no estaba bien.

-¿Hiciste todo lo que te pedí, Ino?- consulto Sakura.

-Si, Majestad- garantizo la Yamanaka, -Itachi tuvo un funeral digno, fue muy noble de su parte- admiro Ino.

Si su perdida propia ya era dolorosa, saber que Danzo había llevado a cabo semejante crimen era muy doloroso, si, ciertamente Itachi había sido solamente un amigo para ella, pero muy importante, el padre de la hija o hijo que hubiera tenido, alguien inocente y leal que siempre había velado por ella pese a no poder amarla y ella nunca se había ofendido por ello, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Encontrarse en el poder y yacer on ella no tenía por qué implicar sentimientos y Sakura no hubiera podido tenerlos jamás por Itachi, él era una especie e hermano mayor para ella, pero no más.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer- aminoro Sakura.

Siempre llevaría a Itachi en sus recuerdos, a él y al pequeño angelito que no habían visto nacer.

* * *

Sabiendo sola a Izumi, evidentemente Sasuke la había tomado bajo su cuidado, albergándola en sus aposentos además de a lady Chiyo que afortunadamente le hacia compañía pese a no mostrar excepcionales momentos de lucidez como él pudiera desear, pero-viéndola sentada junto a Izumi, frente a quien estaba sentado-elegía ser paciente, la tristeza y apatía reinante en el Palacio afortunadamente le daban la opción de encontrarse a solas con sus pensamientos y, con empeño y voluntad, asimilar en su totalidad la muerte de su hermano y como proceder de ahora en más, encontrándose solo en ese inmenso Palacio.

-¿Te has sentido bien?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Sabes que sí- tranquilizo Izumi, sonriendo cariñosamente, -gracias, Sasuke- agradeció la pelicastaña.

-Hablamos de mi sobrino o sobrina, ¿Cómo podría quedarme de brazos cruzados?- razono Sasuke con obviedad. -Espero que compartir habitación con ella no te resulte un problema- consulto el Uchiha, llevando su mirada a lady Chiyo.

-No, en lo absoluto, de hecho es muy divertida- rio Izumi, sinceramente.

Si bien lady Chiyo parecía vivir-habitualmente-en un estado mental pasado que la hacía rememorar los jóvenes y mejores años del reinado del Emperador Kizashi, tenía sus periodos de lucidez y era de lo más divertida, una magnifica conversadora, elocuente y con mucha experiencia, en tanto fuera tratada con el debido honro, respeto y rango, no había porque ofenderla e Izumi sabía muy bien como hacer esto, sus largos años en el Palacio le habían enseñado muchas cosas y el protocolo era una de ellas. La noble dama, sabiendo que hablaban d ella, levanto su mirada hacia la encantadora pelicastaña y el muy atractivo Uchiha que la observaban de sola sayo mientras hablaban.

-Yo sé dónde esa la carta de sangre, el hombre de cabello gris se la llevo- susurro Chiyo, temiendo ser escuchada.

-Lady Chiyo, le he dicho muchas veces que no hable de la carta de sangre, es peligroso- recordó Izumi, teniendo en cuenta la situación.

Por lo visto, quizá, estuviera ante un momento de lucidez y siendo así-además la perdida sufría, de ambos lados-necesitaba obtener tanta información como pudiera para destruir a Danzo y su Regencia, así como a toda su estirpe y así mantener a la Emperatriz en el poder, como su hermano Itachi había deseado que pasara, pero semejante odisea no era fácil en lo absoluto, había un gran camino que transitar para llegar a dicho fin y no era ameno o tranquilo, sino que lleno de espinas y baches, sangre y espadas, una guerra cuando menos.

-El hombre de cabello gris se la llevo- repitió Chiyo, sin preocuparse demasiado por ello,- ¿Tu tampoco me crees?- pregunto a Sasuke que parecía estar interesado en sus palabras.

-Le creo, un hombre de cabello gris se la llevo- acepto el Uchiha, respondiendo mecánicamente.

-Era un hombre muy guapo, estaba enamorado de mí- relato la mujer con nostalgia, -pero no pudo ser, él era un sirviente- explico Chiyo.

Cabello gris, sirviente, Palacio…evidentemente solo podía tratarse de una persona, alguien que estaba siendo secretamente buscado de forma exhaustiva, por todos los medios posibles a emplear, y que tal vez fuese el único individuo que tuviera en su poder la última voluntad del Emperador Kizashi, si ella sabía algo…él debía de averiguar que especialmente y pronto, perder siquiera un instante significaba la muerte de alguien sin importar a que rango perteneciera, la edad que tuviera o su condición; si era un criminal, un sirviente o un inocente.

-¿Un sirviente?- repitió Sasuke, asociando lo relatado por ella a la información que, escasamente tenía con respecto a quien podía tener en sus manos la carta de sangre, ¿Sakumo Hatake?- consulto el Uchiha.

-Sí, es él- acepto Chiyo sin ningún problema.

-¿Sabe dónde está ahora?- indago Sasuke, muy cerca del objetivo que necesitaba.

-Salto por encima de los muros y huyo como una lagartija- divago Chiyo.

Adiós a su momento de cordura y posible foco de información. Viendo reír inocentemente a la noble dama, Sasuke bufo sutilmente para sí ante la resignada mirada de Izumi que se encogió de hombros únicamente, no viendo que decir para ayudarlo. Cada paso dado a favor de una indiscutible victoria a su vez los hacia retroceder dos pasos y volver a la nada misma. El hecho de que el rey de Konoha permaneciera en el Palacio por otra temporada no lo hacía sentirse mejor en ningún sentido, no sabía porque nacían estos celos pero no quería que estuviera tan cerca de la Emperatriz, que tuvieran tanta confianza entre sí.

Ese rey le inspiraba recelo, ira y desconfianza injustificada.

* * *

La noche había caído silenciosamente sobre el Palacio Imperial y Sasuke aprovechaba la quietud del ambiente nocturno para recorrer los pasillos del Palacio a voluntad, últimamente y ante la ausencia de la Emperatriz, con respecto a los asuntos de estado, eludía verla bajo cualquier circunstancia, asociarse con ella quizá diera lugar a malentendidos…malentendidos que podrían implicarlos románticamente de alguna forma y eso resultaría un problema, por ello lo mejor era que se mantuviera lejos de ella el mayor tiempo posible. Pero, como siempre, no se podía obtener aquello que se deseaba:

En su camino se encontró, sorpresivamente con la Emperatriz que, aparentemente, se dirigía hacia su dirección sin tener a donde más ir. Lucía un simple pero favorecedor kimono índigo—lila que, a lo largo de la tela, tenía estampadas diminutas flores de cerezo en hilo dorado, era anudado en el escote por listones amarillo pálido, Las mangas eran de un amarillo ligeramente más oscuro, cubriendo las manos y que tenía sobre la tela bordados con diferentes tipos de flores, especialmente de color azul aunque también con otros colores entremezclados. Su largo cabello rosado se encontraba cayendo libremente tras su espalda, cual cascada, escasamente adornado por un broche en forma de lirio. Era como si se empeñase en no lucir como la Emperatriz que era en realidad.

Pero ya fuera que apoyara su ida de humildad o no, Sasuke se detuvo respetuosamente ante ella, dándose cuenta de que ella había hecho lo mismo, presentía que significaba su presencia, pero esperaba estar equivocado porque—en esa instancia—lo último que deseaba era involucrarse sentimentalmente con ella en ningún sentido, eso era simplemente imposible.

-Majestad-reverencio Sasuke.

-¿Cuánto más piensas seguir evitándome?- cuestiono Sakura abiertamente.

Podía entender que todos, excepto Ino que era su doncella y amiga más cercana-la dejaran sola para recuperarse del dolor y no solo emocionalmente sino que también físico, pero ese tiempo prudencial ya había pasado y el simple hecho que Sasuke se mantuviera lejos de igual modo podía tener otro trasfondo como ya había sucedido anteriormente, el siempre ocultaba sus sentimientos de todo aquel que estuviera frente a él, y esta vez no era la excepción, por ende para Sakura aquello era el reto más grande al que se hubiera enfrentado hasta entonces; saber que es lo que él realmente pensaba o sentía con respecto a ella.

-Usted no se encontraba bien, no lo creí prudente- se excusó el Uchiha si dejar de tratarla de " _usted_ ".

-Deja de hablar así- protesto Sakura, nada cómoda ante su lejanía al tratarla, -puedes llamarme como quieras, pero no quiero que me trates de "Su Majestad" o "Emperatriz"- pidió la Haruno conscientemente, -solo Sakura- indico la Emperatriz.

-No es correcto- protesto Sasuke de la forma más respetuosa posible. -Majestad, le guste o no usted es la Emperatriz y yo un simple escolta, eso no va a cambiar- alego el Uchiha.

Marcar las distancia sociales y jerárquica entre ambos era quizá el único medio con que evitar que surgiera algo entre ambos porque Sasuke insistía en el hecho de que aquello era absolutamente imposible y siempre lo seria, si la trataba con familiaridad e ignoraba el protocolo, ella únicamente tomaría confianza de la situación y se le acercaría aún más, no es como si Sasuke pretendiera negarse ante semejante oportunidad…pero no podía olvidar el pasado y todo lo perdido, sin importar que la Emperatriz fuera una mujer hermosa, estaba imposibilitado de sentir lo que ella, obviamente, sentía.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?, ¿Quién eres para enloquecerme de esta forma?- inquirió Sakura, no entiendo cómo es que se había vuelto tan dependiente de él.

Sin poder contenerse en presencia de él, además de la vulnerabilidad que obviamente sentía ante los acontecimientos recientes, Sakura apoyo una de sus manos en el hombro de él y la otra en su pecho, clavando su mirada esmerada en las distantes gemas ónix e él, esperando encontrar alguna reacción, un sentimiento que quizá le diera al respuesta que necesitaba, pero eso no sucedió. Teniendo la experiencia en ello, Sakura entrecerró conscientemente los ojos, acercando su rostro al del Uchiha que, previendo su actuar, al sujeto de los hombros, marcando nuevamente aquella intransitable distancia, sorprendiéndola.

-Soy un sirviente, no uno de sus consortes- recordó el Uchiha, observándola inderrotable, -no puede hacer lo que desee conmigo- delimito Sasuke.

Por mucho que ella fuese una mujer hermosa, que sintiera cosas que no entendía del todo por causa suya…no quería ser el juguete de nadie, no era un hombre al que pudieran comprar a pesar del poder que pudiera ganar al bajar la cabeza y acatar los sentimiento de la Emperatriz, mucho menos cuando por causa de ella había perdido su pasado y todo aquello que le había significado algo importante, quizá Danzo tuviera mayor grado de culpa pero eso de igual modo no hacía más fáciles las cosas en ninguna medida posible.

-Mis sentimientos hacia ti son sinceros- garantizo Sakura, confundida ya que él no veía eso. -¿Por qué eres tan cruel?, ¿Realmente soy tal poca cosa para ti?, ¿Puedes ignorarme tan fácilmente?- cuestiono la Haruno, temiendo ser insignificante para él a pesar de dar por sentado que el correspondía a sus sentimientos. -Estoy segura de que hay un lugar para mí en ti corazón- alego Sakura.

Esta mención tan inquebrantable, tan indiscutible hizo que Sasuke no pudiera evitar fruncir el ceño mientras le sostenía la mirada. Que quisiera hacerlo desistir de su negativa era una coa, que quisiera ganar importancia ne su vida también era algo que pudiera tolerar, pero dar por sentado que tenía un grado de importancia indiscutible en su corazón y su existencia era algo que Sasuke se negaba a aceptar terminantemente. Nadie podía pretender conocerlo de la noche a la mañana, ni siquiera ella.

-¿Cómo puede conocer mi corazón mejor que yo?- rebatió Sasuke, nada cómodo con sus interrogantes. -Jamás le he abierto mi corazón, Majestad- mintió el Uchiha, consciente de que no estaba siendo del todo honesto con ella, como debía.

-Deja de mentir, claramente en todo este tiempo transcurrido desde que nos conocimos me has correspondido, lo sé, lo sabes- protesto Sakura, casi rogándole con la mirada que se sincerará y admitiera que ambos sentían algo el uno por el otro. -Tal vez las cosas se complicaron por Naruto, pero…- intento explicar la Haruno.

-No se trata de él, entiéndalo- negó Sasuke, severamente.

El rey de Konoha era importante en su vida, claro, habían sido amigos desde niños y la complejidad de sus rangos sociales los cercaba enormemente, podían comprender las presiones de gobernar, pero pese a sentir algo muy fuerte por él…Sakura no podía ignorar que de igual modo, solo que diferentemente, sentía algo igual de fuerte por Sasuke. Pero si el Uchiha insistía en que ese no era el motivo para que se forjara una distancia intransitable entre ellos dos…entonces, ¿Cuál era el verdadero problema?, ¿Qué es lo que él no le estaba diciendo?

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es la razón?- pregunto Sakura no comprendiendo en lo absoluto su negativa.

Ocultar la verdad no era algo que le gustara hacer a Sasuke, y sentía que haber ocultado sus sentimientos durante tanto tiempo era aún más denigrante de lo que hubiera imaginado y ya que su hermano ya no vivía para frenar sus declaraciones, Sasuke sintió que era el momento oportuno de confesar la verdad sobre su negativa a corresponderle a la Emperatriz, a odiar a Danzo y su familia, pero aún más importante; porque a pesar de guardarle lealtad en realidad deseaba matarla, porque esto seguía siendo así a pesar de todo.

-Mis padres murieron por su culpa- acuso el Uchiha, confesándose ante ella finalmente.

La repentina acusación de parte del Uchiha la hubo desconcertado por completo, desconcertado y angustiado inequívocamente. Diariamente y bajo las órdenes del Regente Imperial debía de bajar la cabeza continuamente, presionar su sello sobre documentos que no entendía, pero no creía haber cometido un error tan garrafal y personal así nada más, no tenía sentido, ¿Quién se beneficiaria de algo así?, ¿Cómo era posible que eso sucediera? No, debía de tratarse un error, aquello no era ni remotamente posible siquiera.

-¿Tus padres?- repitió Sakura, entre asustada y confundida por esta acusación. -No, no…-repitió la Haruno tanto para él como para sí misma, meditando la situación. -No es posible, no, yo jamás haría eso- garantizo Sakura, preocupada porque él pensase eso de su persona.

-Vine aquí porque Pein, el hijo de Danzo se presentó en mi hogar con una orden de ejecución, matando a mi madre y mi padre delante de mí- relato Sasuke, escasamente, sintiendo aquella escena tener lugar en su mente al solo evocarla siquiera,- ¿Qué cree que siento cuando la veo a usted?- cuestiono el Uchha, fríamente. -Desde la primera vez que la vi, he deseado matarla y si no lo hice fue porque mi hermano me lo impidió- menciono el escota aludiendo brevemente a su fallecido hermano, recordando que tenía algo mucho más importante en que pensar que en los sentimientos de la Emperatriz. -Jamás podría sentir algo por usted, nunca podría amarla siquiera- juro Sasuke, consciente de que en realidad si sentía algo por ella.

El tono de voz empleado por él la hizo temblar de angustia, hizo que se sintiera débil, capaz de desmayarse en cualquier momento, pero pese a esto Sakura inspiro aire acompasadamente, parpadeo repetidas veces para contener las lágrimas que deseaba liberar. Era una posibilidad, Danzo siempre la manipulaba al verla débil y tonta, claro que podía colar entre tantos documentos políticos una orden de ejecución y lo peor es que ella jamás seria consciente de ello. La culpa la embargo por completo al asimilar que realmente podía haber cometido semejante crimen de forma inconsciente, haciéndola desear su propia muerte con tal de traerle algo de calma a él.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?- gimoteo Sakura, no entendiendo su razón para tenerle lastima o misericordia y dejarla con vida. -Mátame ahora, si soy responsable de tal pecado, mátame de una vez- rogo la Emperatriz, tomando la espada de la funda de él y apuntando el extremo de esta contra su pecho.

Había esperado muchas veces ese momento, tener servida en bandeja de plata la vida de la Emperatriz, poder acusarla de todo cuanto había perdido en su vida por su causa, y pese a tener todo eso ahora…Sasuke no se sentía dichoso, no se sentía poderoso o invencible, no sentía que hubiera encontrado la respuesta y el objetivo que tanto había ansiado, de hecho sentía lastima por verla tal vulnerable por sus palabras, por su confesión, sentía como si estuviera acusándola de algo que no había ordenado. Pero no, ella tenía la culpa, estaba seguro, ¿Quien más sino? Solo ella podía acceder a tales ordenes anteriormente dictadas por Danzo.

-No puedo hacerlo, porque si así fuera condenaría a cada habitante de Konoha que sirve en este Palacio- alego Sasuke, recordando lo que Kakashi e Itachi le habían hecho ver desde su llegada al Palacio.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- suplico Sakura, intentando no llorar tan abiertamente. -Si mi vida no es un precio para merecer tu perdón…- aludió la Haruno.

-Olvídese de mí, eso es todo lo que quiero- espeto Sasuke.

Sakura no tuvo tiempo de asentir o negar ante la escueta manifestación del Uchiha que se retiró tan prontamente como le fue posible, no pudiendo estar más tiempo en presencia de ella, no pudiendo aguantar el verla tan vulnerable por causa de sus propias palaras, de su confesión. Viéndolo marcharse, Sakura hubo guardando sus lagrimas tanto como le fue posible hasta verlo doblar en la esquina del pasillo y desaparecer por completo de su rango de visión. No aguantando más tiempo semejante dolor y quebradero emocional, la Emperatriz cayo de rodilla sobre el suelo, sollozando tan silenciosamente como le fue posible mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, sintiendo su corazón totalmente oprimido por una culpa con la que había cargado todo ese tiempo sin saberlo siquiera.

Apoyado en la pared en la esquina de aquel pasillo, lo suficientemente lejos de la vista de la Emperatriz, Sasuke contemplo de sola sayo el llanto de la Emperatriz que había causado el propio, ni siquiera había llorado por la muerte de su hermano, más al saberla herido por su palaras no sabía de dónde pero las lágrimas habían aparecido por su cuenta, deslizándose por su rostro sin que él pudiera evitarlo, apretando fuertemente los costados de su traje con sus manos. A lo largo de todo ese tiempo había conocido a la verdadera mujer que se encontraba bajo la inalcanzable fachada de Emperatriz perfecta, poderosa, correcta y digna; hermosa, de sentimientos dulces, noble, justa, bondadosa y alegre, alguien de que cualquier hombre podría enamorarse y que sin embargo estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance, lo había estado desde el Principio, desde su primer encuentro. La auténtica culpa de todo lo sucedido era de Danzo pese a eso debía entender que nunca podría haber algo entre la Emperatriz y él, el destino y la vida habían obrado con un cause diferente que los había separado, tal distancia siempre seria intransitable, no podía volver a verla, no podía pensar en ella, no podía sentir nada por ella, no podía seguir enamorado de ella.

Todo sentimiento que pudiera haber albergado por ella…ya no podía existir más.

* * *

 **PD:** Lamento enormemente haber ausentado tanto en este fic, pero quería avanzar más en el resto de mis historias ya que son series, ciertamente más largas, pero menos complejas en el plano de escribirlas y expresar las emociones que contienen y las ideas en las mente de los personajes :3 más aun así he actualizado dedicando este capítulo a todos aquellos que comentaron anteriormente; **Adrit126** (a quien va dedicado el fic), **Seia9175** , , **cinlayj2** y **DULCECITO311** , garantizando que intentare actualizar cada semana de serme posible :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	10. Chapter 9

**-** La historia no me pertenece en lo absoluto sino que es una ligera adaptación del dorama coreano " **Empress Ki** " protagonizado por **Ha Ji Won** ( **Emperatriz Ki Nyang** ), **Ji Chang Wook** ( **Emperador Huizong** ) y **Ju Jin Mo** como ( **Rey Wang Yoo** _)._ Los personajes pertenecen completamente a Masashi Kishimoto más su distribución y/o utlización es de mi entera responsabilidad para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 _Llorar no sirve de nada_ ; pese a no poder acceder a la lectura y escritura como tanto deseaba, Sakura había sido afanosamente educada en base al protocolo de la corte y su moral, se sabía las normas de memoria y las dominaba sin problema alguno, eran el mayor recuerdo que tenía de sus padres, el difunto Emperador Kizashi y la Emperatriz Mebuki…por ellos es que Sakura se resignó a no sufrir por saberse odiada por Sasuke a quien amaba sinceramente, al fin y al cabo el amor no tenía lugar en la vida de un soberano y eso ya debía tenerlo muy claro.

Tan solo había transcurrido un día de ese doloroso enfrentamiento, pero fuera del modo que fuera es que Sakura se observó una última vez ante el espejo de su tocador, acomodando el camisón de seda blanca sobre su figura, anudado en el escote por tres listones de seda crema, jugando distraídamente con las mangas, provocando que sus largos cabello rosado—cual cascada de seda—cayeran con facilidad sobre sus hombros.

Era tarde y estaba extenuada luego de tantas jornadas a cumplir como Emperatriz. Lo único que deseaba hacer era dormir, pero el repentino eco de golpes contra su puerta le hizo saber que aun debía de hacer algo más. Suspirando para sí misma, la Emperatriz levanto de la silla, acercándose al pequeño velador junto a su cama de donde tomo la campanilla, agitándola escasamente como un permiso para que los guardias abrieran las puertas, dejando así que Ino ingresar respetuosamente con la mirada baja.

-Majestad- reverencio la Yamanaka.

-¿Qué sucede Ino?- inquirió Sakura con curiosidad.

-Hay disturbios en la villa de Konoha- informo Ino, levantando la mirada con confianza hacia su amiga y Emperatriz.

-¿A esta hora?- cuestiono Sakura, confundida.

Los inmigrantes de villas y provincias cercana habitaban la capital, y un caso diferente no eran los habitantes de Konoha que aprovechaba la provechosa ocasión de residir en la capital Imperial, abriendo sus negocios y formando parte del halagador comercio; pero evidentemente ellos se veían limitados por causa del gobierno instaurado por Danzo Shimura, y Sakura confiaba en que esas personas tuvieran una razón para manifestarse ya que usualmente eran muy armoniosos y tranquilos, no causaban ninguna clase de problema.

-Me atrevo a decir que son muy subversivos, alarmantes, de hecho- comento personalmente la Yamanaka.

-¿Y por qué?- no comprendió la Haruno

-El regente ha prohibido que se les dé de comer comida normal, y en lugar de eso…- la meticulosa voz de Ino descendió inexplicablemente, no sabiendo que decir para que la información en cuestión no resultara abrumadora para la Emperatriz.

-¿Qué?- cuestiono, Sakura sin recibir más respuesta que la mirada baja de su amiga, -Ino, responde- ordeno la Emperatriz.

-Se les ha dado comida podrida- soltó Ino finalmente, cerrando los ojos de inmediato, temiendo la que pudiera ser la reacción de la Emperatriz.

La mirada de la hermosa Emperatriz no fue sino de indignación total, y con razón ya que ni siquiera los animales o sirvientes del Palacio vivían bajo condiciones tan miserables e insoportables; no le extrañaba que esas personas actuaran así, estaban obrando con razón y no desde la rebeldía.

-Por eso actúan así- dedujo Sakura tristemente, apretando los puños a causa de la frustración. -Ino, tráeme ropa- ordeno la Emperatriz de forma irrefutable, regresando a su tocador, viendo asentir a Ino que abrió las puertas del armario de ipso facto.

Más que un " _armario_ ", el lugar como tal era una especie de habitación continua exclusivamente conectada con los aposentos de la Emperatriz, abastecido por decenas de kimono de todos los colores y fabricados en la seda más fina que pudiera llegar a concebirse, no solo perteneciente a Japón, sino que también a China. Con sumo cuidado es que la Yamanaka hubo tomado el Kimono que le hubo pareció más apropiado, asegurándose de no generar arruga alguna en la tela mientras regresaba ante la excelentísima presencia de la Emperatriz que se volteó a verla, aun sentada sobre su tocador. La hermosa gobernante término de peinar su largo cabello de tal manera que—parcialmente recogido en una coleta—cayera impecablemente tras su espalda, excepto por un mechón en el costado derecho de su rostro. Evidentemente no pensaba usar corona alguna o se habría peinado de otro modo.

-Ino, pretendo detener una revuelta- menciono Sakura como si fuese obvio, -no esperas que use un kimono ¿o sí?- inquirió con una sonrisa adornando sus labios.

La Yamanaka no supo que decir, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna por el simple hecho de no comprender a su Emperatriz. Sonriendo para sí misma, Sakura se levantó de la silla, avanzando velozmente hasta su cama o más bien hacia la parte posterior de eta donde se hallaba un portentoso y enorme baúl dorado que abrió sin dilación alguna; en su interior de hallaban trajes que Ino recordaba haber visto, cosa que la hizo comprender que es lo que su Emperatriz tenía pensado hacer y cómo.

* * *

La villa de Konoha era un caos, pero la estructura gubernamental como tal ya había sido consciente de ello desde el primer momento en que la sublevación se había manifestado como una revuelta poco organizada, haciendo que el Regente Imperial tuviera que designar a sus hijos para encargarse del asunto, pero Pein y Nagato se mostraban ineficaces ya que—al igual que su padre—solo veían la violencia como único medio para acabar con cualquier posible revuelta. La gente había salido de sus hogares y se encontraban en la plaza de la villa en cuyo centro se encontraban los hijos del regente Imperial, acompañados por un notorio destacamento de soldados que esperaban el momento propicio para atacar, y lo consideraron aún más al ver que los habitantes de la villa se les acercaban con intención de alcanzar a los hijos del Regente Imperial.

Rompiendo con el estruendo que significaban los gritos de la muchedumbre es que una flecha apareció de la nada y se hubo estrellado contra una de las hojas de las espadas de los soldados que pretendían dar por terminada esa rebelión por medio de la violencia. Por esta acción es que todo se sumió en el silencio más absoluto, únicamente siendo roto por el eco de los casos de unos caballos que se detuvieron a espaldas de la muchedumbre que volteo en el acto para saber quién había evitado este hecho. Acompañada por sus escoltas Choji y Shikamaru es que la Emperatriz hubo bajado su arco, satisfecha por haber llegado a tiempo, claro que su escote había tenido que esforzarse por seguirle el paso sin importar que montara a caballo.

-Es la Emperatriz- reconoció Nagato, indudablemente sorprendido.

Pein solo pudo asentir únicamente, igual de contrariado y sorprendido por la llegada de la Emperatriz que no contaba con el beneplácito del regente para actuar de esa manera. Contraria a la habitual imagen que se esperaba de ella es que la Emperatriz portaba ropa de índole masculina; camisa de cuello en V y mangas ajustadas, y pantalones borgoña oscuro bajo un chaqueta azul cerrada a su cuerpo por obra de un fajín color negro, que combinaba a la perfección con sus botas. En su espalda se encontraba un carcaj y en sus manos un arco del cual acabada de disparar la flecha que había detenido a los soldados y que ahora-al reconocerla-hubieron soltado sus armas. Ciertamente y de no ser por obra de su brillante cabello rosado es que el pueblo no la hubiese reconocido, pero solo existía una mujer on el cabello de ese color en la capital y el Imperio; la hija del difunto Emperador Kizashi.

-¡Larga Vida a la Emperatriz!

En lugar de sentir agresividad por la llegada de la mujer, el ser a cargo del Imperio, en su totalidad, los habitantes de la villa se deshicieron en intensos vítores, aclamando a la Emperatriz que se mantuvo sobre su caballo, escoltada por sus dos leales guardias, situando su arco al interior de su carcaj. Sosteniendo las riendas y haciendo que su caballo se abriera paso entre la gente que se parto y la reverencio como si de una diosa se tratara ante la atónita mirada de los hijos del Regente que se observaron con incredulidad entre si.

-No han hecho padecer lo inimaginable- manifestó uno de los hombres que la hubieron reverenciado.

-Sí, no merecemos comer comida podrida- secundo otro hombre, con máxime respeto hacia la Emperatriz.

-¿Puedo?- solicito la Emperatriz, deteniendo su caballo, ante lo cual una de las mujeres le tendió una manzana que la Emperatriz recibió agradecida antes de darle una mordida, no tardando en escupir la mordida dada, devolviéndole la manzana a la muer. -Si, está podrida- corroboro la Haruno, limpiando los labios con el dorso de la mano. -Les prometo que esto se solucionara, no comeré mientras ustedes no, lo juro- se comprometió Sakura con absoluta sinceridad.

No mentía, al menos ayunar voluntariamente servia algo que bien podría hacer sin que nadie la obligara, era su propia decisión, eso y hablar con Danzo para hacerle ver que no se trataba solo de poder el ayudar al pueblo, sino que también representaba la supervivencia de todos por igual, y eso era algo en lo que nadie podía distar. El pueblo, pasara lo que pasara, siempre vería al Emperador o Emperatriz reinante como si fuese una especie de ser divino, la perspectiva de la gente común no cambiaba sin importa lo que para, y así es como Sakura podía estar segura de que la amarían incansablemente mientras reinara, pero eso no significase que no fuera a preocuparse por su gente, lo hacía y de todo corazón.

-¡Larga vida a la Emperatriz!

-¡Viva la Emperatriz!

Una sonrisa se plasmó en los labios de la Emperatriz mientras su caballo se giraba y regresaba sobre sus pasos, volviendo a ser reverenciada a su paso, aclamada por los vítores de la gente. Sin importar la intervención de Danzo, ella era la Emperatriz ante el pueblo.

Eso era todo cuanto necesitaba saber.

* * *

Choji y Shikamaru seguían paralelamente a la Emperatriz, a su izquierda y derecha; respetivamente, guardando un silencio infranqueable como escoltas que eran. La Emperatriz por su parte, aun enfundada en ropas masculinas recorría los pasillo de su Palacio, de regreso a su habitación; satisfecha, pero igualmente exhausta, únicamente deseando tenderse sobre su cama y dormir como nunca lo había hecho. Los pensamientos se la Emperatriz se vieron repentinamente interrumpidos en cuanto—en el tremo del pasillo, se hubo percatado de la presencia de Sasuke que pareció paralizare al verla, incrédulo de que fuera la misma Emperatriz que siempre era todo cuanto se esperaba que fuese y que por una vez precia capaz de sostener una batalla contra quien fuera. In detener su andar es que Sakura se olvidó de sus sentimientos por el Uchiha, pasando a su lado sin dirigirle una mirada, reprendiéndose a sí misma por sentirse mal al no ser correspondida.

No iba mentir, deseaba voltear, pero pese a lo que pudiera sentir es que Sasuke se repitió una y otra vez a si mismo que eso no estaba bien, que sentir algo por la mujer que en parte era responsable de su desdicha era el peor error de su vida, y; repitiendo esta especie de mantra personal, es que el Uchiha se forzó a continuar con su camino, aceptando que tenía un enfoque en su vida y en que no podía ni debía desviarse de él por ningún motivo. Sakura agradeció el poder seguir su camino sin voltear ni una sola vez, estando segura de que Sasuke había hecho igual. No podría existir algo entre ambo, jamás, el propio Sasuke lo había dicho…entonces, ¿Por qué sufrir por intentar algo fútil? Era absurdo. Pero, como siempre, sus sentimientos habrían de esperar; o así lo creyó Sakura en tanto hubo llegado a las puertas de sus aposentos, encontrándose con la desagradable sorpresa de que el regente Imperial se hallaba esperándola, y por lo visto no se encontraba muy feliz.

-Majestad- saludo Danzo sin abandonar su tan conocida arrogancia, -escuche que detuvo la revuelta, espero que sepa lo que hace- aconsejo el Shimura, teniendo la " _delicadeza_ " de hacer sonar sus palabras como si de una amenaza se trataran, y Sakura indudablemente lo noto.

-Lo sé, no me opongo a sus órdenes- tranquilizo Sakura con paciencia y aparente sumisión que causaron conformismo en el Regente, -pero si los disturbios sucedidos hubieran sido más graves, ni usted ni yo estaríamos hablando- menciono la Emperatriz, justiciando el porqué de su actuar que el Shimura bien podía categorizar como imprudente o sin razón, -se trata de nuestra supervivencia, no del poder que uno tenga sobre el otro- aclaro la Haruno antes de disponerse a rodearlo, -con permiso- se excusó Sakura.

Sin orden o indicación alguna es que Choji y Shikamaru se adelantaron a cualquier directriz que la Emperatriz pudiera hacer, abriendo las puertas y cerrándolas tras ella, cortando cualquier comunicación entre ella y el Regente Imperial.

Deseaba estar sola, deseaba ya no tener que responderle a nadie, ser ella misma y poder decidir qué hacer con el rumbo de su vida; pero todo cuanto Sakura deseaba hacer era sencillamente imposible, no era una mujer normal y jamás lo seria, siempre habría de anteponer otras cosas por encima de sus propios sentimientos, eso lo había aprendido de su difunto padre que había muerto como Emperador, como tanto otros antes de él. Ella no podía ser diferente sin importar cuanto lo deseara, ella no podía pensar en si misma antes que en los demás, si e mostraba débil; desaparecería, y por ningún modo quería dejarle el camino libre a Danzo. Le importaba bien poco si al final podía o no tener hijos de Neji, no odiaría a un Príncipe o Princesa que fuera a alumbrar por culpa de los nulos sentimientos que albergaba hacia el hijo de regente y el resto de su prole.

Aguardando en silencio es que Sakura escucho con total claridad cómo es que los pasos de Danzo Shimura se alejaban permitiéndole—al menos por el momento—respirar más tranquila, casi como se le hubieran arrancado un peso invisible de los hombros y que pareció hacerse notorio mientras se dirigía por fin a su cama, sentándose sobre el colchón antes de dejarse desplomar por completo, incapaz siguiera de proferir palabra alguna. Pero más que cansancio, lo que pareció adueñarse de ella en ese momento, con la vista fija en el techo, fue la reflexión más absoluta; por un lados sus sentimientos que, —ahora—estaba, segura merecían existir por Naruto, que le correspondía y, por otro lado, la revuelta; Danzo no se permitiría quedar en evidencia y evidentemente no tardaría en inculpar a alguien para ocultar sus fechorías, y Sakura sabía que esa persona seria la Emperatriz Viuda Tsunade, que era como su madre...y en ese caso, por más quisiera, no podría protegerla.

-Majestad, el rey de Konoha pide verla- anuncio Ino desde el exterior.

Así como una parte de ella deseaba dormir y olvidarse del mundo, es que otra parte de su corazón salto infinitamente feliz al escuchar las palabras de la Yamanaka, sintiendo como si su alma regresara a su cuerpo por aquella formal declaración únicamente, pero que para ella significo más; mucho más. Naruto había regresado…se había ausentado temporalmente ante de que el aborto hubiera tenido lugar, relegado a atender lo asuntos de su propio reino, cosa que Sakura había sentido personalmente porque él era su amigo y apoyo incondicional, y el hombre más sincero que hubiera conocido, aquel que no temía gritar a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que la amaba. Sentándose velozmente sobre la cama, la Emperatriz se acomodó el cabello y la ropa lo mejor que pudo antes de tomar la campanilla del velador, agitándola cuanto era necesario para que las puertas fueron abiertas, permitiendo la entrada del soberano de Konoha.

-Majestad- reverencio el Uzumaki, aguardando a que las puertas se cerraran. En tanto esto hubo sucedido, el rubio se apresuró a sentarse sobre la cama, junto a la Emperatriz, sosteniendo las manos de ella entre las suyas. -Intente venir antes, pero no sabía que hacer o decir para ayudarte- aludió Naruto con respecto a cierto tema del cual era ajeno, -en verdad lo siento- declaro el Uzumaki.

-No tienes porque, no fue tu culpa- tranquilizo Sakura, agradecida por su presencia, incomparable a la de cualquier otra persona, -además bien pudo ser algo que hubiera acabado sucediendo de todas formas- menciono la Haruno, bajando tristemente la mirada por un mínimo segundo.

-Pero no lo hace más fácil- añadió Naruto, haciendo que ambos se sonrieran, tanto por dicha propia al volver a encontrarse juntos como por la extraña tensión que se formaba entre ambos y que los hacía acercarse como tanto ansiaban, -Sakura, nos conocemos desde niños- menciono el Uzumaki para así iniciar un dialogo más cómodo para ambos, -y aunque me cuesta ver a esa niña tan impulsiva en esta Emperatriz tan hermosa, debes saber que siempre me tendrás cerca- garantizo Naruto con indeleble sinceridad, -puede que sea el rey de Konoha, pero mi corazón siempre estará contigo- reitero el Uzumaki como si de un juramento se tratase.

Ambos e comprendían por obvias, razones; sus roles en la vida los habían hecho conocerse durante su infancia, cuando sus padres eran quienes dirigían Konoha y el Imperio japonés respetivamente, pero jamas habían llegado a concebir ocupar el lugar de sus padres como hacían actualmente. Pero era ahí donde radicaba lo que los hacia acercarse, el peso de la gobernanza sostenido desde la cuna y que solo ambos podían comprender al llevar minuto a minuto, hora tras hora, día tras día de sus vidas aquel peso invisible pero inigualablemente frustrante.

-Desearía poder volver a esos días- confeso Sakura con una triste sonrisa adornando sus labios, -cuando todo era más fácil, cuando podía abrir mi corazón a quien y a lo que fuera, ya no es así- comparo la Emperatriz, negando para sí misma, abatida por recuerdos tristes y perdidas que no hacían más que aglutinarse para conformar su desdichada existencia.

-¿Significa que yo no estoy en tu corazón?- inquirió Naruto, con contenida preocupación ante la posible respuesta que ella fuese a dar.

Por más que sus palabras se esforzaran en trasmitir una tristeza que no podía alejar de si, las acciones de Sakura contradecían notoriamente sus aparentes sentimientos; no solo sus acciones, sino también las de Naruto. Las manos del Rey de Konoha en la cintura y caderas de la Emperatriz que, por su parte, mantenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Uzumaki, provocando que la distancia hasta ahora existente entre ambos se tornara más y más efímera a cada segundo que pasaba y que conformaba un irrompible silencio, como si dieran por hecho lo importantes que eran el uno para el otro, sin necesidad de evocar ninguna palabra, ningún sentimiento mediantes otro gesto que no fueran sus simples y sinceras miradas.

-Claro que lo estas- aclaro Sakura, consciente de lo que representaba la efímera distancia física para ambos, y a ninguno le molestaba acortarla.

-Y tú en el mío- prometió Naruto antes de unir sus labios con los de ella.

Por primera vez desde que era Emperatriz es que Sakura se dejó llevar por lo que sentía, por los sentimientos que tenía por Naruto y que la hicieron sumisa en sus brazos, recostándose sobre la cama; debajo de él, sin romper el beso en ningún momento, únicamente sintiendo las manos de él pidiéndole permiso para desnudarla con libertad, todo por causa de los sentimientos que ambos se profesaban el uno por el otro. El beso se rompió con una infinitésima fracción de segundo, instante en el que ambos se observaron antes de sonreírse y continuar sin dilación alguna, siguiendo sus propios sentimientos y olvidándose de absolutamente todo el mundo…

* * *

Los miembros del Imperio Haruno eran individuo poderosos, alejados del pueblo por su rango social y el pedigrí con que contaban, más eso no significaba que fueran invulnerables y eso Tsunade lo tuvo claro mientras sus doncellas la ayudaban a quitarse el ceremonial y habitual kimono de Emperatriz Viuda, únicamente quedando vestida por un sencillo kimono blanco de escote cuadrado y sin adorno alguno a la par de su largo cabello rubio que caía tras su espalda como una cascada. Despojada de sus joyas, así se encontraba la Emperatriz Viuda y todo por obra del Regente Imperial. Ella había llegado al Palacio Imperial en calidad de esclava, una concubina cualquiera que había sido la favorita del entonces viudo Emperador Kizashi Haruno; y si bien no había podido ocupar el lugar que había dejado la memoria de la Emperatriz Mebuki, Tsunade se había conformado con ser una madre para Sakura, ayudarla en todo, ser su protectora y estaba dispuesta a serlo hasta el final: moriría cuando Sakura muriera no antes ni después.

¿La razón tras su humillación? Danzo había conseguido reunir pruebas falsas e inculparla para que pareciera que los disturbios de la villa de Konoha habían sido provocados por obra suya; nada más lejos de la realidad, pero importaba poco si era culpable o no, porque sin importar que Danzo intentara asesinarla, Tsunade tenía pensado incluso regresar de la muerte para seguir protegiendo a Sakura, no se rendiría sin importar que su sentencia de castigo no fuese otra que retirarse al templo Nakano como hacia cada favorita y Emperatriz Viuda de los fallecidos Emperadores del Imperio. Las puertas de sus aposentos se abrieron de forma repentina, más Tsunade sabía de quien se trataba, y lo corroboro en cuanto vislumbro a la Emperatriz ingresar en la habitación. Sin animo en su ser es que Sakura vestía un sencillo kimono rosa magenta bordado en oro, si tocado alguno, únicamente portando un par de largos pendientes de oro que complementaban los bordados de la tela y el fajín que lo ceñía a su figura, con su largo cabello rosado prolijamente recogido tras su nuca. Su ausencia de ornamentos era la prueba de que le entristecía despedirse de quien era como su madre pero desgraciadamente Sakura no podía oponerse a Danzo, no aun; tal vez en el futuro, pero para que ese día llegara…aún faltaba tiempo.

-Emperatriz Viuda- saludo Sakura, con la mirada baja.

-Los enemigos y ataques serán mayores, verán mi ausencia como una oportunidad que tú no debes darles- advirtió Tsunade, tuteando a Sakura, no sabiendo cuando volverían a verse. -A pesar de que y no esté aquí, debes protegerte- indico la Emperatriz Viuda, como una regla primordial a seguir.

-Sí, lo haré- prometió Sakura solemnemente.

No estaba en su ánimo—ni un ápice—tolerar lo que Danzo había decidido, pero de cualquier modo es que Sakura sabía que no duraría el sembrar su propia represión; debía ser más inteligente, saber guardar silencio y tomar decisiones que si bien habrían de ser dolorosas para sí misma, le permitirían proteger el legado de su padre. No pensaba darse por vencida, claro que continuaría buscando desesperadamente la carta de sangre para poder destruir a Danzo, pero hasta que no pudiera destruirlo es que debería guardar silencio y fingirse sumisa y tonta, tendría que hacer todo cuanto el Shimura quisiera y, ante la menor oportunidad, tomar las riendas del poder en sus manos y no dejarse corromper por él.

- _El Emperador ha llegado-_ anuncio Kurenai desde el exterior.

Este anuncio fue todo cuanto Sakura pudiera necesitar para que Sakura recibiera la aprobación de la Emperatriz Viuda, permitiéndole retirarse—aunque no necesitaba de su permiso—en tanto las puertas se abrieron, permitiendo la entrada del Emperador, pero; y de forma casi inmediata es que Sakura se hubo retirado sin esperar reacción alguna de nadie. Neji siguió disimuladamente con su mirada la partida de la Emperatriz, habiéndola reverenciado debidamente antes de redirigir su mirada hacia la Emperatriz Viuda que habría de partir al exilio según lo dictaba su castigo.

-Disfruto del poder, ¿No?- indago Neji con burla, disfrutando la oportunidad de ser ahora el individuo más poderoso de la corte después de su padre y la Emperatriz, quien administraría la corte.

-Ahora sus responsabilidades serán mayores, pero confió en que pueda administrar debidamente la corte, Emperador- declaró Tsunade sarcásticamente, ignorando las palabras del joven y absurdo Emperador.

-Esa actitud- recrimino Neji con el veneno apropiándose totalmente de su voz, -¿Aun cree que es la Emperatriz Viuda?- ironizo el Emperador, negando para sí mismo ante la risa que le provocaba la situación. -Le advertí muchas veces que no se metiera en mi camino- recordó el pelicastaño, cruzando sus manos tras la espalda. -Envejezca y muera en medio del Incienso del templo Nakano- sentencio Neji, ansiando la partida de la Emperatriz Viuda.

-Gracias, Emperador- sonrió Tsunade, falsamente, ignorando las venenosas palabras dirigidas hacia su persona, -yo rezare porque usted pueda procrear la Princesa que el Imperio necesita, si no puede hacer que la Emperatriz conciba con eso, imagine que es un castigo de los cielos por los pecados de su padre- relaciono la Emperatriz Viuda con inequívoca dignidad.

-¿Qué dijo?- Neji no fue capaz de creer la osadía de esa mujer al pronunciar esas palabras.

Enemigos, en ese Palacio, existían muchos, y la manera en que se presentaban era igualmente diferente, pero Neji jamás espero que alguien le declarara o ratificara su animadversión de aquella forma. Aludir a la providencia como medio de condena era algo muy serio, más aun cuando se trataba de un miembro tan importante de su propia familia como era su padre en el caso de Neji, quien no pensaba permitir macula alguna sobre el nombre de su familia. Podría procrear una hija, una Princesa que sucediera a la Emperatriz ene l trono en el futuro, podría; era el hijo del Regente Danzo Shimura…suponer lo contrario ya de por si era traición.

-Afortunadamente ese hombre, Itachi, ya está muerto- menciono Neji tanto para sí mismo como para su escolta, -pero hay una larga lista de consortes esperando para tomar mi lugar- contradijo el Emperador, sintiendo disgusto hacia estos individuo y las oportunidades que muchos verían en ellos para destruir su autoridad. -Y ese escolta…no confió en él, entre más pronto desaparezca, mejor para mí- sentencio Neji, deseando la muerte de Sasuke.

-No importan los obstáculos, usted siempre vencerá, Emperador- garantizo Yahiko con absoluta calma, confiando en que el hijo menor del regente habría de triunfar ante la ausencia de la Emperatriz Viuda. -Ahora usted es la autoridad más importante en la corte, usted la administra- recordó el pelinaranja con orgullo.

¿Qué importaba ese insignificante escolta? Él era el Emperador, el esposo de la Emperatriz, y en cuanto tuvieran una hija, -porque lo haría- él sería invencible.

-Eso es verdad, Yahiko, ahora todos deberán temerme- sonrió Neji.

* * *

En soledad, única y temporalmente apoyada por Naruto es que Sakura vio pasar los días tristemente, pero gracias al Uzumaki se volvieron tolerables e incluso felices pese a la ausencia de la Emperatriz Viuda, que ahora residía en el templo Nakano. Después de esa primera noche tan única entre ambos habían sucedido otras más, días enteros iluso y de los cuales solo sus sirvientes eran oyentes únicamente, Naruto era todo cuanto necesitaba para estar tranquila y soportar todas las imposiciones de Danzo. Sentada frente a su tocador es que la Emperatriz termino de arreglarse minuciosamente ante la atenta mirada de Naruto, y tras la partida de Ino que hubo visto cumplida su labor. Danzo la esperaba con el fin de obtener su sello en los decretos que él consideraba pertinentes; pero como siempre ella no podría hacer más, pero eso no significaba que eso fuera el único problema existente, claro que no…

Por sobre el habitual kimono inferior—de escote cuadrado y mangas de gasa trasparente—es que portaba un muy halagador kimono de seda granate, cerrado a su figura por un fajín de igual color, creando un escote en V que se abriera nuevamente bajo el fajín, y sobre cuya tela estaban plasmados una serie de bordados de flores de cerezo en lugares inespecíficos de la tela. Su largo cabello rosado estaba impecablemente recogido tras su nuca, exponiendo su cuello con facilidad, permitiendo que los largos pendientes de plata que usaba resultaran más visibles, así como el tocado de plata sobre su cabello, decorado en diamantes. Además había algo extraño sobre ella, desde esa primera noche pasada con el rey de Konoha, un brillo particular en ella que muchos habían notado cuando se había encontrado embarazada, pero eso no era posible…

-¿Qué?- Naruto le pidió que se explicase mejor al no entender sus palabras.

-Si, el Regente exige que pase más de un anoche al mes con Neji- repitió Sakura sin problema alguno, bufando para sí misma pero ya resignada ante esta orden, -por lo visto los asuntos de estado ya no son lo único que le interesa- dedujo la Emperatriz evidentemente.

-Muchos lo hacen, a decir verdad- acoto Naruto, saliendo de su sorpresa.

Evidentemente Danzo se había percatado que no bastaba con que su hijo; Neji, y la Emperatriz interactuaran una vez al mes para que pudiesen procrear una Princesa, y actualmente comenzaba a demandar más participación y animo por parte de ambos, aunque fuera como fuera es que Sakura no pensaba volver a Neji su foco d atención…claro que no, pero ya que no podía oponerse a Danzo de ninguna forma es que solo le quedaba guardar silencio y acatar todo lo que el Shimura considerara correcto, tal y como aprobaba los decretos con su sello bajo la juiciosa mirada de él. Pero, en ese momento, no tenía por qué pensar en eso, estaba más preocupaba por Naruto que nuevamente habría de regresar a Konoha, y a ella ya le pareció que llevaban días sin verse, ¿Cómo aguantar estar separados? Parecía imposible.

-¿En verdad tienes que irte? No quiero estar sola- manifestó Sakura con un tono infantil, así como u ligero puchero que enterneció al Uzumaki.

-Solo será por unos meses, prometo volver- juro Naruto de forma inquebrantable, -¿Acaso no cumplo mis promesas?- inquirí el rey de Konoha, ofendido por la aparente duda que veía en los hermosos orbes esmeralda de ella.

-¿En serio quieres que te conteste?- bromeo la Emperatriz.

-Sé que no está bien que te lo pida, pero tú misma dices que Neji caerá en desgracia en algún momento y ya no será una amenaza- menciono Naruto de forma repentina, cambiando parcialmente el tema de la conversación, ante lo cual Sakura asintió un tanto confundida, viéndolo tomar aire, como si se estuviera preparando para algo. -¿Te casarías conmigo?- declaro el Uzumaki repentinamente.

Inicialmente Sakura creyó haber oído mal, creyó que su mente le estaba jugando una especie de treta sin sentido, pero cuanto más lo considero es que acabo creyendo la verdad simplemente, que Naruto si había pronunciado esas palabras y que la hicieron sentirse tan nerviosa como si fuera la misma niña que lo había visto por primera vez y que se había hecho su amiga desde la primera palabra que había salido de su boca.

-¿Puede una mujer decir no, sin importar que sea la Emperatriz?- cuestiono Sakura, conteniéndose de forma diplomática, causando que Naruto se inquietara ante su reacción, cosa que la hizo reír. -Sí, claro que sí- garantizo la Haruno, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, enterrando su rostro en su pecho, siendo igualmente abrazada por él, -pero…eres el rey de Konoha, te propondrán a alguien para que te cases- murmuro Sakura antes de romper el abrazo, clavando sus orbes esmeralda en los profundos zafiros de él. -No sería justo que hicieras promesas siendo que debes tener una esposa en tu reino- alego la Emperatriz, bajando la mirada.

La realeza misma estaba sujeta a una labor incomprensible, pero siempre acababan contrayendo matrimonio por conveniencia, no por felicidad; un caso muy claro era el suyo con Neji, casados pero sin sentir amor el uno por el otro sin importar que parecieran poseer todo cuanto pudieran desear, forzados a convivir por causa de aquellos que se veían mejor parados por su enlace matrimonial y del cual seguía sin haber fruto alguno más que la lejana consumación que parecía un hecho sin importancia. Y de igual modo sabía que Naruto tendría que casarse tarde o temprano, sus delegados en su reino comenzarían a proponerle candidatas, y presionarlo para que tuviera descendencia, era algo inevitable. El Uzumaki, cuidadosamente, la tomo del mentón, haciéndola levantar la mirada, entrelazando su mirada con la de ella, tranquilizándola con su siempre sincera sonrisa.

-Nadie- remarco Naruto con una seguridad inquebrantable que la hizo sentir segura, -lo prometo, jamás me casare con nadie que no seas tú- juro el Uzumaki de forma irrefutable.

Sin necesidad de cualquier clase de palabra, ambas se fundieron nuevamente en un abrazo que pareció ser capaz de manifestar la profundidad de sus sentimientos y lo mucho que habrían de pensar en el otro en tanto durara esa separación que—para ellos—parecería tornarse infinita. No iba a negare a si misma; claro que sus sentimientos por Sasuke seguían ahí, y sabía que siempre lo estarían…pero gracias a Naruto, su corazón y ser se habían tranquilizado, sentía que podía soportar la mayor tortura posible, sentía que podía ser paciente porque sabía que debía serlo, porque Naruto era igual a ella y comprendía el peso de su mundo.

-Hasta pronto- murmuro Sakura.

-Hasta pronto- susurro Naruto contra su cuello, de igual modo.

Con lentitud, temiendo el separarse es que ambos se observaron intensamente ante de romper todo contacto posible, bajando la mirada hacia sus manos que se separaron finalmente. Sakura sintió su corazón dar un vuelco y latir aceleradamente preocupado en cuanto Naruto le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose hacia las puertas. Basto conque el Uzumaki estampara sutilmente la palma de su mano contra las pesadas puertas para que estas se abrieran, permitiendo así su partida, no sin que antes volteara a verla una última vez, dirigiéndole una sonrisa que precio plasmarse en la memoria de Sakura que, al saberse sola, se sentó sobre su cama, llevándose una mano al centro del pecho, feliz y tranquila como pocas veces recordaba haberse sentido, eso y una extraña sensación que tenía en el estómago desde hace días. Antes de que las puertas fueran cerradas, —y como ya era costumbre—Ino ingreso en la habitación para asistir a la Emperatriz en todo cuanto fuera necesario, y pareció darse cuenta de que algo aquejaba a la Emperatriz en cuanto la vio.

-Ino, ¿podrías llamar al médico? Este malestar cada día es peor- pidió Sakura, abanicándose con su mano, entre abochornada y mareada.

-¿Aun siente nudos en el estómago?

-Sí, no puedo oler nada, todo me provoca nauseas, ve rápido, por favor.

-Si, Majestad- asintió Ino, a punto de reverenciar debidamente a la Emperatriz, y retirarse…hasta que una idea cruzo por mente, imposibilitándole marcharse. -Emperatriz, ¿podría ser…?- la Yamanaka no fue capaz de continuar la oración, causando el desconcierto de la Emperatriz

-¿Qué?- Sakura no comprendió que es lo que su amiga intentaba aludir.

-Han pasados dos meses desde el aborto- se explicó Ino, esperando ser lo bastante clara.

-¿Quieres decir que…?- Sakura guardo silencio, sopesando la posibilidad, descendiendo involuntariamente una de sus manos hasta situarla sobre su vientre, relacionando los síntomas que llevaba…desde hace casi dos semanas. -Ve por el médico, rápido- pidió la Emperatriz, recuperándose de su sorpresa inicial.

-Si, Emperatriz- reverencio Ino, marchándose sin más.

Repitiendo en su mente los síntomas que estaba segura de haber tenido como para inferir un embarazo, es que Sakura no presto atención a la partida de Ino, convenciéndose más a cada momento de que existía la posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada, pero una duda mayor apareció en su mente…¿Quién era el padre? Hace aproximadamente dos semanas había cumplido al pasar la noche con Neji…y desde su primera noche es que Naruto y ella no cesaban de encontrarse en sus aposentos…

¿Quién era el padre, Neji o Naruto?

* * *

 **PD:** Lamento de todo corazón haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero he tenido mucho trabajo, además les prometo que no dejare inconclusa ninguna de mis historias, solo les pido paciencia si tardo en escribir un nuevo cap :3 dedico este capítulo a todos aquellos que comentaron anteriormente; **Adrit126** (a quien va dedicado el fic)y **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro :3 prometiendo actualizar " **El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura** " este fin de semana, y " **La Bella & La Bestia**" la próxima semana ya que estoy de cumpleaños :3)y a todos aquellos que leen, siguen y comentan la historia en todas sus formas :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	11. Chapter 10

**-** La historia no me pertenece en lo absoluto sino que es una ligera adaptación del dorama coreano " **Empress Ki** " protagonizado por **Ha Ji Won** ( **Emperatriz Ki Nyang** ), **Ji Chang Wook** ( **Emperador Huizong** ) y **Ju Jin Mo** como ( **Rey Wang Yoo** _)._ Los personajes pertenecen completamente a Masashi Kishimoto más su distribución y/o utlización es de mi entera responsabilidad para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

El tiempo era una medida realmente extraña a considerar, ya fuera que se estuviera de acuerdo con ello o no; era el elemento inmaterial que dominaba la realidad y la existencia, el tiempo pasaba para los seres terrenos, envejeciendo lo que rodeaba a todos los habitante del Palacio y acrecentando su presencia por sobre cada persona. Se había confirmado definitivamente; la Emperatriz se encontraba embarazada y esta vez el Palacio entero oraba porque el embarazo llegase a buen término, claro que todos-excepto el séquito de la Emperatriz-confiaban o garantizaban que el padre del o la bebé en camino no era otro que el Emperador Neji, más esto solo se sabría certeramente con el tiempo. Desde que se había confirmado el embrazo de la Emperatriz habían transcurrido poco más de siete meses y aun cuando u estado de gestación fuera avanzado, nadie le quitaba los ojos de encima, acompañándola para evitar cualquier posible peligro.

Del Rey de Konoha no se sabía absolutamente nada, pero no es como si alguien realmente preguntara por el más allá de lo debido, al fin y al cabo tenía que gobernar su propio reino, no era una cuestión continua el encontrarse en el Palacio Imperial y en presencia de la Emperatriz, pero conociendo muy bien a la joven gobernante oprimida por el regente, para Yamato y su sobrino Sai resultaba evidente el sentimiento de profunda introspección y unió que conectaba a la Emperatriz con el Rey de Konoha, pero era una relación imposible en tanto Danzo continuara en el poder, y de hecho el embarazado de la Emperatriz y la ausencia de la Emperatriz Viuda en el Palacio no habían traído más beneficios sino que dificultades porque el Regente aprovechaba la ocasión para usurpar abiertamente sus funciones y gobernar a libre albedrio en conjunto con sus tres hijos; el Emperador Neji, al igual que Lord Pein y Lord Nagato. Entre los nombramientos que el regente Imperial había efectuado, destacaba el hecho al Baghatur Yamato, a quien había nombrado gobernador de una de las mayores provincias del Imperio Haruno; Sunagakure, cuyo anterior legislador había muerto recientemente.

-He conseguido una posición oficial que no me esperaba, pero no he conseguido lo que quería- admitió Yamato, con honesto pesar.

-¿No estás satisfecho con ese puesto?- cuestiono Sai al no entender el porqué de su tristeza.

Ambos, tío y sobrino, recorrían el jardín Imperial en busca de sosiego tras el muy reciente nombramiento, claro que ser gobernador era un elogio inmenso y presentaba una oportunidad para ambos; para Yamato como experiencia de gobierno, y para Sai-que habría de acompañarlo, desde luego-la oportunidad de conocer más de su rol como futuro sucesor de su cargo. El actual Baghatur y nuevo gobernador de Sunagakure había contraído matrimonio por amor hacía poco más de dos décadas, pero tanto su esposa como su hijo habían muerto en el alumbramiento, y cargado de pesar Yamato se había mostrado totalmente renuente a volver a intentar contraer matrimonio con tal de asegurar la sucesión de su linaje, en lugar de ello había tomado bajo su tutela a su sobrino Sai que había quedado huérfano de madre al nacer y su padre-hermano menor de Yamato-había muerto en una de las muchas campañas militares del reinado del Emperador Kizashi, que si bien se había ganado como tantas otras, no había escatimado en cobrar vidas. No era un secreto que el muchacho, de ya casi dieciocho año, era quien algún día habría de heredar sus logros, fortuna y títulos, por lo cual su educación y crianza no habría de ser dictada a la providencia únicamente.

-La razón por la que quiero poder es porque quiero mejorar el país- señalo Yamato por si es que su sobrino no entendía el punto de la situación, -como el gobernador de una provincia, ¿lo puedo cambiar?- dudo, negando para sí mismo al intentar encontrarle sentido.

-Puedes usar tu propio método para ganar el poder, tío, solo necesitamos cambiar nuestro enfoque- sugirió Sai sin perder su positividad a la hora de analizar las cosas.

Como aliado devoto de la Emperatriz según lo dictado por la línea de sucesión, a Sai tampoco le hacía gracia tener que partir a Sunagakure, porque ahora que su embarazo la obligaba a retirarse de la vida pública; la Emperatriz se encontraba más vulnerable y necesitaba de apoyo, pero-y se debía admitir-Danzo realmente estaba haciendo un magnífico trabajo al aislarla tan velozmente y con semejante eficiencia, sin encontrar oposición a sus propósitos. La tristeza indudablemente se había apropiado del semblante de la joven Emperatriz en cuanto se había encontrado personalmente sola; sin su madre la Emperatriz Viuda y sin el Rey de Konoha que había supuesto una amistad muy valorada por ella, más no importaba si ella era feliz o no, lo único que le importaba al Regente era hacerla a un lado y casualmente su condición lo permitía en esta ocasión y Danzo no había dudado en tomar la oportunidad en tanto había estado a su alcance.

-El embarazo de la Emperatriz ha hecho que el regente no haga más que vanagloriarse con mayor facilidad- mascullo Yamato con muy bien disimulado odio hacia el Regente.

-Afortunadamente aún tenemos tiempo, aun falta para que se cumpla la fecha del parto, tenemos suerte- animo Sai, esperando que esto fuera un consuelo, más esto era igual de inseguro.

En la sociedad del Imperio, además del obvio conocimiento europeo y occidental; tener una mujer fértil y más una que pudiera sobrevivir al alumbramiento era un milagro cuando menos, cada vez menos recurrente en la élite nobiliaria, pero increíblemente común-generalizando, obviamente-en la plebe, por causa de lo mismo el término de este embarazo era crucial para el Regente Imperial así como para el Emperador Neji, el primer embarazo había sido secretamente interrumpido porque el padre-Itachi, el anterior y asesinado consorte de la Emperatriz-no era catalogado como adecuado por la clase o familia dirigente en el poder, pero ahora que era certero-desde cierto punto de vista, al menos-que el padre no fuera ningún otro que el Emperador, era crucial y vital que el bebé que naciera fuera niña, y aun cuando fuese niño que naciera sano y fuerte. La supervivencia de la Emperatriz desde la perspectiva de Danzo, le era indiferente, ya que u posible nieto o nieta podría ser declarada Emperatriz o Emperador con él y su hijo Neji como Regentes, garantizando un control mayor al que ya de por si habían tenido. En cierto modo la Emperatriz era solo una pieza más que mover en el tablero de ajedrez.

-Yo no llamaría a eso suerte- corrigió Yamato, discrepando de la visión de su sobrino, -la Emperatriz Viuda no esta y ahora nosotros somos alejados de Konoha…temo por la Emperatriz- murmuro apesadumbrado.

-Lo sé, están aislándola- evidencio el pelinegro con sincera lastima.

Lo que estaba sucediendo era indiscutiblemente injusto, pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer realmente, por ahora tanto Yamato como Sai estaban de brazos cruzado, totalmente e imposibilitados de hacer algo para proteger a la Emperatriz, pero…quizá pudieran presentarse la ocasión de hacer algo, según las ordenes de Danza debía de viajar a su provincia dentro de dos semanas, obteniendo previamente toda la información correspondiente a su nuevo rango, cosa que ni el Baghatur ni su sobrino pretendían desperdiciar, no se irían de brazos cruzados, debían de poder hacer algo y lo harían.

* * *

-Kakashi Hatake cuida muy bien de él y la señorita Izumi- garantizo Ino, esperando satisfacer la curiosidad de la Emperatriz y así poder hacerla feliz, -¿desea verlo?- consulto, dispuesta a preparar un encuentro apropiado y clandestino si la Emperatriz así se lo pedía.

-No es necesario- desestimo Sakura prontamente, agradecida pero imposibilitada para hacer eso por más que lo deseara, -además el Emperador ha comprado a muchos sirvientes hasta hacerlos leales a él, temo que si veo a Sasuke pueda ponerlo en peligro- confeso, suspirando para sí misma con pesar.

De píe frente al enorme espejo junto a su cama, la Emperatriz se dejó vestir por Temari e Ino, siendo informada de todo los detalles que tenían lugar en la corte y el Imperio, por muy indispuesta que se encontrara producto del avanzando estado de su embarazo y los problemas que extrañamente le estaba generando, —por esporádicos calambres que tenían lugar en momentos inesperados del día y que le impedían aparecer en público todo el día, relegada a sus aposentos, más luciendo igual de impecable de lo que se esperaba de ella—seguía siendo la Emperatriz del Imperio, la única soberana elegida por Kami y su labor era velar por el bienestar de sus compatriotas y súbditos, así como por el orden y la justicia. Naruto había partido de regreso a Konoha meses atrás, sin que ella pudiera decirle sobre el embarazo y no sabía si decirle ya que dudaba de la paternidad del bebé que estaba esperando, aunque, —y si lo calculaba bien—las probabilidades y fecha apuntaba con enorme certeza a que el padre no era otro que el rey de Konoha. Luego de haberse despedido de Naruto y también desde antes…no había vuelto a ver a Sasuke, bueno, estando permanentemente en sus aposentos esto era casi imposible, y de todas formas el Uchiha rehuía de su presencia, así que jugar a ciega a algo que deseaba pero no podía tener era ridículo, dejaría a Sasuke tranquilo, al fin y al cabo no podía hacer nada para ser merecedora de u perdón por haber permitirlo algo que no recordaba haber aprobado en lo absoluto, pero si él lo afirmaba como real, pro algo debía de ser.

Tanto Ino como Temari se alejaron un par de pasos de la Emperatriz, permitiéndole a Sakura observarse con plena libertad frente al espejo.

Por mucho que su embarazo la estuviera obligando a permanecer en cama o dentro de los metros cuadrados que conformaban sus aposentos….indiscutiblemente no se veía mal, de hecho se sentía hermosa cada vez que se veía al espejo, estaba adquiriendo confianza consigo misma por el brillo que a maternidad provocaba en su ser, ya no veía a una adolescente insulsa cuando se veía al espejo; veía a su mujer—con solo meses que contar para cumplir los dieciocho—que podía hacer cuando deseara, solo valiéndose de su inteligencia y buen corazón, y esperaba ser capaz de lograr aquello que su padre hubiera deseado que hiciera. Un sencillo kimono malva-celeste cubría su figura, de escote bajo y hombros caídos, con una gruesa franja rosa a la altura de las muñecas a juego con la mangas interinas del kimono, y emulando un patrón en forma de mariposas y flores de cerezo en el borde de las mangas, por obre le kimono se hallaba una capa superior violeta brillante, de escote cuadro y alto, anudado bajo el busto para resaltar el embarazo, y abierta en los costados de la falda para exponer tanto como fuera posible el kimono bajo esta, constando además de una capa que se creaba por obra de las mangas—a la altura de los codos, con un dobladillo rosa—como las flores de cerezo—co dicho bordado creando un escote o cuello en V muy halagador. Su largo cabello rosado, desprovisto de tocado alguno al carecer de la admiración publica, estaba recogido en una trenza mariposa que dejaba caer sus hebras rosas cual cascada de seda, sobre su hombro derecho, enmarcando un par de pequeños pendientes de plata y diamante en forma de flor de cerezo, el emblema de su familia y del Imperio como tal. Podía no hacer acto de presencia en la corte por ahora, pero seguía siendo la Emperatriz y propietaria de aquel Imperio.

-Se ve radiante como la misma luna, Majestad- elogio Temari, maravillada con el semblante de la soberana con motivo de su avanzado embarazo que solo parecía ensalzar su belleza.

Una cálida sonrisa adorno los labio de la Emperatriz que despidió con su mirada a Temari; usualmente solo dependía de la compañía de Ino para sentirse a gusto, su panorama diario era realmente solitario a decir verdad y todo porque Danzo se empeñaba en alejarla de todos aquellos que eran importantes en su vida; la Emperatriz Viuda, el Rey de Konoha, el Baghatur y su sobrino…la leal doncella de su madre, Shizune, que permanecía en el Palacio, era quizá la única persona—ajena a su sequito—que vivía enteramente pendiente de ella y acompañándola pese a interferir en la burocracia en silente nombre de ella y a Emperatriz Viuda, garantizando que su poder y voluntad aun existente no fuera olvidado por nadie. Temari agradeció el permiso de la Emperatriz, reverenciándola formal y debidamente, abriendo la puertas y abandonando la habitación, dejando que Choji y Shikamaru—montando leal guardia fuera de los aposentos—cerraran las puertas tras su partida. Sentándose sobre su cama, prácticamente relegada a su habitual labor de " _verse bonita_ ", la Emperatriz acomodo la tela de su kimono, teniendo como compañía a Ino que no soñaba con abandonar su presencia, haber crecido juntas en ese Palacio las haba hecho inmensamente cercanas entre sí, como si fueran las hermanas que ni una ni la otra podía haber tenido, Sakura sabía que podía confiar en Ino como no podría confiar en nadie más...pero era difícil confesar lo que ni ella alcanzaba a comprender, sopesando con bura su propia reputación y el hecho de que no pudiera saber si el hijo o hija que estaba esperando era hijo del rey de Konoha o de su esposo el Emperador, ¿Cómo entender eso pese a no lamentar lo sucedido para llegar al predicamento en que estaba?

-Ojala supiera quien es el padre- suspiro Sakura, acariciando distraídamente su vientre por sobre el kimono, -suena peor entre más lo repito- sonrió, entre divertida e indignada consigo misma a la vez.

-Según dijo la Emperatriz Viuda, el Emperador es estéril gracias a su plan, no puede engendrar hijos- recordó Ino, esperando servir de ayuda y no meter la pata.

No dudaba, en lo absoluto, de las medidas preventivas que su madre—la Emperatriz Viuda, ahora enclaustrada por ley en el templo Nakano—había tomado para evitar un peligro inminente, pero si bien su madre siempre sabía muy bien que hacía y porque; Sakura no podía evitar albergar sus duda al respecto por esta medida. La esterilidad o impotencia eran dos condiciones muy diferentes que predominaban en ciertas personas, y también en Neji solo que de manera opuesta. Quizá—ya que no podía garantizarlo—Neji si fuera estéril o no, pero sin duda alguna no era impotente, claro que no podía sentir amor por él porque era el hijo de Danzo y un hombre abominablemente ambicioso y frívolo, pero…sexualmente era u hombre como cualquier otro y que—pese a su propia negativa—sabía muy bien como complacer a una mujer. Neji quizá había sopesado la posibilidad de ser estéril, y quizá hubiera buscado alguna posible solución, y contando con el apoyo del Regente Imperial—su padre—no era absurdo de suponer que algo así pudiera suceder. Quizá fuera joven, tonta e inexperta en muchas cosas, quizá desconociera el mundo cultural por haber sido privada de leer, escribir o cualquier medio con el que respaldar sus ideales y creencias…pero si sabía que dar algo por sentado o seguro era lo más peligroso que podía hacer, era el peor error a cometer. Se mantendría tranquila y callada para no centrar en si mima la furia del Regente, pero no siempre seria así, estaba convencida de que algún día podría ser la Emperatriz que su padre había deseado que fuera aun cuando se le fuera la vida en ello.

-Si tan solo eso fuera viable- murmuro Sakura, sonriéndole como agradecimiento, -no me extrañaría que hubiera una excepción- apretó los dientes, casi segura en cuerpo y alma de que Danzo y su familia tenían un trato profano con algún demonio o solo Kami sabía que clase de aberración igual o más espantosa de pensar o imaginar.

-No debe pensar así, Majestad, por el bebé en camino debe tener únicamente pensamientos felices- recordó la Yamanaka, preocupada por las ideas negativas que pudieran rondar su mente.

Eso ra cierto, aun latía en su ente el embarazo anterior que se había malogrado desastrosamente y terminado en un aborto que ella no había conseguido evitar, no deseaba que al experiencia se repitiese est vez, deseaba tener la oportunidad de ser madre y ver crecer a la hija o hijo que tuviera, quería empatizar con el sentir que su difunta madre, la Emperatriz Mebuki, había tenido por su nacimiento y durante los cortos años que habían conseguido para juntas antes de su muerte. Aun cuando contara con aliados, no existiría nadie remotamente tan próximo a ella y que la fortaleciera más que un hijo suyo, claro, Neji habría de contribuir vitalmente en su educación y en hacerlo una persona de bien en base a todos los principios que exigía la corte y demás, pero ella seria quien lo alumbrara, quien lo cargara en sus brazo, alimentara y mimara, ella seria quien encontraría algo que la hiciera aferrarse a la vida de una forma singular e inigualable como no había sucedido hasta entonces. Su hija o hijo, el bebé en su vientre, solo la tenía a ella, no podía abandonarlo, aun cuando se sintiera absolutamente sola ene se Palacio no podía darse por vencida, no quería ser una cobarde y elegir el pero destino posible solo por su condición de mujer poderosa pero subyugada. Aun le quedaban meses de embarazo que sobrellevar, y mientras aún no se cumpliera la fecha estipulada…era conveniente que hiciera escuchar a su bebé cosas únicamente de su agrado, porque estaba convencida de que ella o él serian el ser más amado de todo el Imperio, tanto por ella como por sus aliados, enemigos y súbditos.

-Tienes razón, Ino- reconoció Sakura, asintiendo en on ante la disculpa efectuada a al Yamanaka que sonrió como gesto de amistad y buena voluntad, -tal vez no tolere a Neji, pero aun si tengo un hijo o hija y es de él, lo querré tanto como si fuera de Naruto o de alguien más- admitió, sonriendo mientras bajaba la mirada hacia su vientre.

Sabía que debía ser paciente, porque cuando su hija o hija naciera se olvidaría de todo y comenzaría de nuevo, la haría fuerte y la haría aferrarse a la vida, solo se tenían el uno al otro, ella a su bebé y el a ella. Cuidar el alma que llevaba en su vientre era su mayor responsabilidad y no le fallaría, no se rendiría…

* * *

El templo Nakano era un lugar de recogimiento y aparente paz, habitualmente catalogado como la mejor y más digna opción de retiro para las Emperatrices o concubinas de los anteriores Emperadores ya fallecidos, y que por al menos medio siglo había albergado a mujeres legendarias y de renombre entre sus muros hasta el ocaso de su vidas, y la presencia de la actual Emperatriz Viuda Tsunade no era un honor meno relevante. No se sentía mal estando allí de hecho estar relegada de la corte era un sincero alivio puesto que no debía temer por su vida como había hecho durante años y no tenía por qué cuidarse de las intrigas a su alrededor que en este caso-al menos-eran inexistentes, más Tsunade hubiera preferido dormir con un ojo abierto y una bajo la almohada y firmemente aferrada a su mano con tal de hallarse cerca de su hija, la Emperatriz Sakura, a quien añoraba desesperadamente. Sabia de su embarazo, su leal doncella Shizune que era sus ojos y oídos en el Palacio la visitaba cada semana para informarla de los suceso que tenían lugar en el Palacio, más ni aun así Tsunade podía sentirse tranquila; deseaba volver al Palacio y acompañar a su hija, pero tristemente su sentencia aun no llegaba u fin, o al menos no mientras no consiguiese la cantidad adecuada de adeptos que votaran o protestaran-mejor dicho—por sacarla de su enclaustramiento devolverla al Palacio Imperial de donde estaba convencida jamás debió de salir.

Pero Shizune no solo tenía la importante labor de informarla y velar por la joven Emperatriz, sino también de entrevistarse secretamente con los gobernadores de las provincias del Imperio y hacer que la causa de _liberación de la Emperatriz Viuda_ ganara más adeptos para permitirle volver al Palacio, y se dedicaba en corazón y alma, aún más al ver—en ese momento, sentada frente a ella—a la Emperatriz Viuda que vestía un riguroso e irreprochable kimono dorado apagado, de cuello alto y cerrado, fajado a su cuerpo bajo el busto y con su cabeza cubierta por un grueso velo de igual material que se sujetaba mediante un rosario de cuentas color negro alrededor de su cuello y que se conectaba con el velo que curia su cabeza ya rapada…como dictaba la tradición. Era una visión triste de contemplar pero que pese a su soledad no dejaba de ser la madre de la Emperatriz, una mujer de indudable belleza y juventud que no debía estar ahí sino que dirigiendo la corte Imperial, pero todos confiaban en que su enclaustramiento llegaría a su fin, debía de ser así. Sosteniendo en sus manos los informes y cartas de los gobernadores y reyes de los reinos y provincias vecinas, Tsunade no podía sentirse tranquila, deseaba abandonar el enclaustramiento ya mismo, más de igual forma era consciente de que la premura no le servía de mucho, debía ser paciente y entender que las cosas tardarían en suceder pese a que sus propios deseos no fueran otros que salir y regresar al Palacio ene e preciso instante y correr a abrazar a su hija.

-¿Has investigado a todos los ministros de Edo?- consulto la Emperatriz Viuda, doblando los documentos y las cartas ya leídos en su totalidad.

-Si, Emperatriz Viuda, la mayoría de ellos están relacionados con Danzo- contesto Shizune, plenamente servicial.

Si bien los gobernadores y soberanos de las provincias y reinos vecinos cobraban significativa importancia para permitir abandonar su condición de " _prisionera_ ", no se debía olvidar que las personas más cercanas a la jerarquía Imperial no eran otros que los ministros que representaban tanto la voluntad del pueblo como las normas y tradiciones a seguir, en si eran la mayor limitación con que contaba Danzo, así que comprar su influencia y representatividad no era algo que sorprendiera o extrañase a Tsunade, de hecho lo había esperado y mucho porque eso probaba el porqué de su indiscutible poder y autoridad por sobre todo y todos. Así que la única medida ejercer para subyugar a los aliados de Danzo—sobornados, desde luego—por el momento era convencer a los dirigentes de las distintas subcategorías en que se dividía el Imperio, debían de obtener los suficientes recursos y aliados pronto porque Tsunade estaba convencida—por una corazonada que llevaba ya tiempo sintiendo—de que se avecinaba un golpe inminente para su hija y deseaba estar junto a ella antes de que esto sucediera. Sakura ya había perdido muchas cosas en su vida hasta la fecha, y esta vez se encontraba alejada del rey de Konoha que era de indiscutible importancia—y eso Tsunade lo sabía bien—para ella, y no merecía ni tenia porque perder algo más. Merecía obtener algo de felicidad, más al amor, la dicha y felicidad no era algo que correspondiera o uniera a las personas adineradas o considerablemente poderosas, pero no debía ser admisible que por causa de aquello se instalara el odio, pero esto último era sustituido por la enemistad que resultaba una cizaña igual de peligrosa con que lidiar.

-No me extraña- mascullo Tsunade, apartando la mirada y sonriendo sardónica, -solo mediante sobornos y financiamientos se podría servir a Danzo- enfatizo, apretando disimuladamente parte de la tela de su kimono con una de sus manos.

-Pero, no lo entiendo, ¿Cuál es su plan, Emperatriz Viuda?- pregunto Shizune que si bien había seguido incuestionablemente sus ordenes no había reparado en el por qué tras estas.

Si bien los gobernadores y soberanos de las provincias y reinos vecinos cobraban significativa importancia para permitir abandonar su condición de " _prisionera_ ", no se debía olvidar que las personas más cercanas a la jerarquía Imperial no eran otros que los ministros que representaban tanto la voluntad del pueblo como las normas y tradiciones a seguir, en si eran la mayor limitación con que contaba Danzo, así que comprar su influencia y representatividad no era algo que sorprendiera o extrañase a Tsunade, de hecho lo había esperado y mucho porque eso probaba el porqué de su indiscutible poder y autoridad por sobre todo y todos. Así que la única medida ejercer para subyugar a los aliados de Danzo—sobornados, desde luego—por el momento era convencer a los dirigentes de las distintas subcategorías en que se dividía el Imperio, debían de obtener los suficientes recursos y aliados pronto porque Tsunade estaba convencida—por una corazonada que llevaba ya tiempo sintiendo—de que se avecinaba un golpe inminente para su hija y deseaba estar junto a ella antes de que esto sucediera. Sakura ya había perdido muchas cosas en su vida hasta la fecha, y esta vez se encontraba alejada del rey de Konoha que era de indiscutible importancia—y eso Tsunade lo sabía bien—para ella, y no merecía ni tenia porque perder algo más. Merecía obtener algo de felicidad, más al amor, la dicha y felicidad no era algo que correspondiera o uniera a las personas adineradas o considerablemente poderosas, pero no debía ser admisible que por causa de aquello se instalara el odio, pero esto último era sustituido por la enemistad que resultaba una cizaña igual de peligrosa con que lidiar.

-Hay cinco grandes provincias que componen Edo, y una serie de provincias menores, así como el reino de Konoha, al igual que la vecina y aliada nación Mongolia- señalo la Emperatriz Viuda en su asidua sabiduría. -Sunagakure y Konoha están de nuestro lado gracias al Baghatur y al rey Naruto, y Mongolia gracias a lady Hinata y lady Hanabi Hyuga, pero necesitamos ganar adeptos a nuestra causa en las demás provincias restantes, solo necesitamos tener más de la mitad de ellas de nuestro lado…- una sonrisa ligeramente divertida se plasmó en el rostro de la bella Emperatriz Viuda que no se dejaba gobernar por la apatía, -en cuyo caso, ni aun Danzo podría luchar contra una insurrección así- vaticino magnamente segura.

-Hare todo lo que pueda para ayudar, Emperatriz Viuda- prometió Shizune con indisoluble lealtad.

Una revolución tomaría tiempo y necesitaría de recursos, pero esto último era algo de lo que Tsunade gozaba en exceso y los había dispuesto para recolectar adeptos y material, todo cuanto fuera necesario para garantizar su regreso al Palacio, más ni aun con todo el dinero o fortuna del mundo podría apresurar el cauce de las cosas y el modo en que Danzo despotricaba y creaba subterfugios con que manipular a aquellos que se decían leales al Imperio y que fácilmente podían ser comprados, o sobornados tanto por su éxito personal como por salvar sus vid en el más drástico de los casos. Pero las conspiraciones clandestinas o decisiones a tomar eran algo nimio cuando la auténtica preocupación de Tsunade no era otra que la condición de su hija, había escuchado que debía de relegarse la vida pública por malestares generados por el embrazo para cuyo término aún faltaba tiempo, esperaba que no se tratar de algo serio más eso nunca podía saberse con certeza hasta el alumbramiento. La joven Emperatriz era vivaz, alegre, divertida y muy inquieta, claro que se comportaba con la dignidad correspondiente a su rango y que le había sido instruida desde su nacimiento, prácticamente, pero la ausencia de estos comentarios tan halagadores y a la vez controvertidos sobre su persona hacían que Tsunade se sintiera inquieta e incapaz de saber que esperar con respecto a esta joven niña, mujer, que estaba sobrellevando sola la difícil labor que era ser madre, sin nadie que pudiera ayudarla verdaderamente o que se preocupara por ella pudiendo intervenir para acudir en su ayuda.

-¿Cómo está la Emperatriz?- pregunto Tsunade finalmente.

-Callada y tranquila, se ha dedicado por completo a su embarazo- contesto Shizune, ligeramente feliz por ello más no sabiendo si calificarlo como un buena o mala señal.

-Se siente sola- admitió la Emperatriz Viuda, negando con tristeza ante esta información, -si al menos el rey de Konoha estuviera con ella…- murmuro con decepción.

-Prometió regresar, Emperatriz Viuda- aludió la doncella, intentando sostener la positividad del ambiente, autoimpuesto por la Emperatriz Viuda.

Sakura claramente se había resignado, conociendo perfectamente bien a la joven soberana; Tsunade intuía que Sakura debía de haber llorado mucho y en silencio desde hacía tiempo, sintiendo miedo y temiendo que algo indescriptible pudiera suceder, pero…actualmente parecía haber olvidado todo eso, era una fase de resignación en que lo único que estaba haciendo o tratando de hacer era sobrevivir y si para ello debía de dejarse usar como un juguete por todos a su alrededor quizá estuviera dispuesta a permitirlo. Era horrible la clase de existencia por la que estaba pasando. Habían rumores muy vagos—que quizá ni siquiera hubieran llegado al Palacio Imperial, al no tener fundamento, por ahora—sobre que el rey de Konoha estaba comprometido y próximo a casarse, simples rumores, desde luego, nada probado, pero de igual modo Tsunade no podía confiar en que el Uzumaki regresara. No tenía porque. Era rey en su propio territorio, además de joven y soltero, además de un magnifico partido, ¿Qué lo restringiría a no formar su propia vida? Necesitaba descendencia que heredara su rango social y gubernamental si el moría, era un asunto de estado y ante ello no había peor reparo que el fracaso, pero…si Sakura se enteraba o si es que esto resultaba ser cierto en el peor de casos, se le rompería el corazón, sentiría como si el mundo se le estuviera viniendo encima porque estaba enamorada de forma sincera y Tsunade lo había visto en sus ojos. Sabía lo que era enamorarse, había sentido amor por el Emperador Kizashi, pero tristemente él nunca le había correspondido por el recuerdo de su difunta esposa; la Emperatriz Mebuki, y enfrentar la realidad tal cual era…no había nada más doloroso que eso, por más que fuera algo necesario.

-Las promesas de un hombre, van y vienen- desdeño Tsunade por experiencia, orando silenciosamente porque Kami le tuviera reservado un buen destino a su hija, -solo espero que no le rompa el corazón- murmuro, comenzando a dejar atrás su desdén al haber reparado en algo importante, -¿Y aquel escolta?- pregunto, sinceramente curiosa al respecto.

-No lo ha visto desde antes del embarazo- negó Shizune, personalmente desconcertada por esto.

El hermano menor del difunto Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke, había sido o era escolta de la Emperatriz si Tsunade no recordaba mal, y siempre lo había visto como alguien muy próximo al corazón de la joven soberana, formando parte de su séquito más leal, esperaba que alguien tan joven, gallardo y atractivos—con un innato temple de Emperador, además—no perdiera la oportunidad que estaba ante él, la oportunidad de obtener poder y prestigio con solo tener la oportunidad de estar una noche en la cama de la Emperatriz…pero pese a la cantidad de tiempo que había transcurrido, Tsunade no estaba enterada de nada con respecto a este joven. Pero al parecer el joven Uchiha no había aprovechado la oportunidad, Shizune incluso estaba enterada de que había sido relegado de sus funciones y designado al cuidado de la concubina de su difunto hermano; Izumi, que aparentemente había dado a luz hacía poco menos de un mes, pero no se sabía nada más de él, se mantenía alejado de la vista de cualquiera y nadie sabría nada de él de no ser por el Jefe de sirvientes Kakashi Hatake que—bajo las ordenes de la Emperatriz—se preocupaba de que no le faltase nada ni a él ni a Izumi o lady Chiyo que permanecía junto a ellos. Era triste y absurdo que alguien tan joven y que tenía en sus manos la posibilidad de obtener algo más no estuviera dispuesto a sostener ambiciones o cumplirlas si es que el joven escolta ya las albergaba. Pero, en ocasiones simplemente no podía cambiarse la naturaleza de las personas, había que solo…aceptarlo.

-Es una pena- murmuro Tsunade únicamente, bajando la mirada.

Sakura se encontraba sola y nadie movía ni un dedo para ayudarla; se habían decidido a abandonarla.

* * *

Había permanecido callada, había guardado silencio de la mayor forma que le había sido posible, porque deseaba que los conflicto no tuvieran lugar en el Palacio, muchos menos por su causa, pero en ocasiones—y más siendo la Emperatriz—era necesario que interviniera, porque al fin y al cabo sobre ella recaía el poder y la responsabilidad como Emperatriz pee a que no pudiera ejercer tales funciones propia y solitariamente como requería su propia independencia, pero esto era culpa de Danzo y debía resignarse sencillamente por el momento. Su deber era vivir y ser lo bastante paciente para aguardar el instante en que pudiera cumplir los sueños que su padre había tenido sobre ella, en que pudiera ser la Emperatriz que se necesitaba que fuera. No se consideraba a sí misma como una persona fuerte, pero si esto era preciso estaba más que dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo y fingirse estúpida de ser necesario…solo esperaba que no a sobrevinieran nuevos golpes que no pudiera ser capaz de soportar, pero ni siquiera esto último era seguro. Nadie tomaría sus problemas ni la liberaría de ellos, así que en lugar de sentirse y relegarse por completo era mejor que se dispusiera a hacer lo poco y nada que le estaba permitido. Según había escuchado, por obra de la información que Ino le trasmitía; Danzo había organizado una junta en el salón de trono con los principales miembros de la élite burocrática, lo cual significaba la presencia tanto de gobernadores como ministros, no planeaba intervenir porque tal potestad le estaba negada pese a haber nacido con ella, pero estar presente era algo que deseaba hacer cuando menos.

-¿Está segura de querer asistir a la junta que organizo el Regente?- consulto Ino, preocupada por su decisión.

Terminando de vestirse con ayuda de Temari, Sakura se mordió el labio inferior para no reír. Ya había estado alejada por el tiempo suficiente, era su deber reintegrarse a la vida pública y ya que los calambres y malestares le habían dado tregua, entonces podría finalmente hacer acto de presencia como le correspondía tanto. Por su condición no podía lucir sus más glorioso ajuares ni tocados, pero pese a su sencillez y observándose frente al espejo, Sakura estuvo totalmente conforme con su apariencia; portaba un sencillo _kimono_ mantequilla claro de escote cuadrado , mangas acampanadas que pasaban desapercibidas ya que por sobre este kimono predominante se halla un _junihitoe_ violeta brillante, —el color que más le agradaba portar por su embarazo—fajado a su cuerpo bajo el busto por un _obi_ rosa violáceo brillante con u bordado dorado que emulaba flores de cerezo a juego con los bordes de las mangas el dobladillo de la tela. Su largo cabello rosado, recogido por un elegante broche de tipo peine que emulaba flores de cerezo caía sobre su hombro derecho, ligeramente recogido haciendo resaltar un par de pequeños pendientes de perla en forma de lagrima. Esta vez no se encontraba su madre, el Baghatur lord Yamato y Sai no tardarían en partir dentro de una semana hacia Sunagakure, la provincia de la cual ahora era gobernador, si no defendía su autoridad aunque fuera en solitario estaría absolutamente perdida, se estaría amarrando la soga al cuello a sí misma y ese sería un error fatal e imperdonable.

-Soy la Emperatriz, Ino- contesto Sakura, ligeramente divertida. -Aunque sea poco a poco debo recuperar mi poder, o mantenerlo, mejor dicho- sonrió, intentando animarse a sí misma, observándose una última vez frente al espejo antes de voltear a ver a su amiga y leal doncella. -Además, creo que ya he estado ausente por bastante tiempo- añadió, bajando la mirada y reprochándole indirectamente a su hija o hijo el haberla obligado a guardar reposo.

-Si, Emperatriz- sonrió la Yamanaka, infinitamente feliz con su buen humor.

Claro que vivir en perpetua complacencia y descanso, aún más estrictamente por su embrazo que se recomendaba fuera tranquilo, pero no se podían ignorar ni olvidar lo deberes, compromisos y responsabilidades; todos tenían un rol que cumplir en la vida, desde el más humilde campesino hasta el más poderoso de los reyes o emperadores ya fuera que se tratara del género femenino o masculino, y Sakura no pensaba ignorar su deber como Emperatriz. Otorgándose una última mirada, de pie frente al espejo, Sakura se aliso la falda del kimono y se acomodó distraídamente el cabello, sonriendo ante su propio reflejo en tanto su vista descendió a su vientre. Totalmente arreglada como correspondía, la Emperatriz volteo ver a su séquito entre cuyos presentes le sonrieron especialmente y de forma cariñosa Ino y Temari, como una especie de aliento para hacer su voluntad, lo que le permitió dar dos pasos en dirección hacia las puertas…pero estos fueron los únicos pasos que pudo dar antes de que un calambre muy agudo y sorpresivo la asolara y le impidiera moverse, sacándole un jadeo de dolor. Escucho la voces de Ino y Temari preguntándole si se sentía bien, más no pudo responder, no estaba segura de lo que significaba el calambre, o al menos no hasta sentirse que un líquido se desliaba entre sus piernas. Pudiendo moverse muy escasamente, Sakura sujeto ligeramente parte de la tela de su kimono, alzándolo lo suficiente para ver lo que sea que se había desliado bajo él…no era sangre como había supuesto, era otra cosa, y lo comprobó en tanto un repentina contracción le hubo quitado el liento asustando más a Ino y Temari que no sabían que hacer.

-Ino…- jadeo la Emperatriz.

-Rápido, traigan al médico y las parteras- ordeno la Yamanaka, dirigiéndose tanto hacia Temari como Shikamaru y Choji.

Era alarmante, casi psicótico pero era una verdad que Ino distinguía indiscutiblemente y que—sujetando el brazo de la Emperatriz—la hizo despedir a los restantes miembros del sequito que asintieron apresuradamente antes de retirarse. Había mucho que hacer, preparar todo, dar las noticias y preparar una medida de precaución en caso de que la vida de la Emperatriz corriera peligro y, sin descendencia, debía constituirse una regencia que se encargara de la gobernanza del Imperio y la búsqueda de un soberano apropiado entre quienes, seguramente, figurarían los hijos del Regente Danzo Shimura. Las puertas se cerraron sonoramente por obra de la partida de los tres leales sirvientes, dejando a asolas a Ino y la Emperatriz que se apoyó en el tocador junto a l cama en la cual se recostó con lentitud con ayuda de Ino que no le soltó la mano en ningún momento, sirviéndole de apoyo. Su primera experiencia cercana a la maternidad no era algo que deseara recordar puesto que el aborto sufrido solo la hacía sumirse e la incertidumbre, no sabiendo si el hijo o hija que tuviera podría sobrevivir o peor….pero algo e gritaba que tuviera esperanzas, por más insano que lo fuera, quería creer que, al final, todo saldría bien, pero era tan pronto para que el parto tuviera lugar que indudablemente se sentía presa del pánico más grande que hubiera podido llegar a sentir.

-Es muy pronto- murmuro Sakura, asustada, volteando a ver a Ino.

Deseaba decirle a la Emperatriz que solo se trataba de un simple susto, una posible falsa alarma, pero no era aquello, apenas estaba por cumplir los ocho meses, era demasiado pronto, pero no se podía ir contra la providencia y los designios de Kami, el parto tendría lugar ese día.

* * *

El tiempo había pasado para Izumi luego de aquellos tristes y desoladores meses tras la muerte de Itachi, y ya que la Emperatriz había garantizado su protección podía respirar tranquila, desconocía si era correcto que Sasuke no cumpliera sus deberes como escolta de la Emperatriz, pero ya que no parecían haber contradicciones a su comportamiento se había negado a pronunciar cualquier posible inquietud, disfrutando de la compañía de él que no la había dejado sola durante todo su embarazo, así como lady Chiyo que en realidad estaba más cuerda de lo que parecía. Hubiera deseado de todo corazón que su hermano siguiera vivo, no solo porque ahora se sintiera verdaderamente solo al no tener ningún miembro de su familia con que sentirse unido, sino porque Izumi tenía una hija preciosa que había nacido hacía poco más de un mes, una niña que mostraba claramente el parecer físico con sus dos padres y que Izumi había nombrado Risa, no sabía si su labor como tío era excelsa ni nada parecido, pero se tomaba muy a pecho la labor de ocupar—titular o afectivamente—el lugar que su hermano mayor debía de haber tenido, cuidado de su sobrina tanto como le fuera posible. Mentiría si dijera que sus sentimientos por la Emperatriz habían cambiado en el tiempo transcurrido, peor era algo imposible y eso lo sabía muy bien. Sentadas una frente a la otra ante la mesa de sus aposentos y siendo acompañadas por Sasuke que leía distraídamente, Izumi recibía de manos de lady Chiyo una pieza de ropa que había hecho para la pequeña Risa que se encontraba plenamente despierta y callada en su cuna, junto a su madre quien no se separaba de ella sin importar lo que pasara.

-¿Lo hizo usted?- pregunto Izumi, maravillada.

-Si, ¿te gusta?- sonrió lady Chiyo.

-Si, a Risa le encantara, ¿cierto?- asintió Izumi, bajando la mirada a su hija de penas un mes de edad y que, en su inocente infantilismo sonrió como solo una bebé podía hacerlo. -Creo que la consiento demasiado- admitió abochornada por todas las atenciones prodigadas a su ´pequeña.

-Eso no está mal- contesto Sasuke, tras ella.

-Quien más la consiente eres tú, Sasuke, comenzara a llamarte padre antes de que te des cuenta- rio Izumi, siendo secundada por lady Chiyo, ambas sumamente divertidas ante la posibilidad.

-Kami no lo permita- mascullo el Uchiha, esperando que las palabras de Izumi no se hicieran realidad.

No era como si fuera algo desagradable ser tío, pero no quería darle una imagen errónea a su sobrina, no quería que lo considerara su padre en el futuro, Itachi siempre tendría un lugar especial y estaba comprometido a otorgárselo, porque estaba seguro de que, de haber sobrevivido y un siendo Consorte Imperial; habría amado a Izumi, habría amado y cuidado de Risa, habría velado por la Emperatriz y habría luchado por el derrocamiento absoluto de Danzo y todos los miembros de su familia. Sasuke deseaba cumplir con todo esto, pero no era capaz de aceptar compartir los sentimientos de la Emperatriz, se sentía incapaz de compartir la misma cama con la mujer que, directa o indirectamente, era la responsable de la muerte de sus padres, deseaba corresponderle y amarla pero estaba prohibido, no porque fuera un escolta sino porque ceder en su odio y venganza por el amor era algo que no podía imaginar. La vida y los caminos del destino se habían esforzado en separarlos, y ante eso no había dispensa alguna. Irrumpiendo en sus pensamiento, las puertas se abrieron abruptamente sorprendiéndolo tato a él como a Izumi y lady Chiyo, pero poco y nada valieron sus dudas o preguntas por esta repentina intrusión antes de que una comitiva de al menos cuatro guardias ingresase, dos de ellos sujetando a Sasuke que opuso inmediata resistencia y los otro dos—por separado evidentemente, y con facilidad—a Izumi y lady Chiyo que resultaban presas más fáciles que subyugar que el Uchiha que no ceso se protestar en ningún momento.

-No, suéltenme- discutió Sasuke, intentando zafarse de agarre de aquellos soldados. -Izumi, lady Chiyo- protesto, irascible.

Sosegarse y aceptar las cosas solo porque no era algo que fuera acorde con él, ni con su difunto hermano según tenía entendido, por lo que Sasuke continuo insistiendo y resistiéndose ante sus captores. Se congelo en cuanto levanto la mirada hacia las puertas cuyo umbral fue atravesado por nadie más que Pein que lo observo con desagrado e indiferencia, como si estuviera contemplando al ser insignificante del mundo, o al menos así lo veía el hijo del Regente. Pein desvió la mirada hacia los soldados que sostenían a las dos mujeres y a quienes designo una orden con su sola mirada. Sasuke apenas y alcanzo—con temor—a voltear a ver a Izumi y lady Chiyo que fueron degolladas en el acto por las órdenes del hijo del Regente, haciéndolo bajar la mirada y cerrar fuertemente los ojos. Recordaba lo sentido al momento de ser testigo de cómo sus padre eran asesinados frente a él recordaba la desolación, la incertidumbre y la desgarradora tristeza ahora convertida en odio y que lo había consumido, pero ahora solo sentía la ira y el odio dominándolo e impulsándolo a matar a Pein, pero siendo retenido por sus captores que le impidieron moverse. La Emperatriz se encontraba en labores de parto, Pein estaba más que al tanto de eso, por ello estaba ahí, porque la hija del difunto Itachi era la única candidata a cumplir con las expectativas que se tenían en mente, vigorosamente sana, con la características físicas adecuadas, además de una niña como se requería que fuera, si la Emperatriz alumbraba un niño, se aceptaría en el mejor y peor de los casos, pero si nacía muerto…era mejor tener una garantía o seguro de que él poder de ellos no decaería, esa niña era el mayor tesoro con el que contaban y ya la amaban solo porque salvar sus pellejos, eso Pein lo creía firmemente.

-Tenemos lo que queríamos, pueden llevárselo- permito Pein, tomando a la bebé de su cuna y cargándola en sus brazos, siendo observando intensamente por ella que lo contemplo con incertidumbre.

-¿Crees que con esto se termina todo?- pregunto Sasuke, haciendo copio absoluto de su voluntad, manteniéndose inmóvil. -No descansare hasta destruirte a ti y a toda tu asquerosa familia- juro el sosteniendo sin temor alguno la mirada al hijo del Regente.

-Eso no me preocupa- desestimo Pein, lacónico, -ya que no fuiste consorte de la Emperatriz cuando tuviste la oportunidad…ahora te encontraremos nuevas responsabilidades- se expreso causando el inmediato desconcierto de Sasuke por sus palabras, -iras directamente al mercado de esclavos, estoy seguros de que encontraras un nuevo destino- detallo, sonriendo sarcásticamente y deseando que la peor de las suertes le estuviera reservada al Uchiha.

La Emperatriz debería guardar reposo tras el parto, concentrada en el cuidado y crianza del o la bebé, independiente de si sobrevivía y de ser lo contrario…pues, la conclusión era más que obvia. Y entre este complejo estratagema ideado por el Regente Imperial y sus hijos, el Uchiha no tenía cabida posible, su vida no era importante para nadie puesto que la propia existencia de la Emperatriz pendía de un hilo muy delgado por causa de la experiencia por la que estaba pasando, además al decidir expulsar al Uchiha del Palacio y venderlo al mercado de esclavos…se desharían de él con toda seguridad y con su carácter y volatilidad quizá corriera la desdichada suerte que se merecía por haberse declarado como él enemigo de la familia Shimura. Había esperado una sentencia de muerte, peor no algo así, evidentemente Pein quería condenarlo al sufrimiento continuo y al peor futuro posible con tal de extinguir su existencia que tanto para él como para Danzo, significaba una amenaza, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo, por más descabellado que sonara estaba convencido de que regresaría a ese Palacio aunque no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba mientras los guardias—gracias a la repentina distracción de su parte—forcejeaban para sacarlo de la habitación, pero Sasuke no pensaba admitir tal cosa, no sin luchar.

-¡Te matare con mis propias manos!, ¿Me escuchas?- sentencio Sasuke, volteando a verlo en el umbral de las puertas, -¡No descansare hasta verte muerto!- juro de forma inquebrantable.

No moriría hasta destruir a Pein y a toda la familia del Regente, y cuando llegara el momento él sería tanto juez como verdugo, lo juraba por su alma y la de todos los miembros de su familia y amigos que había tenido…cumpliría su venganza.

* * *

 **PD:** Perdón por la demora pero esta y la siguiente semana son pesadas por los trabajos a realizar en el Instituto o a presentar, así que intento dividir mi tiempo,pero solo deben esperar dos semanas más y estaré totalmente disponible y de vacaciones :3 dedico este capítulo a todos aquellos que comentaron anteriormente; **Adrit126** (a quien va dedicado el fic y con quien me disculpo por la demora)y **DULCECITO311** (cuyos comentarios adoro :3 prometiendo actualizar " **El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura** " este fin de semana, y pidiéndole paciencia con respecto al fic " **La Bella & La Bestia**" :3)y a todos aquellos que leen, siguen y comentan la historia en todas sus formas :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

 **Fics proximos:**

- **Operación Valkiria** (casting y resumen ya hecho)

- **Sasuke: el Indomable** (casting y resumen ya hecho, y la historia ya visualizada)

- **Cazadores de Sombras** (con el prologo y tres primeros capítulos ya hechos)

- **El Siglo Magnifico: Indra y el Imperio Uchiha** (sin casting pero con la historia ya visualizada)

- **El Siglo Magnifico: Mito, Mei & Mikoto** (casting ya hecho, sin resumen y con la historia ya visualizada)

- **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber** (casting y resumen ya hechos, historia visualizada y diseñada en conjunto con el vestuario)


	12. Chapter 11

**-** La historia no me pertenece en lo absoluto sino que es una ligera adaptación del dorama coreano " **Empress Ki** " protagonizado por **Ha Ji Won** ( **Emperatriz Ki Nyang** ), **Ji Chang Wook** ( **Emperador Huizong** ) y **Ju Jin Mo** como ( **Rey Wang Yoo** _)._ Los personajes pertenecen completamente a Masashi Kishimoto más su distribución y/o utlización es de mi entera responsabilidad para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 11

El parto se había adelantado considerablemente teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera se habían cumplido los ocho meses. Tumbada sobre la cama, con el kimono medianamente alzado hasta las caderas y gritando a pleno pulmón pese a que, por costumbre debiera morder una toalla entre los dientes para no figurar algún tipo de escándalo, ya lo había hecho pero era tal la frustración que sentía que no había sido capaz de sujetarla entre los dientes, arrojándola al suelo. Apretaba fuertemente con las manos las sabanas bajo su cuerpo mientras Temari e Ino se hacían cargo del parto. Por tradición un médico no podía ingresar, era impropio que algún hombre viera a la Emperatriz…en esas guisas, pero las doctoras mujeres si se ocuparían de asistir a la Emperatriz luego del parto, no antes, quizás fuera una tradición ridícula pero era lo que estipulaba las leyes. Apresuradamente, Ino se arrodillo junto a la cama, exactamente junto a la emperatriz, secándole la frente e intentando infundirle animo lo mejor posible, aunque aparentemente nada parecía ser suficiente. La Yamanaka alzo la mirada hacia Temari únicamente negó tristemente, no importaba cuando esfuerzo hiciera la emperatriz, preocupantemente el bebé no parecía estar dispuesto-de ninguna forma-a abandonar el vientre de su madre, esto era preocupante por dos razones; la primera porque no sabían el motivo pro el que el parto se había adelantado tanto y tan sorpresivamente, y la segunda porque no era conveniente que el bebé pasara demasiado tiempo en el vientre de su madre luego de iniciadas las labores de parto.

-Un poco más- pidió Temari que se abstuvo de decir que el parto no avanzaba en lo absoluto.

-Puje, Majestad- rogó Ino, estrechándole la mano.

De forma abrupta y sin consultarle a nadie es que la puerta que conectaba los aposentos de los escoltas Imperiales a los aposentos de la Emperatriz se hubo abierto, permitiendo el ingreso de lady Konan, la hija del regente y que ingreso cargando en sus brazos una bebé que le entrego a Ino antes de proceder a retirarse como si jamás hubiera aparecido. Era estúpido decir que no comprendían lo que estaba pasando, todos los sirvientes encargados de asistir a la Emperatriz durante el parto e incluida la propia Emperatriz sabían lo necesaria que era un heredera por el bienestar de la continuidad del Imperio, esa bebé que Ino hubo recibido y sostenido en brazos era el sustituto si el bebé que esperaba la Emperatriz no era capaz de sobrevivir. Volviendo a pedirle a la Emperatriz que pujara, Temari hizo una presión por sobre el vientre en espera de que eso facilitara la labor y así fue…Sakura se desplomo infinitamente exhausta sobre la cama, respirando agitadamente pero negándose a dormirse o desmayarse, no sin antes ver a su hija o hijo. Temari e Ino se observaron sutilmente entre si antes de proceder tal y como el regente había querido, su plan se efectuaría sin problemas. En el exterior de la habitación y paseándose nerviosamente cual león enjaulado se encontraba el Emperador Neji y su familia, del futuro de ellos y del Imperio dependía que el bebé que naciera fuera niña y estuviera sano, eso y que la Emperatriz sobreviviera, ella era la representación personal del Imperio, la necesitaba para gobernar sin importar que no quisieran admitirlo.

-Recen porque sea una niña, recen- pidió Neji, incapaz de calmarse ni mucho menos permanecer quieto.

-Todos oramos por ello, hermano- contesto Pein, controlando su nerviosismo personal, justo como su padre y su hermano Nagato.

Hacer que una nueva Emperatriz gobernara era más fácil de lo que pudiera pensarse, pero llegar a manipular a esa persona…bueno, esa definitivamente era otra historia, en este caso el pueblo veneraba a la Emperatriz, le guardaban adoración y respeto pese a que fuera una figura lejana que solo en contables ocasiones aparecía en público, lo importante de ella era que a ojos del Imperio era la elegida de Kami para gobernar y modificar tal imagen era imposible, la necesitaban. En el interior de la habitación, Temari envolvió silenciosamente el cuerpo del pequeño bebé recién nacido con un lienzo inmaculadamente blanco, incapaz de lazar la mira hacia la Emperatriz que tristemente recuperada, limpio las lágrimas que a nada habían deslizado por sus mejillas. Dejando a la pequeña bebé en brazos de Temari, que lo meció cariñosamente, Ino se aproximó hacia la percha junto a la cama de donde tomo una chaqueta de seda mantequilla que ayudo a colocarle a la Emperatriz que peino distraídamente sus largos cabellos rosados con sus manos, estaba tan acostumbrada a lidiar con el dolor que no podía sufrir como tanto le gritaba su corazón, ¿Por qué hacerlo? Estaba sola en ese cruel y sucio mundo…sintió como Ino le acomodaba el cabello con un broche, haciéndolo caer sobre sus hombros, luciendo así lo bastante digna para recibir al Regente y al Emperador una vez que fuera conveniente. No le preocupaba que no se escucharan sus gritos hacia el exterior, las labores de parto tardaban hora e incluso días en algunas ocasiones y nadie podía entrar en esa habitación, no sin su permiso. Alzo la mirada hacia Ino que, arrodillada a su lado y acariciándole las manos, era la única verdadera amiga que podría tener.

-Ino…- hablo Sakura, finalmente, teniendo que aclararse la garganta para que su voz no sonase quebrada. -¿Qué era?-pregunto, tragándose su propio dolor, pero necesitando una respuesta.

-Un niño, Majestad- contesto Ino, con real pesar, más siendo incapaz de mentirle a su reina y Emperatriz. -Nació muerto- añadió finalmente, inclinando la cabeza con tristeza.

La respuesta la entristeció pero no sorprendió, ya había perdido un hijo, una niña que no había llegado a ser capaz de sostener en sus brazos, la hija que ella e Itachi podrían haber tenido y que sabía Danzo y su familia habían erradicado a libre albedrio, y hora el niño que había llevado en su vientre por casi ocho meses había desaparecido con igual facilidad y extrañamente algo siempre le había dicho que este segundo embarazo se dirigía en esa dirección desde el principio, había sentido malestares excesivos y el modo en que el parto se había adelantado tan abruptamente solo había contribuido a ratificarle eso, más nada hacía menos doloroso comprender que tan dulce y ansiad espera culminase en tragedia. Alzo una de sus manos, secándose nuevamente las mejillas, ya de nada le servía llorar, nada traería su hijo de vuelta, nada cambiaría el presente y la soledad personal de la cual se encontraba presa. Levantando la mirada hacia Temari, frunció el ceño con extrañeza al ver a ese bebé en brazos de Temari, algo le decía que Danzo y su familia estaban detrás de su presencia, pero no pudo enfadarse, estaba tan herida y desolada que solo pudo contemplar con ternura y afecto maternal a ese bebé que Temari meció en sus brazos, por una fracción de segundo la Emperatriz vio a esa inocente criatura tan adorable como su tabla de salvación, como la alegría que Kami había decidido arrebatarle al quitarle a su hijo, pero no sabía si estaba bien desear algo así. Naturalmente Temari comprendió el porqué de la mirada de la Emperatriz hacia la bebé.

-El Regente ha supuesto que esto resultaría un consuelo para usted, en cualquier caso- contesto Temari, bajando la mirada hacia la bebé en sus brazos y que dormía plácidamente.

-Podría negarse, Majestad, nadie la juzgaría- protesto Ino, dispuesta a preservar el honor y la dignidad de la Emperatriz, aun a costa de su vida de ser necesario.

-No- silencio Sakura, negando como respaldo, sorprendiendo tanto a Temari como a Ino con su negativa. -No puedo abandonarla- corrigió, alzando la mirada hacia la bebé, -¿Quiénes son sus padres?- inquirió, suponiendo el por qué para que esa niña estuviera destinada a acabar siendo su hija, fuera en el sentido que fuera.

-Temo decir que quizás no tenga, Majestad- supuso Ino, ya que de ser de otro modo, Danzo y su familia seguramente hubieran hecho desaparecer a esas personas.

Al parecer la familia del Regente Imperial solo conocía ese camino; asesinar y obrar vidas inocentes para llegar a donde tanto ambicionaban llegar, pasando por encima de quien fuera necesario y creyendo que sus ambiciones personales eran mejores o más honorables que las de los demás. Sakura le hizo una señal a Temari que, comprendiendo, se acercó prontamente, tendiéndole la bebé a la Emperatriz que la acomodo cuidadosamente en sus brazos justo cuando la pequeña pelicastaña abría sus iris ónix para observar a la Emperatriz, abrumándose con su belleza, sonriendo con inocencia, provocando que la Emperatriz se prendara de su ingenuidad e inocente perfección, acariciando los diminutos mofletes de la bebé. Tal vez fuera por la resignación sentida por la pérdida de su hijo, pero Sakura sintió por esa bebé todo el afecto que su ser había parecido perder al comprender su perdida personal, pero ahora con esa pequeña…era como si todo se transformara en borrón y cuenta nueva por la sola aparición de esa criatura inocente. Danzo indirectamente le había dado un bálsamo, un bálsamo que Sakura planeaba aceptar, conociendo perfectamente las consecuencias que traería porque esta vez deseaba ser feliz, si solo podía tener a Neji a su lado, quizás fuera correcto intentar que las cosas funcionaran entre ambos y ya que no podría tener hijos con él, quizás esa pequeña bebé pudiera ser la hija que hasta ahora no había podido tener, más no cedería ante Danzo, pero tampoco se resistiría. Le daría tiempo al tiempo para recuperarse de estos hechos y esperaría a que su madre, la Emperatriz Viuda Tsunade, regresara al Palacio antes de volver a librar la guerra contra Danzo, pero el momento no era ahora, no hoy.

-Danzo quiere una farsa, le daremos una farsa- acepto Sakura, sabiendo lo que eso significaba, el peso que sus palabras posiblemente traerían para el futuro del Imperio. -Así como estarás para mí, yo estaría siempre para ti- centro su total atención en la bebé que sonrió tanto como una infante podía hacerlo, despertando su máxima ternura, -a partir de hoy seré tu madre y me comprometo a protegerte con mi vida y a que no te falte absolutamente nada- juró, sonriendo y plantando un afectuoso beso sobre la coronilla de la pequeña.

Era una decisión que no tenía vuelta atrás a partir de ese día y sabiendo esto perfectamente es que Sakura no tuvo el más mínimo reparo en fingir un grito de dolor para los testigos en el exterior y que hubo asustado a la pequeña que rompió en llanto, señal que Ino comprendió de inmediato…

* * *

-¡Una niña!

El anuncio de parte de la más leal doncella de la Emperatriz hubo sido lo únicamente necesario que fuera oído para que los guardias y escoltas de la Emperatriz abrieran las puertas de par en par, permitiendo así el ingreso del Regente Imperial junto a sus tres hijos y que hubieron esbozado unas radiantes sonrisas ante el cuadro que significaba la Emperatriz cargando con seguridad a esa pequeña niña en sus brazos y es que pese a las horas que el parto había durado la Emperatriz lucia lozana, radiante y perfectamente semana. Acomodándose sobre la cama Sakura alzo la mirada a Neji, indicándole que se acercara y situara a su lado, cosa que el Emperador no se atrevió a desdeñar siquiera, confundido e hipnotizado por este gesto de la Emperatriz que le dedico una radiante sonrisa. Sakura sabía que Neji desconocía el plan del Regente, así que engañarlo a él, entregándole a la bebé no resulto un problema para Sakura, a partir de ese momento esa pequeña era la Princesa del Imperio e hija de ambos, pero Sakura nunca le permitiría llegar al trono, debía tener más hijas o hijo para que una o uno de ellos heredara el trono Imperial, pero para eso aún había tiempo, para eso y para derrocar a Danzo que parecía dichoso por el triunfo, pero sin saber que este hecho se utilizaría más bien en su contra…después de todo, cada cosa tenía su consecuencia, pero por ahora Sakura no quería pensar en eso, por ahora solo quería estar tranquila y lo estaría en cuanto Danzo dejara de verla como una amenaza y sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Felicidades, Emperatriz- declaro Danzo con incuestionable satisfacción.

-Este es un día glorioso para el Imperio, Regente- acepto Sakura, sonriendo con falsa alegría, -¿Le parece que un banquete sería apropiado?- consulto, fingiéndose dócil.

-Un banquete será- permitió el Regente, desviado la mirada hacia sus hijos que asintieron con dicha e inmediata aprobación.

-Enviaremos un comunicado a todas las provincias para que los gobernadores estén aquí lo antes posible- garantizo Nagato, centrando su mirada ene l cuadro que formaban su hermano, la pequeña Princesa y la Emperatriz.

Entiendo la mirada de su padre, Neji cargo cuidadosamente a la bebé y se la tendió al Regente Imperial, no como un mero gesto de familiaridad, ese simple gesto significaba que Danzo ya tenía autoridad sobre la siguiente generación, más era una autoridad falsa y eso Sakura se los dio a entender a Ino y Temari que asintieron muy imperceptiblemente, sintiéndose mucho más tranquilas. Aprovechando la ocasión, Sakura entrelazo una de sus manos con las de Neji en un gesto sinceramente cariñoso que sorprendió en demasía al Emperador. Se decía que el amor nacía de la convivencia, y lo que Sakura menos deseaba era lidiar con un matrimonio en que cuando mínimo no pudiera contar con su igual, con su esposo ante a ley…necesitaba tener a alguien cerca, aunque fuera Neji, quizás debía ser más tolerante e intentar lidiar con las faltas de su esposo como él quizás había intentado lidiar con las suyas, debía intentarlo. Inicialmente Neji no supo que pensar, Sakura y el ya llevaban casi dos años casados y sin embargo anteriormente no habían sido capaces de tolerarse, pero este actuar de parte de ella le hizo sentir que quizás había una oportunidad para ambos, posibilidad que alegro a Neji que correspondió a su gesto, estrechando su mano entre las suyas, ya tenían una hija, debían intentar ser cercanos porque solo así ambos podrían continuar en sus posiciones como gobernantes de ese Imperio y esa corte, y solo así Neji sabía que podría vivir tranquilo, era la oportunidad de su vida y Neji no pensaba despreciar ese amor. Danzo contemplo extraño—al igual que Pein y Nagato—este intercambio afectivo, ¿Acaso…?

-Majestad, ¿Tiene algún nombre en mente para la Princesa?- indago Danzo, sosteniendo cariñosamente a la bebé.

-Elegí legarle tal honor al Regente- designo Sakura cortésmente.

Estaba fingiendo, desde luego y eso tanto Ino como Temari lo supieron, pero la Emperatriz estaba siendo tan sutil que ni siquiera Danzo fue capaz de darse cuenta, este era el primero de mucho gestos que haría para fingir que estaba del lado de Danzo, fingiría que había entrado en razón y que ahora que era madre algo la había hecho comprender que él tenía la razón…falso, nunca se pondría del lado de Danzo en nada, pero de momento era mejor hacer todo ese teatro para mantener la paz, al menos durante un tiempo, porque la tormenta se avecinaba, una tormenta lenta pero que desarmaría el poder que Danzo tanto creía tener. La respuesta de la Emperatriz hubo desconcertado totalmente a Danzo, más no lo demostró. Desde que el embarazo se había hecho notorio que la joven rebelde había aprendido a ser dócil más no en exceso, había comprendido el rol que la maternidad evocaba en ella y el Shimura no pudo evitar suponer que este cambio en su conducta también fuera una consecuencia de ello, pero de ser así era para mejor porque al parecer ella incluso tenia disposición a reivindicar su relación con Neji, algo que desde todos los puntos de vista favorecía a todos. Quizás esa niña insulsa finalmente hubiera comprendido lo que debía hacer. No era tonta, estaba haciendo lo que Danzo deseaba que hiciera; dejar de ser un estorbo en sus planes y ambiciones, de momento fingiría estar de acuerdo con él, hasta conseguir que su madre regresara, entonces su inacción terminaría y con ayuda de la Emperatriz Viuda todo volvería ser como siempre debería haberlo sido, como su padre-el difunto Emperador Kizashi-hubiera deseado que fuera.

-¿Qué les parece Naori?- planteo el Regente.

-Es perfecto- sonrió Neji.

Sakura sonrió radiantemente como respuesta a Neji, debía reconocer que el nombre _Naori_ le agradaba y mucho, después de todo era un nombre con historia en el Imperio, había existido una Emperatriz consorte con ese nombre y que se recordaba positivamente. Toda esa imagen parecía una postal sencillamente perfecta, ella sonriendo junto a Neji, Danzo cual buen abuelo cargando a su " _nieta_ " y los dos hijos del Regente observándose entre sí con satisfacción, algo ciertamente lejano de la realidad. Naori, a partir de ese día, sería su hija y la protegería con su vida, solo se tenían la una a la otra, estaban solas de no brindarse apoyo ente si, Naori sería su consuelo y ella su madre, eso las uniría y protegería, más bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiría que esa pequeña niña fuera consumida por las intrigas de Danzo ni las intrigas de nadie. Su padre, había sido separada de su madre y ya había perdido a dos hijos, ¿Por qué tener miedo ahora? Ya no tenía porque, los días de princesa idealista, ingenua e inocente llegaban a su fin dejando ante ella un viaje desconocido que era su futuro como la Emperatriz de ese Imperio, no podía dar un paso atrás y renunciar, esa opción no existía, jamás lo había hecho y le agradecía entender todo eso ahora, porque comprendía el peso de su acciones y no se arrepentía de arriesgarlo todo. _Esto es por mí y por mi hija_ , se convenció Sakura, estrechando la mano de Neji entre las suyas.

Así iniciaba la guerra.

* * *

Por siglos el Imperio Haruno había vuelto la esclavitud una actividad muy rentable, tan basta a la hora de recaudar finanzas que incluso hombres como Orochimaru la ejercían a libre albedrio. Durante los ultimo días de vida del Emperador Kizashi había ejercito como Gobernadores de Otogakure, una provincia que se había unificado con Amegakure al inicio del periodo de " _regencia_ ", y ahora que la Emperatriz Sakura se encontraba en el trono, él bien podía dedicarse a una actividad más placentera, comerciando y vendiendo personas de todo tipo, hombres y mujeres penados ante la ley, criminales comunes y otros pobres inocentes que caían en sus manos. Las subastas que públicamente realizaba ganaban cada vez más adeptos, volviéndolo un hombre más y más rico cada vez que vendía un esclavo. Sentado en su despacho y acompañado por su leal mano derecha, Kabuto Yakushi, Orochimaru volvió a valorizar a los esclavos que tenía y otros nuevos que habían llegado a sus manos, ya que la próxima subasta tendría lugar en un par de semanas quería estar preparado, teniendo la mejor mercancía a la mano. El hombre de pie frente a su escritorio, encadenado y vistiendo humiles andrajos en su día había sido la mano derecha del difunto Emperador Kizashi, se trataba de Sakumo Hatake, un antiguo y leal sirviente del Palacio que huyendo de la capital había recaído en sus manos, claro que Orochimaru sabia su valor y durante años había hecho lo posible por no venderlo, en espera de que alguien con una cuantiosa suma a ofrecer se hiciera presente, más como eso no sucedía hasta la actualidad, Orochimaru consideraba que ya había llegado el momento de encontrarle un mejor destino a ese hombre, vendiéndolo por supuesto.

-Sigues valiendo veinte piezas de oro, Sakumo- decidió Orochimaru.

El hombre bajo la cabeza en un falso gesto de sumisión que hubo sido suficiente. Un eco de pasos prácticamente forzosos hizo sucumbir de curiosidad tanto a Orochimaru como a Sakumo, dirigiendo su vista hacia las puertas que—desde el exterior—fueron abiertas de par en par por dos soldados que estaban a cargo de resguardar a todos los prisioneros que Orochimaru tenía a su servicio y que—encadenado—hacían caminar a un muchacho de no más de dieciocho años vestido con los atuendos de un escolta Imperial, cosa que llamo la inmediata atención de Orochimaru así como la intensa mirada de odio en los iris ónix del muchacho, era como contemplar una vida de rencor en una fracción de segundo…no, más que eso, era ver la luz y la oscuridad entrelazadas de igual manera, era alguien que no tenía ni un buen ni mal corazón. Jamás había visto algo así. Sasuke hubiera deseado no encontrarse jamás en una situación tan vergonzosa, haber sido llevado al Palacio imperial desde Konoha, igualmente en calidad de esclavo, le había parecido menos humillante en su día, pero ahora descender a lo más bajo…nunca había padecido humillación semejante ni quería volver a hacerlo. Las puertas por las que había ingresado por obra de los soldados que lo forzaban a caminar le habían permitido oír la conversación sostenida y de la cual el nombre " _Sakumo_ " se hubo grabado a fuego en su mente, ¿Era posible?, ¿Ese hombre en igual calidad de esclavo que él podía ser Sakumo Hatake? De ser así—y esperaba que lo fuera—ese era el hombre que tenía en su poder la carta de sangre.

-Entra, entra ya- ordeno el soldado más ni aun así el arrogante muchacho se atrevió a obedecer ni mucho menos bajar la cabeza. -¡Muévete!- reitero airadamente.

Orochimaru despidió sin demasiado interés a Sakumo que, escoltado por un soldado hizo abandono de la habitación, encontrando su mirada con la del joven escolta muy momentáneamente, pero que tuvo un gran significado para el Uchiha. Pein quería deshacerse de él, quería creer que solo por enviarlo a ese lugar perdido de la existía podría conseguir el triunfo que él había estado impidiéndole lograr desde hace tiempo, más—guiado forzosamente por los soldados, hasta situarse frente al escritorio del noble señor que ahora lo tenía como esclavo—no pensaba rendirse, aun cuando ahora volviera a ser un esclavo cualquiera, Sasuke pensaba aprovechar cualquier oportunidad sobre la mesa para salir de aquel lugar y regresar al Palacio imperial, era lo menos que podía hacer en memoria de sus padres, de Itachi, Izumi, lady Chiyo y su sobrina que solo Kami sabía dónde podía estar. Sentado frente a su escritorio, Orochimaru sonrió satisfactoriamente ante el actuar del muchacho y el orgulloso personal que poseía; tenía la postura y templanza de un Emperador y un aspecto impecable que aludía una sangre noble que quizás otros no pudiera reconocer pero él sí, lo más destacable era su mirada, el modo en que no se permitía baja la vista observando críticamente todo a su alrededor y con una potente chispa de fuego en esos frió y penetrantes iris ónix que mostraban una seguridad avasalladora. El tiempo había hecho sabio a Orochimaru, permitiéndole reconocer algo o a alguien de valor cuando lo tenía delante y ese muchacho…ni todo el oro del mundo parecía suficiente para representar su auténtico valor.

-Puedo ver el bien y el mal en tu mirada- observo Orochimaru con sincera fascinación, -eres un hombre excepcional, lo sé con solo verte- valoro con enorme interés. -Llévenselo, ya sabremos qué hacer con él- ordeno únicamente, si molestarse en ver como se cumplían sus órdenes, más escuchando las protestas de los soldados contra el rebelde muchacho que no se doblegaba ante nadie. -No pondremos un precio para él aun, Kabuto- comunico a su mano derecha en cuanto las puertas se hubieron cerrado, causando que el Yakushi lo observara infinitamente desconcertado, -decidiré su precio cuando llegue el momento oportuno, ese joven vale más que todos mis esclavos juntos- garantizo, sonriendo viperinamente al decir esto último.

Tenía la mayor posesión del mundo en sus manos y no la perdería fácilmente, no sin sacarle el suficiente provecho, beneficiándose por ello.

* * *

Resignado, Sasuke se acomodó sobre el suelo cubierto de paja, intentando sentir nimiamente cómodo, y que no podía huir inmediatamente solo le quedaba acostumbrarse a esa situación aunque fuera por un corto lapsus del tiempo. El lugar en que dormía era prácticamente en un establo más eso no le interesaba en lo absoluto, de niño recordaba que él e Itachi solían quedarse a dormir a la intemperie en infinidad de ocasiones en el pasado, forjando en el menor de los Uchiha una resistencia a dormir donde fuera, inclusos obre una cama de clavos si se atrevía a suponer tal posibilidad. Sasuke bufo al volver a cambiar su postura, incapaz de sentir cómodo al dormir y, al sentarse corroboro que no tenía nada que ver con el suelo, tanteo su uniforme, dándose cuenta que tenía algo en el costado del cuello y al extraerlo se dio cuenta de que era una carta, usualmente lady Chiyo le entregaba documentos que decía eran confidenciales y que evidentemente eran simples objetos personales o recuerdos del pasado, pero ahora, aburrido—por decir algo—Sasuke desdoblo el papel encontrándose con una carta que en lugar de estar escrita con tinta, figuraba una caligrafía carmesí y firmada por una flor de cerezo. _La carta de sangre…esta es la carta de sangre_ , supuso el Uchiha de inmediato, recordando haber oído que el símbolo de la flor de cerezo era usado—mientras el Emperador Kizashi había vivido—como medio de comunicación entre el difunto Emperador y la Emperatriz Sakura, cuando había sido una Princesa. Si esa era la auténtica carta de sangre, dedicada a ser entregada a la Emperatriz, Sasuke tenía en ella su pasaje a la libertad, con ello protegería a la Emperatriz y destruiría a Danzo al mismo tiempo. Un par de pasos lejos del Uchiha, Sakumo se removió entre sueños, entreabriendo lo ojos y observando co curiosidad al muchacho que-contrario a todos los demás-se encontraba plenamente despierto.

-Muchacho, ¿acaso no duermes?- cuestiono Sakumo, al verlo poco menos que fresco como una lechuga.

-Mire esto- tendió el Uchiha, decidido a confiar en él y en que fuera quien suponía que era. -Esta es la carta de sangre, ¿verdad?- supuso haciendo que el hombre la aceptase de inmediato.

Según tenía entendido el nombre Sakumo no era nada común, era un nombre que el Emperador Kizashi le había otorgado única y exclusivamente a su mano derecha para haberlo reconocido dentro del Palacio imperial, además del hecho de que ese hombre encajaba a la perfección con todas las características físicas que se tenían en referencia de él para reconocerlo si se tenía la fortuna de encontrarlo alguna vez además del hecho de que no todos sabían de la existencia de la carta de sangre, era una documentación que solo podía ser reconocida por la persona que la hubiera recibido de manos del mismísimo y difunto Emperador. Sakumo sintió que se le helaba completamente la sangre al leer cada frase, cada silaba de esa carta, contemplando anonadado el símbolo de la flor de cerezo al final de la carta, el sello personal del difunto Emperador. Inmediatamente la misma noche que el Emperador Kizashi había muerto, Sakumo recordaba le modo en que había huido, despavorido para salvar su vida, dejando la carta de sangre entre las pertenencias de la dama de la corte del fallecido, lady Chiyo, que en su abrupta locura jamás daría indicios de significar un peligro, por largos años Sakumo se había sentido tentado a internarse secretamente en el Palacio, tomar la carta de las pertenencias de lady Chiyo y hacérsela llegar a la Emperatriz, pero era un riesgo demasiado grande, un riesgo que no quería correr, pero ahora, leyendo ese contenido por primera vez en ya casi dos años…Kami, ¿Cómo es que ese muchacho, un escolta de Palacio, tenía en sus manos tal cosa? Al parecer o eran tan insignificante como parecía, más eso no era lo verdaderamente importante, la carta era lo importante.

-Así es- reconoció Sakumo, abrumado a más no poder, -esta es la carta que dejo el Emperador Kizashi- reitero alzando la mirada hacia el muchacho que vio en ello su carta de salvación.

No le perdonaría jamás a Danzo lo que había hecho y no estaría tranquilo hasta salir de ese lugar y poder hacerle pagar de mil y un maneras al Regente y toda su familia lo que le habían hecho; esta vez obtendría su venganza.

* * *

Lo hermoso de la maternidad era el privilegio de poder tener a ese ser especial en brazos, poder mimarlo y llenarlo de amor con libertad y Sakura agradecía poder hacerlo durante al menos una contable cantidad de días, tiempo en que debería permanecer en cama para recuperarse del parto y que nunca había pesado en aprovechar hasta que esa tierna bebita había recaído en su brazos, estaba físicamente en perfectas condiciones para criar a esa bebé y, cerrándose el kimono, habiendo terminado de amamantar a la pequeña Naori, Sakura fue capaz de comprobarlo. Habían transcurrido apenas dos días desde que Naori había llegado a su vida y en una primera instancia le había pedido a Ino que consiguiera una nodriza, ya que no había tenido un parto exitoso, Sakura había creído que la posibilidad de actuar como una madre normal le estaba prácticamente vedada, ni siquiera se había molestado e intentarlo por mero temor, pero cuando Naori había rechazado nodriza tras nodriza, Sakura se había sentido acorralada, había tenido que intentar ver si su hipótesis era totalmente negativa y afortunadamente no había sido así porque ahora ella y Naori eran madre e hija en así todo el sentido de la frase. Lamentaba profundamente que esa pequeña niña hubiera tenido que perder a sus padres para llegar a la situación de ser su hija, pero Sakura consideraba poco menos que estúpido llorar sobre la leche derramada, después de todo; el pasado no podía cambiarse, la muerte de su padre se lo había enseñado, pero si podía cambiarse el futuro mediante el presente y eso tenía pensado hacer. Naori siempre seria su hija, en el fondo siempre sería—si llegaba a tener más hijos, lo que dudaba que sucediera—con quien había aprendido a ser madre, pero nunca sería realmente una princesa o por lo menos no la heredera y futura Emperatriz, el futuro del Imperio requería tal sacrificio.

-Eres feliz, ¿verdad?- pregunto Sakura con diversión, arrullando a la pequeña en sus brazos y acariciándole los mofletes. -Todos te adoran, debes de serlo, que al menos una de las dos sea feliz es suficiente- menciono con devoción hacia la pequeña que sonreía infantilmente. -Todos querían una Princesa, pero aun cuando realmente no lo seas, eres mía- deslizo cariñosamente su dedo sobre la nariz de la pequeña, haciéndola removerse en busca de más afecto. -¿Qué quieres decir, Ino?- indago, lazando la vista hacia su amiga que se sorprendió por su atención. -Te conozco- aclaro con satisfacción personal.

Ino y ella se habían hecho amigas cuando la actual Emperatriz había sido una sencilla Princesa y la Yamanaka desde el Principio se había dedicado en corazón y alma a ser su amiga y no por poder ni ningún bien material sino porque veía en la Emperatriz a un alma noble y caritativa que podría ayudar y hacer feliz al pueblo cuando tuviera el poder suficiente para cambiar las cosas, cosa que Kami mediante sucedería más pronto que tarde. Temari, de pie junto al puerta, cual guardiana, bajo la mirada, sabiendo de antemano que es lo que Ino temía decir, que motivos tenia para estar triste y sufrir en interino silencio en nombre de la Emperatriz que parecía estar tristemente destinada a soportar golpe tras golpe. Contemplando el rostro de la Emperatriz, Ino se dijo a si misma que su deber—no como sirvienta y doncella, sino más bien como amiga—la empujaba a ser honesta con aquella noble mujer, por encima de todo lo que pudiera acontecer. El amor era algo realmente extraño, en ocasiones algo maravilloso y por lo que se estaba dispuesto incluso arriesgar la vida de ser necesario, pero en otras ocasiones era una condena al sufrimiento, como un sueño que se transformaba en pesadilla porque cuanto más se amaba a una persona, más dolorosa era al traición que pudiera ser infringida, provocando que una persona sintiera que había actuado con estupidez y que eso la había llevado a ese desenlace…pero por más dolorosa que fuera al verdad en este caso, Ino sabía que lo mejor era decirla, seria mil veces pero ocultar los hechos por más tiempo, eso solo contribuiría a masificar el dolor.

-Llegaron noticias de Konoha, Majestad- anuncio Ino finalmente, llamando la inmediata atención de la Emperatriz que esbozo una ligera sonrisa, -el rey de Konoha ha contraído matrimonio con lady Yukina, la sobrina del Regente- declaro, bajando la mirada para no ver el triste modo en que la sonrisa abandonaba el cándido rostro de la Emperatriz.

-Déjenme sola- ordeno Sakura, aunque más que una orden, su voz resonó cual susurro pero que fue más que suficiente.

Con la mirada baja, tanto Ino como Temari no se atrevieron a emitir protesta alguna, comprendiendo el dolor que la Emperatriz estaba sintiendo y que no sería capaz de continuar camuflando por más tiempo estando acompañada, negándose exteriorizar su comportamiento en presencia de testigos. Aun cuando las puertas se hubieron cerrado sonoramente tras la partida de sus doncellas y amigas, Sakura se sintió incapaz de llorar, inclinando sus labios y besando la frente de la pequeña princesa en sus brazos y que con su calor maternal no hubo dudado en comenzar a dormirse. _Nadie, lo prometo, jamás me casare con nadie que no seas tú_. Apretó los dientes, intentando contenerse a si misma mientras sentía como la promesa de Naruto resonaba en su mente, ¿Cómo era posible que todo hubiera terminado en nada?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tanta crueldad?, ¿Por qué Naruto se había burlado de ella de esa forma? No creía ser una persona tan mala como para merecer algo así, n compendia porque ella precisamente debía soportar todo ese dolor. _Kami, extiende tu mano y consuela, dame paciencia para enfrentar ese enorme sufrimiento, hazme comprender que es lo que debo hacer_ , imploro en personales y silenciosos ruegos, dedicándose únicamente a acariciar los cortos cabellos castaños de Naori, mordiendo e labio inferior para acallar los sollozos que de todo corazón deseaba emitir, sintiendo las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas sin importar cuanto se esforzara por mantener impávida, pero no podía, el sufrimiento era demasiado grande. Naruto la había abandonado y Sasuke estaba por su cuenta, odiándola por hacer hecho algo sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta cómo y cuándo lo había herido...

Estaba sola, esa era la verdad.

* * *

-Bien, empiecen a comer- permitió Orochimaru.

Al ser esclavos bajo las ordenes de un hombre o noble poderoso que era uno de los mejores aliados del Regente Danzo Shimura, normalmente los hombres, mujeres e incluso niños que conformaba la –por así decirlo—caravana recibían una ración escasa de pan y agua conque sobrevivir, porque al fin y al cabo los esclavos estaba en el escalafón más bajo de la sociedad y jerarquía Imperante en los territorios del Imperio, ambiente que había chocado tremendamente con la rutina diaria que Sasuke había vivido en el Palacio imperial donde si bien solo se tenían tres ocasiones durante el día en que se desayunaba, almorzaba y cena en una contable cantidad de tiempo, se comía prácticamente en abundancia el comparación al nuevo estilo de vida que el Uchiha llevaba días soportando sin quejarse pues esto de nada servía. Llevar casi una semana acostumbrándose únicamente al consumo pan y agua una o dos veces al día era algo a lo que Sasuke había tenido que acostumbrarse, más el banquete disponible de comida esta vez, servido en mesas grupales, hubo desconcertado a algunos de los presentes quienes únicamente—como la mayoría haría en esa situación—se reservaron a disfrutar en silencio de la incomparable oportunidad que se les ofrecía de disfrutar con libertad sin pensar en nada. Sentándose sobre el suelo, ante la mesa, al igual que Sakumo, Sasuke se comportó con impoluta moderación, alzando con desconfianza la mirada hacia Orochimaru antes de decidirse a tomar algo del plato.

-Nos alimentan y engordan como animales para vendernos a mayor precio- dedujo Sakumo por su experiencia.

-No es que la situación me agrade, pero si no comemos nos arriesgamos a algo peor que ser vendidos- señalo Sasuke que si bien no se acostumbraría jamás a esa vida, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para salir de allí y volver al Palacio imperial, lo que fuera. -No pienso quedarme aquí- determino volviendo su atención a la comida como hacían todos los demás.

-Aspiras a demasiado, muchacho- opinó Sakumo únicamente, admirando en silencio semejante determinación en alguien tan joven.

-Si no tengo nada, no tengo porque temer perder- obvio el Uchiha. -Tengo que escapar- aclaro, no guardando temor alguno en manifestar sus verdaderas intenciones.

Escuchando la certera y airada declaración de ese joven muchacho, Sakumo se reservó cualquier tipo de opción para sí mismo, nunca antes había conocido a alguien así, alguien con tanto fuego y coraje en su interior, alguien con tanto valor y determinación unificados en una coraza exterior cual tempano infranqueable, ese muchacho era diferente a alguien persona que Sakumo hubiera conocido, hombre o Emperador, pero eso o era ni malo, ni bueno…

* * *

El Palacio imperial había visto con satisfacción al llegada de la Princesa que tanto se había esperado y siguiendo con lo acordado pro el Regente y la Emperatriz se había orquestado un magnifico banquete para celebrar el magno acontecimiento de que había una heredera para el Imperio, como tanto se había necesitado, motivo suficiente para invitar a los gobernadores de las provincias más importantes del Imperio Sobre el torno Imperial y luciendo impecablemente hermosa se encontraba la Emperatriz Sakura enfundada en un bellísimo kimono de seda blanca y bordado en hilo de plata para replicar sobre la tela flores de cerezo y rosas, con un ajustado fajín plateado claro que ceñía la tela a su cuerpo, rebelando el kimono inferior de color marfil cuya falda holgada bajo el busto estaba bordada en hilo de plata para recrear figuras de mariposas y sin más joya que un par de diminutos pendientes de diamante en forma de lagrima y un peine de oro en forma de mariposa—decorado por diamantes multicolor—sobre su largo cabello rosado recogido en un moño alto, resaltando el largo de su cuello. En brazos cargaba a la pequeña princesa envuelta en un abrigo de armiño y seda granate—dorada a juego con el atuendo del Emperador Neji que, sentado junto a la Emperatriz lucia más soberbio que nunca con el emblema del dragón dorado estampado en sus elegantísimos usares, a la par con las de su padre y hermanos que se encontraban ocupando lugares adyacentes en los escalafones adyacentes de la escalinata bajo el trono. Al magno acontecimiento habían asistido Yamato el gobernador de Sunagakure, Chōjūrō el gobernador de Kirigakure, Hanzō el gobernador de Amegakure, Darui el gobernador de Kumogakure y Ōnoki el gobernador de Iwagakure, y que disfrutaban del banquete y de la ocasión que significaba volver a ver a la Emperatriz.

-Todos disfruten para partir con goce a sus provincias por su leal servicio a este Imperio- ofreció Danzo, alzando su copa de sake en un gesto de buen voluntad para el Imperio y la pareja Imperial, así como por la princesa, su nieta.

-Representando a todos los gobernadores, me gustaría hacerle una petición, Regente Imperial- inicio Darui, tomando la palabra y obviamente obteniendo el consentimiento del Shimura. -Además del Emperador, la Emperatriz debería tener por deber cuatro consortes, nueve escoltas y veintisiete sirvientes- enumero respetuosamente el gobernador, percatándose de la inmediata hostilidad en el rostro del Emperador y en los otros dos hijos del Regente Imperia. -Mi intención no es faltarte al respeto, Regente, pero es la ley, así se cumplió durante la vida del Emperador Kizashi, y así debería hacerse en la actualidad- equilibro, teniendo el cuidado de medir correctamente sus palabras como la Emperatriz Viuda le había indicado hacer para ayudar a la Emperatriz. -Hay tantos puestos vacíos en el Palacio, ¿No es correcto que elijamos algún consorte?- planteo, realizando esta pregunta al Regente Imperial.

-¿Consorte?- repitió Danzo, confundido.

-Su Majestad apenas ha comenzado a recuperarse del parto- protesto Neji inmediatamente, desviando la mirada hacia la Emperatriz que no dijo absolutamente nada ni en contrariedad ni defensa. -¿Cómo podría tener un consorte?- cuestiono, ofendido en su orgullo como hombre por tal posibilidad.

La situación, en el absurdo planteamiento e competidores para acercarse al corazón de la Emperatriz resultaron ser un veneno en la mente del Emperador que ahora y tras tantos obstáculos finalmente que veía la ocasión perfecta de disfrutar el matrimonio que los unía, si otro hombre—como lo había sido Itachi o ese molesto escolta—se interponía en su camino seria como volver al inicio y eso era algo que Neji no podía permitirse, no ahora que tenía una hija, la heredera del imperio. Guardando silencio y cargando a su hija en sus brazos, Sakura escucho satisfactoriamente como la idea le era planteada a Danzo, todo eso había sido cuidadosamente planeado por su madre, la Emperatriz Viuda y no solo para permitir su regreso sino también por la labor de importancia que significaba darle al Imperio una heredera autentica, nacida de la Emperatriz. Sakura, en su temor luego de ya dos desastrosos embarazos, le había consultado a una de las doctoras el por qué podría suceder lo que a ella le había ocurrido—obviamente de forma hipotética—; ser plenamente capaz de engendrar hijos y con normalidad pero sin que esos embarazos llegaran a buen término y según la doctora la responsabilidad no recaía en la mujer sino en el hombre, si podía quedar embarazada el problema no recaía en ella sino más bien en alguien más y por lo tanto ya que Neji era prácticamente estéril, encontrar un Consorte apropiado era una labor de estado cuando menos sin importar que a Neji, Danzo o quien fuera, le pareciera correcto o no, pero era necesario.

-La cantidad de consortes es igual que el poder de la Emperatriz- comparo Hanzō centrando su atención en la gobernante del Imperio y que hubo asentido de forma prácticamente imperceptible para el regente y su familia. -Es el momento adecuado para iniciar una selección, Emperador- reitero con igual seguridad.

-Ahora mismo es…- intento discutir Neji, incapaz de aceptar ese hecho.

-Emperador- protesto Pein en un gesto de empatía hacia su hermano menor, -demuestre su dignidad, por favor- imploro haciendo que su hermano menor accediese, volviendo a sentarse sobre el trono.

-Continúe- permitió Danzo calmadamente para así evitar un conflicto innecesario.

-Los gobernadores lo hemos discutido y sugerimos que cada provincia presente un candidato- planteo Darui, manteniendo un equilibrio entre respeto y una clara petición. -El candidato más apropiado debería ser seleccionado y elegido Consorte Imperial.

-Ya que la Emperatriz y el Emperador tienen una heredera, ahora es el momento más adecuado- respaldo Ōnoki en su sabiduría.

Desde su lugar y en completo silencio, fingiendo tonta, Sakura espero con personal impaciencia la respuesta que Danzo fuera a dar, después de todo dependía completamente de su aprobación en ese momento, era necesario e indispensable que él no prestara objeción a esas demandas camufladas de peticiones, mientras Danzo viviera y fuera el regente del Imperio en falsa representación del difunto Emperador Kizashi, su padre, ella nada podría hacer para tomar decisiones, no mientras continuase teniendo vedado aprender a leer o escribir siquiera. No le quedaba otra opción más que presionar a Danzo mediante la influencia de los embajadores en espera de que él accediera y permitiera cambios o decisiones secretamente orquestadas por ella, eso y esperar a que Danzo muriera, ya era un hombre viejo, pero intentar asesinarlo era algo que Saura aun no tenía el coraje de hacer, ¿Algún día, tal vez? Puede que sí, pero eso solo el tiempo lo diría, nada más. Sentado junto a sus dos hijos mayores, Danzo observo por el rabillo del ojo el sincero desconocimiento de la Emperatriz con respecto a estas peticiones, si ella no tenía nada que ver bien podía denegarlas fácilmente, más como Regente y hombre de política sabía que no era sabio desairar a los gobernadores que eran sus aliados…después de todo la idea de tener a hijos, sobrinos o familiares de los gobernadores bajo el mismo techo que él no era una idea nada absurda, así podría controlar mejor las cosas, si, después de todo la idea de tener consortes en ese Palacio no era algo tan descabellado como podía parecerlo.

-Lo haremos, entonces- acepto Danzo amenamente.

-¡Padre!- Neji se quedó sin aliento ante esta ofensa de parte de su padre.

-Padre…-Pein fue incapaz de comprender el por qué para permitir tal cosa.

-¿Tienen alguna otra petición?- consulto el Regente sin perder su tranquilidad, fingiendo apoyo a los gobernadores, por sus propios intereses, claro.

-Según la tradición, la Emperatriz Viuda siempre es la encargada de seleccionar a los consortes- aludió Darui protocolariamente. -Pero ya que la Emperatriz Viuda ha ido destronada, ¿Quién se hará cargo de esta tarea?- indago, obviamente señalando lo necesario que era que la Emperatriz Viuda volviera al Palacio imperial.

-De eso me ocupare yo- decidió Neji, haciendo valor su opinión en voz alta.

-¿Usted, Emperador?- repitió Ōnoki, incrédulo ante esa falta al protocolo de la corte que el propio Emperador tenía la labor de dirigir. -No puede ser- protesto de forma inmediata.

-Tal vez ya sea tiempo de que la Emperatriz Viuda regrese, ¿No le parece, Regente?- planteo Chōjūrō, siguiendo los pasos que el gobernador Darui había establecido antes que él. -Después de todo, no hay evidencia concreta que inculpe a la Emperatriz Viuda en la rebelión que casi tuvo lugar, ante la ley y el Imperio ella es inocente- esclareció, leyendo los pensamientos que la Emperatriz que sonrió sutilmente.

-Es necesario reinstalar a la Emperatriz Viuda en el Palacio, solo entonces la selección se realizara apropiadamente- aprobó Hanzō.

-¡Por favor, acepte nuestra petición, Regente!- rogaron todos los gobernadores, al unísono.

Era una tradición dentro del Imperio hacer una petición audiblemente mediante la colaboración, en cada nación, reino o Imperio se hacía de forma similar, pero eso no ablando en lo absoluto el corazón de tempano de Danzo, voluntariamente y sin tener intereses en juego jamás permitiría la presencia de consortes—una humillación para su hijo menor—que pudieran acceder al corazón de la Emperatriz si no e viera beneficiado en alguna medida por ello como lo sería tener la opción de controlar a los gobernadores mediante miembros de su familia que obviamente serian postulados como candidatos. No quería que la Emperatriz Viuda Tsunade regresara al Palacio Imperial, pero sabía que—cual voto de confianza—necesitaba una señal conque sosegar a los gobernadores haciéndoles ver, falsamente, que podían considerarlo como a un ser benevolente, sabía que hacer regresar a la Emperatriz Viuda sería un error, pero era un mal necesario a pesar de todo. Sakura apretó disimuladamente su brazos alrededor de su hija que se removió, devolviéndola a la realidad, estaba impaciente por la conclusión que Danzo fuera a dar, de ello dependía su futuro, de ello dependía contar nuevamente con personales leales a su servicio, porque sinceramente no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar sin su madre a su lado, ayudándola y tomando las decisiones pertinentes. Analizo con su mirada esmeralda a los gobernadores, sabiéndolos leales al imperio, pero preguntándose, mentalmente, ¿Cuánto estaban depuestos a hacer por ella? Aún era algo apresurado realizar tan conjetura.

-¿Cómo puedo rehusarme ante la preocupación y la lealtad de la familia Imperial?- cuestiono Danzo en voz alta, haciendo evidente pero necesaria su respuesta. -La Emperatriz Viuda será reinstalada y realizará la selección de concubinas- acepto pese a su propio disgusto.

-Padre…- Nagato escucho boquiabierto esa decisión

-Ya que he aceptado su petición, ahora podemos beber- dispuso el Shimura, alzando su copa.

-Regente, le deseo una larga vida- brindo Darui, satisfecho por la aprobación del Regente.

-¡Larga vida, Regente!- oraron todos los gobernadores al unísono.

A ojos del público en general, Danzo sabía que no había hecho más que aprobar un a petición, volcando su benevolencia a las jóvenes del Imperio, los gobernadores que representaban a las provincias de mayor importancia había y por haber, por ahora esto sería suficiente, permitiría que a Emperatriz Viuda regresara para así tener en su poder a miembros de las familias de quienes gobernaban las fracciones del Imperio. Pero y si quien quizás la mayoría de los gobernadores había participado en el plan que regresaría a la Emperatriz Viuda al Palacio imperial, Yamato—el ahora gobernador de Sunagakure y Baghatur—no lo había hecho porque sabía que de hacerlo se rebelaría el plan y las intenciones tras él, pero lo que si había conseguido sorprenderlo era el modo en que los gobernadores habían planeado sus ambiciones personales por crear vínculos con la familia Imperial mediante sus hijos, sobrinos o familiares jóvenes que pudieran ser consortes elegibles, pero tristemente todo terminaría en una especie de debacle porque el Regente Imperial y sus hijos—obviamente citando al Emperador—se dedicarían a hacerles la vidas imposibles a los gobernadores teniendo a estos familiares como rehenes, acorralando a los gobernadores y forzándolos a acceder a lo que fuera que desearan por este motivo es que Yamato—que deseaba o anhelaba que su sobrino fuera Emperador, algún día—no hubo llegado a considerar siquiera en postular a su sobrino como candidato, no quería arriesgar a su sobrino como ya arriesgaba diariamente a Sai, esa no era una opción.

-Los gobernadores de las provincias quieren tener lazos con la familia Imperial- evidencio Yamato, nada convencido del gesto de popularidad del regente o la lealtad de los gobernadores en general. -La estrategia de la Emperatriz Viuda salió a pedir de boca- agradeció cuando menos, ya que el centro de todo había sido eso y no un engrandecimiento personal.

-Pero el Regente cedió muy rápido- disyunto Sai que tenía una perspectiva menos positiva que su tío. -¿Mi primo será el candidato de Sunagakure, tío?- curioseo, después de todo era absurdo no asumir que su primo guardaba ambiciones de ser Emperador algún día, se estaba preparando para ello.

-Aun no lo sé- suspiro el Baghatur, pensando en el futuro que podría aguardarle a su sobrino en ese Palacio, -necesita prepararse más y no quiero que sea víctima del Emperador Neji- no buscaba un futuro como consorte para su sobrino, lo que buscaba era la oportunidad de que fuera Emperador. -Demos tiempo al tiempo, Sai- decidió finalmente.

Tenían que ser extremadamente cautos porque de ahora en más sus propias vidas estaban en riesgo.

* * *

 **PD:** Mis queridos amigos y lectores, **les tenia prometido actualizar este fin semana y lo cumplo** :3 dedico la actualización **DULCECITO311** (Tsunade lograra poder a tiempo y Sasuke también regresara al Palacio, pero aun falta un poco de tiempo para que eso pase :3) a **cinlayj2** (solo pudiendo decirle que Sasuke volverá al Palacio y esta vez permanentemente, eso y que esta vez Sasuke le corresponderá con todas las de la ley), a **Gab** (Sasuke y Sakura terminaran juntos, pero Naruto con Hinata...no se, en el dorama todo es mas trágico, pero eso lo veré sobre la marcha gracias a tus palabras) por supuesto que a **Adrit126** (diciéndole que lo prometido es ley, esperando haber satisfecho sus posibles expectativas, prometiendole que Danzo y sus hijos morirán, pero más adelante, por lo que solo puedo rogar su paciencia) y a todos aquellos que sigan mis historias en todas sus formas :3 esta semana iniciare el fic " **Lady Haruno: Flor de Cerezo** " (basado en el **manga y anime Lady Oscar** o **Versailles no Bara** y que retratara la revolución francesa), durante el fin de semana actualizare el fic " **El Conjuro-Naruto Style** ", la proxima semana actualizare el fic " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** " y el próximo fin de semana " **Titanic-Naruto Style** " :3 también me doy el tiempo para comunicarles que **todos los fic iniciados o actualizados volverán a actualizarse siguiendo el orden en que inicie este mes** para luego **dedicarme a algunos en particular cuando retome mis clases en marzo** :3 pido su paciencia porque tengo unos problemas con un par de documentos que son los " **bosquejos** " de cada capitulo a iniciar, prometo remediar este temporal inconveniente lo más pronto posible ( **a más tardar dentro de dos semanas** )para finalizar el fic " **El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura** " que deseo continuar y bien pronto, únicamente pudiendo pedir su paciencia y comprensión mis queridos amigos :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	13. Chapter 12

**-** La historia no me pertenece en lo absoluto sino que es una ligera adaptación del dorama coreano " **Empress Ki** " protagonizado por **Ha Ji Won** ( **Emperatriz Ki Nyang** ), **Ji Chang Wook** ( **Emperador Huizong** ) y **Ju Jin Mo** como ( **Rey Wang Yoo** _)._ Los personajes pertenecen completamente a Masashi Kishimoto más su distribución y/o utlización es de mi entera responsabilidad para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 12

Tal y como Danzo había esperado que pasara; los gobernadores habían partido satisfechos al saber que se cumplirían sus demandas, no le agradaba en ningún contexto que la Emperatriz Viuda Tsunade regresara al Palacio Imperial, pero no solo era una figura de respeto en el Imperio pese a todo lo que él en lo personal pudiera pensar o sentir, además y si bien Neji seguía sus indicaciones, era la persona más adecuada para dirigir la corte Interna, eso decían la tradiciones. La Emperatriz se mostraba dócil tanto en privado como en público, por lo que y pensándolo bien, Danzo no tenía ningún problema en obsequiarle el presente de volver a tener cerca a su madre, finalmente la niña había sucumbido ante el sentir de madre, volviéndose sumisa y rezagada, dispuesta a cumplir con todo cuanto se le dijera que hiciera y consultando su opinión como Regente Imperial en todo momento, si, Kami mediante ahora todo seria para mejor. Su hijo Neji era el Emperador, pero la presencia de Consortes Imperiales traería problemas, la Emperatriz quizás podría sentir atracción por alguno de ellos y si volvía a embarazarse…habría problemas, porque si algo había probado la historia era que en ocasiones no era el o la primogénita quien llegaba al trono, sino el más apto, pero ya tomarían medidas para cuando ese día llegara, lo mejor por ahora era celebrar la victoria, porque teniendo a los sobrinos o hijos de los gobernadores en su poder, bajo el mismo techo en ese Palacio, todo saldría a pedir de boca si ejecutaba una amenaza, nadie se atrevería a llevarle la contraria. Todo era simple estrategia. En su despacho y reunido junto a su hijo Pein que estaba sentado frente a él, ambos profundizaban ene l porque había aceptado todo cuanto los gobernadores habían pedido, como hijos y familia que eran se protegían entre sí, pero no había mejor forma de hacerlo que manejando el juego del poder.

-Japón es un territorio demasiado grande- recordó Danzo, bebiendo tranquilamente de su copa, teniendo sobre si la confusa y entendible mirada de su hijo mayor que intentaba seguirle el ritmo a la estrategia que su padre astutamente había ideado. -¿Cómo podríamos manejar a las demás provincias?- la pregunta quedo momentáneamente quedo en el aire haciendo sonreír ladinamente a Pein, como siempre su padre estaba un paso al frente por sobre cualquier otra persona, eso es lo que siempre le permitía ser el vencedor. -Algunos gobernadores incluso postularan a sus hijos como candidatos a consortes, teniéndolos cerca tenemos garantizados tanto a aliados como a rehenes- menciono vagamente, descendiendo la mirada hacia el sake en su copa que oscilo ante el movimiento de su mano, evidentemente los gobernadores creerían haber vencido, pero él siempre tendría la última palabra al final de cada decisión.

-Pero entonces, ¿Por qué hicimos que el rey de Konoha se casara con alguien de nuestra familia, con Yukina?- inquirió Pein que si bien había comprendido completamente la estrategia, no alzaba a comprender donde entraba el rey de Konoha en todo este juego.

-Porque quiero que Konoha desaparezca y forme parte de Sunagakure- rebeló el Shimura, alzando la mirada y encontrándola con la de su hijo, -por lo que ahora debemos tratar correctamente con Naruto Uzumaki- aconsejo, sabiendo que volvería a ver el rostro del rey de Konoha por el Palacio Imperial ya fuera tarde o temprano.

Otros tal vez no lo hubieran hecho, pero él sí; había visto en los ojos del rey de Konoha, en su corazón y había sido capaz de ver el sentir romántico que guardaba por la Emperatriz, desde luego que un hombre enamorado era fácil de manipular, pero no hubiera resultado, no tratándose de la Emperatriz, Sakura era una mujer, ciertamente, pero no era como la mayoría, el amor no la cegaba, no a u punto en que no fuera capaz de dejar de saber o entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor y esta habilidad era muy cotizada por los soberanos y Emperadores del mundo, era una mujer que podía aprender a librar sus batallas sola, por lo que Danzo no quería enfrentarse a ella, no sabiendo que era una leona dormida a punto de enseñar las fauces. Naruto Uzumaki era un rey y como todo rey de un estado pequeño—pero importante—como lo era Konoha, velaría por el bienestar de su tierra, por lo que en memoria de su difunto padre el rey Minato, había aceptado sin preámbulos la boda, claro que no era más que un mero enlace político, ni siquiera Danzo esperaba que se consumara. El Baghatur Yamato últimamente estaba comenzando a mostrarse como un partidario sumamente fiel a su régimen; acataba sus órdenes sin problema y no lo desafiaba, si realmente estaba volviéndose un hombre leal a él, merecía ser premiado, y uniendo Sunagakure y Konoha, Danzo tenía pensado hacerlo uno de los hombres más poderosos de todo Japón, pero todo eso se comprobaría a futuro y dándole tiempo al tiempo, pero por ahora la estrategia más importante había tenido un éxito rotundo.

Naruto Uzumaki había salido del camino.

* * *

La mayoría de los gobernadores elegían codearse entre sí y vivir a sus anchas en sus palacios y hogares, pero en momentos como ese y acompañado por su sobrino Sai, Yamato no tuvo ningún problema en pasear entre el pueblo Ya habían transcurrido un par de días desde que el Regente Imperial había accedido a las peticiones de los gobernadores y tras felicitar a la Emperatriz por el nacimiento de la princesa Naori, como todo había hecho, Yamato había regresado a su provincia, no podía desatender sus obligaciones, y aun así no sería hasta dentro de un mes cuando los aspirantes a Consortes Imperiales habrían de presentarse al palacio, aun contaba con tiempo para pensar que hacer, porque definitivamente no arriesgaría a su sobrino más querido a semejante masacre, quería que su sobrino fuera Emperador algún día, era perfecto para la tarea; atractivo, joven, inteligente, un conversador activo y culto, poseía el porte de un Emperador y era muy astuto, pero Yamato aspiraba que alcanzara la gloria y solo entonces empleara semejante inteligencia, no antes, en lugar de ello consideraba más pertinente que continuara puliéndose como el diamante que era. Tambaleando entre sus pensamientos y la realidad, el Baghatur y su sobrino se detuvieron al reconocer a alguien a quien no veían desde hace mucho tiempo, no, no se trataba de Orochimaru, el famoso comerciante y mercader de esclavos que cual perro de Danzo, cumplía sus órdenes eliminando a enemigos políticos, convirtiéndolos como meros objetos que vender al mejor postor. Recordaba al joven que había servido de escolta a la Emperatriz hacía tiempo atrás, lo sorprendió verlo entre los esclavos, pero sin importar que ya no luciera el antaño soberbio uniforme de la guardia Imperial, continuaba destacando de todos los demás no solo por su altura sino por el hecho de que no bajaba la cabeza al caminar, algo digno de un Emperador.

-Gobernador- reverencio Orochimaru deteniéndose ante el Baghatur y gobernador de la provincia donde temporalmente residía, por negocios. En lugar de parecerle un hombre de negocios como decía ser, Yamato continuo viendo a Orochimaru como si fuera una serpiente, -confió en que haya tenido un buen viaje- supuso con falsa camaradería. -¡Llévenselos!- ordeno escuetamente a sus hombres.

Tras el " _hombre de negocios_ " avanzaba la larguísima comitiva de su sinfín de esclavos, todos en excelentes condiciones aparentemente, aunque aun así Yamato sabía que la verdad podía ser engañosa, lucían saludables para ser vendidos a un buen precio y beneficiarse por ellos, pero quizás anteriormente apenas y hubieran podido comer un mendrugo de pan y un vaso de agua al día. Forzado a caminar, Sasuke no bajo la mirada en ningún momento, ¿Por qué lo haría? No tenía nada que perder, no tenía ninguna razón por la que sentir temor y su vida ni siquiera le interesaba tanto como para preservarla, la carta de sangre que permanecía con él era lo único que lo anclaba a la realidad, a su ambiciosa venganza a realizar y que solo podría ejecutar si regresaba al Palacio Imperial, pero eso en ocasiones solo le parecía un sueño imposible, nada más. Con la frente en alto, no tuvo tiempo para contener su inmediata sorpresa al reconocer a Baghatur Yamato y su sobrino Sai, de haber pasado tanto tiempo junto a la Emperatriz había llegado a tratar con esa personalidad tan ilustre y sabiendo en la posibilidad de ser vendido como el esclavo que ahora era, Sasuke pensó en hacer algo para llamar la atención del Baghatur, pero no tuvo que hacerlo porque este ya se había percatado de su presencia, lo supo al ver que lord Yamato y su sobrino lo seguían con la mirada. Sabía sobradamente que Orochimaru no tenía interés alguno por venderlo, no le había puesto un precio como a los demás, por eso no tenía esperanzas reales de escapar, pero por un minuto y volteando para no romper el enlace de su mirada con la del Baghatur, pidió a Kami y a la providencia por un milagro, porque tenía que escapar, tenía que volver al Palacio Imperial de alguna forma. Orochimaru sonrió ladinamente de forma casi viperina al ver el interés el Baghatur por su " _mejor esclavo_ ", una fortuna es lo que valía ese muchacho, no menos, pero si tenía a alguien interesado…bienvenida fuera al oferta.

-¿Y ese hombre?- inquirió Yamato, camuflando lo mejor posible su inmediata primera reacción.

-Vendido por el Palacio Imperial- rebeló Orochimaru sin el más leve ápice de culpa, después de todo él ganaba con ello, ¿por qué sentir lastima entonces?, -todo un honor, al parecer era escolta de la Emperatriz- menciono, encogiéndose de hombros desinteresadamente ante ese pasado, pero no ante la soberbia importancia que tenía el muchacho para él. -Es el esclavo más valioso que he tenido hasta la fecha, vale el triple de su peso en oro, si gusta, gobernador, puede participar de la subasta, pero le advierto que ese muchacho no es nada accesible- sugirió, sorprendiendo ligeramente al Baghatur por el valor que guardaba el muchacho y ciertamente quizás valiera más que eso, y con razón. -Con su permiso me retiro- se excusó, reverenciando al Baghatur y su sobrino, siguiendo con su camino.

La Emperatriz Viuda regresaría al Palacio imperial, si es que no lo había hecho ya, pero estaría presente para la selección de Consortes Imperiales, ya contaba con un apoyo seguro conque ayudar a la Emperatriz y protegerla, pero dejando partir a Orochimaru, Sai vio más que prevención en los ojos de su tío. Sai recordaba a Itachi Uchiha, lo había conocido bien, había hablado con él muchas veces, pese a haber sido un mero consorte Imperial que no había sido formalmente honrado en su momento, porque Danzo lo había impedido, Itachi había sido ingenioso, hábil, mesurado y paciente, pero este muchacho que había servido como escolta Imperial no era igual, era fácil ver las diferencia y no desde el punto de vista exterior ni físico, sino del alma. Desconfianza de lo que su tío pudiera estar pretendiendo hacer, no creía que ese muchacho que era de su misma edad, tuviera lo suficiente, era demasiado impaciente, impulsivo incluso, él e Itachi habían sido hermanos pero eso no significaba de ninguna forma que fueran iguales o que pensaran similarmente siquiera, ¿merecía la pena correr un riesgo tan grande? Claro que arriesgar a su primo no era una opción, era el mejor candidato a ser Emperador en el futuro, en eso coincidía con su tío, pero ni él ni su tío querían que comenzara como Consorte Imperial, querían que estuviera en lo más alto. La incertidumbre fue tanta para Sai, que si bien se mantuvo imperturbable en el exterior, no fue capaz de callar su interés por más tiempo.

-¿Qué harás, tío?- indago Sai que con solo estudiar los gestos y la mirada de su tío, ya podía prever que querría comprar a ese Uchiha.

-Liberar a ese muchacho, desde luego- contesto Yamato, sin saber que había leído los pensamientos de su sobrino.

Sabía que posiblemente fuera una locura, pero ese muchacho era una esperanza disfrazada, había hecho que la Emperatriz no trastabillara en momentos difíciles, le había permitido encontrar fortaleza sin intervenir abiertamente, ¿Por qué no sería una salvación ahora? Solo había una forma de saberlo…

* * *

El mercado de esclavos funcionaba de dos formas; la menos recurrente era anidarse en un punto de la villa o ciudad y allí ofrecer a quien estuviera cerca su esclavos, pero como esta práctica era catalogada o considerada más bien extranjera, se recurría a lo primero, organizar una subasta donde cualquier persona adinerada—gobernadores, porque no—pudiera tener la oportunidad de ver a un esclavo y si era de su agrado comprarlo, compitiendo además con cualquier otro individuo que estuviera igual de interesado que él en el mismo individuo. Podía sonar cruel, por supuesto, pero era la visión que los mercaderes y comerciantes de esclavos tenían de aquellos a quienes vendían, el entretenimiento era lo importante y valla que funcionaba. Entre el público que estaba sentado y expectante, algunos eran compradores, otros simples interesados o publico nada más, y vestidos como meros civiles—de dinero e influencia, por supuesto—se encontraban el Baghatur y su sobrino que asistieron con tranquila y personal reflexión a la venta de uno más de los esclavos, un hombre ya mayor—no anciano—de cabello gris oscuro y que no tenía interés algo por saber a quién era vendido. Los letreros de 30, 35, 40 y 50 parecieron desfilar a la par que las voces de las personas que ofrecían una cantidad por el hombre que se veía fornido y saludable para trabajar como sirviente o como lo que cualquiera de los compradores tuviera a bien designarlo cuando lo tuviera en su poder.

-Cincuenta, vendido- acepto Orochimaru en voz alta, dando por cerrada esa puja.

Sakumo había visto muchos días hasta la fecha, llevaba un par de años en manos de Orochimaru como esclavo y había aprendido una que otra cosa, la primera de todas era a ser paciente y aprender a librar las batallas correctas, en un inicio había pensado que este muchacho, Sasuke Uchiha, sería un mero problema, era demasiado arrogante a simple vista pero no era solo un rostro atractivo ni un porte soberbio que envidiar, era alguien que analizaba silenciosamente lo que sucedía a su alrededor para aprender la forma correcta de hacer las cosas, el tiempo vivió en la corte Imperial como escolta de la Emperatriz visiblemente le habían enseñado a conspirar y ver que bando era el mejor a seguir, pero no dejaba de ser joven y tenía mucho que aprender. El Hatake lamentaba profundamente no haber pasado más tiempo con él, en el tiempo que había pasado juntos se habían vuelto cercanos y Sakumo guardaba la más sincera esperanza de que ese muchacho pudiera regresar al Palacio imperial y le entregara a la Emperatriz o a la Emperatriz Viuda la carta de sangre que el difunto Emperador Kizashi le había encomendado proteger a él y que ahora ese muchacho tenía en su poder. Sakumo ya se consideraba demasiado viejo para emprender cualquier clase de viaje, menos aún volver a pisar el Palacio Imperial donde lo degollarían a la primera oportunidad teniendo en cuenta quien era y los intereses que estarían en juego, obviando al Regente Imperial Danzo Shimura, pero ese muchacho; Sasuke, él si podía hacer lo imposible y le confiaba esa esperanza sin la menor vacilación.

-Mantente con vida, muchacho- aconsejo Sakumo, observando fijamente a Sasuke que asintió ante sus palabras, -quizás volvamos a vernos- se despidió.

Siguiendo con la mirada a Sakumo, cualquiera que hubiera intentado analizar a Sasuke hubiera dicho que no tenía sentimientos, eso parecía en base al exterior, pero Sasuke sentía que extrañaría a Sakumo, en semanas había aprendido mucho de él, había aprendido a ser más paciente y tolerante, a analizar con aún más énfasis a todo y a todos a quienes veía, había aprendido a profundizar en cuestionar todos a su alrededor, porque cualquiera podía atacarlo o traicionarlo. Ahora estaría solo, tendría que poner en práctica todo lo que le había sido enseñado en un entorno hostil, porque ahora—viendo a Orochimaru subir al estrado e indicarle que diera un paso al frente, cosa que el Uchiha tuvo que hacer—se definiría su suerte, claro que el viperino no tenía la más absoluta intención de venderlo, le había hecho saber sobradamente su interés, no tenía la ilusa esperanza de ser vendido a cualquiera, no, quien lo comprase tendría que ser alguien muy poderoso porque valía una pequeña fortuna, pero observando de sola sayo al Baghatur y su sobrino-ya habiéndolos localizado anteriormente—y por más loco que sonara quería tener esperanza, tenía una labor que cumplir, tenía una venganza que realizar por la memoria de su hermano, Izumi, lady Chiyo y su sobrina que quizás ya pudiera dar por muerta teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de Danzo y su maldita familia, pero no, rendirse no figuraba en lo absoluto entre su lista de posibilidades ni mucho menos en su vocabulario. Luego de la partida de Sakumo y con un ánimo aparentemente alegre o carismático, Orochimaru hizo un omnisciente pedido de silencio que fue atendido por todos, desvió imperceptiblemente la mirada hacia Kabuto que perfectamente camuflado y poco menos que en primera fila, asintió como respuesta, él era su señuelo para no perder a su preciado y mejor esclavo.

-Desde tiempos remotos, lo más preciado que el oro son los ojos de aquellos que pueden encontrarlo- aludió Orochimaru con sapiencia, alzando su mano con un gesto casi poético hacia el Uchiha que se mantuvo imperturbable como un tempano de hielo ante esa palabrería inútil. -Contemplen el tesoro ante ustedes, este hombre, iniciaremos la subasta con doscientos- determino, procediendo a bajar del estrado, sorprendiendo a algunos de los presentes por el precio que estaba poniendo sobre la mesa.

-¿No es demasiado?- más bien afirmo Sai, intentando callar su propia opinión

-Obviamente no quiere venderlo- compendio Yamato, respondiendo ante la interrogante mental de su sobrino, -pero tenemos ese dinero e incluso el triple con que comprarlo- recordó, acallando cualquier protesta que Sai pensara emitir.

Había estado en el Palacio durante años y había visto mucho, muchas personas y muchas formas e ser y actuar y ese muchacho definitivamente era diferente de cualquier otro, en su espíritu había piedad y sentimiento pero todo eso contrastaba con su soberbia y frialdad exterior y es que ni aun ante la cantidad de presentes de importancia se atrevía a bajar la mirada, como si todos le resultaran poco menos que insignificantes y quizás los viera sí o no, pero eso era algo que Yamato no pensaba cuestionar. La Emperatriz lo amaba, si algo había aprendido a ver Yamato era cuando había sentimientos de por medio y aunque el Uchiha nunca lo hubiera manifestado tan abiertamente, Yamato veía que había cierto grado de reciprocidad porque el propio Uchiha limitaba esto, como si tuviera miedo, y ese amor—por más insensible que sonar—quizás podría utilizarse, pero no era suficiente, pero ni aun así Yamato sabía porque pero sentía que tenía que liberar a ese joven a cualquier precio. Luego de haber regresado a su escritorio, observando en silencio a los espectadores y a su mejor esclavo, Orochimaru sonrió para si en el momento en que Kabuto levanto su letrero y anuncio la primera oferta; 250, que si bien era pequeña no era tan menor, desviando la mirada hacia su tío Yamato que asintió de forma prácticamente inmediata, Sai levanto su letrero en contraoferta, anunciando en voz alta el precio que él o más bien su tío estaba dispuesto a pagar; 260. de forma inmediata y mecánica Kabuto volvió a alzar su letrero, anunciando una nueva suma que sorprendió aún más los presentes que murmuraron intensamente entre sí; 300 y es que ese clavo verdaderamente parecía valer una pequeña fortuna.

-Tenemos trescientos- anuncio Orochimaru para un público que ya comenzaba a sorprenderse, -¿Alguien más?, ¿Se rinden?- reto como aliento a la subasta y a cualquiera de los presentes. Sin pena ni gloria nuevamente el Baghatur a quien Orochimaru ya había visto, tomo la palabra o mejor dicho su sobrino que alzo la voz con 350 de oferta, recibiendo el contraataque de Kabuto que ofreció 500. -Tenemos quinientos- volvió a anunciar, valorando la suma, pero considerando que aún faltaba, ese muchacho valía mucho más que eso.

-Al parecer se trata de un señuelo- supuso Sai entre dientes.

-Continua- persistió Yamato.

A Sai no le faltaban razones para protestar, pues claro, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que estaba jugando mucho dinero en esta subasta, pero su corazón y su instinto le decían que este muchacho de aspecto arrogante y seguro era poco menos que una bendición disfrazada y cuando Yamato sentía que sus instintos le decían algo, lo ejecutaba sin la menor duda, claro que sabía que lo que estaba pidiendo era una locura y eso quizás muchos otros del público igual lo pensaran, pero aun así y siguiendo su orden es que Sai ofreció 700, volviendo a recibir un contraataque de 1.000 del señuelo que Orochimaru aparentemente había infiltrado pero cuya identidad Yamato desconocía por completo. Hasta entonces Sasuke no había exteriorizado su interés pero era imposible no hacerlo a esta alturas y no por la insistencia de Orochimaru que hacía a Kabuto subir el nivel de la subasta a tal punto que nadie salvo el y el Baghatur apostaban por él, pero Sasuke no sabía que pensar, estaban ofreciendo una autentica fortuna, nadie podría pagar más, y aunque tuvieran la intención una pregunta latía en la parte posterior de la mente del Uchiha, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué liberarlo? Claro, si todo este teatro resultaba en éxito les estaría eternamente agradecido al Baghatur y su sobrino, pero no entendía la razón, el trasfondo para ayudarlo. Ya tendría tiempo para preguntar, pero por ahora lo único que Sasuke pedía era que sucediera ese efímero e insignificante milagro, que esta vez pudiera volver a ser libre, que pudiera regresar al Palacio imperial que extrañamente y de una u otra forma había acabado por volverse su hogar aunque quizás no hubiera sido hasta este punto que estuviera dispuesto a aceptarlo para si, al igual que los sentimientos que tenía por la Emperatriz y que se empeñaba a si mismo en acallar.

-Tenemos mil- celebro Orochimaru, pero ambicionando más.

-Es suficiente, creo que debemos detenernos- protesto Sai, al borde de la locura por el ímpetu de su tío.

-3.000- anuncio Yamato en lugar de su sobrino, quitándole el letrero de las manos.

-Tío…- discutió Sai, más Yamato alzo la mano, indicándole que no lo escucharía.

-Tenemos tres mil- anuncio Orochimaru, sin encontrar ninguna contraoferta esta vez. Porque le hubo indicado a Kabuto que guardara silencio -¡Vendido!

Un inmediato coro de aplausos de parte del público fue la respuesta y vaya que Orochimaru lo celebraba, ahora era más rico que nunca por un solo esclavo, eso bien merecía celebrarse. De pie en el estrado, observando en silencio al Baghatur, Sasuke se sintió inmensamente agradecido por el favor, porque no dejaba de serlo. Por fin tenía su oportunidad y esta vez no la desaprovecharía por nada.

* * *

-Un año de previsiones gastados en un esclavo que no necesitamos- gruño Sai que aún era incapaz de entender la razón por la que su tío había hecho semejante cosa.

-Un precio justo por el futuro- corrigió Yamato, preso de una infinita calma en comparación por su sobrino.

-¿Qué futuro?- espeto Sai, necesitado de una respuesta para entender esta supuesta estrategia.

En general Sai elegía no discrepar demasiado con su tío, después de todo él era el joven e inexperto, el que aún no había librado las batallas suficientes como para enorgullecerse o sentir soberbia en ningún grado, pero como un intelectual meticuloso es que Sai, y claro que al hacer cuentas al final no importaría mucho la cantidad de dinero que habían gastado, pero el punto que no era comprensible para Sai en esta ecuación era al razón, ¿De qué les servía ese Uchiha? Había sido escolta en el Palacio Imperial, la Emperatriz tenia sentimientos por él y era un adversario e Danzo, bien, pero todas estas características no lo hacina diferente de ninguna otra persona en absolutamente nada; muchos servidores de la corte y el Imperio eran importantes o valiosos para la piadosa y bondadosa Emperatriz, y muchos de ellos por la misma razón es que eran enemigos jurados de y hacia Danzo en su familia, pero nadie conseguía cambiar la realidad presente ni ayudar a la Emperatriz que como madre que ahora era se encontraba vulnerable fuera como fuera que se analizara la situación. Sentado frente a su escritorio teniendo delante y de pie a su sobrino Sai que se paseaba en círculos como león enjaulado, a punto de marearlo en cualquier momento, Yamato alzo la mirada hacia las puertas que fueron abiertas por los sirvientes, permitiendo el ingreso de Sasuke que ya bañado y cambiado de ropa—como él había dispuesto que sucediera—inclino la cabeza en sinónimo de vasallaje y agradecimiento, porque no estaría donde estaba, libre, de no ser por el Baghatur y el gesto de aparente buena voluntad que había tenido para con él, aunque su sobrino Sai discrepa al aparecer y eso el Uchiha lo sintió desde el primer momento en que hubo ingresado en la habitación, sintiendo su despectiva mirada sobre su persona, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba ahora.

-Gracias por liberarme- aunque este agradecimiento fuer sincero, Sasuke se sintió extraño consigo mismo y la razón era que no acostumbraba a dar las gracias por nada ya que creía bastarse solo para salvar su propia vida, salvo en este caso, desde luego.

-¿Cómo fue que terminaste así?- averiguo Yamato, ya que siendo tan importante para la bondadosa Emperatriz resultaría insólito que ella hubiera ordenado tal destino para él.

-Danzo Shimura y su familia- obvio el Uchiha únicamente.

-Lo suponíamos- murmuro Sai, desviando de vez en vez la mirada hacia el Uchiha, desconfiando inmensamente de él.

-Pero de momento es imposible hacer algo contra ellos- comunico el Baghatur con su inequívoca tranquilidad, -ahora que el Regente tiene una nieta es casi intocable y ni siquiera la Emperatriz se atreve a actuar, menos estando sola- su revelación debió sorprender al Uchiha, tal vez, pero si fue así o no Sasuke no lo demostró.

Claro que esto no era un hecho solo por decirlo o darlo generalizadamente por sentado, la Emperatriz Sakura era una mujer muy pragmática que sabía cómo mantener ciertos aspectos de su vida al margen, el haber tenido una hija era una parte importante de su existencia ahora, pero no por eso olvidaría su deber como la heredera del imperio e hija del difunto Emperador Kizashi, tenía un deber que cumplir y que como cualquier persona con principios no olvidaría su responsabilidad. Afortunadamente la Emperatriz Viuda Tsunade regresaría al Palacio Imperial de forma inminente y así la Emperatriz ya no estaría sola, tendría a alguien en quien apoyarse, se permitiría a si misma ser asesorada por una personalidad tan fuerte y sabia, pero no por eso podía ignorarse el hecho de que Danzo y sus aliados eran muchos y que tal vez estuvieran librando una guerra imposible o fútil, pero era necesario que fuera librada, porque quien se permitía sucumbir al yugo de los tiranos sin hacer nada, no merecía considerarse digno, aquel que se rendía no merecía una muerte honrosa. Tenían que vencer a Danzo. De buenas a primera Sasuke se sintió sorprendido por el hecho de que Danzo finalmente tuviera una nieta, y es que estando lejos del Palacio había olvidado por completo que al momento de su partida la Emperatriz se había encontrado embarazada, una niña en el camino de su venganza lo hacía titubear, después de todo no tenía por qué lastimar a una inocente, pero no por ello renuncia a su idea de cobrar la vida de Danzo y toda su familia, era bueno ser conocedor de estos recientes acontecimientos, pero aun así Sasuke no entendía que rol jugaba él en todo eso, ¿Por qué lo habían liberado? Necesitaba una respuesta.

-¿Y porque eso tendría algo que ver conmigo?- cuestiono Sasuke, deseando saber porque lo habían salvado, porque dudaba ampliablemente que fuera por pura caridad.

-Danzo se deshizo de ti y supongo que la razón es la muerte de tu padre- divago Yamato, sorprendiendo al Uchha por su mención, no era de sorprender que él no supiera nada a decir verdad. -Conocí a tu padre Fugaku hace muchos años, peleamos juntos en muchas batallas…fue desgarrador para el Emperador Kizashi enterarse en sus últimos días de vida que Danzo había ordenado la ejecución de Fugaku, actuando como regente- relato, rememorando en su mente los días en que Fugaku Uchiha había sido la mano derecha del Emperador, su mayor aliado y valedor dentro de todo el Imperio.

-Creí que la Emperatriz…- murmuro Sasuke, confundido y sintiendo poco menos que si un balde de hielo le hubiera sido vaciando sobre los hombros y la espalda, la impresión era demasiado grande.

-Ahí te equivocas, cuando yo me entere de la ejecución de Fugaku, la Emperatriz recién había sido informada que su padre moriría de forma inminente- aclaro Yamato, reparando solo entonces en el casi imperceptible quiebre emocional que tuvo lugar en la mirada del Uchiha, -ella preferiría suicidarse antes que permitir que un aliado tan leal del Imperio muriera injustamente- valorizo siendo que la Emperatriz nunca había tenido que firmar una sentencia de muerte, y de haberlo hecho se torturaría infinitamente por ello.

Una repentino recuerdo hubo azorado su mente, figurando a su difunto hermano Itachi que había insistido desde el principio que la Emperatriz no tenía ningún grado de responsabilidad sobre la muerte de su familia, sino más bien Danzo, pero en sus inicios y sin ningún tipo de esclarecimiento Sasuke había creído que su difunto hermano solo había protegido a la Emperatriz porque su grado de culpa en tal condena de muerte había sido relativamente menor, pero ahora escuchando tal declaración de parte del Baghatur…Sasuke se sentía más culpable y estúpido de lo que nunca se había sentido en toda su vida hasta ese entonces. Culpable porque había acusado injustamente a al Emperatriz de algo que no había hecho, culpable consigo mismo por haber rechazado sus sentimientos y los propios desde el primer momento por un remordimiento personal que ahora comprendía nunca había tenido fundamento alguno y estúpido por no haber reparado mejor en las cosas, pero no era totalmente su culpa, después de todo había llegado al Palacio y lo primero que había sabio era que la Emperatriz era una mujer, nunca había sabido cuanto llevaba en el trono o…Kami, tenía muchas cosas que resolver si volvía al Palacio Imperial, pero lo haría en su momento, si seguía apuñalándose la mente y el corazón sentía que se aturdiría a sí mismo en cualquier momento, era mejor dejar ese pasado donde merecía estar y, ahora, concentrarse en el presente. Sai debía admitir, para sí mismo, que le sorprendía ver por primera vez la sorpresa y culpa impresas en el rostro del joven Uchiha, como si hubiera hecho algo malo y de lo que creyera necesario arrepentirse, pero en un intento de ayuda es que decidió proseguir a relatarle otros hechos que quizás puntualizaran la importancia que bien podía tener su presencia, —luego de haber sido liberado—si tenía las ideas adecuadas.

-El rey de Konoha ha contraído matrimonio con lady Yukina, la sobrina del Regente- anuncio Sai, haciendo que el Uchiha finalmente regresara a la realidad y comenzara a considerar la oportunidad que comenzaba a mostrarse, solo para él, -evidentemente querían sacarlo del camino como a ti, para hacer vulnerable a la Emperatriz y lo consiguieron- puntualizo, centrando su atención en el Uchiha, pero persistiendo en su inquietud sobre porque su tío había hecho semejante cosa por él, necesita comprender la razón.

-Pero tenemos un seguro, la Emperatriz Viuda regresara al Palacio y con ello el apoyo a la Emperatriz- relaciono Yamato, claro que se lamentaba la salida del rey de Konoha desde un punto estratégico, pero Sasuke podría sustituirlo y hacer cosas que el rey de Konoha no podría, él era más inteligente, -solo necesitamos de un aliado en la cueva de los chacales- sabía que necesitaban un candidato que preparar con el tiempo viniéndoseles encima, pero aun no tenían a nadie en mente, nadie lo bastante digno y preparado.

-Ya dijiste que mi primo queda exento de oportunidades, tío- recordó Sai en voz alta, meditando sobre lo que debieran hacer, porque incumplir las costumbres no era una opción. -Entonces, ¿Quién? Los demás gobernadores se burlaran de nosotros si incumplimos las tradiciones- aludió, tanto como duda obvia como personal, intentando pensar en una solución para tal incógnita.

Los últimos acontecimientos en menos de un parpadeo habían hecho que Sasuke cambiara parte de su forma de pensar, porque ahora tenía nuevas metas en mente, nuevos objetivos y todos giraban en torno a la Emperatriz. Su padre había sido la mano derecha de un Emperador, un leal funcionario del estado y de una forma de gobierno segura, así como de una mujer procedente de una noble familia; el apellido Uchiha no era algo que se fuera a tomar a la ligera, había probado sus credenciales en labores militares y de liderazgo, Uchiha significaba alguien que vivía por una razón y no moría de forma inútil, Uchiha era alguien que luchaba aun cuando toda la esperanza hubiera desaparecido y Sasuke tenía pensado hacer lo mismo que sus padres y hermano mayor habían hecho en vida. Durante su estadía en el Palacio Imperial había sido subestimado, ignorado y burlado, pero todo eso le había permitido aprender a como conspirar, observar en silencio y planear la forma adecuada en que debían hacerse las cosas. Pero esta vez y gracias a las aclaraciones del Baghatur tenía el camino libre, no solo para ejecutar su venganza sino también para corresponder de lleno a los sentimientos que albergaba por la Emperatriz, y de por medio sería un Emperador como ninguno otro que hubiera existido, claro que tenía ambición no solo para sí sino también para la Emperatriz y su futuro, pero si para conseguir ese futuro tenía que recibir quejas y hacer pública su vida y quien era para obtener la entera confianza y aprobación del pueblo como respaldo y seguro…entonces demandaba ciertas cosas para sí mismo. No pedía menos que el poder de lograr cambiar el gobierno por todo cuanto estaba dispuesto a hacer por preservar al Imperio y a la Emperatriz, no solo ayudaría a la Emperatriz, sino que también tendría una corona para sí mismo y dejaría su huella, pero para lograr todo eso tenía que ser Consorte Imperial y luego Emperador, deshaciéndose de Danzo y toda su familia, esa era su meta.

-Usted necesita de un aliado y yo necesito volver al Palacio- hablo Sasuke finalmente, más decidido de lo que nunca había estado, -elíjame a mí- pidió, sabiendo lo que estaba en juego.

-No estás en tus cabales para decidir eso- protesto Sai, absteniéndose de decir algo impropio por esa idea.

-Espera- silencio Yamato, eligiendo escuchar lo que el Uchiha tuviera que decir, -¿Por qué quieres ser Consorte?, ¿Quieres poder y estatus?- cuestiono, ya que si había salvado a ese muchacho, bien podía beneficiarse por ello y por la influencia emocional que él tenía sobre la Emperatriz.

-Comparado con cualquier otra persona del mundo, yo soy quien más odio siente hacia Danzo y su familia- evidencio Sasuke, el poder y la influencia eran algo muy necesario de obtener para lograr su venganza y para lograrlo solo existía un camino a seguir.

-La venganza no es fácil- aviso el Baghatur que por experiencia sabia a donde conducía la venganza.

-La perseverancia es el camino al éxito, no importa como pero estoy dispuesto a cobrar venganza por todo lo que hicieron, tanto por mí como por otros- discutió el Uchiha, no necesitando de ningún sermón, sabía lo que tenía que hacer y el camino le brindaría oportunidades, eso era todo cuanto necesitaba saber. -Por favor, deme su permiso, gobernador- pidió, ya que de momento y sin recursos, debía atenerse a la voluntad del Baghatur y su sobrino.

-No quiero que tengamos problemas por tu culpa en el futuro- Sai protesto de forma inmediata y no tenía que pensarlo, Sasuke era más uh problema que otra cosa. -Sal y déjanos…

-¿Cuál es tu plan?- interrumpió Yamato, dejando sin habla a su sobrino con motivo de la indignación. -Si tu método me convence, te enviare al Palacio Imperial- consintió, ya habiendo sido testigo de la clase de estrategias que solo un Uchiha podía armar, lo había comprobado tanto con Fugaku con Itachi y dudaba que Sasuke fuera distinto.

-Tío…- protesto Sai nuevamente, esa era una idea absurda, recibiendo una fiera mirada de su tío que lo hubo silenciado pese a sus protestas, cediéndole la palabra al Uchiha.

-Primero deberemos ayudara a la Emperatriz a recuperar su autoridad y hacer que comience a dirigir la política como tanto se le ha prohibido, si su opinión tiene validez Danzo se verá acorralado, diezmaríamos su poder- evidencio Sasuke, aunque esto era realmente una estrategia sino más bien la idea general de cómo hacer las cosas, no había un plan creado sobre la mesa, todo eso se decidiría con forme avanzaran los acontecimientos.

-Eso es obvio, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer exteriormente al respecto- discernió Yamato, claro que el muchacho tenia razón pero sin una estrategia real sobre algo que hacer a futuro, esa no era una respuesta concreta. -Sé que la Emperatriz guarda sentimientos por ti, muchacho, pero eso no servirá para hacerla entrar en razón- puntualizo, sosteniéndole la mirada al oven Uchiha que en ningún momento parecía dudar o cambiar de opinión, dueño de una certeza que llegaba a parecer confusa. -Tiene una hija, lo que menos querrá una madre es ser separada de su propia sangre-objeto ya que la Emperatriz si quería deshacerse de Danzo, pero su hija estaba al margen de cualquier ecuación y es que ninguna madre pensaría siquiera en arriesgar a su hija un campo de batalla, y definitivamente la Emperatriz no era una excepción a esta regla.

-Tengo en mis manos la carta de sangre- soltó Sasuke abruptamente y como si nada.

Teóricamente había muchas estrategias a ejercer si regresaba al Palacio Imperial, todas con el único fin de proteger a la Emperatriz que era lo que quería hacer tanto como cobrar venganza contra Danzo y toda su asquerosa familia, pero Sasuke sabía que si no ofrecía algo " _valioso_ " o particular de por medio él no tendría ningún valor, porque si lo habían liberado debía ser con la expectativa de ganar algo y sucedería, pero por desgracia los secretos no dudaban para siempre y este en particular ya no podía ser acallado. La carta de sangre era cundo menos una especie de tesoro, ello definía el futuro, no solo de Danzo sino también del Imperio puesto que en sus palabras estaba plasmada a última voluntad del Emperador Kizashi que había sido injustamente envenenado por el ahora Regente Imperial Danzo Shimura, la carta señalaba la muerte del difunto Emperador como un incuestionable asesinato orquestado por Danzo y su familia, si esa carta se daba a conocer entonces él obtendría el bálsamo para sus propias heridas y a la vez su camino y oportunidad para estar junto a la Emperatriz, junto a Sakura. Siendo tan obvia al sorpresa de parte del Baghatur y la incredulidad—muy evidente, por cierto—de su sobrino, Sasuke rebusco en el interior de la manga de su camisa, tendiendo el documento y dejándolo sobre el escritorio, no importaba como fuera que esa carta llegara a manos de la Emperatriz—aunque él por cierto deseaba ser quien se la entregara personalmente—sería suficiente con que ella la recibiera y supiera la verdad, pero en ese momento Sasuke tendía la carta como ofrenda de agradecimiento y buena voluntad, porque su libertad era algo que por poco había creído que no recuperaría, era su oportunidad de devolver tal hecho con ese documento que Sai recibió y leyó de inmediato, ávido por saber si tal milagro era posible.

-¿La carta de sangre?-repitió Sai, recuperándose de la primera impresión, pero dudando ampliamente de que esa posibilidad fuera cierta. -¿Cómo sabemos que es auténtica?- cuestiono, analizando el documento y que bien podía ser una falsificación.

-La carta tiene como firma la imagen de una flor de cerezo- señalo el Uchiha con la mirada antes de centrar su atención en el Baghatur que era incapaz de salir de la impresión, contrario a como si había hecho su sobrino. -La Emperatriz y el difunto Emperador compartían correspondencia bajo ese símbolo, es la prueba, Sakumo Hatake me lo contó- el nombre resulto ser una sorpresa aun mayor para los dos nobles hombres, pero todo eso era verdad y en base a ello debían armar una estrategia y pronto, -el hombre que vendieron antes que yo- añadió con máxime tranquilidad.

La verdad estaba dicha, ahora solo quedaba esperar las conclusiones.

* * *

Inicialmente había creído que salvar a Sasuke de la opresión de tener que vivir como un esclavo, algo totalmente indigno para alguien perteneciente a la noble familia de los Uchiha que si bien actualmente no tenía el merecido prestigio y posición dentro del Imperio, había gozado de anterior poder en Konoha, tristemente esos días habían terminado y ahora solo había una persona que sostuviera tamaño apellido, Sasuke, cuya ambición no era pequeña en ningún sentido y quizás tuviera éxito como Consorte Imperial, si se lo proponía, porque la Emperatriz Sakura debía tener a su lado a alguien que tuviera la cantidad necesaria de ambición e inteligencia como para poder enfrentarse a todo cuanto fuera necesario, pero la vida dentro del Palacio y la corte no era algo fácil en lo absoluto, pero nadie más que Sasuke—precisamente—tenía el conocimiento necesario para enfrentarse a ese entorno tan hostil, la oportunidad no podría haber sido más perfecta, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que gracias a él habían descubierto que la carta de sangre era real y no un milagro o leyenda como otros quizás podrían creer y allí radicaba su salvación y la de la Emperatriz. No tenía ninguna duda, pese a lo peligroso que fuera y los riesgos o consecuencias que eso trajera al enfrentarse de una u otra forma a Danzo, apoyaría a Sasuke a cualquier precio porque tal y como Orochimaru había señalado; el muchacho valía más que cualquier otro tesoro del mundo, porque extrañamente albergaba el bien y el mal en su mirada, pero por supuesto que siempre encontraría algo en su camino y temporalmente la mayor oposición ante esta creencia era su propio sobrino Sai que sentado frente a él, cara a cara ante el escritorio, continuaba insistiendo que Sasuke—ahora instalado en su propia habitación—no era de confianza.

-No estoy de acuerdo- objeto Sai, negándose a cambiar de parecer.

-Proviene de la familia Uchiha, un clan con pedigrí incuestionable y guerreros consumados, no es menos de lo que se aspira en un emperador- elogio Yamato que recordaba bien a Fugaku e Itachi, Sasuke no tenía nada en contra para ser un candidato, sino más bien todo lo contrario, -¿Cuál es el problema?- cuestiono entonces, no comprendiendo tanta oposición de parte de su sobrino que usualmente tenia mejor juicio.

-Reconozco eso, pero Itachi era dócil y cauto mientras que este sujeto es arrogante e impetuoso- comparo Sai, siendo esta la fundamental razón por la que se oponía a que Sasuke fuera el candidato que representara a Sunagakure, -esas características tal vez sean natas en un Emperador, pero pueden volverse en nuestra contra- aludió precisamente ya que esto evocaba su desconfianza, el carácter de la persona con quien estaban tratando y que bien podía volverse su enemigo en el futuro.

Lo primero que se aprendía estando en el Palacio imperial era a no subestimar a nadie si había otros interesados en el poder siempre se contaba con enemigos y cualquiera con influencias y ambiciones podía cometer la traición sin importar quien fuera, pero una persona se había distinguido a sí mismo en ese entorno, alguien que sostenía una conducta y política pacifista mediante la cual—por la menos un breve lapsus de tiempo—había sido capaz de proteger a la Emperatriz; Itachi Uchiha había sido un individuo muy contradictorio a ojos de todos, pero antes que un conspirador o ambicioso como muchos pensaban que había sido, lo que realmente había demostrado era ser un hombre paciente, cauto, inteligente, astuto y mesurado, y habiendo sido testigo personalmente de esta conducta, Sai no podía aceptar a Sasuke como aliado, si, tenía la apostura y el temple de un Emperador, pero era arrogante, ambicioso, traicionero, intrigante y vengativo, claro que se necesitaban estas características para sobrevivir en un Palacio como aquel, pero también para ser un antagonista perfecto y Sasuke tenía sobradamente ambas posibilidades a la mano. Razones para albergar dudas no le faltaban a su sobrino y eso Yamato lo sabía bien, claro que había analizado las posibilidades disponibles y Sasuke efectivamente quizás pudiera volverse un enemigo aunque fura una opción descabellada de momento, pero si no arriesgaban no ganarían nada y cualquier caso no es como si Yamato fuera a planear hacer que Sasuke fuera el siguiente Emperador, no, ese logro estaba destinado a su sobrino predilecto, pero por ahora Sasuke era un emisario más que perfecto para cumplir esa tarea…sin saberlo.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo, siempre he estado haciendo lo mejor que puedo en mi posición, pero aun así siempre he fallado- admitió Yamato, dando a conocer sus ideales sobre esta batalla ideológica que se libraba dentro y fuera del Palacio Imperial. -Esta quizás sea mi última oportunidad y estoy dispuesto a poner mi fe en Sasuke para sobrevivir- admitió sabiendo que quizás fuera un gran riesgo, pero uno que estaba más que dispuesto a correr porque ese muchacho tenía una gran ventaja que nadie más tenia; la Emperatriz tenia sentimientos por él y solo Kami sabía lo que el amor podía hacer entre dos personas. -Lo entrenare en todo cuanto haga falta; protocolo, conducta, batalla, filosofía, teología…si cambias de idea, házmelo saber, sobrino- determino, levantándose de su escritorio.

Golpeándole familiarmente el hombro a su sobrino, Yamato hizo abandono de la habitación, ya era tare y necesitaba dormir, a partir de mañana centraría toda su atención, esfuerzos y recursos en Sasuke, a partir de mañana iniciaba una labor muy importante, preparar al Consorte Imperial…

* * *

El Palacio Imperial había visto días de tristeza, añoranza y júbilo por doquier, ahora que existía una princesa heredera todos podían decirse felices con la pequeña Naori que era atendida, consentida y mimada con esmero, especialmente por la Emperatriz que pocas veces la dejaba sola, haciendo evidente su sentir como madre que era y que nadie se atrevía a rebatir, menos el Regente que cumplía cualquiera de sus caprichos de índole maternal con tal de tener permanente autoridad sobre la política, ignorándola o desplazándola de la escena pública, pero solo de momento, porque estos días de gloria para el Regente y su familia comenzarían a llegar a su fin. Pero si bien muchos habían soportado los momentos de tristeza con valor y entereza, ahora muchas de las doncellas y manos derecha de la Emperatriz como lo era Kurenai Yuhi, eran presas de las lágrimas mientras la Emperatriz Viuda Tsunade descendía del carruaje debidamente engalardonada en un kimono azul bordado en oro con un elegante tocado de oro y joyas a juego adornando su cabello dorado y su largo cuello, claro que esto era temporalmente una peluca por lo que había tenido que someterse durante su exilio en el templo Nakano, pero Tsunade consideraba que esta pérdida era nada, su cabello volvería a crecer, pero de momento lo único que quería era volver a ver a su hija, pero sus amigos y aliados era igualmente importantes para ella por lo que e inmediato y apenas los vio sintió como una necesidad tener que sonreírles tanto a Kurenai como a Kakashi que—como todos los demás presentes—la hubieron reverenciado con inmenso respeto y cariño, infinitamente felices de tener la oportunidad de verla tras tanta espera.

-Emperatriz Viuda- reverencio Kakashi, inmensamente feliz porque la ausencia de aquella mujer tan excelente hubiera llegado a su fin, después de todo ni el Palacio ni la corte había sido lo mismo en su ausencia, -felicidades por su regreso al Palacio Imperial- elogio, sonriendo amablemente a aquella mujer que más que su Emperatriz Viuda, también era su amiga y viceversa.

-Gracias, Kakashi, se lo duro que has trabajado durante todo este tiempo- sonrió Tsunade, controlándose en demasía para no explotar en llanto por la nostalgia y añoranza que todo lo visto el traía. Kakashi había tratado ciertos asuntos de vital importancia con respecto al orden de la corte y había espiado a Danzo Shimura y su familia, por lo que confiaba poder preparar una contraofensiva, gracias a él. -¿Dónde está la Emperatriz?- consulto, no deseando nada más que abrazar a su hija otra vez.

-Está esperándola en sus aposentos, junto a la Princesa Naori- dio a conocer el Hatake, dispuesto a guiarla.

De forma inmediata y siguiendo a Kakashi, Tsunade se vio siendo conducida por los pasillos de ese Palacio que por mucho tiempo solo le había parecido un recuerdo pero que ahora se volvía nuevamente su realidad mientas los sirvientes y doncellas la reverenciaban a su paso, algunos sonriéndole y otros luciendo indiferentes, estaba por demás decir que estos últimos debían de servir al Emperador Neji con total seguridad. Luego de lo que le pareció una espera inmensa e insostenible, Tsunade ingreso en la habitación en cuanto las puertas le hubieron sido abiertas, manteniendo la frente en alto y sintiéndose próximas a las lágrimas en cuanto volvió a ver a su hija. La última vez había despedido a una niña que transitaba para volverse una madre, con la preocupación e inquietud impresos en su mirada y gestos, pero ahora Tsunade hubo de reconocer el asombro, nostalgia y alegría entremezclada que sentía al ver a esa niña pero solo en gestos nimios, puesto que ante ella tenía a una mujer, una autentica Emperatriz que enfundada en un elegante kimono de seda índigo claro—por sobre un sencillo kimono inferior blanco de escote cuadrado, mangas acampanadas y falda amplia—bordado en hilo de plata que replicaba flores de cerezo, ceñido a su esbelta figura por un fajín a juego, exhibía su larga melena rosada cual cascada tras su espalda, adornada por un tocado de oro ribeteado en diamantes y a juego con unos larguísimos pendientes de oro y diamantes en forma de lagrima. Sonriendo radiantemente, como no había en mucho tiempo y recordando sus pasados días como princesa heredera, Sakura sostuvo el dobladillo de su kimono, reverenciando a su madre, que la hubo sorprendido con un cálido y muy afectuoso abrazo, reconfortándola con todo el amor que había extrañado sentir y que nadie le había demostrado en su ausencia, ahora y junto a su madre sentía que volvía a tener todas las fuerzas que otros se habían empeñado en quitarlo, ahora junto a sus madre volvía a ser la Emperatriz, volvía a recobrar las fuerza.

-Hija… desee tanto estar contigo durante todo este tiempo- sollozo Tsunade, sin atreverse a romper el abrazo, acariciando la espalda y el largo cabello de hija ferrando al igual que ella a ese abrazo le hacía sentir lo sola que se había sentido sin ella. -Pero ahora estoy aquí y no volveré a permitir que nos separen., comenzaremos de nuevo y les haremos pagar a todos quienes se metieron en nuestro camino- prometió, rompiendo lentamente el abrazo, lo suficiente como para ver a sus hija a los ojos, acunando su rostro y besándole la mejilla.

No eran palabras vacías lo que Tsunade estaba pronunciando, era un juramento tanto para ella misma como para su hija, porque el tiempo que habían pasado separadas había sido un infierno innecesario, un infierno que sus enemigos pagarían con sangre, esta vez ella no volvería a salir del Palacio, quienes lo harina serían sus enemigos pero en calidad de cadáver, había llegado el momento de la venganza, una que cercenaría las cabezas de todos los traidores.

* * *

La habitación en que esta resultaba inmensamente cómoda para Sasuke, que tumbado sobre la cama, pensó en dormirse, haber dormido sobre el suelo por unas cuantas semanas no había sido precisamente idílico aunque la paja le hubiera impedido sentir frió, pero esa cama…Kami, no había nada mejor que poder dormir bajo techo en un lugar como aquel en una cama tan cómoda y cálida, pero no podía dormirse, por lo menos no aun y se lo recordó al sentarse sobre el colchón, apoyando el mentón en la palma de su mano, sabía que se venían momentos realmente difíciles de cara al futuro, el Baghatur ya había hablado con él aceptando presentarlo como candidato a Consorte Imperial, si quería triunfar tendría que poner su mente e intelecto en todo ese juego, no podía perder ni fallar y afortunadamente gozaba con la cercanía que poseía con la Emperatriz, esperaba que su ausencia no hubiera hecho que ella lo olvidara porque ahora que ya no tenía ningún grado de culpa por el que negarse y con el rey de Konoha totalmente fuera del camino, sabía que esos sentimientos, antes prohibidos para él, ahora podían ser vividos y no deseaba nada más que ser dueño del corazón de esa hermosa mujer. Salió de estos pensamientos al ver las puertas abrirse, levantándose de inmediato, pensando que quizás se tratara del Baghatur, pero no era así, se trataba de su sobrino Sai que apenas sintió las puertas cerrarse se dedicó a observarlo y analizaren silencio durante unos instantes que a Sasuke se le hicieron aburridos y eternos, ni siquiera sabía o entendía porque Sai parecía tener algo contra él pero no le interesaba averiguarlo, eso no era en lo absoluto algo importante o interesante para él, de hecho, todo lo contrario.

-Desiste de querer ser un Consorte- advirtió Sai, dando pro terminado su silencio.

-No tengo porque desistir- protesto Sasuke mecánicamente, encogiéndose de hombros, teniendo sin cuidado la opinión del sobrino del Baghatur. -Y, en cualquier caso, ¿Qué motivo tiene para objetar la decisión del gobernador?- inquirió, curioso por perder a un posible enemigo o lastre en su camino

-Tú no eres de los nuestros, no puedo poner nuestro futuro en tus manos- señalo Sai, observándolo de forma continuamente despectiva, pero nada de eso pareció hacer flaquear al Uchiha.

-Hicieron algo inolvidable por mí, nunca pensaría en traicionarlos- discutió el Uchiha, sin sentirse ofendido, pero si curioso sobre porque existía esa posibilidad, especialmente teniendo en cuenta lo que habían hecho por él, lo que menos tenía pensado era traicionarlos.

-Tal vez tu no, pero el tiempo quizás sí- divago Sai, no quitándole autenticidad a las emociones que realmente evidenciaba en ese momento, como lo era la sinceridad. -Las personas en el Palacio Imperial siempre han de vivir al borde de la muerte, cuando llegue el momento nos traicionaras, todos siempre hacen lo que dicen que no harán, así funciona el mundo- vaticino, porque el mismo había aprendido esa lección, justo como la Emperatriz y tantas otras personas; la traición siempre estaba latente porque eso decidía tanto la vida como la muerte, no era un juego.

-Si le temiera a la muerte, pensaría en recurrir a la traición- reconoció Sasuke, pero en ningún momento dando a saber si le temía a la muerte o no. -Vi como asesinaban a mis padres, y tolere la muerte de mi hermano, Izumi y lady Chiyo, no le temo a nada salvo a fracasar en mi venganza- por ahora esa respuesta debía de ser suficiente, así lo pensaba él.

Claro que, tal vez, algún día tuviera que comerse sus propias palabras, tal vez algún día hiciera lo impensable, incluso pudiera convertirse en un monstruo o solo Kami sabía que pasaría con su vida, pero ese futuro seria analizado en su momento, porque ahora tenía muy claro lo que quería y pensaba hacer y nada ni nadie lo haría cambiar de parecer; no renunciaría.

* * *

El tiempo era una medida vana y mundana, mediante ella podía considerarse que era correcto y que era un error, y hasta la fecha subestimara Sasuke Uchiha había sido un error, en solo días había superado ampliamente las expectativas que se habían cernido sobre él de manos del Baghatur, había probado ser capaz de actuar, hablar y moverse como lo haría cualquier Emperador puesto que como escolta Imperial que había sido había aprendido a emplear el protocolo sin ningún tipo de macula como tal, pero entonces—cuando había aprendido de la vida de la corte y el protocolo—había sido ampliamente joven, arrogante—más que ahora—e impaciente, pero de manos y enseñanzas de Sakumo Hatake había prendido que no debía olvidar que la primera labor a ejercer era aprender y aceptar todo como una enseñanza y que cualquier problema en su camino no sería solo un obstáculo sino también una invitación a su intelecto y a buscar una solución ventajosa y adecuada. Pero ser un Emperador era más que pedigrí, era más que intelecto, formalismo y protocolo…otros de los candidatos a consortes no contaban con la misma formación que el, quizás ni siquiera habían sostenido su espada, pero indicándoles con la mirada los dos compañeros de entrenamiento que parecían necesitar el liento, que podían descansar, Sasuke observo su reflejo en la hoja de su espada, apartándose el flequillo de la frente con un bufido. El arte de la espada, la cacería, arquería, equitación…su hermano le había enseñado todo o necesario en vida, todo como para poder estar junto a la Emperatriz y ser no solo su compañero, no solo su mayor aliado sino también su sombra y su guardián. De pie y en silencio en una de las esquinas del patio de entrenamiento que había en el jardín, Sai observo con satisfacción la maestría del Uchiha en batalla, algo que pocos hombres de origen noble tenían el placer de poder conocer, eso lo hacía diferente como tantas otras de sus características, pero no invencible.

-¿Te sientes asombrado?- afirmo Yamato, apareciendo tras su sobrino que volteo a verlo, pero sin exteriorizar ningún grado de sorpresa. -..Protocolo, política, historia, arquería, espada...no importa lo que sea, no hay nada que él no pueda dominar- admiro, centrando su atención en Sasuke, más que satisfecho con su desempeño. -Tiene talento, pero de no ser por su perseverancia no sería nada, tienes que admitirlo- aludió, esperando que Sai admitiera que su oposición estaba totalmente equivocada.

Desde el principio Sasuke había demostrado ser más de lo que era, su atractivo exterior ya era algo que llamaba la atención, haciéndolo lucir como el noble de sangre que era, claro que a ojos del pedigrí cortesano su presencia no sería gran cosa en el Palacio, pero su voluntad lo era todo sin importar que el enfoque que le daba a todo era en pro de su venganza y esto era algo muy peligroso, pero ese muchacho no parecía tener la más mínima intención de dejarse cegar o envenenar por el odio, más bien quería efectuar su venganza como un medio de obtener justicia y en ese caso merecía ser alabado por su incasable voluntad que lo hacían perfeccionarse en todo, en realidad ni siquiera necesitaba realmente practicar con la espada como había estado haciendo hacia solo unos momentos atrás, solo lo hacía para perfeccionarse a sí mismo y tener esta ideología autodidacta era algo que pocos tenían, significaba aprender a sobrevivir por su cuenta, una característica que ningún Emperador u Consorte habían tenido, hasta la fecha, solo él. Claro que estaba sorprendido de que en tan solo una semana el Uchiha se revelara como u prodigio, pero no pensaba al admitirlo porque no compartía totalmente la creencia de su tío, claro que Sasuke era capaz de luchar batallas y sobrevivir solo, manejaba el protocolo y cualquier arte o situación que le fuera puesta delante, pero para ser invencible como el Uchiha aprecia ambicionar ser…faltaba un largo camino, no dominaba por completo las intrigas, no como el propio Sai si y que, alejándose de su tío y dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba el Uchiha, permitiendo que sus contendientes recuperaran el aliento, no tuvo ningún problema en manifestar su opinión.

-Los candidatos que participarán en esta selección provienen de las familias más distinguidas de Japón- cito Sai, llamando como siempre la atención del Uchiha por lo que estaba oculto entre ellas. -Eres un guerrero nato, pero eso no basta, ríndete- aconsejo, procediendo a retirarse de inmediato.

Sonriendo ladina y secamente, con aparente o exterior sarcasmo, Sasuke no tomo estas palabras como una crítica sino más bien un aporte, si quería vencer tenía que estar preparado para todo, incluso para aquello que se figurara impensable; aún tenía mucho que hacer.

* * *

 **PD:** saludos, mis queridos lectores, tarde pero cumplo con lo prometido, reiterando que actualizare el fic " **Lady Sakura: Flor de Cerezo** " este fin de semana y " **El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura** " durante la próxima semana, ya hice el guion completo **-diálogos y detalles menores-** de la futura adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de **James Cameron** que tengo planeada hacer en tanto cuente con su aprobación, por supuesto :3 como siempre la actualización esta dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (que siempre esta cerca y a quien dedico y dedicare todas mis historias, y a quien extraño últimamente ya que no he sabido de ella, esperando de todo corazón que se encuentre bien) a **Adrit126** (disculpándome nuevamente por la demora, pero esperando haber satisfecho sus expectativas) :3 y a todos aquellos que sigan cualquier otro de mis fics :3 les recuerdo que además de los fic ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar mas adelante en el futuro: " **El Siglo Magnifico: El Sultan y La Sultana** " (siguiendo el final que haré para el fic de " **El Siglo Magnifico; La Sultana Sakura** " e inspirado en la serie " **Medcezir** "), " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película **"Avatar" de James Cameron** cuya secuela comenzó su rodaje, y cuyo guion ya he terminado), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**", que prometo actualizar cuando tenga tiempo) " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer) " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutuski en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), por no hablar de las películas del **universo de "el Conjuro"** y **que prometo iniciar durante y a lo largo de este año** :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.


	14. Chapter 13

**-** La historia no me pertenece en lo absoluto sino que es una ligera adaptación del dorama coreano " **Empress Ki** " protagonizado por **Ha Ji Won** ( **Emperatriz Ki Nyang** ), **Ji Chang Wook** ( **Emperador Huizong** ) y **Ju Jin Mo** como ( **Rey Wang Yoo** _)._ Los personajes pertenecen completamente a Masashi Kishimoto más su distribución y/o utlización es de mi entera responsabilidad para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 13

No estaba para nada de acuerdo con las creencias de su tío Yamato, es decir; si, el Uchiha era muy inteligente, más que la mayoría de las personas y eso matizado a su inderrotable voluntad era como la pólvora a punto de estallar, impredecible, temperamental, agreste. Para sus enemigos sería una condena única, pero ¿Para ellos? Hoy el Uchiha era un aliado, les debía eso, ¿Pero por cuanto tiempo lo seria? Como nobles de ese poderoso Imperio, ya deberían saber sobradamente que las lealtades podían comprarse con abismal facilidad, si la ocasión lo ameritaba y existían cargos políticos envidiables a los que aspirar. A esa hora de la noche lo único que quería hacer era tomar un libro de la biblioteca de aquel palacio propiedad de su tío y junto al cual residía, y alejar su ente de aquellas ideas tan turbulentas. Y solo una lectura calma y amena se lo permitiría. En esa área del Palacio no había guardias, no había necesidad alguna, por lo que abriendo las puertas por su cuenta, de inmediato Sai supuso que se encontraría a solas como de costumbre, pero no era así. Enormes estantes repletos de miles de libros, mapas y documentos ocupaban gran parte de la habitación, al igual que una larga mesa de caoba que en esta oportunidad estaba ocupada por pilas de libros prominentes, apilados ordenadamente entre sí, alrededor de Sasuke que sentado a la mesa, ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de su aparición. Analizando superficialmente los libros con la mirada, Sai reparo en que todos abarcaban el contexto de la guerra y la estrategia en combate; por lo visto el Uchiha se estaba tomando su futuro papel como Consorte Imperial muy enserio.

-¿De qué te sirve esa clase de libros?- critico Sai sin dejarse impresionar, aparentemente.

-Cuando estuve en el Palacio Imperial, aprendí que las luchas políticas al interior de los muros no son tan diferentes de las luchas normales en un campo de batalla- obvio el Uchiha, alzando la vista de su lectura. -Teóricamente se ha de levantar un ejército teniendo al mismo tiempo espías, para utilizar la fuerza del enemigo y vencerlos- aquellas eran dos de las mejores estrategias a emplear militarmente, pero él seguía sin saber cuál le sería útil en el futuro, era algo incierto a decir verdad. -Ninguna de las dos posibilidades es mejor ni peor; entonces, ¿Cómo saber que hacer verdaderamente?- inquirió ya que él era quien carecía de experiencia después de todo.

-En el campo de batalla, levantar un ejército es mejor- reconoció Sai tanto para si como para el Uchiha, -pero eso requiere tanto tiempo como apoyo financiero- aclaro, podía se runa buena estrategia, ciertamente, más u buen estratega comprendía los errores y aprendía de ellos.

-Si sabes que tengo razón, ¿Por qué te opones?, ¿Es que el sobrino del gobernador haría todo mejor que yo?- indago Sasuke, cambiando de tema descaradamente. Tenía solo dos metas; ser Emperador a cualquier precio y ser el único en el corazón de la Emperatriz y desde luego que no quería competencia en ninguna de estas dos contiendas, nadie podía meterse en su camino. -Viví en ese Palacio por meses, sé que voy a un nido de víboras, no camino a tientas como otros quizás lo harían- no es como si quisiera vanagloriarse, pero se había herido las manos desde na ad temprana al aprender a usar una espada, algo que quizás ninguno de los otros candidatos hubieran hecho en sus acomodadas vidas.

Su difunto hermano Itachi le había enseñado a no ser tan arrogante, a aprender discernir lo importante de las nimiedades, porque de no hacerlo acabaría perdiendo la vida debido a complots. Sabía que enorgullecerse no tendría ningún propósito más que enaltecer su orgullo, más contrariamente a como había hecho antes, esta vez no claudicaría ni volvería a cometer los mismos errores que inconscientemente habían fraguado su caída hasta ese punto. La próxima vez que estuviera en el Palacio Imperial, con total seguridad recuperaría todo el tiempo perdido que inconscientemente había desperdiciado lejos de la Emperatriz. No era para nada afín al Uchiha, lo había declarado desde el primer momento, pero aun así es que Sai se detuvo unos instantes a meditar estas palabras. Su primo era audaz, valiente, y poseía el intelecto y la sagacidad que cualquier Emperador precisaba tener, podía ser implacable bajo su exterior de joven galante, y valeroso, de hecho Sai se aventuraba a decir que el único capaz de hacerle competencia en encanto era el propio Uchiha, pero por supuesto que no pensaba decirlo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sasuke quizás tuviera una oportunidad sin precedentes para llegar lejos, él sabía cómo ganar el corazón de la Emperatriz y ciertamente contaba con determinados contactos en el Palacio, no iría a tientas como el resto, sobreviviría. Emitiendo un suspiro, Sai hubo de admitir, al menos mentalmente, que si bien no estaba del lado del Uchiha, era consciente de que este tenía las ideas correctas, merecía recibir algo de ayuda después de todo, y mejor aún si eso los ayudaba a ellos.

-Se necesitan aliados que conformen un ejército, pero estando en el Palacio Imperial yo puedo atacar desde adentro- recordó Sasuke con esa arrogancia tan característica remarcando sus palabras. No había mentido, les debía lealtad por haberlo salvado de un destino aún más incierto y planeaba ayudarlos y a sí mismo, no le importaba si Sai le creía o no, pero lo haría. No pido confianza, solo que no preste más objeciones, porque eso de nada me sirve. O ganamos o perdemos, es así de simple.

Guardando silencio sepulcral, Sai se marchó como si nunca hubieran sostenido conversación alguna, cerrando las puertas tras de sí. Si a Sasuke le resultó extraño o confuso, no lo manifestó siquiera e sus expresiones, volviendo a concentrarse en la lectura que había postergado. Fuera de la habitación, Sai medito mejor las palabras que acaba de oír: esos ojos…no podía ver las intenciones que el Uchiha guardaba, tenía el encanto de un ángel matizado con la oscuridad de un demonio.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? Una hora, tal vez más, tal vez menos, lo único que Sasuke supo es que las puertas de la biblioteca volvieron a abrirse, más igual que antes el Uchiha no levanto la vista de su lectura, o por lo menos no hasta que sintió movimiento próximo a él. Un libro acababa de ser puesto sobre la mesa, delante de él, que no reparo ni siquiera en el título, frunciendo el ceño con confusión, alzando la vista hacia Sai que-de pie junto a la mesa-se mostraba tan imperturbable como de costumbre. No entendía a que venía ese gesto de su parte, se suponía que se despreciaban en silencio como hacían la mayoría de las mujeres, y porque la situación así lo ameritaba. No cambiaba de opinión en lo más mínimo, a su entender Sasuke continuaba siendo tanto un aliado como un enemigo, no podía definir con exactitud hacia que extremo se inclinaba más puesto que su indiferencia impedía analizar con libertad sus creencias e ideales, pero si de algo estaba aseguro era que si lo iban a tener como aliado en el Palacio Imperial, debía prepararse adecuadamente para cumplir con su papel. Dejando el libro que estaba leyendo, sobre la mesa, el Uchiha tomo el que Sai acaba de entregarle, ¿la razón? No alcanzaba a entenderla y resulto más que obvio para Sai que disfruto de ese silencio. En el fondo y al igual que la Emperatriz, Sasuke no dejaba de ser un adolescente, ciertamente seria mayor de edad en cuestión de meses, pero la experiencia de aprender a sobrevivir lo habían hecho madurar aún más.

-Necesitas leer este libro, primero comprende la razón por la que te lo entrego- espeto Sai sin contemplaciones de por medio.

Dicho esto y como si nada, Sai hizo lo mismo que momentos atrás, retirándose y desconcertando todavía más al Uchiha que no comprendía su comportamiento ni quería hacerlo, en su lugar releyó el título del libro; _Taiheiki_ , antes de abrirlo en la primera página y comenzar a leerlo.

* * *

El tiempo pareció volar a una enorme velocidad para Sai que la tarde del día siguiente se hubo encontrado en silencio, buscando entre los altos estantes de la biblioteca del Palacio, en sus brazos sostenía los libros que llamaban más su atención; tanto aquellos que no había leído como aquellos que eran sus favoritos…al igual que los que pensaba recomendarle al Uchiha. Un Emperador llegaba lejos, no solo por su atractivo físico—que por cierto debía ser obligado en estas circunstancias—sino también por su inteligencia. Quizás fuera cruel de afirmar pero el mundo estaba dirigido en la luz, por hombres, y las mujeres gobernaban en las sombras ya que sus sociedad no les daba el protagonismo que quizás merecían, porque pertenecían a un sistema tradicional que les imponía un modo de vivir. Hoy en día eso había cambiado en parte, la Emperatriz Sakura era la primera mujer en regir el Imperio y sus vastos territorios como nunca había sucedido antes, aquello cambiaba todo el paradigma en que ahora los hombres pasaban a ser—por más yermo que sonase—medios de entretenimiento conceptual, los encargados de procrear a la futura heredera o futuro heredero del Imperio y que habría de ser Emperatriz o Emperador. Era curioso el modo en que el mundo cambiaba en un lapsus tan corto de tiempo. Haciendo eco en sus pensamiento, Sai sintió las puertas de la biblioteca abrirse justo cuando se dirigía hacia la mesa, dejando los libros sobre esta y alzando la mirada al Uchiha que deteniéndose frente él, dejo el libro que le había entregado la noche anterior sobre la mesa.

-Lo terminaste- pregunto, entre líneas, el sobrino el Baghatur.

-Sí- afirmó el Uchiha.

-No es necesario que me expliques sus principios o tus puntos de vista, solo responde mi pregunta- aclaro Sai antes de formular cualquier cuestionamiento. -¿De qué trata este libro?

-Explica el método para enseñarnos a leer el corazón de las personas- obvio Sasuke con simplicidad.

Las razones para conspirar, los fundamentos de la ambición así como el valor de los incentivos, eso es lo que le había permitido comprender mejormente el libro, aunque no eran temas a los que fuera ajeno, haber pasado meses en el Palacio Imperial le había enseñado que cualquiera con poder era capaz de cometer traición, donde y cuando fuera, incluso él podía hacerlo llegadas las circunstancias propicias. No era su intención cometer algo así, jamás la había sido, pero no se podía permanecer inocente para siempre en un ambiente como ese. Inevitablemente llegaría el día en que sería capaz de cometer atrocidades inimaginables por sus padres y hermanos, al menos lo consolaba saber que no habían vivido para verlo, de otro modo se moriría de vergüenza. Decirse sorprendido era una nimiedad, habitualmente un libro como el que le había entregado a Sasuke era difícil de comprender, su contenido era pesado y sus enseñanzas se tergiversaban entre sí, razón por la que se necesitaba releerlo una vez más, o tomarlo con lentitud, pero en menos de veinticuatro horas era testigo de cómo el Uchiha superaba ampliamente a la mayoría de la gente. Su tío Yamato le había advertido que subestimar a un Uchiha era tal vez el mayor error que se podía cometer, no eran como la mayoría de la gente, una voluntad feroz ardía en ellos hasta el final de sus vidas, puede que incluso traspasando aquello y aunque Sai no estuviera dispuesto admitirlo…debía reconocer que estaba asombrado con Sasuke. Descendiendo la mirada hacia los libros que había dejado sobre la mesa, Sai le tendió el siguiente a leer.

-El siguiente será las _Analectas de Confucio_ \- dicho esto, Sai deposito el libro en las manos del Uchiha que emitió un vago asentimiento como única respuesta, procediendo a retirarse.

* * *

La cultura, la educación o algo tan simplista como saber leer o escribir eran aditamentos personales con los que no muchas personas contaban, siquiera hablar idiomas extranjeros eran características por demás privilegiadas aunque no loables en el Imperio cuya distancia de Europa y Occidente los hacia un mundo aparte, un territorio que nada tenía que imitar o envidiar al resto de los soberanos del mundo. Tal vez fuera esto último lo que había precisado que la tradiciones se sostuvieran, de ahí el hecho de que la manera de vestir significara el nivel jerárquico a ocupar. Él en lo personal había perdido la cuenta de cuantas piezas nuevas habían sido añadidas a su guardarropa, no es precisase tanto diariamente, más en palabras del Baghatur, era imprescindible que contase con cada aspecto visual conque posicionar su autoridad una vez estuviera en el Palacio, eso que por tradición en ocasiones tendría que cambiarse de ropa de dos a cuanto veces al día…al menos eso le había advertido el Baghatur. Los guardias fuera de la habitación del sobrino del Baghatur le permitieron pasar sin cuestionar en lo absoluto porque estaba allí. Como si hubiera predicho sus acciones, Sai se giró hacia las puertas que acababan de abrirse, nuevamente y en menos de veinticuatro horas es que el Uchiha acaba un libro que a la mayoría de las personas—incluido él—les tomaría de tres días a una semana con el fin de comprender su contenido exacto. Escuchando las puertas cerrarse tras de sí, Sai recibió de manos del Uchiha el libro como ya había recibido otro el día anterior.

-¿Cuál es la enseñanza?- volvió a preguntar Sai, igual de calmado.

-Un método para leer el corazón de las personas- respondió el Uchiha nuevamente, percibiendo el sutil gesto de sorpresa e las facciones del sobrino del Baghatur. -¿Estoy equivocado?- inquirió con fingida inocencia, sonriendo ladinamente.

Esbozando una sonrisa casi imperceptible, Sai respondió con silencio; se había equivocado al subestimar al Uchiha y creer que necesitaba un poco de ayuda, era más que obvio que se bastaba solo para lidiar con lo que fuera.

* * *

Mentir significaba muchas cosas, significaba no decir la verdad, también implicaba ocultar información, fuera cual fuera la causa, y del mismo modo las mentiras se clasificaban entre benignas y crueles; benignas eran aquellas que se decían por un bien mayor, por la salvación de otra persona o para evitar emociones que afectaría a alguien…las crueles por otro lado eran aquellas que se emitían con descaro, con el único fin de herir a otros, con el único fin de generar displicencia y desdén. Yamato no sabía cómo calificar lo que él había decidido hacer; Pein había venido a verlo hacia menos de una hora, si, y él no se lo había dicho a Sasuke por dos razones, la primera porque no quería que perdiera el autocontrol que sostenía ante la pasividad de su palacio, y la segunda porque si ambos se encontraban se desataría una tormenta inimaginable. Pein era la única persona que podía alterar a Sasuke y viceversa, su relación era tan caótica y estaba tan llena de odio que siquiera pensaren que se encontraran juntos bajo el mismo techo…Kami, era impensable imaginar aquello sin pensar en que alguno de los dos muriera en el proceso. Según Pein había dicho, estaría ausente de la capital hasta el día de la selección de Consortes Imperiales, designado por su padre el Regente Danzo Shimura como diplomático y embajador en la corte del rey de Konoha, garantizando que—temporalmente—se tomasen las decisiones pertinentes. Era mejor que Sasuke no supiera nada de eso, por ahora, así su triunfo sería más satisfactorio, porque Yamato estaba más que seguro que ganaría, era el único que estaba tan cerca del corazón de la Emperatriz como para lograrlo.

-Pein siempre ha querido matar a Sasuke, eso me dio a entender él- comento Yamato tras un prolongado silencio. -Él y Nagato fueron enviados diplomáticamente a Konoha por el Regente- aludió bebiendo tranquilamente de su té y recibiendo silencio como respuesta, -cuando Pein regrese Sasuke ya será consorte- afirmo, seguro de tal victoria.

-Estás muy seguro, tío- menciono Sai, finalizando su silencio y objetando como de costumbre con respecto al Uchiha.

-Tengo ojos, Sai- el Baghatur contuvo una sutil carcajada, al fin y al cabo era él quien gozaba de amplia experiencia de la cual apoyarse, Sai en parte seguía siendo un niño. -A Danzo no le hará gracia que él sea nuestro candidato- obvio únicamente, ya que si bien mantener la presencia de Sasuke como un secreto acabaría teniendo sus consecuencias, necesarias pero consecuencias.

-¿Has pensado en las consecuencias?- se mofo Sai con sarcasmo, sin poder evitarlo.

-Yo también cuento con mis propias armas, no hay necesidad de preocuparse- sosegó Yamato. Su sobrino la mayoría de las veces se comportaba como un adulto, había madurado a una edad temprana, pero por momentos insistía en llevarle la contraria porque su juventud le otorgaba arrogancia, más Yamato sabia sobradamente que en este caso estaba equivocado. -Sai, no hay nada en este mundo que pueda obtenerse fácilmente, entre más quieras obtener, mayor valentía debes tener y ha llegado el momento de armarnos de valentía- habían guardado silencio por demasiado tiempo, reservándose a velar por la vida de la Emperatriz, pero sin poder ayudarla realmente, ahora mediante la presencia de Sasuke en el Palacio, podrían hacerlo. -Si tenemos miedo no lograremos nada- recordó a modo de enseñanza.

-Sí, tío- acato Sai, aceptando sus palabras.

La Temeridad era una virtud importante para sobrevivir; no por tener miedo significaba que no fueran más audaces, de hecho era al contrario, aquellos que tenían miedo se fortalecían con mayor rapidez al dejar atrás sus temores, superándolos, se volvían más intocables. Sabían que la excesiva temeridad también era un error, después de todo eran humanos y erraban, y como tal sabía que alguna derrota o afrenta habrían de sufrir en el proceso de esta lucha, pero—y aceptándolo finalmente—tanto Sai como Yamato hubieron concordado en que apoyarían a Sasuke incondicionalmente, porque no había una sola persona dentro de ese Imperio, que hubiera resistido tanto y vivido para contarlo.

La flameante voluntad del Uchiha sería su escudo.

* * *

El tiempo había pasado con agotadora lentitud para ellas, había visto horas convertirse en días y días en semanas. No tenía mucho que hacer decir verdad, solo cuidar de su hija y estampar su sello en los documentos que el infame Regente le presentaba diariamente. Lo cierto es que estaba resignada, con Naruto en Konoha y Sasuke lejos para siempre…solo le quedaba compartir su vida con Neji, incluso había aprendido a ser cordial con él, pero no lo amaba ni lo amaría jamás, solo tenía una única razón por la que luchar y esperar la ocasión de oponerse a Danzo; su hija. En silencio e intentando no sofocar su mente, se observó frente al espejo, terminando de cerrar el fajín borgoña bordado en oro que cerraba el kimono a su cuerpo. Hoy habrían de reunirse todos los presuntos candidatos a Consortes Imperiales y los vería cuando le rindieran respeto, por lo que desde luego no podía deslucir en tamaña ocasión. Un sencillo kimono de chiffon y seda roja cubría su figura, de recatado aunque bajo escote cuadrado, con mangas campanadas y caída holgada bajo el vientre; por sobre este una capa superior hecha finamente de seda roja bordada en oro para replicar flores de cerezo y hojas, con alto cuello en V que se erraba a la mitad del busto, marcadas hombreas, mangas acampanadas con un margen borgoña en los extremos—así como en el dobladillo—y que hacían juego con el fajín. Su largo cabello rosado elegantemente peinado en alto, y adornado por un tocado de oro que exponía su largo cuello. Cerró los ojos por un instante, pidiendo paciencia en cuanto escucho las puertas abrirse; solo Danzo Shimura entraba sin pedir autorización.

-Regente- saludo Sakura, inclinando la cabeza con fingido respeto.

-Luce radiante, Majestad- elogio Danzo sinceramente.

-Me alegra que le parezca apropiado- sonrió la Haruno, apretándose fuertemente las manos bajo las mangas del kimono. -Como le prometí, dejare todo en manos de la Emperatriz Viuda y el Emperador- garantizo, reservándose a actuar como testigo, ella decidiría al final, pero eso era otra historia.

-Pero ha de manifestar su opinión- objeto el Regente, conociendo bien a la Emperatriz Viuda Tsunade y las intrigas que podría haber sembrado desde su regreso al Palacio.

-Solo si usted quiere que lo haga- consintió Sakura con una amigable sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Sabía muy bien que el regreso de su madre había generado muchos cotilleos y rumores, pero no le importaba, ¿Danzo quería que continuase fingiéndose sumisa, tonta y callada? Pues le daría el gusto, por ahora. Los consortes que habrían de ser seleccionados—no solo por ella sino también por su madre y Neji—obedecerían a fines políticos, todos tendrían ambición de compartir la cama con ella y obtener poder en el proceso…tenía la esperanza de conseguir encontrar a algún aliado, pero cuanto más lo pensaba más se decepcionaba. Era mejor que no creyese tanto en fantasías. Danzo debía reconocer que estaba conforme con estas respuestas, desde que la joven Emperatriz se había convertido en madre, había sentado cabeza como él tanto había deseado que hiciera, no se oponía a su voluntad, le consultaba todo antes de tomar cualquier decisión y relucía en la corte con su belleza. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba de ella y de cualquier futura Emperatriz o Emperador. Las cosas entre su hijo y la Emperatriz habían mejorado considerablemente, su trato en público y en privado era el de cualquier pareja Imperial; por fin y después de tanta espera obtenía los frutos que tanto había anhelado, el imperio entero y el poder con que tanto había fantaseado ahora era solo suyo. Como no había sucedido anteriormente, llamaron a las puertas con una educada serie de repiqueteos ante los que la Emperatriz se acercó a su mesa de noche, tomando la campanilla y agitándolo como respuesta, permitiéndole a Ino ingresar, cargando entre sus brazos a la pequeña princesita.

-Majestad- reverencio Ino, cabizbaja, tendiéndole la bebé a la Emperatriz.

-Naori, pequeña- cargando a su pequeña, Sakura la estrecho protectoramente en sus brazos.

-¿Crece fuerte y sana?- se interesó genuinamente el Regente, al fin y al cabo era su nieta.

-No sería de otra forma- contesto la Emperatriz con una luminosa sonrisa.

Acunando a su pequeña ne sus brazos y besándole la frente, Sakura se quedó absorta por un instante; esa niña era su mayor alegría en el mundo, tal vez no fuera su hija realmente, no había nacido de ella, pero la criaba con el mismo amor que cualquier madre sentiría por quien había surgido de su propia sangre, y como tal la protegería a cualquier costo. Con una sonrisa, Sakura le tendió su pequeña hija al Regente, era sabido por todos que tanto el Emperador como Danzo eran particularmente permisivos co esa pequeña, estaban dispuestos a darle el mundo entero, esta era tal vez la única idea en la que concordaban, pero por razones opuestas; Danzo sabía que obtendría más poder que nunca cuando su nieta fuera Emperatriz, mientras que Neji veía a su "hija" como su salvación para gobernar la corte. Ella, por otro lado, solo anhelaba poder protegerla de todo y todos. _No tienes idea de cómo quiero verte retorcer de dolor, quiero arrancarte la cabeza con mis propias manos y hacer que el mudo olvide tu nombre_ , viendo a Danzo cargar en brazos a su pequeña hija, Sakura a punto estuvo de creer que tenía sentimientos, más sabia que no era así y que perfectamente podrí vender a sus propios hijos con tal de ganar más poder. _Sigue creyendo que tienes ante ti a una niña inocente, porque cuando menos te lo esperes, te estrangulare._ Disfrutaría cada segundo de la ruina de Danzo, de su cuenta corría que ese maldito pagara todo cuanto le había hecho; todo.

* * *

Los preparativos para recibir a los jóvenes aspirantes a Consortes Imperiales estaban terminados exitosamente, la Emperatriz Viuda Tsunade se había encargado de ello desde luego. Desde su regreso del templo Nakano, había cumplido perfectamente con su rol como administradora de la Corte y asidua Consejera de la Emperatriz, en un principio Neji había creído que eso daría lugar a nuevas desavenencias entre Sakura y él, pero afortunadamente no había sido así, lo cual lo tranquilizada. Casi dos años, ese es el tiempo que Sakura y él llevaban casados y tenían una sola hija; Naori, esa niña, su propia hija era la garantía de que ambos se mantuvieran unidos y que fueran felices, su propia supervivencia dependía de la vida de su hija y del amor duradero que existiera entre Sakura y él. Vistiendo unos elegantes atuendos de seda marrón y crema bordados en oro, el joven y orgulloso Emperador se desplazaba por el Jardín imperial rumbo al salón de recepción, acompañado por su leal sirviente Yahiko. Le molestaba la llegada de los _provincianos_ , como los calificaba él, esos arribistas que pretendían ascender social y políticamente hasta derrocarlo. Como si no lo supiera, pensó Neji, apretando fuertemente las manos bajo las mangas de su traje. No le permitiría a nadie derrocarlo, se mancharía las manos con tanta sangre como fuera necesario, pero no perdería su titulo como Emperador, no cedería, no importaba sobre quien tuviera que pasar, era le hijo del Regente Imperial y no podía permitirse semejante cosa.

-Todos los candidatos han llegado, Emperador- informó Yahiko serenamente. -Todos excepto el candidato del gobernador de Sunagakure- puntualizo, haciendo que el joven Emperador frunciese el ceño.

-¿Y por qué es tan lento ese hombre?- cuestiono Neji con disgusto.

Yahiko, detrás de él y siguiendo sus pasos, solo pudo encogerse de hombros en sino que no tenía respuesta para tal hecho. La verdad le daba igual, incluso y de serle posible les daría veneno a todos ellos, de no ser que la hacerlo se mancharía su nombre y estatus con un crimen común, eso era lo único que lo detenía de ser tan cruel como deseaba serlo. Como siempre, habría de confiar en que su padre sabía muy bien porque había aceptado la decisión de permitir que Consortes cualquiera le restasen influencia, no importaba cuanto dialogasen de política con él, no quería ni entendería jamás que tuviera que sembrar el miedo teniéndolo por cautivos. Esos hombres eran despreciables a su juicio y nada ni nadie cambiaria está creencia. Pero vivir en un Palacio significaba sobrevivir de todas las formas posibles, por ahora tal vez no fuera necesario pero si la vida de su hija corría peligro, Sakura habrían de volver a intentar tener otra hija o hijo, de otro modo peligraría la sucesión, más ¿Podría? No es como si realmente creyera en lo que los infundados rumores habían dicho de él; que era incapaz de tener hijos, no era culpa suya ni tampoco de Sakura, ambos eran jóvenes solo eso…por eso precisamente no le gustaba pensar en eso, porque se preocupaba y llenaba su mente de pensamientos negativos. Pero sin la presencia de sus hermanos mayores, Pein y Nagato, se sentía desprotegido y falto de sus siempre sabios consejos.

-Debe ir a ver a los candidatos antes de que lo haga la Emperatriz Viuda- recordó Yahiko, ya que de no ser así, no podría hacerles entender a los aspirantes quien gobernaba ese Palacio.

-¿Esta lista la medicina?- inquirió el Emperador, sin parecer realmente interesado.

-Si, Majestad- concordó Yahiko, inclinando respetuosamente la cabeza.

Tener tanto poder como Emperador, el segundo hombre más poderoso después de su padre el Regente Imperial, significaba que todos siempre tenían que obedecer sus órdenes sin discusión alguna, salvo que su padre o Sakura tuvieran algo que objetar y esto último no sucedía si él era más veloz al momento de ejecutar una orden. Deteniendo repentinamente su andar, Neji no supo si sentirse mejor consigo mismo o aún más indignado; él era el hijo del Regente Imperial, procedía una estirpe de guerreros y cazadores que siempre habían pertenecido a la nobleza, tal vez los aspirantes a Consortes Imperiales también tuvieran antecedentes nobles en su sangre al ser sobrinos o hijos de los gobernadores más importantes del Imperio, pero no eran como él en lo absoluto y no lo serian ni aunque pasasen mil años y nacieran mil veces más en rangos presuntamente superiores. No había título más importante en el mundo, para un hombre, que el de Emperador, y ese título era única y enteramente suyo y solo lo perdería cuando estuviera muerto, con esa garantía contaba como esposo de la Emperatriz.

-Esos insignificantes provincianos…- mascullo Neji despectivamente.

Él, personalmente, les haría ver quien gobernaba la corte de ese Palacio.

* * *

-Dicen que el Emperador tiene muy mal carácter.

-¿En serio?

-Yo también lo he escuchado.

-También dicen que es un hombre muy cruel.

La Emperatriz Viuda Tsunade había ordenado que preparasen elegantemente el salón de recepciones donde ahora se encontraban todos o casi todos los jóvenes aspirantes a Consortes Imperiales, salvo por el candidato faltante de Sunagakure, sumaban en total catorce jóvenes entre diecisiete y diecinueve años, de aspecto galante y digno de retratar por el mejor de los artistas. Vestían atuendos de seda casi tan dignos como los de cualquier Emperador, provenían de las provincias más importantes del Imperio, en su mayoría dos de cada provincia. Sentados, divididos en dos filas paralelas, todos charlaban y cotilleaban amenamente entre sí. Sabían sobradamente que tanto la Emperatriz Viuda como el Emperador habrían de participar en la selección, y este último les provocaba temor, todos habían oído de los rumores que circulaba sobre lo celoso que era, lo arrogante y cruel. Si el imperio entero ya le temía al Regente, comenzaba a temerle poco a poco al joven Emperador. Además y aunque o lo manifestasen abiertamente todos querían conocer a la Emperatriz, deseaban saber si su gran belleza era tan grande como se decía que era. Algunos decían que tenía la belleza de una diosa y el porte de un ángel, además de ser alguien muy inteligente pese a compartir las prohibiciones que muchos de ellos también habían tenido que soportar; o poder hacer valer su opinión, ni tampoco leer o escribir…tener tanto en común con una mujer de belleza sublime hacia aún más tentador el futuro que se vislumbraba.

-¡Su Majestad el Emperador!

El repentino anuncio los hizo sobresaltarse y erguirse apresuradamente, bajando la cabeza en una silente reverencia en cuanto las puertas se abrieron y el Emperador, acompañado por su escolta y sirviente, junto a dos doncellas que se mantuvieron junto a las puertas. Contra la pared del salón se encontraban dos tronos de oro solido bañados en esmaltes, gallardo y elocuente el joven Emperador cruzo la distancia que lo separaba de su trono—a la izquierda—ante el que se mantuvo de pie, girándose y observando con curiosidad a los _provincianos_. Para cualquiera que viera al Emperador y se gravase su primera impresión de él, lo juzgarían como un hombre sumamente galante, guapo, educado y por el comportamiento correcto que se esperaba de él, así pensaban las doncellas que integraban la servidumbre, sin oírlo hablar ni verlo actuar no se podían creer todos los rumores que se decían de él, no parecía el hijo del Regente, pero en el fondo lo era. Yahiko, de pie tras el Emperador, a su diestra y tan confiado como siempre al ser su mano derecha, espero alguna reacción de parte de los presentes que tras alzarse mantuvieron la vita al frente pero sin poder encontrar sus miradas con las del Emperador Neji, como si le tuviesen miedo y era mejor que lo tuvieran si sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. La hasta entonces imperturbable faz del Emperador se vio humanizada por una amigable sonrisa que les hubo dirigido a los presentes.

-Viniendo de lugres tan lejanos, deben haber sufrido mucho- supuso Neji con falsa comprensión. -La selección de consortes iniciara a partir de mañana, pero no dejen que eso los preocupe- desestimo manteniendo un tono de voz uniformemente cordial. -Yahiko.

-Si, Emperador- acato el pelinaranja, realizando una reverencia en su lugar. -Tráiganlos- le ordeno a las doncellas que habían permanecido junto a las puertas.

Una de las doncellas cargaba una bandeja con—en total—quince cuencos de elaborada porcelana que albergaba un contenido de color miel anaranjado, mientras que su compañera se los iba entregando uno a uno, hasta que solo quedase en la bandeja el cuenco restante para el candidato de Sunagakure que aún no llegaba. Recibiendo esto cuencos, los jóvenes aspirantes se observaron entre sí por el rabillo del ojo, incapaces de tomar una decisión y viendo con sutil desconfianza el colorido contenido de los cuencos. No le importaba si estaban todos los candidatos o no, le daba igual a decir verdad, más los que estaban presentes figuraban el número suficiente como para poder actuar sin temer represalias, pero sabía que si iba a ser algo debía hacerlo y pronto ante de que su molesta suegra, la Emperatriz Viuda Tsunade hiciera acto de aparición y osase reprenderlo delante de quienes se suponía deberían admirarlo, temerle y reverenciarlo como a un dios. Sin desvanecer a amigable expresión de su rostro, los animo a beber el contenido dispuesto en los cuencos ya entregados y que él les ofrecía encarecidamente en un gesto de " _buena voluntad_ ", como si ellos fueran visitantes ilustres y no individuos insignificantes—a su entender—a los que por cierto consideraba sus enemigos; no, ellos no tenían por qué saber eso, ¿Cierto? Eran nimiedades obvias.

-Ahora, beban- ordeno el Emperador igualmente calmado. La respuesta que obtuvo fue el silencio y la aparente negativa de los jóvenes aspirantes que observaron con duda los cuencos que tenían en las manos. -Yahiko, ¿Acaso están sordos?- se aventuró a preguntar, algo burlón.

-Si no son sordos, entonces están faltando el respeto al Emperador- supuso el pelinaranja con disgusto.

-¿Qué esperan? Beban- demando Neji, ofendido ante la negativa de estos insulsos provincianos. -¿Qué creen?, ¿Temen que los envenene?- sin inmutarse siquiera, tomo el cueco restante en la bandeja ya ante la atónita vista de los presentes se bebió el contenido de un solo golpe, aventando el cuenco al suelo que afortunadamente no se rompió al chocar con la tersa alfombra. -Es un tónico que ordene preparar para sus nervios. ¿Pero ustedes se atreven a rechazar mis buenas intenciones?, ¿Con esa actitud creen que son lo suficientemente buenos para estar aquí?- acuso observándolos co desdén y repugnancia, más satisfecho al ratificar que eran fáciles de amedrentar, tal y como quería que fueran. -Todos, arrodíllense y sostengan el tazón sobre su cabeza- ordeno como castigo, más la tardanza de los provincianos que se observaron entre si no hizo más que exacerbar su cólera, -¡rápido!-espeto con impaciencia.

Sin más dilación y temiendo ofender aún más al impredecible y temible Emperador, todos los presentes hubieron caído de rodillas al suelo, sosteniendo con sus manos los cuencos por sobre la altura de sus cabezas, cabizbajos y temerosos a más no poder. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, Neji observo a su leal sirviente, Yahiko, por el rabillo del ojo y que se encontraba tan triunfal como él; él era quien gobernaba ese Palacio, nadie más.

* * *

-Llegamos- anuncio Sai cuanto el carruaje se hubo detenido fuera de las enormes puertas del Palacio. -¿No te arrepentirás?- se aventuró a sugerir al ver que el Uchiha solo le respondía con silencio. -Tan pronto bajes del carruaje y entres al Palacio imperial, no habrá vuelta atrás- recordó, siendo comprensivo por primera vez desde que se conocían.

-No me arrepentiré- objeto Sasuke sin dar lugar a la duda.

Lo había dicho anteriormente, él no caminaría a tientas sino que con seguridad, sabía perfectamente a que se enfrentaba y estaba mejor preparado que antes, no solo en conocimientos y creencias teológicas, sino también en experiencias y vivencias, haber estado a punto de ser vendido como esclavo era una experiencia que jamás se le borraría de la mente. Tomándose un par de segundos para sí mismo, el Uchiha apretó las manos, intentando alejar los turbulentos pensamientos de su mente. Lucia y elegante aunque igualmente austero taje de color azul oscuro, de mangas ceñidas y caída prolija, con detalles en azul claro en el cuello alto, a la altura de las muñecas y en el dobladillo de la tela. Distraídamente, el Uchiha reviso el fajín azul claro que cerraba su traje, comprobando que perfectamente oculta, llevaba consigo la carta de sangre, solo la Emperatriz merecía leer su contenido como ya habían hecho el Baghatur y su sobrino por obvias razones. Prescindiendo de toda ayuda posible, el Uchiha abrió por su cuenta la puerta del carruaje, cabizbajo para evitar el contraste de la luz del sol que poco o nada había percibido en su viaje, apenas percibiendo el eco de la suela de sus botas contra el suelo, formando un suave eco. Sai, vestido de negro y purpura, con las manos cruzadas tras la espalda, volteo a verlo por el rabillo del ojo, sin parecer interesado en su opinión y en si iba aceptar realizar esta labor o no, más en el fondo, Sasuke sabia mejor que nadie que Sai estaba de su lado, aunque sostenía unas creencias un tanto diferentes que las del Baghatur, aunque aún era muy pronto para calificar esto como erróneo o no

-A partir de hoy libraras una larga batalla- advirtió Sai únicamente, sin capaz de hacerle saber más.

-Estoy preparado para eso y más- contesto Sasuke sin trastabillar ni por un segundo.

Ya había estado en ese Palacio tiempo atrás, había prendido el protocolo, las normal, que hacer para elogiar a quienes lo rodeaban y como sofocar las insurrecciones. Había errado, pero ahora no era el mismo adolescente subversivo que había buscado venganza, emocionalmente ya podía considerarse un adulto y pensaría como tal. Cerrando los ojos por una fracción de segundo y apretando fuertemente las manos bajo las mangas de sus ropas, el Uchiha tomo aire con libertad por última vez, en cuanto cruzase esas puertas habría de planificar hasta la más diminuta de sus acciones. Abriendo los ojos, Sasuke finalmente avanzo hacia las puertas que se abrieron a su paso, voltear y enfrentar a Sai sería un error, eso lo sabía bien, debía deshacerse del sentimentalismo o lo utilizarían en su contra. Escuchando las puertas cerrarse tras de sí, Sasuke se corrigió:

Solo un sentimentalismo podía prevalecer, su lealtad hacia la Emperatriz.

* * *

Había triunfado, por fin podía estar más tranquilo consigo mismo al ver co sus propios ojos que esos insulsos provincianos no tenían nada de lo que enorgullecerse, nada a lo cual asirse para ser mejores que él que en ningún caso hubiera bajado la cabeza y acatado ordenes, tal cosa no había estado jamás en su naturaleza, ni siquiera había hecho lo que su padre o sus hermanos mayores le habían ordenado bajo ningún concepto, siempre seguía su propio criterio, la única orden cumplida en toda su existencia era la de casarse con la Emperatriz y de aquello no se arrepentía. Acompañado por Yahiko, abandono el salón con suma discreción, como si jamás hubiera estado allí y tras ordenarles a las doncellas que se marchasen, aunque por cierto no tenía nada que ocultar, no había hecho nada malo. Los pasillos parecieron pasar a gran velocidad en su rango de visión…hasta que la Emperatriz Viuda hubo emergido en la esquina al final del pasillo que transitaba. Tan elegante como siempre, la hermosa Emperatriz Viuda Tsunade lucía un bellísimo kimono de seda purpura brillante de cuello alto y con un fajín dorado cerrando sus ropajes, bordado casi en su totalidad de encaje e hilo de oro, con su cabello recogido en alto y adornado por un tocado a juego con unos largos pendientes y una pronunciada guirnalda de oro alrededor de su cuello. Acompañada lealmente por Kakashi y Kurenai, la Emperatriz Viuda penaba dar la bienvenida a los jóvenes aspirantes a consortes y nobles delegados de los gobernadores, aunque le sorprendía haberse encontrado con el Emperador en su camino, ¿Qué hacia allí?

-¿Por qué se va tan deprisa, Emperador?- inquirió Tsunade con sincera curiosidad.

-Ya he hecho lo que vine a hacer- contesto Neji con simpleza, siguiendo con su camino, como si nada. -La próxima vez, Yahiko, asegúrate de añadir la medicina- recordó, pudiendo reírse mentalmente de lo sucedido a los consortes; le encantaba que le temieran.

-Si, Emperador- contesto el pelinaranja de inmediato. -La próxima vez lo beberán sin ninguna sospecha- sonrío aventurándose a la victoria y sabiendo que su Emperador pensaba igual y lo ratifico ante la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que le dirigió por el rabillo del ojo.

-Mi hija deberá ser la heredera de la Emperatriz, la única candidata al trono- puntualizo Neji en caso de que hasta entonces no hubiera sido lo bastante claro. -Ningún otro hombre puede tener descendencia- espeto como una orden indisoluble.

Naori era su supervivencia y la tolerancia de Sakura su seguro, pero por Kami que no podía verse desplazado como Emperador, jamás en su vida permitiría tamaña humillación, primero muerto a tolerar eso, y nada lo haría cambiar de parecer.

* * *

Nunca comprendería a Neji y sinceramente no quería hacerlo, ese niño era falto de escrúpulos y no seguía ninguna de las reglas del protocolo salvo aquellas con las que se sentía a gusto, desdeñaba las costumbres y creía que como Emperador podría cambiar las leyes y tradiciones a voluntad si dirigía la corte; pues no era tan fácil. Una sociedad como la japonesa se basaba en enseñanzas pasadas, se apoyaba en el pasado y sus recuerdos, siquiera el hecho de que una mujer gobernara el vasto Imperio era algo sin precedentes, cambiar el sistema casi por completo tomaría demasiado tiempo, no solo una generación sino decenas de ellas. Lo que Neji sugería no era cambio, era anarquía. Incluso Sakura pese a sus limitaciones no pensaría jamás en generar algo así. Neji como siempre, estaba afuera de control. Elevando la voz, Kakashi la anuncio poco antes de que las puertas se abrieran, más Tsunade no reparo en ello pues su incrédula mirada se centró de inmediato en los jóvenes consortes que de rodillas contra el suelo, sostenían en sus manos u cuenco cuyo contenido no podía ver desde donde estaba. Sujetándose sutilmente la falda para no tropezar, igual de desconcertada que su propio sequito, Tsunade intercaló su mirada ente los presentes, apenas percibiendo como las puertas se cerraban tras de sí y los candidatos presentes bajaban la cabeza únicamente debido a la situación en que estaban, presentando silentemente sus respetos a ella como Emperatriz Viuda.

-¿Qué están haciendo? Levántense de inmediato- ordeno Tsunade, personalmente consternada ante este espectáculo, viendo erguirse co dificultad a los jóvenes que Kami sabe por cuánto tiempo habían permanecido de rodillas contra el suelo. -¿El Emperador les ordeno hacer esto?- más bien afirmo, sin obtener respuesta, aunque las miradas de los jóvenes le decían que era así. -Todo está bien, no se asusten- al ser tan jóvenes, algunos de ellos aún eran prácticamente niños que estaban en un territorio hostil, era normal que sintieran miedo. Su mirada hubo reparado en el puesto vacío, el único a decir verdad. -¿Por qué falta un candidato?- pregunto en espera de una respuesta, escuchando como las puertas se abrían y cerraban tras ella.

-Por favor, disculpe mi tardanza- se excusó una voz familiar a su espalda.

Curiosa en lo más profundo al no saber o no recordar a quien pertenecía aquella voz tanto discreta como intensa y tanto pétrea como estoica, Tsunade se giró para enfrentar a quien debía ser el candidato faltante…más nada podría haberla preparado para lo que vio, tanto que inclusive los miembros de su sequito se hubieron quedado prácticamente sin aliento a causa de la impresión. Kakashi sintio como si la palabra muerte dejar de tener un significado, porque la última vez que la había oído se había referido a ese chico, a Sasuke Uchiha, el propio hijo primogénito del Regente Imperial; lord Pein, había dicho que Sasuke estaba muerto en el sentido literal de la frase, pero ahora estaba viendo por primera vez, tras meses, intacto, como si fuera la primer vez que llegaba a ese Palacio, solo que no en calidad de esclavo, sirviente o escolta sino en calidad de dignatario y representante del Baghatur y gobernador de Sunagakure. No había sido difícil saber a dónde ir, especialmente porque conocía casi todos los rincones del Palacio, más no creyó que tan pronto hubiera de encontrarse con un miembro de la familia real, aun así y sin dudarlo bajo la cabeza en una respetuosa reverencia ante la Emperatriz Viuda que intento camuflar lo más posible su notoria sorpresa al volver a verlo tras un año desde la muerte de Itachi. Eligio eludir voluntariamente su atención de la mirada de los otros candidatos presente, concentrándose en su lugar—tal y como había aprendido—en el papel que le tocaba interpretar.

-Vengo de la provincia de Sunagakure, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha- se presentó él, como si fuera la primera vez que entraba en aquel Palacio.

Silente y sin saber que decir, Tsunade solo pudo observar intrigada al Uchiha; puede que hubiera encontrado el mejor de los aliados posibles, precisamente en el momento más perfecto que hubiera podido imaginar.

* * *

En silencio y quietud, ya no sabiendo que más hacer para pasar el tiempo, Sakura jugo distraídamente con la tela de su kimono, suspirando de forma casi inaudible. Ahí y sentada en su divino trono en el salón homónimo, la hermosa Emperatriz aguardaba la llegada de su madre luego de haber memorizado cierta normal del protocolo a seguir en esta oportunidad; quienes recibieran la insignia con el emblema del Imperio Haruno se quedarían, quienes recibieran una bolsa con monedas de oro deberían marcharse. No debería llevar a cabo tal designación hasta que la selección de candidatos se hubiera llevado a cabo según lo planeado, más aun así lo repetía una y otra vez en su mente, intentando no olvidarlo y no deseando cometer ningún error, sin importar lo insignificante que pudiera parecer. Las puertas finalmente se hubieron abierto con un aleve chirrido, permitiendo el ingreso de su madre la Emperatriz Viuda, que con una ligera sonrisa no hubo tardado en ocupar el trono a su diestra. Observándose en silencio, ambas oraron mentalmente porque a Neji no se le ocurriese asistir, lo que menos necesitaban en esos momentos eran sus celos injustificados, querían algo de calma por más breve que fuera. Kakashi Hatake, que había ingresado como acompañante y escolta de su madre se acercó con respeto y sutileza a la joven Emperatriz, susurrándolo en el oído la noticia que había estado esperando ansiosa y nerviosamente.

-Emperatriz, los candidatos han llegado- informo Kakashi debidamente.

Recibiendo un certero asentimiento de parte de la joven Emperatriz como única respuesta, Kakashi alzo la mirada hacia los guardia que permanecían atestados flanqueando las enormes puertas que abrieron de forma sucesiva, danzo paso a los quince candidatos enviados por los gobernadores y que hubieron ingresado ligeramente cabizbajos, formados en tres filas de cinco integrantes cada una. Ni aunque pasaran mil años, jamás podría olvidar su rostro, especialmente porque era la primera y única persona que había provocado sentimientos que nadie más podría despertar; la última vez en que la había visto, le había parecido una niña, alguien bastante ingenua, pero ahora en aquellos radiantes usares de sea roja bordados en oro y con una expresión de entera solemnidad, veía a la misma niña que lo había cautivado, convertida en una mujer sin igual, la mujer más hermosa que había visto y vería jamás. Sakura los recorrió a todos con la mirada, uno por uno, como Emperatriz podía darse ese gusto, más aunque todos fueran enormemente atractivos y halagadores de contemplar por diversas razones, ninguno llamo su atención, o veía nada en ellos que pudiera transmitirle la seguridad que en tiempos pasado había sentido por un hombre que ya no vivía. En su último esfuerzo se dio cuenta de que alguien no había bajado la mirada o por lo menos no como los otros, alguien había clavado su mirada en ella, y cuando Sakura lo hubo notado, no pudo evitar soltar un ligero jadeo a causa de la sorpresa, podía haber pasado tiempo desde la última vez en que se había visto, pero…Kami, nunca podría olvidar su rostro.

-Sasuke…- murmuro la Haruno, casi sin aliento.

-Sakura- viendo aún a la distancia como los labios de la Emperatriz se movían para pronunciar su nombre, el Uchiha no pudo evitar hacer igual y sentir lo satisfactorio que le resultaba volver a verla.

Estaban sobre la misma página, la historia misma había comenzado a narrar su propia odisea.

* * *

 **PD:** Hola a todos, mis queridos lectores, me disculpo por el tiempo que tarde en actualizar este fic pero estaba concluyendo otro, ante lo cual ahora puedo dedicarme de lelno a esta historia que ya tengo escrita-en bosquejos-hasta el final :3 Había prometido actualizar durante esta semana pero los trabajos y clases en el inssitut me agotaron demasiado, más espero que mi demora no les moleste. **Este capitulo esta inspirado en mi personal deseo** de que la **princesa Aiko** de Japón-hija del **futuro Emperador Naruhito** -sea nombrada heredera como **primera Emperatriz gobernante de Japón** , porque afrontemoslo, **si un hombre puede gobernar, también una mujer** , sin importar lo que digan las tradiciones, en mi opinión al menos :3 Además si pueden; reitero que se pasen por mi historia " **El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura** " y comenten si quieren que continué la secuela titulada " **El Siglo Magnifico: El Sultan & La Sultana**", que estará levemente inspirada en la serie " **Medcezir** " :3 durante la próxima semana actualizare los fic " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** " y " **La Bella y la Bestia** ":3 como siempre la actualización está dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (que siempre está cerca y a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias:3)a **Adrit126** (disculpándome de todo corazón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar :3) y a todos aquellos que sigan cualquier otro de mis fics :3 También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de **James Cameron** cuya secuela comenzó su rodaje, y cuyo guion- **de la primera película** -ya he terminado), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**") " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer) " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), por no hablar de las películas del universo de **"el Conjuro"** ( **"El Conjuro-Naruto Style 2: Enfield"** , **"Sasori: La Marioneta"** y **"Sasori: La Creación"** ) que prometo iniciar durante y a lo largo de este año. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada " **El Imperio de Cristal** "- **por muy infantil que suene** -basada en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor** , como adaptación, y en la recreación de la " **Tragedia de Antuco** " cuyos 13 años se conmemoraron el 18 de mayo de este año en mi país :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	15. Chapter 14

**-** La historia no me pertenece en lo absoluto sino que es una ligera adaptación del dorama coreano " **Empress Ki** " protagonizado por **Ha Ji Won** ( **Emperatriz Ki Nyang** ), **Ji Chang Wook** ( **Emperador Huizong** ) y **Ju Jin Mo** como ( **Rey Wang Yoo** _)._ Los personajes pertenecen completamente a Masashi Kishimoto más su distribución y/o utlización es de mi entera responsabilidad para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 14

-Sasuke…- murmuro la Emperatriz, casi sin habla.

En ese momento de su vida Sakura no habría podido comparar lo que estaba sintiendo con absolutamente nada que hubiera sentido antes; se trataba de una alegría desbordante, incapaz de expresar con palabras, entremezclado además con una sorpresa tan avasalladora que por poco y le hubo detenido el corazón en el centro del pecho o así fue como ella lo sintió, llevándose esporádicamente una mano al centro del pecho, como si no pudiera respirar ante lo que estaba presenciando. Según ella tenía entendido, pues así la había informado de todo Pein, el hermano mayor de su esposo; Sasuke, Izumi y lady Chiyo habían abandonado el palacio al contar con dinero suficiente—por su trabajo remunerado como sirvientes en el palacio—, y Sakura lógicamente había supuesto que no volverían jamás, pero ahora…no entendía porque Sasuke había decidido volver, pero vaya que la hacía feliz volver a verlo, feliz, eufórica, extasiada…sin palabras; necesitaba hablar a solas con él, urgentemente, pero debía hacerlo lejos de miradas indiscretas. Su reacción desde luego que hubo preocupado tanto a su doncella Ino como a su madre la Emperatriz Viuda Tsunade que comprendía muy bien su reacción, el hombre enviado por el Baghatur Yamato; Sasuke, estaba alterándola enormemente y no era para menos si todos en el Palacio tenían entendido que se había marchado para no volver jamás.

-Está bien, tranquila- sosegó Tsunade, estrechando una de las manos de su hija entre las suyas.

Tsunade no pensaba protestar, el regreso de ese joven era una autentica bendición disfrazada, era el único hombre en quien Sakura confiaría ciegamente…y además ese joven odiaba a Danzo, era el aliado perfecto con quien contar a partir de ahora. El fin de la selección de consortes era obtener aliados leales que ayudasen a solidificar el poder de la Emperatriz para que pudiera emplear debidamente todo el poder que poseía por mandato divino y que Danzo le había arrebatado desde el primer día con motivo de su regencia…ya era momento de que todo comenzase a tomar su curso. De no ser por la voz de su madre, Sakura no hubiera sido capaz de aferrarse a la realidad, hubiera sucumbido ante la impresión, desmayándose en ese preciso instante, pero no…no, tenía que hablar con Sasuke y comprender sus razones para volver siendo que en su último encuentro había dicho odiarla por ser la indirecta responsable de la muerte de sus padres, y vaya que era una carga muy pesada sobre sus hombros, pero una carga que esperaba pode resarcir. Sakura alzo la mirada hacia Ino que tras un breve instante de silencio entre sus miradas, volvió su atención a los aspirantes a consortes, dándose cuenta de la presencia del Uchiha, ante lo que volvió a ver a la Emperatriz, asintiendo apresuradamente; ayudaría a su amiga a encontrarse a solas con el Uchiha.

-¡Su Majestad El Emperador!- anuncio Yahiko, sirviente principal del Emperador.

Nada podría haberle resultado más molesto e inoportuno a Sakura que la abrupta aparición de Neji tras ser anunciado desde el exterior…ya tenía bastante con fingir ante Danzo que todo era perfecto, pero tener que lidiar nuevamente con sus celos, ahora con motivo de la selección de Consortes era algo que definitivamente no quería hacer para su propia paciencia, no siendo que elegiría mil veces a Sasuke por encima de Neji. Haciendo uso apropiado de su autoridad como Emperador, Neji se presentó en el salón del trono con la frente en alto, acompañado en todo momento por su leal sirviente Yahiko que había anunciado su llegada, centrando de inmediato su mirada en su esposa y Emperatriz a quien pretendía vigilar celosamente, impidiendo que cualquier aspirante a Consorte lograse un lugar en la corte, o más específicamente un lugar en el corazón de Sakura. Tan concentrado como estaba Neji, sumergido en su propia arrogancia, situándose a un par de pasos del trono reverenciando a su esposa y Emperatriz, no pudo percatarse de la mirada de Sasuke sobre él. Estaba analizando lo que vendría a partir de ahora, porque era muy consciente de que tendría que pelear contra él, le arrebataría todo, desde la autoridad y el respeto hasta finalmente obtener la corona, siendo quien se sentara junto a Sakura en el trono; su ascenso seria el fin de Neji y de toda su familia.

-¿Qué lo trae aquí?- inquirió la Emperatriz Viuda con debida cautela.

-Planeo participar en la selección de los Consortes- contesto Neji fríamente.

-La corte interna ha prohibido su participación- espeto Tsunade, para nada de acuerdo.

-Estoy advertido- aclaro el Emperador, sin perder su dignidad, -pero ahora se necesita que haya mucha más equidad en la corte- obvio haciendo valer su autoridad, comparable o superior a la de su suegra, -mi padre lo ha solicitado- menciono finalmente.

-Se hará con justicia, usted no debe temer nada- esclareció calmadamente la Emperatriz Viuda, antes de erguirse de su lugar junto a su hija en el trono y alzar la mirada hacia los aspirantes a Consortes. -Escuchen, la selección se hará conforme a pruebas y condiciones muy estrictas, por lo que consultare su naturaleza con el Emperador- notifico debidamente. -Kakashi, llévalos a sus habitaciones- solicito a su leal amigo y sirviente.

-Si, Majestad- reverencio el Hatake antes de volver su vista hacia los jóvenes aspirantes. -Síganme, por favor- insto, procediendo a guiarlos.

Siguiendo el protocolo, cada joven aspirante reverencio con respeto a la Emperatriz, la Emperatriz Viuda y el Emperador antes de proceder a retirarse, pero entre todos ellos, Sasuke se tomó un instante de más para mantener su mirada entrelazada a la de Sakura ante el desconocimiento que tenía el Emperador Neji sobre su presencia, girando primero su cuerpo y luego volteándose por completo al marcharse. No podían esperar más, tenían que hablar cuando antes.

* * *

Para Kakashi cumplir con sus obligaciones no le resultaba complicado en casi ninguna oportunidad, ¿Por qué? Porque pese a provenir de Konoha no era sino un sirviente solicito que ante su lealtad para con la familia Imperial había conseguido ascender socialmente hasta llegar a donde hoy estaba precisamente por cumplir con toda orden que le fuese dada. Había servido a la Emperatriz Viuda Tsunade desde el primer momento en que había llegado al palacio como prometida del Emperador Kizashi luego de la muerte de la Emperatriz Mebuki, y hoy le servía incondicionalmente al igual que Shizune y Kurenai, más que por amistad que por deber. Pero esta vez Kakashi se había visto tentado a no cumplir con las órdenes dadas mientras guiaba a cada joven aspirante a los elegantes aposentos que habían preparados anteriormente para ellos por los sirvientes que habrían de asistirlos, pero lo había hecho conteniéndose de voltear de vez en vez para corroborar que en efecto Sasuke estaba siguiéndolo. Finalmente y tras dejar al último joven aspirante debidamente instalado en sus aposentos, el Hatake aferro firmemente su mano a la muñeca derecha del Uchiha, llevándolo forzosamente a los aposentos que le habían sido preparados, encerrándose allí con él sin tratarlo con el respeto apropiado, conociendo mejor que nadie a ese niño, más no comprendiendo porque había elegido regresar.

-¿Qué te hizo regresar?- cuestiono Kakashi de inmediato y frontalmente al Uchiha que bufo por lo bajo ante la pregunta, -¿Crees que puedes cobrar venganza por todos quienes murieron y son importantes para ti?- supuso, no queriendo en parte oír la respuesta.

-Si puedo, así pienso hacerlo- afirmo Sasuke manteniéndose estoico pese a ser sincero.

-No puedes hacerlo solo, entiende- espeto el Hatake, intentando hacer que ese niño entendiera la realidad de las cosas, -la venganza al azar solo empeorara las cosas- aseguro al conocer el destino de aquellos que solo vivían por la venganza, -detén esto ya- fue todo cuanto pudo aconsejar al Uchiha, no deseando que él corriera tal destino.

Cuando había sido arrancado de su hogar en Konoha, toda su familia había sido asesinada al igual que había ocurrido con Sasuke, y al llegar al palacio Imperial había sido obligado a servirles a personas que no conocía, muchos amigos suyos habían muerto por no cumplir debidamente con sus tareas y él pronto se había encontrado solo en ese enorme palacio, ¿Había pensado en vengarse? Claro, como cualquiera, pero había visto como quienes aspiraban a lograr obtenerla acababan pereciendo por el odio que les nublaba el juicio, mientras que él había sobrevivido y ascendido al no permitir que le ocurriese lo mismo, obteniendo amistad e influencia por seguir el camino correcto. Sasuke comprendía perfectamente que muchos no entenderían el dolor que llevaba día a en su corazón; el dolor de rememorar los días felices con su familia, el dolor de haber visto como mataban a sus padres, el dolor de ver morir a lady Chiyo, a Izumi…el dolor de saber que no había podido proteger a su hermano que había hecho todo por protegerlo, el sentirse impotente y tener pesadillas todas las noches con motivo de la culpa por la muerte de su sobrina Risa a quien nunca volvería a ver. No había podido hacer nada para proteger aquello que había significado tanto para su hermano, pero honraría su memoria siendo el Emperador y esposo de la Emperatriz, padre de sus hijos, y quien cambiaría las cosas para que nadie sufriera lo mismo que él.

-Mi hermano murió siendo inocente- aludió Sasuke, sintiendo su propia voz quebrarse de dolor al recordarlo, -Izumi fue apartada de su hija, lady Chiyo no se merecía ese final, tampoco mi padre o mi madre…- forzosamente tuvo que tomarse un segundo para aclararse la voz para no volverse presa de dolor, -y mi sobrina, era solo una bebé, ¿Acaso ella tenía la culpa?- obvio en caso de que todo lo nombrado anteriormente no fuera suficiente. -Esto no solo se trata de mí, hay demasiados inocentes que continuaran muriendo hasta que alguien que venga de Konoha realmente tenga influencia en las decisiones que se toman en el palacio- eso era lo que debía lograr; marcar la diferencia y hacer de su era una como jamás había sido vista anteriormente, -¿O no fue por eso que ayudo tanto a mi hermano?- inquirió conociendo muy bien la respuesta.

-Ese era únicamente mi deber como siervo de este Imperio- justifico el Hatake únicamente.

Sasuke tenía razón y Kakashi lo sabía aunque no pretendiese admitirlo; había ayudado a Itachi a no dejarse llevar por el odio, le había inculcado todos los conocimientos por los que sería apreciado en el palacio; había hecho del joven e inteligente Uchiha alguien a quien tener en cuenta, sereno, respetable y cauteloso, alguien que pudiera ser visto más como un aliado que como un enemigo aunque de todas formas Danzo había acabado por ver su vida como un problema, exterminándolo a él y a todos quienes estuvieran vinculados a él en cualquier grado. Pese a mostrarse siempre tan indiferente, Sasuke entendía mejor que nadie lo que Kakashi estaba haciendo; fingir que era insensible al igual que él ya que con esto le hacían creer a todos que no tenían corazón para ser lastimados. Pero eso no significaba que el dolor no existiera para él, lo sentía y más que otros con motivo del sufrimiento de su propio pueblo, aquellos que provenían de Konoha. Nadie salvo Danzo y su familia eran ajenos al dolor de quienes habitaban el palacio como sirvientes, si se hicieran preguntas cada sirviente o doncella tendría una historia que contar sobre cómo y porque habían llegado al palacio, pero él había elegido regresar para obtener poder y así ayudar y proteger a la mujer que amaba, a su Emperatriz, no abandonaría a Sakura otra vez, a partir de hoy estaría a su lado en todo momento, pasara lo que pasara.

-No pido su ayuda- señalo el Uchiha, comprendiendo mejor que nadie los motivos de Kakashi para intentar que cambiara de parecer, más no lo haría, -solo quiero que sepa que no estoy aquí por ambición- no solo quería obtener poder, quería traer honro a las muertes de toda su familia y proteger a la mujer que amaba, hasta su último aliento.

No recurriría a la ayuda a menos que le fuera ofrecida, no lucharía por obtener el favor de nadie, pero lo único que quería era que ningún amigo se metiera en su camino, porque entonces no tendría piedad con nadie Kakashi analizo bien las palabras de Uchiha antes de elegir hacerle caso; era diferente de otros jóvenes llenos de rencor o ambición que hubiera conocido, eso había que reconocerlo. Le daría la oportunidad de probar quien era.

* * *

Sakura había vivido momentos de terror, a solas en sus aposentos, paseándose como una verdadera leona enjaulada luego de que Ino se hubiese retirado a lograr concretar un encuentro a solas entre Sasuke y ella sin que nadie—Neji o algún espía de la familia del Shimura—ya teniendo sobre si el temor de lo que podrían hacer contra Sasuke si descubrían sus intenciones. Lidiar con Neji ya de por si era frustrante y difícil, pero lidiar con Danzo y sus otros hijos seria el infierno en la tierra. Ino pronto había regresado con noticias exitosas; Sasuke estaba esperándola en la biblioteca real, un lugar que Neji y su familia jamás visitaba. Tan pronto como le hubo sido posible y conduciéndose por pasillos poco transitados es que la Emperatriz se hubo detenido ante las puertas de madera que la separaban del Uchiha, teniendo miedo de que le diría él al volver a verla, ¿Y si la culpa u odiaba?, ¿Y si había vuelto para matarla? Negando para sí y no permitiendo que el miedo la dominase, Sakura se giró a ver a Ino antes de abrir las puertas y entrar en solitario, cerrándolas tras de sí, llamando la atención de Sasuke que se había encontrado de espaldas a ella, impaciente por volver a verla luego de que Ino y él hubieran acordado cual sería el lugar más prudente para verse, más nada hubo podido prepararlos para la experiencia de estar nuevamente cara a cara, aproximándose el uno al otro con lentitud.

-Sasuke…- murmuro la Emperatriz al encontrarse frente al Uchiha, separados tan solo por unos infinitésimos centímetros entre sí. Quería abrazarlo, pero no tenía el coraje si llegaba a ser rechazada. -Creí que tu…

La pregunta que Sakura pretendía formular sobre la o las razones de él para volver murió en el aire en cuanto el Uchiha la sujeto por la nuca, uniendo sorpresivamente sus labios con los de ella, sin darle tiempo a anticiparse a cualquier acto de su parte. Sakura tan solo pudo observarlo enormemente sorprendida y con los ojos muy abiertos antes de decidir corresponder de lleno al beso, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, olvidándose por completo de que existía realidad alguna más allá de esa y es que nunca había imaginado en lo absoluto que volvería a verlo en estas condiciones ni mucho menos que en lugar de intentar algo contra ella, él se encontraría besándola como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes. Anteriormente se había encontrado muchas veces preguntándose cómo se sentiría besarla al menos una vez; se había imaginado mil y un escenarios en su mente, pero ninguno podría haberle hecho justicia mientras devoraba aquellos labios tan dulces, envolviendo posesivamente sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, no deseando que ella volviera a encontrarse lejos, no quería compartirla con nadie, quería que fuese únicamente suya y en ese momento, siendo completamente correspondido en su entrega, se dio cuenta de que pese al tiempo transcurrido, no había perdido su lugar en el corazón de Sakura. Lentamente y forzados por la falta de aire ambos tuvieron que romper el beso, observando intensamente en los ojos del otro.

-No volveré a irme- murmuro Sasuke casi sobre sus labios, entrelazando intensamente su mirada con la de ella.

Había estado tan equivocado anteriormente y necesitaba decírselo, pero no encontraba las palabras correctas con las que expresarse delante de toda su belleza y es que la última vez en que la había visto realmente había sido tan solo una adolescente, pero ahora…era una verdadera Emperatriz y la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto alguna vez, perdido en sus hermosos ojos esmeralda en los cuales podía perderse. Se sentía enormemente halagada por sus palabras, por su promesa de permanecer en ese palacio con ella y no abandonarla como habían hecho otros, pero aun necesitaba oír de esos labios que acababan de besarla, cuál era su razón para volver. Ella no quería ser la responsable de más muerte y dolor, no quería que su pequeña hija Naori corriese la desdichada suerte de ser Emperatriz, amaba tanto a esa niña que quería evitarle la agónica labor de perder su libertad tan solo a cambio del sufrimiento, porque gobernar no era otra cosa que sufrir cada día. Recordando que en efecto si existía una realidad a la cual anclarse, Sakura se alejó torpemente un paso del Uchiha, obligándolo a él a que sus brazos soltaran su cintura y soltando ella además el agarre que había mantenido entorno al cuello de él. Arreglándose ligeramente el cabello y la corona, intento calmarse, sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado cual caballo en una carrera ya que había olvidado respirar durante el beso.

-¿Por qué regresaste?- logro preguntar Sakura finalmente, consiguiendo que su corazón recobrase su acompasado latir, -¿Por qué quieres ser Consorte?- enfatizo temiendo conocer la respuesta y decepcionarse.

-Para destruir a Danzo y su familia- contesto Sasuke con suma naturalidad, sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

-¿Volviste para usarme en tu venganza?- más bien afirmo la pelirosa, apartando la mirada de los intensos orbes ónix de él, intentando no parecer tan afectada.

-No, porque mi venganza, también es la tuya- aclaro el Uchiha, acortando la distancia entre ambos y tomándola del mentón, haciendo que alzarla la vista. -Cometí un error, tú no tienes la culpa, la tiene Danzo- vio la confusión en los ojos de Sakura que no tardo en abrir los ojos a causa de la sorpresa al comprender a que se refería. -Te serviré sin condición para siempre- juro inquebrantable en su palabra, -solo pido tu ayuda en esto, es tu oportunidad; nuestra oportunidad- ambos necesitaban exterminar a Danzo.

No iba a mentir; aun quería vengarse, no podía desligarse de aquel sentimiento, no cuando era lo único que lo había mantenido con vida por largo tiempo, eso y la esperanza que hoy era la mujer y Emperatriz delante de él, pero esta vez su venganza tenía un nuevo sentido y no uno egoísta; su destruía a Danzo y obtenía a cambio todo su poder, Sakura y él estarían a salvo, ya no tendrían que temerla a nada ni a nadie, ella recuperaría todo el poder que le había sido privado desde el principio y él podría vivir tranquilo al haber vengado a toda su familia, no podría cambiar las cosas pero traería honor y paz a su propio corazón y la memoria de quienes recordaba con dolor. Sakura sentía por primera vez en meses un peso invisible desaparecer de sus hombros, por fin sentía que no tenía sangre inocente manchándole las manos ante lo que Sasuke acababa de decirle; había vuelto porque quería ayudarla, porque ella no era la responsable de esas muertes y porque ya no había impedimento algo para que estuvieran juntos. Pero era muy extraño ver semejante cambio en él, el Sasuke que ella recordaba no podía tenerla cerca, había marcado las distancias desde el principio, pero ese adolescente se había ido y en su lugar había un hombre que sentía un admirable vasallaje por ella, que estaba dispuesto a demostrarle sus sentimientos no con palabras sino que con hechos concretos.

-Has cambiado- concluyo Sakura sorprendida y maravillada a la vez.

-Cualquiera lo haría después de todo lo que viví- justifico Sasuke, sin arrepentirse de la metamorfosis por la que había transitado y gracias a la cual había aprendido tanto.

Podía sonar bastante frió de su parte decir que apreciaba todo el horror y sufrimiento por el que había tenido que atravesar, pero…si nada de eso hubiera sucedido, ¿Habría conocido a Sakura? Definitivamente no, probablemente seguiría viviendo tranquilamente en Konoha, ajeno a la suerte que había acabado por correr su hermano…no podía cambiar el pasado, pero no quería resignarse cuando los culpables de su presente permanecían impunes. Había madurado y comprendido como vivir en ese palacio gracias a todo el dolor que le habían hecho sentir, pero haría pagar a los responsables hasta el final, les devolvería su sufrimiento multiplicado por diez ya que disfrutaría de cada momento de su ruina. Para Sakura elegir transitar el camino de la venganza, aun de la mano de Sasuke en quien tanto confiaba, no era una decisión fácil; claro que confiaba en que él la protegería como le estaba prometiendo al estar incondicionalmente a su lado, pero…temía muchísimo por su hija, Naori era su hija, la amaba como si fuese su hija y lo era, la amamantaba con su propia leche, esa niña no había nacido de su vientre pero si recibía su amor. No, Sasuke tenía razón, debían combatir a Danzo, si no lo hacían todo sería mil veces peor, puede que Naori no viviera para llegar a la adultez si ella no hacía algo, tenía que pelear por el futuro de su hija, aun cuando no lo hiciese por sí misma.

-Lo haremos, trabajaremos juntos- acepto la Emperatriz sin más remedio, pero inmensamente feliz de poder contar con él. Llamaron a las puertas, recordándoles a ambos que su tiempo juntos lastimeramente no podía durar demasiado. -Adelante- permitió antes de que Ino ingresase.

-Majestad- reverencio la Yamanaka, lord Sasuke debe volver al pabellón- informo debidamente, lamentando tener que importunarlos.

Volvió su rosto hacia el de Sasuke, sonriéndole como no había hecho en mucho tiempo con nadie más, inclinando su rostro hacia el suyo y besándole cálidamente la mejilla, notándolo disconforme; por ahora deberían de guardar las apariencias.

* * *

Para Neji lidiar con su suegra y salir intacto era algo imposible teniendo en cuenta lo difícil que era el carácter de la Emperatriz Viuda, aunque no lo demostrase; era alguien arrogante y orgullosa que al igual que él estaba dispuesta a todo por mantener su poder y posición, solo que él era quien dirigía la corte Interna que en su día había dirigido su suegra y este orden no cambiaría, había tomado tiempo para él demostrar que era digno y no dejaría que nadie lo hiciera bajar la cabeza. Tsunade por otro lado consideraba que Neji era un niño inexperto en cuanto a la apropiada administración de la corte se refería, era alguien demasiado arrogante que debido al poder de su padre como Regente Imperial, creía que podía pasar por encima de todos cuando en realidad las cosas no eran así y ese niño no era para nada apropiado como Emperador ni como esposo de la Emperatriz, Tsunade no era capaz de conciliar el sueño por temor al oscuro e impredecible futuro que se avecinaba para su hija. Esta selección de Consortes era la oportunidad perfecta para obtener aliados y hacer que su hija se sintiera protegida. En calma e introspección, el Emperador y la Emperatriz se encontraban reunidos en los aposentos de este con el fin de discutir el los criterios a través de los cuales se evaluaría la competencia de los jóvenes aspirantes a Consortes, siguiendo además el protocolo.

-¿Cuál es el criterio que planea usar con ellos?- inquirió Neji, camuflando su desconfianza hacia ella.

-Primero sus cartas- estableció Tsunade, aludiendo la ayuda que prestarían los videntes.

-Yo me ocupare de la segunda prueba- advirtió el Emperador, no estando dispuesto a ceder su participación.

\- Como guste- permitió la Emperatriz Viuda, sonriendo amablemente.

-Está siendo demasiado cooperativa conmigo- obvio el Neji con suma cautela.

-Deje muchas cosas atrás en el templo Nakano- relaciono Tsunade manteniéndose serena en todo momento.

-Un inocente creería en esa cautivadora sonrisa- esclareció él, sin creer que era fuera tan sincera como pretendía.

-No confunda la sinceridad- fue todo cuanto Tsunade pudo advertirle.

Por supuesto que ella en realidad no estaba siendo sincera, ¿Por qué habría de serlo con ese niño arrogante que era tan cruel como su progenitor? Ese niño junto con todos los miembros de su familia eran la mayor amenaza con que lidiar, era por ellos y su nociva presencia que requerían de seleccionar Consortes, porque su adorada hija había sido privada de todo el poder que merecía y debía tener como Emperatriz por derecho divino. Sería muy difícil para Sakura ver todo esto de forma indiferente y política, eligiendo a hombres que no conocía pero que eran indudablemente más confiables que el Emperador delante de ella. Además y sumado a esto estaba el hecho obvio de que Tsunade comprendía que Naori, la bebé que tanto amaba su hija…no era parte del Imperio, no se asemejaba ni a su hija ni a Neji, y vaya que ya sé había tomado el tiempo de sobra para hacer este análisis, teniendo a la niña en sus brazos. Era necesario, cuanto antes, que otra princesa viniera al mundo para heredar el trono que algún día dejaría su hija con su muerte, claro que nadie quería pensar en eso debido a lo joven que era su hija, pero era necesario tener un fuerte sentido de la prevención, al fin y al cabo los sentimientos no sostenían y protegían un Imperio, lo hacia el deber y la voluntad de lucha que se tuviera ante los problemas e imprevistos, y esta era una oportunidad de la cual deberían beneficiarse.

-¿Y la tercera prueba?, ¿Será para el colegio Imperial?- sugirió Neji, siguiéndole la corriente y fingiendo cordialidad

-Será lo mejor- permitió Tsunade, deseando que los resultados fueran imparciales, aunque lo dudaba. -Si me disculpa- se despidió sin perder su impoluta dignidad.

-Es libre de irse-despidió el Emperador, volviendo el rostro y eligiendo o voltear ver a su suegra al marcharse, sintiéndose mejor en cuanto las puertas se cerraron tras ella. -Sigue siendo tan arrogante- mascullo ya a solas con Yahiko en quien si podía confiar.

-¿Ya pensó cuantos consortes aceptara, Majestad?- se interesó Yahiko.

-Ni uno solo- espeto Neji implacable.

No era ningún tonto, sabía que lo que pretendía la Emperatriz Viuda era encontrar a alguien que lo desplazara, pero él no lo permitiría, él no aprobaría a ningún consorte que pudiera quitarle su lugar, por él no habría Consortes.

* * *

-Él sí que tiene un pasado.

-¿Será cierto?

-Solo es basura.

La noche anterior había sido perfecta, lo más maravilloso que pudiera haberle ocurrido en mucho tiempo, o así era al menos como Sasuke continuaba viéndolo, rememorando cada instante compartido, cada sensación con motivo del beso ante el cual no había sido rechazado y ante la alianza que Sakura y él habían establecido. No era ninguna mentira decir que por primera vez había sido capaz de dormir tranquilamente, sin pesadillas, y no porque hubiera regresado al palacio sino porque la dueña de sus desvelos supiera de sus sentimientos y correspondiera a ellos. Todo era perfecto…bueno, casi. Obviamente el increíble panorama vivido el día anterior no podía repetirse mientras todos los aspirantes a Consortes se encontraban reunidos en el salón de la Corte Interna, gran parte de ellos hablando maledicencias y pretendiendo hacer sentir inferior al Uchiha al catalogarlo como " _un campesino de Konoha_ ". Aunque a Sasuke no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que otros pudieran llegar a pensar de él, era molesto escuchar tantos cotilleos sin sentido entorno a su persona, ¿Es que esos tontos " _nobles_ " no tenían nada mejor que hacer? Había creído que tendría competidores más dignos e inteligentes con los que lidiar, pero al parecer estaba equivocado. Finalmente y tras lo que pareció mucho tiempo los habladores hubieron elegido dirigirse directamente a él que les prestaba tan poca atención.

-Oye, ¿eras sirviente aquí?- cuestiono Kankuro, más Sasuke no se interesó por contestar.

-Tal parece que sí- supuso Kimimaro desdeñosamente.

-¿No entiendes cuál es tu lugar?- obvio Hidan, ninguneando la presencia del Uchiha.

-No me hagan perder la paciencia- advirtió Sasuke, tremendamente aburrido de estar escuchando tantos cotilleos.

-¿Crees que somos tontos como tú?- reto Deidara, sin dejarse intimidar.

-Ya basta- freno Gaara, levantándose de su lugar y situándose entre los demás aspirantes y el Uchiha. -Todos estamos juntos en esta selección- recordó, no deseando que hubieran peleas innecesarias.

-¿Con este pueblerino?, ¿Un sirviente común?- Kankuro era incapaz de tolerar semejante afrenta a su dignidad.

-¿No te da vergüenza competir contra…esto?- cuestiono Deidara que comenzaba a albergar dudas de querer competir junto a aquel pueblerino.

La élite de Edo era bastante crítica sobre la mezcla cultural que se generaba entre ellos y los esclavos de Konoha, y no veían con buenos ojo que estos esclavos ascendieran en el poder, se consideraba impropio, y esta creencia obviamente se aplicaba a los jóvenes aspirantes a Consortes que consideraban poco menos que una burla a su honor tener que competir contra aquel Uchiha que además y según tenían entendido había sido incluso un sirviente del palacio tiempo atrás, ¿Podía haber algo más indigno? Por su puesto que provenía de Konoha, esto era algo que tristemente no podría cambiar jamás, pero estaba orgulloso de su pasado y del lugar al cual pertenecía por nacimiento aun cuando hoy su hogar fuera aquel Imperio. No era ningún campesino, su padre había sido en su día un aliado leal del Emperador Kizashi, y en Konoha habían formado una de las familias más respetables y adineradas que hubieran existido, podía no poseer la " _nobleza_ " de la que presumían aquellos tontos arrogantes, pero definitivamente no era ningún pueblerino tonto y eso se los demostraría a todos. Cada vez que sentía que iba a perder la paciencia se recordaba hasta el cansancio la razón por la que estaba allí más allá de su venganza y ambición; era por Sakura que estaba haciendo todo eso, para protegerla y ayudar. Todo sacrificio de parte de sus neuronas y paciencia merecía la pena…

-¡Su Majestad el Emperador!

El heráldico anuncio de Yahiko basto para que cualquier riña existente en ese momento se disipara debido al temor que todos—excepto Sasuke, por supuesto—tenían por el Emperador y su carácter difícil que habían atestiguado, pero Sasuke por otro lado sabía que no tenía por qué sentir miedo y mantuvo una expresión pétrea permaneciendo en su lugar mientras todos los demás regresaban a sus lugares justo cuando las puertas se abrían, dando paso al Emperador que junto a su leal sirviente Yahiko, ingreso con la frente en alto hasta llegar al elegante trono de oro macizo destinado para él y desde el cual—de pie—observo desdeñosa e inquisitivamente a todos los presentes que mantenían la vista baja por temor a su ira. _Son unos ilusos, su arrogancia será su muerte,_ pensó Neji, sonriendo ladinamente para sí _._ Tan confiado como estaba, Neji no reparo en la presencia de Sasuke sino hasta luego de haber pasado su mirada por todos los presentes, como si fueran menos que hormigas, más nada pudo haberlo preparado para volver a ver al Uchiha. Su hermano mayor Pein, antes de partir a Konoha con motivo del matrimonio entre su prima Yukina y el rey Naruto, le había asegurado que Sasuke nunca volvería, pero ahí estaba ahora a cinco pasos de él, distancia que Neji acorto hasta situarse frente al Uchiha para comprobar que no estaba imaginando cosas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- exigió saber Neji, intentando que los nervios no se apoderasen de él, más Sasuke tan solo contesto observándolo a los ojos en silencio, inquietándolo todavía más. -¿Estás sordo? Te hice una pregunta-reitero obteniendo la misma respuesta.

-El Baghatur Yamato lo envió- informo Tsunade cuya aparición había pasado inadvertida ante la discusión que Neji intentaba librar contra el Uchiha. -Yo también me sorprendí, pero las provincias tienen derecho a escoger-obvio con cierta satisfacción y diversión. A Tsunade no le importaba lo que Neji u otros pudieran pensar, la presencia del Uchiha era una autentica bendición y que la impulso a dirigirse a los jóvenes aspirantes presentes. -La selección constara de tres pruebas- informo ignorando abiertamente a su yerno; -la primera es una obligación, ustedes deben haber nacido bajo los signos de la buena suerte- la fe y sus creencias hacían de esta una prueba imprescindible, pero entre los sirvientes faltaban algunas persona. -¿Dónde están los clarividentes?- indago con confusión.

-No vendrán- refuto Neji, recuperándose de su sorpresa inicial. -En lugar de ellos ordene que enviaran a los artistas, ellos pintaran sus retratos y en base a estos es que los clarividentes podrán hacer sus juicios- comunico a todos los presentes, concentrando especialmente su mirada en el Uchiha que ni se inmuto. -Que se diviertan- alentó falsamente.

En los minutos sucesivos se hubieron aclimatado un serie de mesas en la habitación, ante las cuales se hubieron sentado cada uno de los jóvenes aspirantes y ante ellos los artistas que reflejaban con esmero hasta el más mínimo de sus rasgos en papel mientras que la Emperatriz Viuda y el Emperador se paseaban por la habitación para hacer tiempo, fingiendo tratarse con respeto—con la mirada—mientras se encontraban.

* * *

-¿Los clarividentes escogieron a los feos, como ordene?- inquirió Neji pese a saber muy bien cuál sería la respuesta.

La Emperatriz Viuda Tsunade, su suegra, había pretendido hacerlo pasar por tonto en cuanto a ecuanimidad se refería; ya que ella sobornaría a los videntes para que eligieran a los más atractivos y no es que él en lo personal pusiera en duda su apariencia física y atractivo personal sumado a lo que representaba como Emperador y esposo de la Emperatriz, pero no quería competidores arrogantes pavoneándose por el palacio, menos aun si aquel latoso Uchiha se encontraba entre ellos. Por lo cual había destinado que los retratos fuesen anónimos, así nadie sabría quien ganaría…claro que él había sobornado a los videntes—a través de su leal amigo y sirviente Yahiko—para que eligieran tan solo a los más feos, así nadie podría atreverse a hacerle sombra. No quería ni permitiría que nadie, absolutamente nadie le quitase su lugar ni su poder. Recostado tranquilamente sobre su cama, acompañado por su leal sirviente Yahiko que permanecía de pie, Neji jugaba con su pequeña hija que mantenía tumbada y que reina con tan solo estar junto a él. Muchos Emperadores considerarían absurdo pasar tanto tiempo con un bebé y todavía menos con una niña, pero él era el Consorte de su esposa en cuanto a poder se refería, y sin demasiadas obligaciones que cumplir poseía mucho tiempo libre, tiempo libre que elegía disfrutar con su hija que tenía un lugar incomparable en su vida. Jamás había imaginado que la paternidad fuera tan satisfactoria.

-Así es, solo los más feos- confirmo Yahiko sonriendo ante la alegría del Emperador.

-No es por celos- aclaro Neji, riendo por lo bajo mientras su hija se aferraba a sus dedos.

-¿Cómo puede tener celos de alguien, Majestad?- obvio el pelinaranja, evidenciando la dignidad del Emperador.

Dentro del Imperio como tal el Emperador era una figura omnipotente, alguien que gozaba de prestigio y poder, elegido por Kami para estar por encima del resto de los hombres y aun cuando el actual Emperador e hijo del Regente Imperial Danzo Shimura hubiera llegado al poder mediante maquinaciones políticas y solo para ser el esposo de la Emperatriz, era la envidia de todos en el Imperio como el padre de la princesa y actual heredera del Imperio. Claro que si tenía celos, pero solo porque le había tomado mucho tiempo establecer una relación ligeramente cordial entre Sakura y él, a él no le resultaba un problema compartir la cama con ella, lo haría todas las noches de serle posible pero a Sakura no le resultaba tan fácil y no era para menos siendo todo el tiempo—dos años—que les había tomado tener una hija, aunque había valido la pena…Naori era perfecta. Si por culpa de uno de estos aspirantes a Consortes—que lograran ser Consortes oficialmente—Sakura se embarazaba y tenía otra hija, en el futuro habrían disputas por decidir quién sucedería a Sakura en el trono, pero fuera como fuera, el pelearía hasta el final porque su hija fuera la Emperatriz que merecía ser por derecho de nacimiento, como la primogénita

-Naori, todo saldrá bien- prometió Neji, estrechando amorosamente a su hija entre sus brazos, -nada va a cambiar- añadió besando la frente de su pequeña.

No dejaría que ningún hombre le arrebatase a su esposa ni que ninguna otra princesa desplazara a su hija, no importaba que debiera hacer, no habría ningún enemigo en su camino.

* * *

Haber permanecido sentado por tantos minutos, sin hacer nada, había sido lo más aburrido que Sasuke había hecho en mucho tiempo, pero todo aquello merecía la pena si de permanecer junto a Sakura se trataba y por lo cual soportaría todo. Neji podría haber tenido éxito en su artimaña, pero Sasuke le había tendido una pequeña trampa; sabía muy bien que los clarividentes realizaban sus juicios en base a los rasgos faciales de los aspirantes, pero todos quienes habían aprobado tenían algo en común; vestían de rojo, verde, anaranjado y azul—en su propio caso—los colores de la bondad, buena suerte, felicidad y protección que en consonancia con sus rasgos daban a entender intenciones puras. Le había sugerido el plan a Kakashi y él a la Emperatriz Viuda que desde luego lo había implementado en el peor de los casos y en el caso de cualquier contratiempo para proteger tan solo con los hijos y sobrinos de los gobernadores más importantes, a aquellos que brindarían su apoyo incondicional si sus familiares permanecían bajo el mismo techo que la Emperatriz. El Emperador y la Emperatriz Viuda, sentados en sus respectivos tronos, esperaron expectantes y ansiosos, en silencio la resolución de la primera prueba. Kakashi desdoblo el documento redactado por los clarividentes sobre quienes habían aprobado la primera prueba, procediendo a leerlo;

-Siete de los consortes, aprobaron- informo Kakashi antes de proceder a leer los nombres. -Konohamaru de Takigakure- el mencionado dio un paso al frente, disgustando a Neji que se volvió a enfrentar a Yahiko…sus órdenes parecían no haberse cumplido.

-No preste atención, es bastante feo- garantizo Yahiko como sincera justificación.

-Kankuro de Amegakure, Hidan de Yugakure, Kimimaro de Otogakure, Deidara de Iwagakure, Gaara de Kirigakure- momento a momento luego de que Kakashi mencionara los nombres, los jóvenes nobles daban un paso al frente, frustrando a Neji…no era feos, ninguno de ellos, -y finalmente Sasuke de Sunagakure- que el Uchiha fuera aprobado definitivamente fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso que representaba la paciencia de Neji.

-Se supone que serían los feos- regaño Neji, frustrado y nervioso.

Estaba más frustrado que nunca, sabía que Yahiko le era excepcionalmente leal a él, pero de alguna forma sus órdenes se habían incumplido…pero ya resolvería todo en la siguiente prueba que se efectuaría según su criterio. Tsunade, desde su lugar sobre el trono, le sonrió disimuladamente al Uchiha que inclino ligeramente la cabeza; todo había resultado según lo previsto.

* * *

Nerviosa y ansiosa, no teniendo noticia alguna la Emperatriz se paseaba nerviosamente en sus aposentos, acompañada en todo momento por su leal doncella Ino que la observaba con resignación al no poder hacer o decir nada para ayudarla. La Emperatriz portaba un elegante kimono amarillo de escote cuadrado con bordados dorados en forma de flor de cerezo, por sobre este una chaqueta superior de color aguamarina estampada por flores de cerezo y de escote en V cerrado por un broche de oro en forma de flor de cerezo con pequeños diamantes incrustados, un lienzo del obi azul claro que cerraba el kimono amarillo casi hasta la altura de sus rodillas recreando mariposas y flores de cerezo a imagen de los pronunciados holanes u hombreras de igual color—de idéntico bordado—que emergían de los laterales del escote haciendo destacar todavía más las mangas acampanadas de color borgoña recubiertas con encaje dorado en cuyos bordes de color jade se encontraban un vistoso estampado de flores de cerezo. Su largo cabello rosado se encontraba pulcramente recogido tras su nuca—por horquillas de oro—haciendo destacar la corona de oro sobre su cabeza y los largos pendientes de oro cuales sarcillos. Irrumpiendo en las preocupaciones de la joven Emperatriz, llamaron a la puerta, más Sakura mecánicamente tomo su campanilla de la mesa de noche, haciéndola sonar y devolviéndola a su lugar aguardando a que las puertas se abrieran, dando paso a su madre que le devolvió el alma al cuerpo con su presencia.

-Puedes tranquilizarte, todo ha salido bien- garantizo Tsunade a su hija, sonriéndole en todo momento.

-¿Y Sasuke?- Sakura intento no parecer tan interesada, más le fue imposible no hacerlo.

-Paso, por supuesto- asevero la Emperatriz Viuda, sumamente agradecida con el Uchiha, -nos dio una estrategia muy buena, gracias a él los familiares de los gobernadores principales también aprobaron- ese joven era más que solo atractivo, también era muy inteligente.

Sakura sabía muy bien que Sasuke había elegido no informarla de nada para evitar que se sintiera mal, comprendiendo que ella como Emperatriz que era tenía muchas obligaciones que cumplir, y lo agradecía aunque no dejaba de sorprenderse por lo capaz que era de intrigar y conspirar como el mejor de los estrategas, seguía siendo el escolta del que se había enamorado y que había estado ahí para ella cuando lo había necesitado, solo que ahora era muchísimo más audaz, capaz de todo por cumplir su promesa de protegerla, y eso era precisamente lo que le había permitido dormir tranquila, saber que no estaba sola. Tsunade ya había conocido al hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi, y siempre había alabado su inteligencia y serenidad de comportamiento, cualidades que Sasuke por supuesto tenía, pero parecía más capacitado a enfrentar cualquier peligro y más estoico, además era el representante de la provincia de Sunagakure gobernada por el Baghatur Yamato, Danzo o su estirpe no podrían atacarlo con la misma facilidad con que habían exterminado a Itachi, eso estaba claro. Pero Sasuke no era el único, su hija tenía que elegir a hombres que pudieran ser sus aliados, esto no se trataba de sentimientos sino que de astucia política y debía hacer que su hija lo entendiera. Tsunade entrelazo su mano con la de su hija, logrando obtener su completa atención.

-Escucha, esto no se trata de obtener Consortes sino de fortalecerte- recordó Tsunade, sabiendo lo difícil que sería para su hija de corazón frágil elegir a hombres que apenas conocía para que compartieran su cama, -mantén esto en tu corazón, por favor- imploro, esperando que ella pudiera cumplir con su deber.

-Así lo haré, madre- prometió Sakura, olvidándose de cualquier duda personal.

No quería planear, no quería intrigar ni conspirar, no quería corromperse por el poder, lo que quería era luchar por proteger a quienes amaba y traer paz a su pueblo, honrando la memoria de su padre. No quería luchar, pero lo haría, protegería a su Imperio como una leona…

* * *

Nuevamente en el salón del trono Imperial, los siete aspirantes que habían superado la primera prueba aguardaban a que el Emperador—encargado de realizar la segunda prueba—les informase como serian evaluados en esta oportunidad. Muchos estaban nerviosos por temor a fallar, mientras que otros ya tenían confianza en sí mismos luego de haber superado la primera prueba, pero si algo era cierto es que todos los aspirantes estaban felices de poder ver nuevamente a la Emperatriz que si bien ya les había parecido deslumbrante al verla por primera vez, ahora lucia insuperable y radiante. Sasuke por su parte se mostraba tan indiferente como siempre, dispuesto a cumplir con la prueba que fuese preciso para lograr su objetivo, aunque interinamente sereno al volver a ver a Sakura y aún más al ver que su semblante era diferente al que había tenido e día anterior, parecía como si por fin y realmente tuviera razones para lucir sus mejores galas…y esperaba que no fuese la única vez que la viera así. Levantándose de su lugar en el trono aledaño al de su esposa la Emperatriz, Neji evaluó en silencio a los provincianos y el sirviente de Konoha que habrían de cumplir con su prueba si querían ser consortes…todo eran tan solo meros formalismos, él pensaba hacer que todos los aspirantes por igual reprobasen a su prueba, él no permitiría a ningún Consorte que pretendiera quitarle su lugar.

-En la segunda prueba; serán probados en su originalidad, deberán encontrar el mejor regalo del palacio, tendrán treinta minutos para hacerlo- informo el Emperador fríamente. -Tú llevaras el tiempo- destino a Kakashi.

-Si, Emperador- acato el Hatake, volviendo la atención hacia los jóvenes aspirantes. -Cualquier tardanza y serán eliminados- advirtió estrictamente para que entendieran que esta prueba sería tan difícil como la anterior.

-Comiencen- permitió Neji finalmente.

Nadie podía interferir en lo que decidiera quien tuviera la labor de ejercer la correspondiente prueba, más aun así Sakura hubiera deseado poder saber que presentes escogerían los aspirantes para complacerla y según qué criterio…daba igual, sabría que Sasuke al menos no la decepcionaría, al fin y al cabo la conocía mejor que nadie. Una vez que esta orden fue dada, todos y cada uno de los aspirantes partió inmediatamente a la biblioteca en compañía de uno de los miembros de su séquito, todos excepto Sasuke que mantuvo la calma en todo momento, acompañado lealmente por Suigetsu que como amigo suyo, era la persona de mayor confianza a su servicio, se había ofrecido voluntariamente para ello y el Uchiha no podía estar más satisfecho por saber que no estaba solo. Los sirvientes de todos los aspirantes estaban informados de antemano de cuál sería la prueba a realizar pese a tener prohibido informar de ello a sus señores, pero cumpliendo con su deber al guiarlos a la biblioteca donde encontrarían lo necesario para exhibir un obsequio envidiable. Acompañado por Suigetsu, Sasuke se dirigió con calma a la biblioteca en comparación con los demás aspirantes, siendo bloqueado en su camino con Yahiko, sirviente de confianza en el Emperador. El Uchiha no era tonto, no había impedido el paso del resto de los aspirantes, solo el suyo.

-¿A dónde van?- interrogo Yahiko con indiferencia, sin moverse de donde estaba.

-A la biblioteca- contesto Suigetsu con naturalidad.

-No hay espacio para ti, confórmate con eso- desdeño el pelinaranja, firme en su labor de impedirle pasar al Uchiha. -Se acabó- la respuesta de Sasuke fue una fría mirada que era capaz de cortar como una escapada. -¿Es muy severo?- se mofo ante la mirada del Uchiha.

-Hazte a un lado- ordeno Sasuke, no queriendo probar su propia paciencia.

-Soy sirviente del Emperador- recordó Yahiko en caso de que el Uchiha hubiera olvidado el protocolo de la corte. Dicho esto y con toda la fuerza posible, el pelinaranja le volteo el rostro al Uchiha con una sola bofetada ante la cual incluso Suigetsu se sintió impresionado, más Sasuke se esforzó por exteriorizar que el golpe no era nada para él, alzando la mirada hacia el pelinaranja al recuperarse. -Regrésame el golpe-reto en espera de que el Uchiha se atreviera, más el pasar de los segundos evidencio que eso no ocurriría. -¿Consorte?- menciono burlescamente antes de proceder a retirarse. -Sí que eres engreído- añadió para que solo Sasuke lo escuchase.

Yahiko siempre había sido arrogante, siempre había creído estar por encima de los demás y todavía más ahora que estaba al servicio el Emperador, lo cual significaba que nadie con menos poder que el Emperador podía tocarlo o recriminarlo por nada. Bufando por lo bajo, con el camino libre esta vez y acompañado incondicionalmente por Suigetsu, Sasuke se dirigió directamente a la biblioteca que, para su sorpresa, se encontraba cerrada desde el interior, ¿Quién se creía que era? Obviamente intentarían hacer que fracasara porque era el único de los aspirantes que tenía verdaderas posibilidades de convertirse en Consorte por los sentimientos que existían entre Sakura y él. Los minutos pasaron con lentitud a entender de Uchiha que guardo hasta que todos abandonasen la biblioteca para entrar, pero para su decepción y la de Suigetsu ya no había ningún presente de valor; ni joyas, gemas u oro que fuera considerado digno de una Emperatriz, solo había papel y telas desperdigadas sobre las mesas y anaqueles, pero no era suficiente y el tiempo con que contaba se estaba agotando, sería el último en llegar si no pensaba rápido…no había nada que emplear, ningún presente de incalculable valor que acaparase las miradas…más Sasuke no se dio por vencido, negando para sí, intentando pensar tan rápido al encontrarse bajo presión.

-No hay nada, y el tiempo se acaba- menciono Suigetsu, nervioso a más no poder.

Sasuke intento pensar contra reloj, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo antes de reparar en las hojas de color de papel sobre las mesas, volteando a ver a Suigetsu que comprendió al instante su mirada. Tenía una idea…

* * *

El tiempo pasaba; cada aspirante tenía como máximo era de treinta minutos para seleccionar el obsequio apropiado para a Emperatriz y regresar, tiempo que comenzaba a agotarse. Sakura apretó nerviosamente parte de la tela de su kimono, sintiéndose todavía más nerviosa al ver que los aspirantes regresaban uno a uno…hasta que finalmente solo hubo faltado que regresara Sasuke, temblando sutilmente al sentir pasar el tiempo. Podía ser el hombre más inteligente que hubiera conocido, pero de nada le serviría semejante inteligencia si era descalificado por retrasarse, si eso pasaba ni siquiera ella podría ayudarlo a permanecer en el Palacio, él habría de seguir las reglas. Neji por su parte estaba más que satisfecho, tenía muy bien pensado como deshacerse de los aspirantes al otorgarles la calificación más baja posible, en realidad no tenia de que preocuparse…solo necesitaba deshacerse de ese Uchiha y para ello había destinado a Yahiko, si quería que nadie se pasara de listo y pretendiera quitarle su lugar, necesitaba quitarse de encima a la competencia y Sasuke era el único capaz de hacerlo sentir inseguro. Por su parte, la mayoría de los jóvenes aspirantes se sentían mejor y seguros de su portento al ver que el campesino de Konoha no aparecía, aparentemente solo quienes poseían la nobleza suficiente podrían llegar hasta el final…no cualquiera.

-El tiempo se acabó- estableció Neji, cansado de aquella evaluación, deseando ponerle fin cuanto antes, -descalifique al ausente y continúe- ordeno a Kakashi.

-Si, Majestad- acato el Hatake, lamentando tener que cumplir esa orden.

-¡Alto!- solicito Sasuke, ingresando a tiempo en compañía de Suigetsu. -Perdón por la demora- se disculpó, bajando la cabeza, sabiéndose culpable.

-Tome su lugar, ahora- indico Kakashi, agradeciendo que el Uchiha no hubiera sido descalificado. Siguiendo lo indicado, Sasuke regreso a su lugar junto a Suigetsu que se mostraba sumamente nervioso en comparación a él. -En esta prueba, tanto el Emperador como la Emperatriz Viuda serán jueces- informo debidamente.

-Y también la Emperatriz- comunico Ino en nombre de su señora, para sorpresa de todos.

-Como ordene- acepto el Hatake antes de volver su vista hacia los aspirantes. -Expliquen porque eligieron ese regalo; comiencen- esclareció dando inicio a la evaluación. La selección de obsequios elegidos fue simplemente incomparable…joyas envidiables incluso por los dioses, arcones con gemas sin igual…pero pese a tanta belleza que los aspirantes decían que emulaba a la de la Emperatriz, Sakura no se sentía complacida aunque diera notables calificaciones a los aspirantes, ¿Acaso no veían más que su belleza?, ¿Solo les importaba eso? Qué triste de ser así. -Finalmente, lord Sasuke- nombro depositando todas sus esperanzas en el joven Uchiha.

Los nervios se apoderaron de Suigetsu en cuanto fue obvio que el único aspirante que quedaba por presentar su obsequio era Sasuke…el obsequio elegido por su amigo era muy lindo y tenía un bonito significado, pero parecería insignificante y en el peor de los casos Sasuke fallaría terriblemente. Sin más remedio y cerrando los ojos por inercia, Suigetsu abrió el elaborado nudo de seda que envolvía el obsequio dejando a vista y paciencia de todos los presentes que se quedaron sin habla. La mayoría de los aspirantes rieron casi de forma imperceptible, algunos sirvientes parecían indignados, la Emperatriz Viuda desconcertada, el Emperador pareció victorioso, y la Emperatriz…Sakura parecía gratamente sorprendida; dulces de arroz con dátiles en forma de flor de cerezo y entorno a estos veinte grullas de papel de múltiples colores. Era un obsequio muy bello pero extremadamente sencillo a ojos de la nobleza. Sasuke había contado con muy poco tiempo, había tenido que esforzarse por idear un regalo que fuera indicado, no para la Emperatriz de aquel poderoso Imperio, sino que un presente que llegase al corazón de la mujer que tiempo atrás había oficiado una obra de teatro de sombras para hacerlo sentir a gusto en ese palacio. Todos los aspirantes habían presentado obsequios superficiales mientras que él había seguido un camino diferente que hiciera feliz a Sakura.

-¿Qué es?- Tsunade veía el regalo, pero no podía creer que fuese algo tan…simple.

-Solo son dulces y grullas de papel- se burló Neji, sabiendo como evaluar semejante desempeño.

-Cada elemento importante contiene papel en algún grado, el papel es fundamental al igual que quien gobierna este Imperio- justifico Sasuke agradeciendo interinamente que todo lo que había elegido tuviera tan importante significado. -El pueblo de Edo busca que la emperatriz preserve la paz y felicidad, como una grulla, que representa la protección a los más débiles, en este caso su pueblo, que solo vive por usted- la sonrisa en los labios de Sakura hubo bastado para hacerle saber que el presente elegido era el correcto.

Podía provenir de Konoha, una sociedad con una cultura completamente diferente a la de Edo, pero tras haber llegado al palacio habían aprendido muy pronto que el presente más valorado eran los dulces, a él en lo personal no le gustaban demasiado pero esto no se trataba de él, y en segundo grado se encontraban las grullas de papel que si bien parecían insignificantes representaban la paz, la felicidad, la buena suerte, y la protección a la familia y a los más débiles; el deber de Sakura como Emperatriz de aquel Imperio. Además, el conocía a Sakura, ella no disfrutaba de la opulencia, para ella valía más un presente del corazón que una joya preciosa, por ello había elegido ese presente, no por la prueba que debía cumplir, sino por la mujer y Emperatriz que se encontraba presente. El regalo era sencillo tal y como le gustaba a ella, por lo mismo fue que Sakura le indico a Ino que anotase en la correspondiente hoja de papel la calificación más alta; las grullas de papel le traían recuerdos, de niña su padre y él solían entretenerse durante infinidad de tardes plegando papel para formarlas, de hecho y si lo corroboraba aún tenía muchas guardadas…todos los otros regalos eran costosos y fríos, el regalo de Sasuke le había llegado al corazón. Y también al de la Emperatriz Viuda Tsunade que le otorgo la calificación más alta, presa de la nostalgia de su propia infancia como la hija de un gobernador…pero si a alguien no hizo gracia la aprobación que el Uchiha recibía fue al Emperador Neji.

-Él tiene razón- respaldo Tsunade, valorando enormemente aquel presente que representaba aún más que los otros.

-Ordene que trajeran regalos- repuso Neji, para nada de acuerdo con su opinión.

-Las grullas son un regalo- aclaro la Emperatriz Viuda, sonriendo inevitablemente, -y son hermosas- añadió recordando los días de infancia en que también las había hecho…había creído que jamás volvería a ver una en su vida.

-Dulces y hablar de más es en mi opinión una tremenda falla- estableció el Emperador a viva voz, no pretendiendo que nadie antepusiera un criterio por encima del suyo. -Esta es mi prueba, si se ignora mi opinión, esta selección termina aquí- aclaro haciendo uso de su autoridad.

Sasuke bajo la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior con frustración; puede que el obsequio que había ideado y presentado complaciera a Sakura, no había esperado que también complaciera a la Emperatriz Viuda…pero se había olvidado por completo que quien estaba a cargo era el Emperador. ¿A quién quería engañar? Neji lo habría reprobado de todas formas, lo único que le quedaba por hacer a partir de ahora era seguir adelante.

* * *

-Ahora se llevara a cabo la tercera prueba- horas después de haber concluido la segunda prueba, a plena tarde, los siete aspirantes se hubieron presentado nuevamente en el salón del trono para la última prueba que había sido secretamente destinada por los sabios más doctos de todo el Imperio; el colegio Imperial. -El dibujo delante de ustedes contiene un profundo mensaje, deberán explicar cuál es el mensaje y su razón-informo Kakashi antes de hacerse a un lado y permitir que todos los presentes vieran el dibujo.

El dibujo extendido a un costado del enorme salón del trono mostraba tres escenas; en el extremo superior se representaba una imagen de oro de la diosa de la misericordia a cuyos pies yacía una mujer preparando comida en un caldero, en el centro una casa que era desarmada para emplear la madera como leña, y en el extremo inferior se mostraba a una pareja vendiendo una vaca, y arroz desperdigado sobre la tierra…algo bastante confuso y que hizo que gran parte de los presentes frunciera el ceño con desconcierto. Neji sonrió confiadamente para si al ver el dibujo; él había sobornado a los sabios del colegio Imperial para que hicieran una pregunta imposible de contestar, ese dibujo parecía obvio, lo sabía porque todos estaban respondiendo de inmediato lo que creían que representaba, pero nadie daría con la respuesta correcta, era materialmente imposible. Puede que muchos creyeran que ella era una tonta porque no sabía leer y escribir, pero tan solo porque se lo habían prohibido, pero muchas veces le había pedido a Itachi—mientras había vivido—que leyera para ella como lo había hecho su madre la Emperatriz Viuda cundo era una niña. Sabía cuál era el significado del dibujo, no era una pregunta, era una cita de una historia de su pueblo, sería una pésima Emperatriz si no la conociera, aunque solo hubiera podido oírla…tan solo esperaba que Sasuke pudiera dar con la respuesta con lo inteligente que era, debía lograrlo, de eso dependía su futuro en el Palacio, no podría protegerlo si no.

-¿Qué significa eso?- inquirió Tsunade, confundida por el mensaje en el dibujo.

-¿Un reino de paz y prosperidad?- supuso su leal doncella Shizune.

Puede que Tsunade supiera leer y escribir, contraría a su difunto esposo el Emperador Kizashi, ella si había podido ilustrarse de cultura y educación, pero aun siendo inteligente, Tsunade no era capaz de encontrar el mensaje en el dibujo, solo sabía que no podía ser tan solo paz y prosperidad, era demasiado obvio. Volvió el rostro hacia su yerno el Emperador que sonrió confiadamente, como si ya tuviera la victoria en sus manos, ¿Por qué no lo había supuesto? Él había intervenido en esta prueba, como en todas, era imposible que no lo hiciera, _ese niño arrogante_ …maldijo Tsunade para sí. Sakura se sintió feliz y nerviosa al ver que contrario a todos los demás, Sasuke no concluía nada aun, significaba que era más inteligente que el resto…pero también podía significar que no encontrase el mensaje en el dibujo, no, ella confiaba en él, sabía que Sasuke daría con la respuesta. Sasuke quería contestar, pero no encontraba la respuesta correcta, ¿Se trata de paz…y prosperidad? Se preguntó mentalmente, perdiendo su mirada en la nada, intentando hallar en su subconsciente la respuesta a aquella pregunta; leía mucho, había recibido una educación completa, no solo en el arte de la guerra sino también en cultura y conocimientos de todo tipo, debía poder encontrar la respuesta. _No puede ser tan fácil,_ se dijo Sasuke mentalmente, presionándose lo más posible para dar con la respuesta,

-Era muy fácil- se jacto Kankuro, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Es una broma- corrigió Deidara antes de desviar su mirada hacia el Uchiha que seguía sin hacer nada, analizando el dibujo con su mirada, -pero al tonto le toma tiempo- obvio con mofa.

-Todos en Konoha son lentos- afirmo Hidan, fingiendo lastima por lo que el consideraba una estupidez evidente.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, todos los aspirantes a Consortes—excepto Sasuke que continuaba meditando su respuesta—se levantaron de sus lugares para proceder a cotillear entre sí, disfrutando ver al " _pueblerino_ " intentar estar al nivel de ellos. Era solo un esclavo de Konoha, un sirviente, quizás ni siquiera supiera leer, ¿Cómo daría con la respuesta correcta? Incluso Suigetsu, entre los sirvientes, comenzaba a preocuparse al ver que su amigo no se apresuraba en contestar. Conociendo a Sasuke como lo conocía, Sakura intento no dejar que sus nervios la controlaran, mordiéndose distraídamente el labio inferior y apretando la tela de su kimono entre sus manos, trasmitiéndole parte de su nerviosismo a Ino que permanecía de pie a su lado; no, tenía que confiar en que Sasuke podría hallar la respuesta correcta, si ella que no sabía leer o escribir podía comprender el mensaje en el dibujo tan solo con su inteligencia, ¿Por qué Sasuke no podría?, _¿Cuál es el mensaje?, ¿Qué es lo que esa pintura quiere decir?_ Se insistió Sasuke mentalmente. No podía ser un reino de paz y prosperidad, no podía ser tan fácil como parecía, era tonto sugerir que toda la estética del dibujo—tan completo en sí, concluía en algo tan burdo. Todos ya deberían haber concluido que el mensaje en el dibujo era un reino de paz y prosperidad, pero no podía ser eso, era demasiado simple.

-Kakashi, ¿Por qué tarda tanto?- cuestiono Neji, aburrido de tener que ver al Uchiha intentando descifrar el dibujo.

-Ya casi se agota el tiempo- recordó el Hatake al Uchiha, intentando no presionarlo, -necesitamos su respuesta- apremio manteniendo un tono uniforme en su voz.

Frustrado consigo mismo, Sasuke bajo la mirada, sintiendo jaqueca por tan solo observar fija e intensamente aquel dibujo, ¿Cómo era posible que por primera vez fracasara en una prueba?, ¿No podría superar sus propios límites? No, sin darse por vencido, el Uchiha volvió a alzar la vista hacia el dibujo ¿Cuál podía ser la respuesta? _Ya he visto esto antes…_ si, conocía la respuesta; era la cita de un libre llevada al papel para impedir que fuera legible, pero él conocía la historia de la que provenía aquella cita, Itachi le había leído la historia una vez, tiempo después de reencontrarse en este Palacio. Sabía cuál era la respuesta. Tan rápido como le fue posible, el Uchiha tomo el pincel impregnado en tinta, escribiendo veloz pero cuidadosamente su respuesta, tranquilizando a Sakura que se mantuvo al pendiente de él en todo momento.

No iba a perder, no iba a darse por vencido.

* * *

Menos de una hora después de haber concluido la tercera prueba y final, los aspirantes hubieron llamados por última vez en aquel día a salón del trono para conocer quien entre ellos había conseguido dar con la respuesta al enigmático dibujo que permanecía colgado en el mismo lugar. De pie muy cerca de los tronos del Emperador Neji y la Emperatriz Viuda Tsunade se encontraba Kakashi y junto a él un hombre de aspecto sabio, se trataba del mayor prodigio del colegio Imperial; Hiruzen Sarutobi. El colegio Imperial era la élite de los sabios más prestigiosos del Imperio, ellos habían ideado la interrogante y ahora el más sabio de todos. La Emperatriz, como soberana de su pueblo, les tenía muchísimo respeto ya que en vida, sus ancestros siempre habían recurrido a ellos en busca de consejo y ayuda y ella no obraría diferente si conseguía recuperar todo su poder en el futuro, claro. Luego de todas las pruebas efectuadas, todos los jóvenes aspirantes se encontraban completamente tranquilos y serenos, ya creían haber superado lo peor, ¿Qué les aguardaba ahora? Oh, sí, solo la resolución, pero ninguno de ellos quería pensar en eso, tan solo querían saber si habían fallado o no, pero todos en general se sentían confiados al haber logrado pasar exitosamente las dos pruebas anteriores.

-Todos han contestado que es un reino de paz y prosperidad, todos excepto lord Sasuke- informo lord Hiruzen sin darse cuenta de las miradas que los otros aspirantes dirigían al Uchiha. -Majestades, a los sabios nos gustaría oír una explicación antes de decidir- pidió, esperando que su solicitud no fuera demasiado.

-Que así sea- permitió Sakura, ansiando saber si Sasuke había llegado a la misma respuesta que ella.

-Un paso al frente, lord Sasuke- índico Kakashi, nervioso y temeroso de que el joven Uchiha fallara.

-Explique su respuesta, por favor- solicito lord Hiruzen.

-En esa pintura; no hay madera para el fuego, en vez de eso usan madera de la casa, y luego venden su única vaca- obvio Sasuke recorriendo el dibujo con su mirada. -" _Vendí mi única vaca por impuestos, rompí las puertas para leña_ "- cito recordando claramente la historia. -Es una representación de " _el Lamento de una Campesina_ "- contesto finalmente.

-Emperatriz, esta es la única respuesta correcta- informo el sabio Hiruzen Sarutobi, volteando a ver a la Emperatriz.

Por fin después de lo que pareció una eternidad, tanto Sasuke como Sakura fueron capaces de respirar tranquilos luego de lo que con seguridad había sido su espera más larga hasta la fecha; Sasuke al ver que no se había equivocado en su deducción pese a lo difícil que le había resultado, y Sakura al ver que había acertado en su creencia en que la respuesta que ella conocía era la correcta…y en que Sasuke podría cumplir con lo que ella esperaba de él. Kakashi, que había dudado sinceramente que Sasuke lograse aprobar esta última prueba, sonrió dichoso al ver que ese niño tenía más inteligencia en su conducta autodidacta que toda la que poseían los hijos y sobrinos de los gobernadores más ilustres de todo Edo. Por su parte los aspirantes se sentían consternados por no haber deducido la respuesta correcta, y porque ese "pueblerino de Konoha" hubiera superado todo el prestigio y nobleza que ellos poseían. Tsunade era incapaz de expresar lo que sentía, era más que orgullo y alegría, era paz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo confiaba en que alguien protegería a su tan amada hija y ese alguien era ese Uchiha de quien había dudado por mucho tiempo. Neji, no podía creer que ningún esfuerzo bastase para derrotar a ese Uchiha, ¿Quién era?, ¿Cómo era posible que superase incluso lo imposible? No había podido librarse de él hasta ahora, pero si algo era seguro es que si el Uchiha era Consorte, él haría de su vida un infierno.

-Evaluaremos cada resultado- informo Tsunade, saliendo finalmente de su estupor y sonriéndoles cálidamente a todos los presentes.

-Tienen permiso de retirarse hasta entonces- permitió Neji, no pudiendo tolerar verlos por más tiempo.

Escoltados por Kakashi, cada uno de los jóvenes aspirantes hizo abandono del salón, Sasuke más tardíamente que los otros, entrelazando su mirada con la de Sakura que le sonrió a modo de despedida. Tsunade volvió el rostro hacia Neji, ventado en el trono aledaño al suyo…parecía frustrado, lo cual desde luego a hizo sonreír. Las cosas se harían de la forma correcta, no como ese niño quería que se hicieran.

Ya era momento de recuperar el control.

* * *

Había sido sumamente difícil para los jóvenes aspirantes esperar todo un día para conocer la decisión de la Emperatriz sobre quienes entre ellos serían consortes, pero ahí estaban todos ellos, en fila a diez pasos del trono, aguardando la resolución que definiría sus vidas. En esta oportunidad la Emperatriz portaba un magnifico kimono purpura de escote cuadrado con bordados de flores de cerezo en el centro del pecho, por el kimono se hallaba una chaqueta superior de color borgoña de profundo escote en V cerrado a la altura del vientre por un delicado obi verde claro que casi llegaba al suelo y a imagen del margen del escote y de igual color que los holanes-hombreras que la hacían parecer todavía más inalcanzable; en las mangas acampanadas—con bordes de color verde claro que poseían un vistoso estampado de flores de cerezo—y a lo largo de la caída de la tela de la chaqueta yacían hermosos bordados dorados que recreaban flores de cerezo y mariposas. Su largo cabello rosado se encontraba pulcramente recogido tras su nuca—por horquillas de oro—haciendo destacar todavía más la corona de oro sobre su cabeza y los largos pendientes de oro cuales sarcillos conformados por diminutas perlas y cristales azules que brillaban contra la luz. Todos querían tener un lugar junto a la Emperatriz cuya belleza los había impresionado, pero ¿Quién sería el afortunado?

La gran mayoría de los aspirantes temían volver a casa rechazados por la mujer más poderosa del Imperio y del mundo que ellos conocían, otros intentaban no declinar en su esperanza de ser consortes al saber que el Uchiha corría una suerte no tan afortunada como la de ellos por haber fallado en la segunda prueba en comparación con ellos. Todos sabían muy bien; si al aproximarse a la Emperatriz ella les tendía una bolsa con monedas de oro, no serían Consortes y deberían regresar a sus casas, pero si en su lugar recibían el emblema del Imperio Haruno, la flor de cerezo, se quedarían y serían Consortes. Tras una larga espera, uno a uno, cada joven aspirante se aproximó a la Emperatriz que tan solo les entrego una bolsa con monedas de oro, aumentando la arrogancia del Emperador Neji e inquietando a su madre la Emperatriz Viuda Tsunade, hasta que llegó el momento de que Sasuke se acercara, y Sakura supo muy bien que entregarle. Temiendo que Sakura hubiera cambiado de parecer con respecto a sus sentimientos, Sasuke no se atrevió a bajar la mirada y ver qué es lo que Sakura había decidido, a menos no hasta que ella le hubo sonreído; el emblema del Imperio, la flor de cerezo…entrelazada con su emblema familiar, el abanico de los Uchiha, un obsequio solo para él que antes había buscado un obsequio solo para ella. Lentamente y con la frente en alto, Sasuke regreso a su lugar siendo sutilmente observado con envidia por sus antes competidores.

-Acepten la decisión y regresen a sus casas- fue todo lo que Tsunade pudo decir para consolar a los decepcionados jóvenes. -Kakashi, escolta a su Alteza a sus aposentos- solicito de mejor ánimo, dirigiéndole una amable sonrisa al Uchiha.

-Si, Majestad- acatado Kakashi reverenciando apropiadamente a la Emperatriz, el Emperador y la Emperatriz Viuda. -Sígame por favor- requirió al Uchiha.

Había albergado dudas, había temido que Sakura no pudiera perdonar los desaires hechos a su amor filial, pero ella lo necesitaba a él tanto como él la necesitaba a ella, en ese mundo tan cruel solo se tenían el uno al otro. Tsunade no podía estar más satisfecha, todos los jóvenes habían sido evaluados de igual forma, pero solo uno era digno de ser un consorte; tenían a un aliado de confianza, uno en quien Sakura pudiera apoyarse para volverse más fuerte. Pese a estar furioso, Neji eligió no demostrarlo, observando con evidente odio al Uchiha que permanecía imperturbable, estoico, como si no tuviera sentimientos…ya vería como lidiar con él, en el futuro. Resignados, todos los jóvenes aspirantes se hubieron retirado hasta que solo hubo quedado Sasuke quien reverencio debidamente a Sakura y a la Emperatriz Viuda antes de volverse y retirarse…no sin antes voltear a ver a Sakura una última vez y confirmar que no estaba soñando; ella estaba ahí, hermosa y sonriéndole, no era ningún sueño, era la realidad. El Uchiha siguió tranquilamente con su camino, abandonando el salón del trono en compañía de Kakashi que camino gustosamente junto a él. En el pasillo aledaño transitaban los hijos mayores del Regente Imperial; Pein y Nagato, que acababan de volver de Konoha y que se dirigían a hablar con su padre. De ambos, Nagato reparo en la presencia de Uchiha transitando el pasillo contiguo…

-Hermano…- murmuro Nagato, incrédulo.

Siguiendo la mirada de Nagato, Pein se quedó sin aliento al ver al mismo Uchiha que él había ordenado fuera llevado al mercado de esclavos para hacerlo desaparecer. Sintiéndose observado, Sasuke detuvo su andar, volviendo el rostro hacia el pasillo aledaño, viendo a los dos hijos mayores del regente, sonriendo ladinamente y con arrogancia ante a expresión de terror en el rostro de Pein.

Esto era solo el comienzo, cuando el fuera Emperador, la estirpe de Danzo habría desaparecido de la tierra, para siempre.

* * *

 **PD:** Feliz Navidad a todos, mis queridos lectores. Me esforcé en actualizar cuanto antes y en hacer lo más largo posible el capitulo por lo que espero que lo hayan disfrutado como regalo de mi para ustedes :3 A partir de esta semana actualizare todas mis historias, pero además iniciare dos fics nuevos, por lo que les aconsejo estar atentos si quieren leer alguno. También informo que pronto comenzare a usar el notebook nuevo que me compre, por lo que tendré recursos nuevos con los que actualizar más regularmente :3

 **Cultura:** el obsequio ofrecido por Sasuke tiene muchos detalles tradicionales de la cultura japonesa, por ejemplo los dulces de arroz son una tradición en Japón y son muy bien vistos como regalo ya que culturalmente se obsequian comida y amuletos. Por otro lado el Origami se remonta a siglos en la cultura japonesa, aunque las grullas son algo más bien moderno. En la década de los 50, **Sadako Sasaki** , afectada por la bomba atómica que cayo en **Hiroshima** , donde vivía, **enfermo de leucemia—una enfermedad entonces desconocida—y murió a los 12 años** , pero **antes de morir hizo 644 grullas de papel** porque una creencia popular decía que si lograba hacer 1.000 se le concedería un deseo, pero sus compañeras de escuela hicieron las faltantes que fueron puesta en su ataúd. **Hoy en día se hacen grullas de papel en su memoria y la de todos quienes murieron o fueron afectados por las bombas atómicas de Hiroshima y Nagasaki**. Me pareció un tributo muy bonito a su memoria.

Pronto actualizare otras de mis historias; " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** " " **Cazadores de Sombras** " " **Antuco: Sueño Blanco** " y " **Titanic Naruto Style** ":3 como siempre la actualización está dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias, enviándole mis mejores deseos por navidad :3) a **Adrit126** (esperando que la actualización haya sido de su agrado, deseándole una muy feliz navidad) y a todos aquellos que sigan cualquier otro de mis fics :3

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de **James Cameron** y que pretendo iniciar pronto), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**"), " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer), " **El Rey de Konoha** " (una adaptación humanizada además del rey león que se me ha venido recurrentemente a la cabeza), " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** " y " **El Clan Uchiha** ", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea—si ustedes lo aprueban—de además iniciar un fic llamado " **El Origen del Clan Uchiha** " centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; **Indra Otsutsuki** , porque considero que también merece su propia historia , si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de " **El Conjuro** " ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia " **El Conjuro 2 Naruto Style-Enfield** " (que iniciare dentro de poco), así como " **Sasori: La Marioneta** ", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de una de estas dos historias, lo cual espero que los tranquilice y anime a su vez. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada " **El Imperio de Cristal** "- **por muy infantil que suene** -basada en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor** , como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


End file.
